Just a Single Chance
by BellaCullenSwan18
Summary: Bella odia a una banda a la que todas sus compañeras de escuela idolatran...un día su madre le da la noticia de que su primo vuelve a casa pero trae con ellos a la banda que dirige...¿Realmente los odiara?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Bella POV

-Bella ¡Baja por favor!-Grito mi mamá como pudo, ya que me encontraba en mi habitación, en el tercer y último piso de mi casa

-¡Ya voy!-Conteste, tome mi mochila, empecé a bajar las escaleras con cuidado…

Soy Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, hija de Charlie Swan uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el mundo y de Renne Dwyer la mejor ex-modelo de toda la historia, porque proviene de una de la familias más ricas del mundo y después de su embarazo supo cuidar a la perfección de su figura…Tengo 18 años y vivo en la aburrida ciudad de Forks, Washington, me mude aquí hace 4 años y desde que llegue tengo el control total en mi colegio…así es estudio en una escuela privada…

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-le pregunte

-Recuerdas que tu primo tiene su propia compañía disquera en Londres ¿verdad?-Pregunto mi madre

-Claro ¿Qué tiene?-Pregunte

-Bueno pues, trae una banda, pero los muchachos quieren seguir estudiando, pero como tienen que arreglar algunas cosas aquí en estados unidos, se van a quedar aquí un tiempo ¿te parece bien?-Pregunto… _¿Desde cuándo le importo yo? Pensé_

-Claro no hay problema-conteste y camine para tomar las llaves de mi coche

-Espera hoy tu padre y yo tenemos una cena de negocios, y me preguntaba ¿Los puedes recoger tú?-Pregunto

-Claro ¿A qué horas?-Pregunte

-El avión aterriza a las ocho en punto, será mejor que estés ahí desde las siete cuarenta más o menos-contesto, solo asentí con mi cabeza y salí de la casa, me subí a mi carro lamborghini murciélago, color negro…iba muy bien hasta que empezó a sonar la canción de la banda que odio…

You're insecure

don't know what for

you're turning heads

When you walk through the do-o-or

don't need make up

to cover up

Rápidamente cambie la estación, llegue a la escuela a tiempo…las primeras horas de clase me la pase haciendo la tarea para haci llegar y no tener tanta…hasta que sonó la campana del descanso…

Cuando iba saliendo del baño, escuche voces en un salón y me acerque a ver quién era…

-Oye Laurent los chicos esos que traen como locas a las chicas, van a tomarse un descanso sabes…por fin Rosalie, Angela, Tanya y Alice nos van a volver a poner atención-dijo James el novio de Alice

-Que bueno ¿ya le dijiste a Eric y Demetri?-Pregunto Laurent el novio de Tanya

-Ellos fueron los que me lo dijeron-contesto James

-Sabes yo solo quiero al igual que Demetri llevarla a la cama, odio que no quiera así que después de eso, terminare con ella-dijo Laurent…pero el muy idiota no sabía que los estaba grabando con mi iPod

-Todos queremos eso-dijo James

-Vámonos o los profesores vendrán a buscarnos-dijo Laurent y me escondí en el salón de al lado…a los cinco minutos salí de mi escondite y me fui a la cafetería

-Chicas ¿y sus novios?-Pregunte como si nada mientras me sentaba

-En otra mesa-Contesto Tanya

-Oigan ¿Vamos hoy a las carreras?-Pregunto en voz baja Rosalie

-Claro, decimos que vamos a algún club, de todas formas es viernes tengo hasta las tres cuarenta para llegar a mi casa-Respondió Angela

-Ok, tendré que llevar a unos amigos-les dije

-¿Quiénes?-Pregunto Alice

-Mi primo regresa-les dije

-¿Sam?-Preguntaron y les asentí con la cabeza

-¡Dios no puedo creer que vuelva!-Grito Alice

-¡Quiero que me ayude a conseguir un buen estéreo para mí coche!-Exclamaba Rosalie

-¡Quiero uno de sus abrazos!-Dijo emocionada Ángela

-¡Nos llevara de compras alguno de estos días!-Dijeron Tanya y Alice a la vez

-¡Chicas!-Grite sin importarme que todos se voltearan a vernos

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

-El vuelve, pero traerá a una banda con la que está trabajando-les dije

-¿Quiénes?-Pregunto Alice y tocaron la campana para terminar el receso

-No tengo idea, solo los verán nos vemos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial-les dije y me fui a mis clases, las cuales pasaron demasiado rápido…

Al salir del colegio, me fui rápidamente a mi casa, no quería hablar con las chicas porque si lo hacía no alcanzaría a terminar la tarea de algebra que me faltaba…

-Irina ¿podrías prepararme un sándwich?-pregunte a Irina la que ayuda con la limpieza de la casa

-Claro corazón-contesto

-Gracias-Conteste y subí a mi habitación

Cuando entre en mi habitación rápidamente comencé con mi tarea y a los 10 minutos llego Irina

-Bella, no vayas a salir Mike esta otra vez afuera, Felix ya lo está sacando pero no hace caso-dijo

-Claro no te preocupes-le dije

Mike Newton…mi ex-novio que se caso muy joven solo para deshacerse de mi…aunque lo único que me dijo fue A veces uno permanece enamorado, pero en cambio, otras duele…me dolió pero lo supere pues me di cuenta de que no lo amaba de verdad…

Me faltaba un problema pero no lo entendía y vi mi reloj 7:00… _¡Dios! Se me hace tarde Pensé,_ corrí a meterme a bañar, y al salir fui a mi closet…saque unos pantalones de mezclilla, un saco negro, unos tacones morados y una blusa sin mangas, con un moño grande en todo el pecho y era de color un poco más claro que el lila, tome mi celular y las llaves de la camioneta para que nadie estuviera apretado…

-¡Ya me voy Irina!-Le grite

-¡Con cuidado!-Grito y salí de mi casa para ir al aeropuerto…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Bella POV

_¡Gracias Dios! Pensé_… llegue justamente a las 7:40, y como mi madre había dicho el avión aterrizaba a las 8:00, me senté a esperar en una de las sillas…entonces me preocupe:

1-No hay ningún paparazzi cerca y tal vez están escondidos

2-Mis amigas pueden conocer a esta banda y ponerse como locas

3-Solo son hombres, no vayan a ser depravados

Me quede pensando hasta que sentí que me tocaban el hombro, me pare y me voltee

-Lo siento señorita creí que era mi hija-dijo un señor completamente apenado

-No se preocupe a todos nos pasa-le conteste y vi mi reloj de mano 8:10-Permiso-le dije al señor quién asintió con su cabeza y me dejo pasar…camine un poco hasta que mi celular empezó a vibrar…lo saque y era Sam

-¿Dónde están?-le pregunte

-En la entrada esperándote-contesto

-Genial, yo estaba en las sillas, voy para allá-le dije y colgué

Camine un poco y cuando estaba cerca de la entrada vi a una niña pequeña, muy hermosa que estaba pegada al vidrio de la puerta, después se volteo y corrió con una señora

-Mami, mira están los muchachos de mi banda favorita-le dijo la niña a su madre, rápidamente y con cuidado salí para encontrarme a Sam con 5 chicos sentados sobre sus maletas

-Enserio ustedes sí que no llaman la atención, tren capuchas y lentes de sol, a las ocho y tanto de la noche, algo muy normal-les dije sarcásticamente

-¡Bell's!-Grito Sam y me abrazo haciendo que mis pies dejaran de tocar el piso

-Yo también te quiero primo pero, hay una niñita adentro que le estaba diciendo a su mamá, que su banda favorita estaba aquí-le dije y abrió los ojos como platos, me bajo y les hizo una seña a los chicos, comenzamos a caminar más rápido…hasta llegar a la camioneta

-¡Mami si son ellos!-Dijo la misma niña, mientras los chicos subían rápidamente sus maletas, se acomodaron atrás y mi primo se puso de copiloto

-Recuerda manejar bien y sin matar a nadie-dijo entre risas, los chicos se rieron por lo bajo pero los alcance a escuchar

-Agárrense bien-les dije y prendí el motor, Sam me había enseñado a manejar rápido, demasiado diría yo a los 15 años, pero un día choque contra un poste, claro que no me paso nada pero mis padres me quietaron mi carro y me lo dieron hasta hace cuatro meses…

En menos de una hora llegamos a mi casa, los chicos se bajaron y comenzaron a bajar sus maletas y pronto la cajuela quedo vacía

-Gracias Edward-dijo Sam a un muchacho que le había dado sus maletas

-De nada-dijo con una voz de terciopelo que me hizo estremecer, entramos a mi casa y deje las llaves en la mesa de la entrada

-Hay, mi niño Sam-dijo Irina saliendo de la cocina, y dándole un abrazo a Sam

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Irina, el único que sabe cocinar es Edward-dijo Sam haciendo que Irina se riera

-¿Les muestro sus habitaciones?-Pregunto Irina

-No te preocupes nana, yo lo hago-le conteste

-Ok, Mmm…Bella-Me llamo

-¿Mande?-Pregunte

-Sí vas a salir hoy procura llegar a una hora prudente por favor-dijo

-Claro-le conteste sonrojada, ella me sonrió y se fue de nuevo a la cocina

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?-Pregunto Sam

-Llegue a las siete de la mañana y mis padres se enojaron, pero como siempre no hicieron nada-le conteste

-Típico-dijo, asentí con mi cabeza y él paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros-Bueno te presento chicos ella es mi hermosa primita Isabella...-pero no lo deje terminar, ya que le di un codazo un el abdomen-perdón, se llama Isabella pero le gusta que le digan Bella…Ellos son Jacob, Seth, Jasper, Emmett y Edward-dijo, entonces todos se quitaron…por fin sus capuchas permitiéndome verlos bien

-Hola, dijeron al unisonó y se rieron

Jacob, era moreno con cabello negro, peinado hacia arriba, sus ojos eran cafés y tenía una sonrisa de un niño el día de abrir los regalos de navidad…

Seth, su piel era morena y sus ojos al igual que su cabello negros, realmente sus sonrisa es demasiado contagiosa y al parecer era el más joven de todos por su cara

Jasper, su piel era blanca y su cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de un color azul como el mar, y se notaba que era muy serio

Emmett, bueno el a simple vista da miedo ya que es muy musculoso más que Jacob, pero con esa sonrisa te das cuenta de que es un niño en cuerpo de hombre, su piel es pálida, su cabello castaño oscuro y rizado y sus ojos eran azul grisáceo

Y Edward, él a simple vista es perfecto, sus rasgos finos, su cabello cobrizo y despeinado, sus ojos de un perfecto verde esmeralda y con una sonrisa torcida, claro no es tan musculoso como Emmett y Jacob, pero tampoco tan flacuchento como Jasper y Seth…era PERFECTO

-Bella, te fuiste a tu mundo-dijo Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Lo siento, empecemos voy a salir con las chicas-les dije y ellos asintieron-¿Les gustan las motos?-Pregunte

-Claro, son lo máximo-dijo Jacob

-¿Saben manejarlas?-Pregunte

-Somos expertos-contesto ahora Jasper poniendo una linda sonrisa

-Bueno quieren venir hoy con mis amigas y conmigo, necesitamos parejas, para poder correr-les dije

-Claro, con tal de que no nos ataquen-dijo Emmett y nos reímos, a ellos tal vez les pareció gracioso pero a mí me lleno de nervios

-Bien les muestro sus habitaciones y se alistan nos vamos en una hora-le dije

-Ok-dijo Seth

-Solo no quiero que regresen tan tarde Bella-dijo Sam

-Yo tengo hasta las tres cuarenta-le conteste

-Está bien, mañana es sábado-contesto él

-Sam te importaría decirle a Jacob, Seth y Emmett donde están sus habitaciones duermen en el mismo piso que tu-le pregunte

-Claro yo les digo-entonces empezamos a subir las escaleras y en el segundo piso se quedaron ellos y Edward y Jasper se vinieron conmigo

-Bien Jasper tu habitación es la del fondo, y Edward la tuya es está a un lado de la mía-le dije

-Gracias Bella-Dijo Jasper y se metió en la habitación

-Igualmente Bella, creo que me quiero dar un baño y a alistarme-dijo

-Claro-le conteste y me metí a mi cuarto también, necesitaba alistarme yo también, no me podía ir con esta ropa…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Bella POV

Entre a mi habitación y en mi escritorio estaba mi libro de algebra, apenas lo vi me dolió la cabeza, luego le diría a Sam que me ayudara, camine hasta mi closet y busque entre mi ropa

Saque algo que haría que Alice no me regañara, unos pantalones entubados, mis botas negras hasta la rodilla, y dos blusas una Blanca transparente que dejaba ver mi negro brasier, y otra negra que guarde en mi bolso, para despistar a mi padres, mi cabello lo volví a dejar suelto y mi maquillaje lo cambie a uno que combinara más con mi ropa, volví a mi closet y saque mi chaqueta de cuero algo que nunca puede faltar, me la puse y no me la abroche… cuando estuve lista tocaron mi puerta

-Pase-dije y vi unos cabellos cobrizos por ella

-¿Ya estas lista? Los chicos están impacientes-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Claro, vamos-le dije y comenzamos a bajar juntos las escaleras

-Bien, llevaremos la troca para despistar a mis padres, todos súbanse-le dije

-Bella, ¿Me dejarías llevarme tu moto?-Pregunto Edward

-¿Cómo sabes que yo la tengo aquí?-pregunte

-Sam-dijimos al mismo tiempo y reímos

-Claro, nos vamos tu y yo en ella, a fin de cuentas eres mi pareja de carreras-le dije y me sonroje

-Por mi mejor-contesto

-Chicos Edward y yo nos vamos en mi moto-les dije

-Edward no pierdes el tiempo-Dijo Emmett y Jasper le dio un golpe en la nuca-¡Ouch!-dijo sobándose

-Te lo mereces-le dijo Seth

-Ya vámonos ustedes nos siguen-dije volteándome pero luego me volví-Emmett toma tu manejas-le dije lanzándole las llaves, las atrapo en el aire y sonrió contento

-Ten esta son las llaves de mi moto-le dije y entonces lo vi, traía unos vaqueros y zapatos, su pelo despeinado y al parecer húmedo, una camiseta azul y una chaqueta de cuero, estaba impresionada no solo porque se veía aún más sexy que hace una hora, si no porque se supo vestir bien, así Alice no diría nada, al menos de él no…

-Vamos-dijo y se subió a mi moto negra con Azul, me subí atrás de él y por fin hice lo que quería hacer desde que lo vi, lo abrace pegándome a su espalda

-Arranca derecho, yo te guio-le dije al oído intentando sonar sensual y así fue ya que sentí como se tensaba

El camino se me hizo muy lento y cuando estábamos entrando a la entrada del centro comercial vi a mis amigas sobre sus motos y le indique a Edward que fuera hacia allá, se estaciono a un lado de ellas y me baje mientras el apagaba la moto

-Hola chicas ¿listas?-Pregunte pero su atención no estaba en mi…si no en las personas detrás de mi

-¡Jasper Whitlock!-Grito Alice

-¡Emmett Cullen!-Grito Rosalie

-¡Jacob Black!-Grito Tanya

-¡Dios, Seth Clearwater!-Grito Ángela, todas gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Chicas alto, NO!-les grite y me voltee a ver a los chicos-Lo siento, no sabía-les dije pero estaban en shock

- You don't know you're beautiful-cantaron las chicas en voz alta y me voltee a verlas enojadas

-¡Dejen de cantar es maldita canción, de ese maldito grupo!-les grite molesta

-¿Qué?-Dijeron los chicos detrás de mi

-Lo siento es que odio a esa banda-les conteste viéndolos

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Tanya con sus ojos abiertos como platos

-Bien saben así que no se hagan las santas-les conteste

-Bella eres estúpida ¿o qué?-pregunto Rosalie y mi enojo subió más

-¡No me digas estúpida!-le grite

-Pues Bella es la verdad-dijo Ángela

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte

-Porque nosotros somos esa banda-contesto una voz de terciopelo detrás de mí, entonces sentí como los colores subían a mis mejillas, me voltee para ver al dueño de aquella voz, que a partir de hoy estaría en mi sueños

-No es verdad-conteste sonrojada, estaba completamente apenada, avergonzada, me sentí como estúpida y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar

-Sí Bella, nosotros somos Shades Of Love-contesto Jasper

-Pero…pero... ¡Dios mío! Soy una maldita estúpida-dije y me tape la cara con mis manos, y luego sentí que otras manos me las quitaban de la cara

-No te preocupes, cada quien tiene su opinión-dijo Edward sonriendo, le regrese la sonrisa, pero claro yo estaba sonrojada

-¡Aww'!-Dijeron mis amigas

-Y ustedes, más les vale que no los molesten que ellos son sus parejas en esto de las carreras-les dije apuntándolas con mi dedo índice y ellas asintieron con su cabeza

-Ok-dijeron los chicos poniendo una sonrisa

-Edward es conmigo-dije y Edward puso su brazo sobre mis hombros, mis amigas me sonrieron pícaramente mientras los chicos veían a Edward con los ojos abiertos

-Bien yo con esta rubia-Dijo Emmett abrazando a Rosalie quien se ¿Sonrojo?...

-Yo con ella-Dijo Jacob tomando a Tanya de la mano y ella sonrió triunfante

-Yo con Jasper-Dijo Alice poniéndose a un lado de él con su típica sonrisa

-¿Puedo?-Le pregunto Seth a Ángela tendiéndole la mano, quien asintió con la cabeza y la tomo

-¡Aww!-Dijimos las chicas y yo al ver la escena tan linda

-Ya Seth no las quieras a todas-le dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero estilo Alice, nos reímos de él y subimos a nuestras motos, Emmett y Rosalie a la roja de ella, Tanya y Jake en la plateada de ella, Jazz y Alice en la negra con amarillo de ella y Angela y Seth en la negra de ella…Cuando llegamos al lugar donde se harían las carreras miles de chicas no miraron, algunas la mayoría cabe decir nos miraron con envidia y otras solo nos miraron, nos fuimos a un lado de todos, haciendo nuestro propio grupo y nos recargamos en nuestras motos

-Bien díganme que han visto 3 metros sobre el cielo-Les dije disimuladamente

-Claro ¿Por…-iba a preguntar Emmett y luego abrió sus ojos como platos y sonrió

-Ya entendiste-le dije

-Claro, esto será genial-dijo

-Ok, traen cintos ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Alice quitándose el suyo, las chicas hicieron lo mismo entonces me sonroje

-¿Lo olvidaste verdad?-Pregunto Rosalie y asentí con mi cabeza

-Yo traigo no se preocupen-dijo Edward y se lo quito, me lo dio y todas las chicas estaban con su típica sonrisa del gato de _"Alice in Wonderland"_

-Gracias-le dije

-Bien corredores pónganse en línea, es hora de empezar-dijo Mark el anfitrión por el megáfono

-Es hora-dijo Tanya, todos hicimos lo indicado, las chicas que íbamos a correr nos bajamos de las motos y enseñamos los cintos y luego los amarramos alrededor de la cintura de los chicos y la nuestra, era la cuarta vez que hacia esto pero los nervios me carcomían…

-No te asustes Bella, te prometo que te voy a cuidar-dijo Edward y entonces Leila se posiciono frente a las motos con un pañuelo blanco…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas

Antes que nada les quiero dar las gracias por sus Reviews…

camiTomlinson: Gracias porque fuiste la primera en darme un review

Kriss21: Me reí mucho cuando dejaste el review del segundo capítulo, es verdad creo que muchas pensaron así jajaja, mi prima lo leyó y me empezó a echar bulla

Kiraangels: Gracias y estoy tratando de actualizar todos los días, ya que estoy de vacaciones :D

Bueno les aclaro algo en el capítulo anterior use la canción de One Direction, no me gusta sinceramente por esa razón creo que sería más fácil para mí, aunque tal vez use más canciones de OTROS artistas o grupos, en fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero les guste…

Bella POV

-Gracias Edward-le conteste y Leila bajo el pañuelo rápidamente

Edward arranco y los chicos igual, vi que Jacob y Tanya no estaban detrás de nosotros por lo cual debían de ir enfrente, entonces la vi, a la odiosa de Zafrina con Aro, se la pasaban molestándonos creyendo que eran mejores, Emmett y Rosalie los pasaron seguidos por Alice y Jasper y Seth y Angela, entonces los chicos que iban manejando y Edward subieron la punta de la moto, fue cuando sentí más miedo y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, pero los abrí, no iba a dejar que Zafrina me viera, Edward acelero y pasamos a Jake y Tanya quien estaba riéndose, entonces sentí una gran felicidad dentro de mí, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y vi como Alice congeniaba con Jasper, por ser diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, lo mismo les pasaba a Rosalie con Emmett, Jake con Tanya y Seth con Ángela…entonces _¿Edward y yo congeniamos también? Pensé,_ los primeros en salirse de la carrera fueron John y Mirna, en la tercera vuelta Aro y Zafrina ya que ella se mareo, en la cuarta Seth, Angela, Jasper y Alice….en la quinta Bob y Emi, y ya en la sexta Emmett y Rosalie, solo quedábamos Jake, Tanya, Edward y yo…

-¡No te cansas Edward! –Grito Jake con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Sabes que no!-Le respondió igual

-¿¡Ya pensaste en Bella!-Pregunto gritando Jake

-¿¡Y tú en Tanya, Jacob!-Le pregunte antes que Edward

Dimos tres vueltas más hasta que Jacob por fin se rindió y Edward y yo ganamos… Terminamos la carrera y regresamos a nuestro grupo con las chicos, Edward nos desabrocho y se bajo de la moto, me tendió la mano y cuando la tome como siempre sentí descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo

-Bella me enorgulleces-dijo Alice limpiándose una lagrima falsa

-Ok Alice, ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte

-Tu ropa, en especial en esa blusa que deja ver tu brasier, muy bien-me contesto Rosalie

-Sí, Bell's en la carrera era lo que más resaltaba-dijo Angela y me sonroje

-¿Gracias?-Respondí pero sonó más como una pregunta

-Hay Bell´s-dijo Tanya moviendo su cabeza negativamente y luego se apoyo en el cuerpo de ¿Jacob?, pues no tiene novio, aunque es un idiota, hablando de esos les tengo que decir

-Chicas ¿se quieren ir a dormir a mi casa?-pregunte y los ojos de mis amigas brillaron

-Claro-respondieron al unisonó haciéndome reír, saque mi iPhone y marque el numero de mi madre

-¿Qué paso hija?-pregunto

-Las chicas se van a quedar a dormir en la casa-le avise no le pedí permiso

-Pero hija, los muchachos de la banda-me dijo

-Ya se conocieron y dicen que no hay problema ¿Verdad chicos?-Pregunte

-Sí-contestaron gritando para que mi madre los escuchara

-Hay que lindos, se nota que son unos amores, bueno nosotros llegaremos tarde así que no se preocupen, ustedes pueden dormirse tarde pero tienes hasta las…-

-Tres cuarenta para llegar a casa, lo sé-la interrumpí

-Ok bye-dijo y colgó

-Bien chicas tenemos permiso, ¿Qué hora es?-pregunte

-Dos quince-contesto Jasper

-Bien tenemos que irnos ya, antes de que llegue la policía-le dije y cada quien se subió a la moto con su pareja, bueno no pareja si no acompañantes, bueno con quien habían llegado, cuando llegamos al centro comercial nos estacionamos en un lado de mi troca-Ahora vuelvo-le dije a Edward y me baje de la moto

-Bien chicas, dejare a laos chicos en mi casa y voy por ustedes, Tanya te vas a casa de Alice y ahí las recojo-le dije y ellas asintieron, Tanya vivía a solo tres casas de la casa de Alice, los chicos se bajaron de las motos y las chicas se fueron…

-Rosalie es súper sexy-dijo Emmett

-Tal vez pero Tanya no se queda atrás-dijo Jacob

-Estas bromeado, la más bonita es Alice-dijo Jasper

-Ya cállense, ustedes no saben, la sexy, bonita y hermosa es Angela-dijo Seth

-A ustedes les gustan mis amigas-dije y ellos se voltearon a verme y se sonrojaron, lástima que con el iPhone no se pueden tomar fotos de noche…

-No les digas Por favor Bella, hago lo que quieras, me visto de mujer y bailo enfrente de todos, o si quieres convenzo a Edward de que te baile o de que te…-

-¡Emmett no, ya cállate!-le dije sonrojada

-Pero…-

-No Emmett, no te preocupes no diré nada-lo volví a interrumpir

-Bien, pero si quieres convenzo a Ed…-

-¡Emmett!-Grito Edward

-Tranquilo hermanito, no diré nada-dijo ¿Hermanito?

-¿Cómo que hermanito?-pregunte

-Somos hermanos, solo que Emmett es un año mayor que yo, y se la pasa recordándomelo-dijo Edward molesto y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Emmett quien hizo un puchero y le saco la lengua

-Ok, bueno basta, tengo que dejarlos en casa para ir por mis amigas, y sus futuras novias-le dije y me sonroje

-¿En serio crees que puedan llegar a ser nuestras novias?-Pregunto Seth con un brillo en los ojos

-Claro que sí Seth, ni es por nada pero ellas se saben toda su vida, por eso cuando las recoja se que me espera un interrogatorio del que no me voy a poder escapar por su culpa-les dije

-Bueno vámonos ya-dijo Edward

-Sí, ya entendimos Edward, quieres tu momento a solas con la Belly-Bell's no tienes que decir más no te preocupes-dijo Emmett y me sonroje y todos le dieron un golpe en la nuca-Ouch que malos yo solo digo la verdad ¿o no Belly-Bell's?-Pregunto Emmett

-Edward dale uno por mí-le dije y lo hizo

-Pero Belly-Bell's no hice nada-dijo haciendo sus pucheros

-Sí, claro Emmett vámonos Edward-le dije y nos subimos a mi moto

Los chicos venían detrás de nosotros en la camioneta y como Emmett era el que venía manejando, a veces tocaba el claxon y yo me aferraba más al cuerpo de Edward y escondía mi cara en su espalda, cuando llegamos Edward dijo que el guardaba mi moto y asentí con mi cabeza, me voltee para ir con los chicos por las llaves de la troca pero la mano de Edward me lo impidió y me volvió para que lo viera

-Siento todo lo que hace Emmett-dijo acercándose a mí

-Ahh…bueno no te preocupes en realidad desde que lo vi con su sonrisa, me di cuenta de que es un niño en cuerpo de hombre-le conteste y vi como se acercaba más a mí y me tomaba por la cintura

-Qué bueno que no te moleste-dijo y yo sentía mis piernas como gelatina

-Ahh, si bueno yo…yo me voy tengo que ir por…por las chicas-le dije tartamudeando y me fui corriendo-Emmett las llaves-le dije

-¿Puedo ir?-Pregunto

-Claro que no, regreso en unos minutos-les dije y me fui

_Realmente quería besar a Edward, pero ¿y si eso arruinaba todo?, aunque puede que en vez de arruinarlo todo, lo mejoraba y… no Bella ¿Qué te pasa? lo acabas de conocer pensé _mientras manejaba a casa de Angela que era la más cercana, preparándome para mi gran interrogatorio


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los Reviews **

**Kriss21: no te preocupes pronto puede haber un beso y sabrán lo que pensaba Bella acerca de la banda y porque los odia tanto…jajaja yo también aprovecharía mucho…besos bye**

**Amapola: Gracias qué bueno que te haya gustado mucho y si lo voy a continuar de eso no hay duda, escribir esto es algo que ha llenado un vacio dentro de mi Besos **

**Dianitta Cullen: Que bueno que te haya gustado…**

**Lula11: Aquí está el capitulo espero te guste a ti y a todas :D**

_***Bella POV***_

Llegue a la casa de Angela y toque el claxon, ella salió con una pequeña mochila, y la dejo en la cajuela y se subió de copiloto

-Hola Bell's-Dijo, ella siempre tan educada, bueno casi siempre, solo es maleducada cuando se meten con ella o con todas nosotras…

-Hola Ang, ten mándale un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que vamos por ellas, para que estén listas y ponle que si no están no ven a Jasper y Jacob-le dije a Angela pasándole mi iPhone

-Claro-dijo y empezó a escribir, llegamos a casa de Rosalie por dos razones:

1-Era la que más lejos estaba y podría ser más peligroso

2-Les daríamos más tiempo a Ally y Tanya para estar listas

Le toque el claxon y se tardo un poco en salir ya que traía dos mochilas, entonces recordé que mañana era sábado tendría que ir a visitar a su padre y quedarse ahí, aunque a veces que su padre no estaba se venía a mi casa, ya que el Señor Hale vive a 5 calles de mi casa…Los padres de ella se separaron hace dos años, al principio le dolió pero luego entendió que era lo mejor

-Listo Bell's-dijo subiéndose al asiento de atrás, el camino a casa de Alice fue muy callado, entonces capte que Alice tenía todo planeado, el interrogatorio empezaría cuando ella y Tanya estuvieran aquí…Toque el claxon y mis amigas salieron corriendo con una mochila que a simple vista parecía que se iba a reventar… hicieron lo mismo que Angela y Rosalie y subieron, arranque el carro e iba a una velocidad un poco más fuerte

-Bueno Bella, ¿Qué piensan los chicos de nosotras?-pregunto Alice

-No debería importarte tienes novio-le conteste tratando de llegar al punto que quería

-Termine con él-contesto

-En serio me alegro por ello-le dije y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa normal

-Yo también termine con Eric-dijo Angela

-Yo con Demetri-dijo Rosalie

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Tanya

-No, estoy enamorada de él realmente-contesto Rosalie

-Lo mismo digo-respondieron Angela y Alice al unisonó y luego todas nos reímos

-¿Tanya tu no terminaste con Laurent?-Pregunte

-No, pero lo quiero hacer-contesto

-Bueno hay algo que quiero enseñarles, pero será dentro de la casa-les dije y ellas asintieron felices y emocionadas, nos bajamos y ayude a Rosalie con una de sus maletas, entramos a la casa les dije que fuéramos a la sala, al parecer los chicos no estaban abajo… _Gracias a Dios me salve del interrogatorio Pensé riendo internamente_

-Bien ya dinos Bell's-dijo Rosalie, mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual, fui a la entrada y hay estaba mi bolso, saque mi IPod y me regrese a la sala donde estaban las chicas impacientes…

-Bien hoy que iba hacia la cafetería, en un salón estaban James y Laurent hablando me detuve a escuchar su conversación y la grabe no sé porque pero ahora veo que valió la pena-les dije y le puse Play…

_*****-Oye Laurent los chicos esos que traen como locas a las chicas, van a tomarse un descanso sabes…por fin Rosalie, Angela, Tanya y Alice nos van a volver a poner atención-dijo James el novio de Alice**_

_**-Que bueno ¿ya le dijiste a Eric y Demetri?-Pregunto Laurent el novio de Tanya**_

_**-Ellos fueron los que me lo dijeron-contesto James**_

_**-Sabes yo solo quiero al igual que Demetri llevarla a la cama, odio que no quiera así que después de eso, terminare con ella-dijo Laurent…**_

_**-Todos queremos eso-dijo James**_

_**-Vámonos o los profesores vendrán a buscarnos-dijo Laurent*****_

-Eso es todo lo que grave, luego me fui a esconder para que no me vieran-les dije y vi como los ojos de Tanya se llenaban de lágrimas

-Realmente son unos idiotas-dijo Rosalie molesta pero sabía que le dolía que solo estuvieran con ella por eso

-No se preocupen no saben lo que pierden-Contesto una voz detrás de nosotros y nos volteamos para ver a todos los chicos detrás de nosotras

-¿E…escu…charon…to…todo?-Pregunto tartamudeando Angela

-Sí, no tienes de que sentir tristeza, es un idiota-dijo Seth poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella

-Sí chicas ustedes valen mucho como mujeres, no deben dejar que nadie las pisotee de esa forma-dijo Jasper, se sentó junto a Alice y le tomo la mano, se miraron y desvié mi mirada eso era un momento muy lindo como para que yo estuviera de entrometida

-Cuando los conozca el lunes en la escuela, les voy a partir su…-

-¡Emmett!-Lo reprendió Edward y solté una risita

-Es la verdad-dijo Emmett

-Yo te ayudo Emmett-dijo Jacob abrazando a Tanya

-No importa realmente, yo iba a terminar con él y tengo una muy buena razón para hacerlo-dijo Tanya y saco su celular

-¿Lo vas a terminar por celular?-pregunto Angela

-Claro que no se lo voy a publicar en Facebook, para que todo el mundo lo vea-dijo y abrimos los ojos como platos

-Por eso con las mujeres nadie se debe meter-dijo Alice orgullosa

-Concuerdo contigo-le dije sonriendo

-Listo-dijo Tanya con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¿Qué le pusiste?-pregunto Alice, Tanya se aclaro la garganta y fijo su vista en su celular

-Laurent, terminamos no quiero tener más una relación contigo por algo lo hago aquí para que todos miren que yo fui quien termino contigo, no tu como dices siempre, eres un estúpido, patán, las Prostitutas están para que las lleves a la cama no Tanya Denali, ella tiene algo mejor que hacer que andar acostándose con un perro bueno para nada, que no sabe ni como limpiarse el culo… ¿Algo más que quieran que ponga?-pregunto

-No creo que haci está bien, mucha humillación lo va a hacer llorar como la niña que es-dijo Jake

-Lo deberían de ver en la escuela se hace el hombre, pero en realidad es una niñita como dice Jake-dijo Tanya

-Como quiera no se salva de unos buenos golpes, ni él, ni los demás-dijo Emmett tronándose los dedos

-Chicos enserio muchas gracias, por defendernos pero no se metan en problemas por cosas que no valen la pena-dijo Rosalie poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Emmett y acariciándola, _¡Dios que de una vez se lo tire! Pensé _y luego me sonroje que tonteras estoy pensando

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Bell's?-Pregunto Alice

-Debe de estar pensando cositas-dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo

-Eres un tonto Emmett-le dije y vi como Rosalie lo golpeaba en la nuca

-Rosie-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Nada de Rosie te controlas-le contesto Rosalie y me sorprendí como que ¿Rosie?... ok definitivamente este día no pudo ser más raro

-Hagamos un karaoke-dijo Ally parándose mientras Jasper la miraba con admiración, dije que no podría ser más raro, me equivoque…

-Claro-Dijeron los chicos al unisonó

-Bien, será en parejas, Tanya y Jake, Emmy y Rose, Ang y Seth, Jazz y yo y Edward y Bell's-dijo Alice y quería que me tragara la tierra, cantar con Edward iba a ser algo difícil porque cada vez que lo veía recordaba lo que paso hace una hora…

Ok-respondieron todos y yo sentía que me quería desmayar, Por favor Dios me has estado ayudando mucho, haz que me trague la tierra, cerré mis ojos por tres minutos y nada…la tierra no se abrió para tragarme…


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias Chicas:

Amapola: Gracias porque te gusta el fic y en especial el humor de Emmett, yo no soy muy buena en esto del humor, la conversación la seque de una plática con mí mejor amigo…Besos Sofía

Kriss21: Jajajajaja bueno solo te digo que la razón por la que los odia no es la gran cosa, pero a mi hermana le paso y desde ese día si llego a cantar una canción de Big Time Rush se encarga de recordarme que no lo debo de hacer XD

CamiTomlinson: Gracias aquí está el capitulo, besos espero te guste…

Les digo las canciones no son mías, ni los personajes…Estas son las canciones:

Seth y Ang: Tell me That You Love Me

Emmett y Rose: Love the way you lie

Los hombres dependiendo de la pareja serán en negrita, las mujeres en cursivas y los dos negrita con cursiva…

****Bella POV****

-Los ordenes serán los siguientes, Seth y Angela, Emmett y Rosalie, Jake y Tanya, jazz y yo y el ultimo Edward y Bella-dijo Alice, Emmett como siempre me miro alzando sus cejas, Edward paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, abrazándome, me sonroje aún más y luego cada quien se fue a un rincón en la sala…

-Bien ¿Qué quieres cantar?-pregunto, me pare, le hice un gesto con la mano y fui hacia la cocina, con él pisándome los talones, seguramente Irina ya se habría ido a dormir, ya que era muy tarde

-No tengo la menor idea, sinceramente Alice se pasa con sus ideas, realmente en mi opinión parece un duende imperativo, pero no le digas que se enoja-le conteste mientras me servía un vaso de agua, Edward soltó una risita y negó con su cabeza

-Me gusto que haya tenido esta idea, me da la oportunidad de disculparme contigo-dijo Edward mirándome y sonroje

-¿Disculparte por qué?-pregunte viéndolo a los ojos, y perdiéndome en ese verde esmeralda tan profundo y hermoso…

-No debí tomarte por la cintura, ni acercarme a ti hace una hora-contesto

-En realidad, me…me a…agrado-dijo tartamudeando

-Eres especial Bella, te acabo de conocer y siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-me dijo tomando mi mano

-A mi me parece igual Edward, contigo pierdo la noción del tiempo-le dije y me sonroje tanto que mejor baje mi cabeza, entonces Edward puso su dedo índice en mi barbilla y me hizo subirla para verlo a los ojos

-Sé que es muy pronto pero, te quiero Bella-me dijo y sentía mis piernas flaquear y aquellas dichosas mariposas en el estomago…

-Yo también te quiero Edward, pero no quiero ir tan rápido, necesito tiempo mis padres nunca están en casa pero cuando se enteran de que tengo novio, son unas bestias-le dije, entonces recordé a mi ex-novio Kendall, empecé andar con él y cuando mis padres se enteraron se enojaron tanto conmigo que me prohibieron salir, tenía que terminar con él, porque si no lo iban a meter a la cárcel, no lo hice y lo hicieron, cuando dije que terminaría con él lo sacaron, nunca entendí realmente el porqué no querían que anduviera con él pero me dolió ya que si no hubiera terminado con él, no hubiera andado con el idiota de Mike…

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Edward

-Sí pero, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-Pregunte sonrojada y sentí como picaban mis ojos

-Lo que quieras, hoy y siempre-contesto con esa sonrisa torcida que me deja sin aliento

-Abrázame-le pedí y entonces sentí sus brazos alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, los míos los enrolle en su cintura y escondí mi cara en su pecho, pero las sensación de tristeza desapareció siendo suplantada por una sensación de paz y armonía

-Chicos dice Alice que-dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina, Edward y yo nos separamos de golpe y Jasper sonrió y levanto las manos en son de paz

-No se preocupen, no diré nada-nos dijo y se fue

-Confía en Jasper el sabe guardar secretos-me dijo Edward en el oído para después dejar un beso en mi mejilla, deje el vaso en el lavabo, Edward tomo mi mano y pare en seco

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Edward

-No tenemos canción-le conteste y en su boca se formo una perfecta "O"

-¿Tocas piano no?-Pregunte y el asintió con su cabeza-Bien y ¿puedes hacerlo cuando te la acaban de dar?-Volví a preguntar

-Claro-contesto

-Bien ahora vuelvo, ve a la sala-le dije y empecé a subir las escaleras corriendo cuando llegue a mi cuarto me dolían las piernas, fui a mi escritorio y abrí el cajón, de el saque las canciones que escribía y tome When I Look At You, volví a bajar corriendo las escaleras agradeciendo no haberme caído…

Entre a la sala y vi que estaba mi batería, mis dos guitarra, mis dos micrófonos y un piano de cola negra que no era mío, Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados en el sillón de dos, Alice y Jasper, junto con Angela y Seth están en el de 3, mientras Jacob estaba sentado en el de uno con Tanya en su regazo, Edward estaba sentado en el piso con su espalda recargada en el sofá, todos se voltearon a verme cuando llegue…

-Al fin llegas-dijo Alice dramáticamente

-Solo son cinco minutos-conteste

-Cinco minutos muy importantes-dijo ella y me saco la lengua…

-Bien empezamos ¿o no?-pregunte

-Claro Seth, Angela por favor-dijo Alice y Angela se puso en un micrófono y Seth en la batería, Edward se levanto y se sentó en el banco del piano y Jasper tomo una de mis guitarras… Edward me vio y me guiño el ojo, me sonroje pero le sonreí…

_**Ohh yeah, yeah**_

_The situations turns around enough to figure out__  
__That someone else has let you down__  
__o many times I don't know why__  
__But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_**So tell me that you love me yeah**____**  
**__**And tell me that I take your breath away**____**  
**__**And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**____**  
**__**There's nothing left to say**____**  
**__**Tell me that you love me anyway**____**  
**__**Tell me that you love me anyway**___

**Ohh****  
****Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside****  
****Is being shared with someone else****  
****Nowhere to hide I don't know why****  
****But I know we can make it****  
****As long as you say it****  
**  
_**So tell me that you love me yeah**____**  
**__**And tell me that I take your breath away**____**  
**__**And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure**____**  
**__**There's nothing left to say**____**  
**__**Tell me that you love me anyway**_

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day__  
__I can hear what you say__  
__Now I know why know we can make it_

_**If you tell me that you love me yeah**____**  
**__**And tell me that I take your breath away**____**  
**__**And maybe if you take one more**____**  
**__**So tell me that you love me yeah**____**  
**__**And tell me that I take your breath away**____**  
**__**Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**____**  
**__**There's nothing left to say**_**  
**

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

Cuando terminaron de cantar aplaudí pero realmente era por la forma en que Edward tocaba el piano…

-¿Seth de donde es esa canción?-Pregunto Jasper

-La compuse hace un tiempo-respondió Seth, creí que Edward ya se iba a venir pero no…también iba a tocar para Rose y Emmett

-Rosalie compuso esta-dijo Emmett en el micrófono y Rosalie y el se pusieron en los dos…

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__Well that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie__  
_  
**I can't tell you what it really is****  
****I can only tell you what it feels like****  
****And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe****  
****I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight****  
****As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight****  
****High off of love, drunk from my hate****  
****Its like I'm huffing paint****  
****And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate****  
****And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me****  
****She fucking hates me and I love it, wait****  
****Where you going, I'm leaving you****  
****No you Ain't, come back****  
****We're running right back****  
****Here we go again, it's so insane****  
****Cause when it's going good it's going great****  
****I'm superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane****  
****But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped****  
****Who's that dude I don't even know his name****  
****I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again****  
****I guess I don't know my own strength**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__Well that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie__  
_  
**You ever love somebody so much****  
****You can barely breathe when you're with 'em****  
****You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em****  
****Got that warm fuzzy feeling****  
****Yeah them chills used to get 'em****  
****Now you're getting fucking sick at looking at 'em****  
****You swore you'd never hit 'em****  
****Never do nothing to hurt 'em****  
****Now you're in each other's face****  
****Spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em****  
****You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw****  
****Bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em****  
****So lost in the moments when you're in them****  
****It's the craze that the corporate controls you both****  
****So they say it's best to go your separate ways****  
****Guess they don't know you****  
****Cause today, that was yesterday****  
****Yesterday is over, it's a different day****  
****Silent broken records playing over****  
****But you promised her next time you'll show restrain****  
****You don't get another chance****  
****Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again****  
****Now you get to watch her leave out the window****  
****I guess that's why they call it window pane**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__Well that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie___

**Now I know we said things****  
****Did things that we didn't mean****  
****And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine****  
****But your temper is just as bad is mine is****  
****You're the same as me****  
****When it comes to love you're just as blinded****  
****Baby, please come back it wasn't you maybe it was me****  
****Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems****  
****Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano****  
****All I know is I love you too much to walk away though****  
****Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk****  
****Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?****  
****Told you this is my fault, look in the eyeball****  
****Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall****  
****Next time, there won't be no next time****  
****I apologize even though I know it's lies****  
****I'm tired of the games I just want her back****  
****I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fucking leave again****  
****I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire******

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__Well that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Me imagine unas cuantas imágenes que no quería, de Emmett y Rosalie haciendo algunas cositas que no me gustaron para nada, volviendo a MI punto más importante no podía apartar la mirada de Edward, y hablando honestamente también fantasee un poco con él, pero eso sí rápidamente quite las imágenes, ahora era el turno de Jake y Tanya y ellos eran igual que Rose y Emmett quien sabe con que no vayan a salir...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas:

Amapola: Se que es muy corto, pero espero que este, este un poco más largo Besos

Kriss21: Aquí está el capitulo :D

Jake y Tanya: Starstruck

Jazz y Ally: Need You Now

Los hombres dependiendo de la pareja serán en negrita subrayado, las mujeres en cursivas y los dos negrita con cursiva…

**Bella POV**

Empecé a subrayar con una marca texto amarillo lo que Edward iba a cantar para hacérselo más fácil, cuando Jake y Tanya pasaron y Tanya le susurro algo a Edward en el oído, este asintió con una sonrisa y me sentí ¿molesta?...estaba celosa de Tanya quien está enamorada de Jacob, _que demonios me pasa pensé_…

-Ahora vuelvo-le dije a Alice y ella me miro extrañada

-Voy al baño-le mentí y ella asintió, salí de la sala y me metí en el baño, me recargue en la pared y fui bajando hasta quedar sentada en el piso, empecé a escuchar música movida, tome mis rodillas con mis brazos y escondí mi cabeza en ellas…

Obviamente me puedo poner celosa de Tanya ¿o no?, digo ella es hermosa, tiene buen cuerpo, es rubia y de ojos de color azul, lista, nunca saca una calificación que no sea 9 o 10, siempre esta arreglada, le va muy bien en los deportes aunque casi no le gustan…

-¿Bella?-Sonó la voz de Rosalie desde afuera sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ya voy-dije, baje la llave del baño y me lave las manos, salí y la encontré afuera esperándome

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto

-Sí, vamos-le dije y entramos a la sala y Alice y Jasper estaban en el lugar donde anteriormente habían estado Rose y Emmett y Rose y Emmett en donde estaban ellos

_**I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now**____**  
**__**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce**____**  
**__**How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now**____**  
**__**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce**_

Cuando me senté en el piso Tanya y Jake terminaron su canción

-¿Esa canción de quién es?-Pregunto Emmett

-Mía-contesto Tanya con su perfecta sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, volví a enterrar mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y sentí un toque en mi hombro, voltee y me encontré con Rosalie quien palmeo un lugar en un lado de ella, busque a Seth y Angela y los encontré platicando lejos de nosotros, me senté y Edward me vio, en su mirada se veía duda y solo sonreí y negué con mi cabeza, sonrió y volvió su vista a Jasper quien le estaba diciendo algo, y luego empezó a tocar…

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor...__  
__Reaching for the phone, 'Cause I can't fight it anymore..__.___

_Ad I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time_  
_**  
**__**It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and I need you now,**____**  
**__**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now ,**____**  
**__**And I don't know how, I can do without, I just need you now**_

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,******

**and I wonder if I ever crossed your mind,****  
****For me it happens all the time****  
**  
_**It's a quarter after one and im a little drunk and I need you now,**____**  
**__**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,**____**  
**__**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now,**___

**Woh ooo who**

_**Yes I would rather hurt then feel nothing at all,**_

_it's a quarter after one, im alone and I need you now,___

**and I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now****  
**_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now,**____****_

**I just need you now...**  
_Oh baby i need you now..._

La canción estaba hermosa, yo ya había escuchado a Ally cantarla sola, ya que solo nos la enseño a Rose y a mí, y lo más hermoso es que Ally y Jasper se la pasaron coqueteándose el uno al otro, al terminar la canción voltee a ver a Edward y lo entendí era nuestro turno…

-Chicos ahora volvemos vamos a…a es que le tengo que decir algo a Edward y es sobre esto de la canción-les dije

-Hay Belly-Bell's si te querías llevar a Eddie solo lo hubieras dicho, no inventarnos todo eso-dijo Emmett sentí que mi cara arder y una mano, que me transmitió corrientes eléctricas sacarme de la sala…

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto

-Estas son las partituras y lo que tu… vas a cantar ya…ya esta subrayado-le dije entregándoselas

-Gracias ¿es todo?-pregunto mientras las leía para después posar su vista en mí

-No, Mmm…yo te… te quería decir que…gracias y por favor no preguntes porque-le dije y salí de la cocina, como toda una maldita cobarde, me puse frente al micrófono y Edward entro rápido y se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar…

_Everybody needs inspiration,__  
__Everybody needs a song__  
__The beautiful melody__  
__When the night's so long___

_Cause there is no guarantee__  
__That this life is easy__  
_  
_**Yeah, When my world is falling apart**____**  
**__**When there's no light to break up**____**  
**__**The dark, that's**____**  
**__**When I.. I, I, I Look at you**____****_

_**When the waves**____**  
**__**are flooding the shore and I can't**____**  
**__**find my way home anymore**____**  
**__**that's when I... I, I, I look at you...**_

**When I look At You****  
****I see forgiveness****  
****I see the truth****  
****You love me for who I am****  
****Like the stars hold the moon****  
****Right there where they belong****  
****And I Know I'm not Alone.**

_**Yeah, When my world is falling apart**____**  
**__**When there's no light to break up**____**  
**__**the dark, that's**____**  
**__**When I... I, I, I Look at you**____****_

_**When the waves**____**  
**__**are flooding the shore and I can't**____**  
**__**find my way home anymore**____**  
**__**that's when I... I, I, I look at you...**_

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
**Just like Kaleidoscope colors that**  
_Cover Me_, **All I need** ,  
_every breath that I breath_  
**don't you know****  
**_**Your beautiful ...**_

_Yeah,_ **Yeah,** _**Yeah**_

_**When the waves**____**  
**__**are flooding the shore and I can't**____**  
**__**find my way home anymore**____**  
**__**that's when I...I...I look at you.**____**  
**__**I look at you**____**  
**_  
**Yeah**, _Yeah_  
_**Oh, Oh**_

_**you, appear just like a dream**____**  
**__**to me.**_

Al terminar la canción estaba sentada con Edward en su banco y nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, cuando escuche aplausos y vi a los chicos mirando hacia afuera de la sala, voltee y estaban mis padres y mi primo aplaudiendo rápidamente me pare del banco y fui hacia ellos

-Hola madre, Hola padre-dije nerviosa

-El es muy guapo, no me importaría que salieras con él-dijo mi madre en mi oído cuando le di el beso

-Si vas a andar con él, que no te haga nada porque que vaya a vivir con nosotros no significa que no lo vaya a querer mata-dijo mi padre igualmente en mi oído, me sorprendí ya que ellos no eran así, se metieron a la sala para saludar a los chicos y a las chicas

-Me debes una, hable con ellos antes de subir al avión, para que no fueran a ser groseros y si te llegaba a interesar alguno no se fueran a poner como bestias-dijo mi primo cuando nadie nos veía

-Bien nosotros no vamos a dormir-dijo mi madre y se fueron de la sala, todo quedo en silencio

-Bien ahora quiero saber de quién son esas canciones-dijo mi primo

-Una es mía y las otras de las chicas-contesto Seth

-Qué bueno que los escuche cantar, porque quería hacerles una propuesta, a ti y a ustedes chicas-dijo Sam

-¿Qué?-Preguntamos las chicas y yo al unisonó

-Sí como lo escucharon, estaba pensando que tal vez ustedes quisieran hacer un disco con los chicos y tal vez después su propia banda-dijo Sam y las chicas y yo sonreímos

-¿Por qué no pensaste en eso antes?-le pregunte

-Porque no quise hacerme tantas ilusiones, por eso primero te quería nada más a ti-contesto

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Edward

-¿Recuerdan que les dije que ustedes fueron mi salvación ya que mi primera opción me había rechazado?-Pregunto Sam y me sonroje

-Bella fue tu primera opción-dijo Jasper

-Exacto-le dijo Sam

-¿Por qué dijiste no?-pregunto Emmett y las chicas lo asesinaron con la mirada

-En ese tiempo, tenía un novio-le conteste y Edward se tenso

-¿Y eso qué?-pregunto Emmett de nuevo

-No me dejaba hacer nada, realmente hasta la fecha no sé porque fui su novia-le conteste con una sonrisa y note que Edward se relajaba ¿Se había puesto celoso? Me pregunte a mi misma

-¿Quién?, ¿Va a ir con nosotros a la escuela?-pregunto Jacob con el ceño fruncido

-Aro Varrion, y no él era o es dos años mayor que yo-conteste bajando la cabeza, sonrojada

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron LOS CHICOS

-Sí, pero bueno ya, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a nuestros padres?-Pregunte señalándonos a las chicas y a mi

-Mañana a tus padres y al padre de Rose y El lunes a los padres de Ángela y la madre de Rose y el martes a los padres de Alice y Tanya -contesto

-Bien-dije

-Yo me voy a dormir y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, en especial tu Rose mañana te toca ir con tu padre y si te ve con ojeras va a pensar mal, recuerda la ultima vez-dijo y las chicas y yo reímos

-Ya avise que voy a llegar tarde-le contesto

-Como quiera-dijo Sam, mientras Rose le sacaba el dedo de en medio a Sam

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Emmett

-Sam nos metió a un club de contrabando y salimos de ahí hasta las 6 de la mañana, dejamos a rose en casa de su padre y cuando vio a Sam creyó que Sam le había robado la inocencia a Rosalie-dije entre risas

-Ja, ja, ja como es tu primo y tu padre no te dice nada-dijo Rose

-¿Solo eso?-Pregunto Jacob

-No, luego obligo a Rosalie a decirle que era verdad lo que él pensaba y como Rose lo negaba vi no molesto y cuando nos vio a todas dormidas en la sala supo que no había pasado nada, tuvo que pedirle disculpas a Rosalie por dos semanas, y de Rose saco su BMW y su moto-contesto Tanya calmada

-¿Tienes un BMW?-Preguntaron Jake y Emmett

-Sí, de color rojo-contesto Rosalie viendo solamente a Emmett

-¿Donde vamos a dormir ahora Bella?-Pregunto Alice

-Todas en mi cuarto-conteste rodando los ojos

-Ok-contestaron o más bien gritaron y se lanzaron sobre mí para abrazarme

-Ya, ya si sé que me aman pero tranquilas, hay mucha Bella para todas-dije y se alejaron de mi

-Huy si, como no-contesto Tanya

-Vámonos ya a dormir-Dijo Angela

-Necesito recoger los instrumentos, Jasper, Edward ¿ustedes me ayudan?-Pregunte ya que ellos eran los que dormían en el mismo piso que yo

-Claro Bella-respondió Edward y Jasper solo asintió

-Yo te espero Bell's-dijo Alice, todos se pararon y se fueron, Alice se recostó en el sillón y se puso a jugar en su celular

Empezamos a acomodar todo en el salón de música que mi padre había mandado hacer exclusivamente para mí, con varios instrumentos

-¿Es tuyo?-Pregunto Edward y asentí, salimos para mover el piano junto con Jasper

-¿Es tuyo?-Pregunte haciendo la misma pregunta que él, pero refiriéndome al piano

-Sí-contesto

-¿Alice nos ayudas?-pregunte y cuando la vi me tape la boca y me di vuelta

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Jasper claramente preocupado

-Nada malo, solo se quedo dormida-le conteste y el hizo una "o" con su boca para después asentir

Empezamos a mover el piano, Jasper nos miraba con una sonrisa picara a Edward y a mí, me sonroje pero seguimos moviendo el piano, aunque realmente ellos eran los que lo movían todo, tal vez Jasper era muy flacuchento pero era muy fuerte, y tal vez Edward no era muy musculoso pero era muy fuerte también, lo acomodamos en el salón y volvimos

-Yo cargo a Alice-dijo Jasper y tomo a mi amiga en brazos con mucha delicadeza, empezamos a subir las escaleras y cuando llegamos al tercer piso abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, para encontrarme a mis amigas completamente dormidas, Jasper recostó a Alice con mucho cuidado en mi cama, King Size, en la cual dormiríamos Alice, Rose y yo, y Tanya y Angela estaban dormidas en la que se saca de abajo…

-Buenas noches Bella-Me dijo Jasper después de haberle dado un beso a Ally en la frente

-Igualmente Jasper-conteste y se fue

-Dulces sueños Bella-dijo Edward y me dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio media vuelta y toque la mejilla donde me había besado

-Edward-lo llame justo cuando iba saliendo por la puerta, se voltio y camine hasta él, por impulso lo tome del cuello y lo bese, sentí sus manos en mi cintura y como me pegaba a su cuerpo… nos seguimos besando hasta que sentimos la necesidad de respirar

-Dulces sueños Edward-le dije con una sonrisa mientras veía sus ojos

-Créeme si que serán dulces-dijo y me dio otro corto y rápido beso, se metió a su habitación y cerré mi puerta, me cambie y me acosté en mi cama, para caer rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, o mejor dicho del MI dios Griego Edward Cullen…


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por los Reviews espero y les guste este capítulo

Amapola: Que bueno que te haya gustado, besos Sofía

Lula: Gracias y aquí tienes el capitulo

Kriss21: Sí, el beso por fin…

_**Y les tengo que decir algo importante:**_

_**Hoy por la tarde me llego un mensaje privado, no diré de quien es, yo no soy así, el mensaje decía que porque ponía a Tanya como amiga de Bella si ella no valía la pena y como novia de Jake mucho menos… y que sería mejor que la quitara aunque eso significara volver a hacer el Fic…me dolió un poco y también me molesto, pero mi duda es ¿Realmente les molesta?, porque si es así puedo volverlo a escribir no hay problema…**_

_**Gracias por leer esto, besos para todas**_

_**Atte. Sofía**_

**Edward POV**

Realmente no podía creer todo lo que me paso en un día, llegue a un país, una ciudad completamente desconocido para mi, conocí a Bella la prima de mi representante, manager y productor, fui con ella a la mejor carrera de motos, le dije que la quería, ella me dijo que también a mí, cante con ella sin miedo y la bese, había sido el mejor día de mi corta y buena vida…

Estábamos los chicos, Sam y yo en el comedor comiendo solos ya que las chicas seguían dormidas, nosotros nos habíamos levantado hace dos horas y Sam se rio de nosotros porque todos teníamos sueño y a la vez no…éramos raros

-¿Qué hora es Jasper?-pregunto Sam

-Tres quince ¿Por qué?-pregunto Jasper después de haberle contestado

-Escuchen, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno-dijo y al terminar

-¡Ahh nos quedamos dormidas!-se escucho como gritaban las cinco chicas desde arriba, desde el tercer y último piso, y se escucho fuerte y claro

Se escucho como se movían arriba y la regadera encendida, a las chicas diciéndose que ponerse, Alice llamándole la atención a Mi Ángel sobre que debía ponerse, luego de 20 minutos las chicas bajaron, todas bañadas y hermosas, pero mi vista se poso sobre una en especial, que vestía unos pantalones pegados a sus piernas, una camiseta sin magas con una cruz blanca en frente, unos zapatos de tacón alto que parecían tenis, pero eran completamente negros, su cabella suelto en ondas, maquillada pero no tanto, y un bolso negro con bolas pequeñas de metal en el…se veía como lo que era un ángel, MI Ángel…

-Buenos días mis niñas, siéntense ahora les traigo la comida-Dijo la señora Irina, las chicas hicieron los que se les pidió y se sentaron, Bella se sentó a mi lado y tome su mano por debajo de la mesa

-Buenos días-dijo ella sonriéndome

-Sí que son buenos, ahora que tengo el honor de ver tu belleza-le conteste y ella se sonrojo

-Hey Eddie ya deja que Belly-Bell's nos ponga algo de atención-dijo Emmett y mi ángel de sonrojo más

-¡No me llames así!-gritamos ¿Bella? Y yo al mismo tiempo

-Sí, el uno para el otro nadie les puede poner un lindo apodo-dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un puchero

-Sabes que odio que me digan así-le conteste

-Y por favor Emmett Belly-Bell's suena como campana o no sé pero es horrible-dijo Bella y Emmett le saco la lengua, provocando la risa de todos

-Huy si, se ríen de Emmett por ser sexy-nos dijo y reímos aun más

-Claro como digas Emmett-dijo

-Solo lo dices pero me deseas, tanto como todas las chicas aquí-le contesto y todas se rieron de él

-Claro que sí Emmett es que eres muy sexy, y tienes un cuerpo, uf de muerte-le dijo Mi Ángel sarcásticamente

-Gracias, Bella y no te preocupes no le diré nada a mi hermano, tu secreto está seguro preciosa-le contesto el muy idiota de mi hermano para después guiñarle el ojo, sentí algo, me había molestado ese gesto por parte de Emmett, sabía que era mi hermano y que le gustaba Rosalie, pero por alguna extraña razón me había puesto celoso…

-Emmett deja tus cosas con mi prima quieres, aquí el único con derecho a cortejarla es Edward-le dijo Sam dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Ah ¿Y porque nada más él?-Pregunto Emmett haciendo su típico puchero

-No te copies mis trucos-Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero más tierno, y dándole un golpe a Emmett

-No lo hago, es que me amas tanto que tú me copias a mi-contesto Emmett y se gano otro golpe por parte de Alice

-Para que aprendas-le dijo sacándole la lengua

-Huy si pe… ¡Ouch!, me vas a dejar tonto Rosie-le dijo Emmett a Rosalie y ella rodo los ojos

-Claro que no Osito no podría hacerlo porque ya estas-le contesto Rosalie y Emmett sonrió feliz

-¡Hey!-dijo después de unos segundos y volvimos a reír

-Bueno…ya…basta-dijo Alice tranquilizándose-Bien, chicas nos vamos tenemos que ir al centro comercial-dijo y las chicas se pararon, la mano de Bella dejo la mía y sentí la gran necesidad de volverla a tener entre mis manos

-¡Esperen!-Grite por impulso y todos incluyendo a mis amigos me vieron con sus ojos abiertos como platos-¿Podemos acompañarlas?-pregunte

-Claro, pero los van a reconocer-dijo Bella

-A mi no me importa-dije y voltee a ver a los chicos

-A mi tampoco-dijo Emmett

-Ni a mi-Dijeron Jasper, Jacob y Seth al mismo tiempo

-Bien entonces váyanse a cambiar-Dijo Alice

En menos de un minuto ya estaba en mi habitación, me bañe en dos minutos, y me cambie me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta celeste y otra a cuadros beige con celeste pero más fuerte, la deje desabrochada y me puse mis converse negras, no toque mi cabello sabiendo que es caso perdido, siempre esta desordenado, tome mi cartera y la deje en mi bolsa de atrás del pantalón, salí y cuando baje solo faltaban Emmett y Jacob…típico de ellos ya ni las chicas se tardaron tanto, se tardaron todavía 5 minutos en bajar y cuando por fin lo hicieron, bella le aviso a Irina que íbamos a salir, y salimos de la casa

-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?-Pregunto Bella

-Emmett va a manejar y Rosalie se va de copiloto con él, Seth carga a Angela, Jacob a Tanya, Edward a Bella y Jasper a mi ¿Sí?-le pregunto Alice a mi primo Jasper y este asintió

Era la primera vez que veía a Jasper así por una chica, en especial una como Alice que se nota que ama ir de compras, es un Duende imperativo, como dice Mi Ángel y que siempre tiene pila, todo lo contrario a Jasper… Nos acomodamos como nos dijo Alice y cuando Bella se sentó sobre mi se recostó en mi pecho, me sentía tan feliz que la abrace para pegarla más a mi cuerpo pero sin lastimarla… El viaje al centro se me hizo muy corto a pesar de que nadie hablo para nada, o si lo hicieron no preste atención por estar pendiente de Mi Bella

-¿A dónde vamos primero Alice?-Pregunto Angela con Seth a un lado de ella

-Pues a comprar nuestros disfraces, no podemos dejarlo de último momento, en especial si queremos ser las mejores vestidas-dijo Alice como si estuviera diciendo lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Disfraces para qué?-Pregunto Emmett

-Bueno en una semana es el baile de noche de brujas, en una semana exactamente es Viernes 31, el director es tan buena onda que ese día no habrá clases porque nos va a dejar tener todo listo para la fiesta-contesto Tanya dando brinquitos al igual que Alice

-Ves porque odio venir de compras con ellas-dijo Bella en mi oído, me reí en voz baja y la abrace pagándola más a mi cuerpo, los chicos me sonrieron picarones y desviaron su mirada…

-¡Vamos, Vamos, Vamos!-Grito Alice

Empezamos a Caminar con ella, mucha gente se nos quedaba viendo pero no decía nada, fue lo que más me gusto, y también que Bella y Yo íbamos tomados de la mano con nuestros dedos entrelazados, y encajaban realmente bien, realmente nada podría arruinar este momento…


	9. Chapter 9

Lula 11: Gracias por tu review… :)

MacaCullen17: Gracias, me hiciste llorar, pero en buen plan no te preocupes…Cuídate besos Sofía

Maya Cullen Masen: Gracias espero te siga gustando…

Kriss21: Gracias, tú has estado poniendo Reviews en cada uno de los capítulos, eso es lo que más me gusta gracias :)

Guest: Gracias tú también me hiciste llorar, tanto que mi hermana (20 años) y mi madre se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca… un abrazo y besos Sofía

CHICAS LAS AMO Y ESTE Y TODOS LOS CAPITULOS SON DEDICADOS ESPECIALMENTE PARA USTEDES…

_****Edward POV****_

Las chicas se estaban probando disfraces y nosotros estábamos esperándolas sentados, pero dentro de la tienda, entonces todas salieron con diferentes disfraces pero muy cortos, Bella también y _¡Dios, que piernas le diste! Pensé…_

-¿Qué tal?-Pregunto Rosalie y las chicas nos voltearon a ver, pero las palabras no me salían de la boca, Bella me va a terminar matando…

-Creo que nos vemos horribles por eso no dicen nada-dijo Alice con voz triste

-Sí, Ally mejor vamos y buscamos en otra tienda-le dijo Bella y me dolió escuchar así su voz

-Sí, ahora volvemos-dijo Tanya igual y Angela solo tenía su semblante triste

-¡No!, chicas si se ven bien, es más se ven preciosas-dijo Emmett y todas rieron

-Gracias guapo-dijeron al mismo tiempo y entre risas se metieron de nuevo a los probadores…

-¿Son bipolares?-Pregunto Jacob y Seth le dio un golpe en la nuca

-Claro que no idiota, solo querían ver nuestras reacciones y ¡Dios!, sí que me dejaron sin palabras-dijo Jasper

-Pues qué bueno que no los van a comprar-dijo Emmett

-¿Cómo sabes?-Pregunte

-No vamos a dejar que salgan así, ¿o Sí?-pregunto Emmett

-Pues no podemos hacer nada, no creo que sea la primera vez que vayan así, digo estas chicas están locas, hacen de todo y son hijas de gente rica, a lo que me refiero no son las típicas niñas de papi-dije y el asintió

-Rose se veía sexy-dijo Emmett, _no esa es Bella pensé_

-Yo solo pude ver a Bella-le dije

-Pero, vieron las piernas de Tanya-dijo Jake, Eres _idiota las de Bella le dije mentalmente_

-Pues si pero la figura de Alice-dijo Jasper, _la gran y bien cuidada figura de Bella pensé_

-Por favor, Angela no se queda atrás-dijo Seth y cuando termino de hablar las chicas salieron y nos sonrieron, me pare y tome la mano de Bella

-¿No van a comprar los disfraces?-Pregunte, quería saber si iba a volver a ver sus piernas

-No, Alice dice que esos no son para nosotros así que mejor buscaremos otros-contesto, pase mi brazo por su cintura y seguimos caminando por 10 minutos

-Vengan aquí encontraremos los indicados, pero chicos ustedes se quedan aquí-nos dijo y tuve que soltar a Mi Ángel, la seguí con la mirada y cuando entro a la tienda la perdí de vista

-¿Creen que vayan a comprar disfraces como aquellos?-pregunto Jacob con cierta angustia en su voz

-Sí-conteste y me voltearon a ver

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto Jasper con su ceja alzada

-Venía hablando con Bella y dijo que Alice había dicho que no eran los indicados para ellas, así que esos no serian-conteste

-Que mal, no podemos dejar que vayan solas, tenemos que pedirles que sean nuestras citas-dijo Seth

-¿Cómo?, sería raro que les preguntáramos desde antes de entrar al colegio, será mejor que lo hagamos luego-dijo Jasper

-Ok, por mi está bien-dije y todos asintieron, pasaron 30 minutos y…

-¡Haaa!-Se escucho desde adentro de la tienda y me asuste

-Es una tienda de Halloween, obviamente va a ver gritos-contesto Emmett con cierto nerviosismos, nos quedamos en silencio, las chicas no salían, hasta que vimos que los guardias de seguridad venían corriendo y entraban a la tienda, mire a los chicos con mi ojos muy abiertos y ellos estaban igual que yo, nos paramos y cuando entramos vimos a las chicas en la caja pero unos tipos las estaban tomando fuertemente por el brazo, MI ÁNGEL también tenía una gota de dolor en el rostro, un guardia aparto al chico y mi ángel cayó al piso, corrí hasta ella y le ayude a pararse

-Edward-susurro cuando me vio y me abrazo fuerte por la cintura

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte

-Sí, no es nada-contesto con su cara escondida en mi pecho, me voltee con ella entre mis brazos y vi que las chicas estaban con los chicos igual que Bella conmigo

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar se los aseguramos, estos jóvenes tendrán prohibida la entrada a este centro comercial, por esto y algunas cosas que nos tenían pendientes-dijo el guardia saliendo de la tienda con los malditos que lastimaron a las chicas

-Gracias-respondí y Bella se separo un poco de de mi, la voltee a ver y allá se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Edward, estaba muy asustada-dijo

-¿Qué paso chicas?-pregunto Emmett

-Ellos eran nuestros ex-novios, no sabíamos que estaban siguiéndonos y al parecer entraron aquí antes que nosotras, cuando terminamos de medirnos los disfraces salimos y pagamos, pero cuando nos dimos vuelta ahí estaban todos, hasta Mike el ex-novio de Bella que hasta casado esta, nos empezaron a decir cosas y nos tomaron del brazo, la empleada de la tienda llamo a seguridad, y ellos se enojaron más, intentaron sacarnos de la tienda pero no los dejamos, y fue cuando llegaron los guardias y ustedes-contesto Rosalie desde los brazos de mi hermano

-Voy a matarlos-dijo Jacob

-Yo te ayudo-le dije por impulso y Bella se tenso

-Malditos cobardes, métanse con nosotros a ver si se atreven-dijo Jasper y era verdad, para que se ponen con las chicas…tal vez sean fuertes y se saben defender pero tenían a una cada quien, evitándoles hasta moverse por el miedo

-Ya chicos, no van a hacer nada, no hay que dejar que esto arruine el mejor día que hemos estado pasando-dijo Bella y luego se volteo a verme-Te veo pelear y no te hablo ¿Entiendes?-pregunto, solté un suspiro

-Sí-conteste y ella se relajo

-Vamos todavía nos falta comprar algunas cosas-dijo Alice más tranquila, salimos de la tienda pero mi brazo estaba alrededor de la cintura de Bella

-Mira, que bonitos-dijo Tanya señalando unos aretes en un estante de joyería, nos acercamos y si eran hermosos, pera la cara de Bella llamo mi atención tenía una sonrisa hermosa seguí su mirada y la encontré viendo un de plata, tenía cuatro dijes, una estrella, una luna, un par de alas y un corazón, rápidamente una idea llego a mí, tome su mano y entramos a la tienda

-Disculpe ¿Cuánto cuesta el brazalete de estante?-pregunte

-¿El de los cuatro dijes?-pregunto la señora

-Sí-conteste y Bella apretó mi mano-No digas nada-le dije y la señora rio, mientras Mi Ángel se sonrojaba y escondía su cara en mi hombro

-Depende, si le quieres grabar algo a algún dije serian cien dólares más-contesto la señora

-¿Y para cuando estaría listo?-pregunte

-Hoy mismo-contesto sonriendo

-Bien lo quiero, con algo grabado-le dije y ella asintió feliz y se fue por el brazalete

-Edward no, por favor, no es necesario luego puedo comprarlo yo-dijo sonrojada

-Shh, no digas nada-le dije y en eso llego la señora

-¿Qué quieres que le grabemos?-pregunto la señora

-Se lo puedo escribir, no quiero que vea-dije señalando a Bella quien se sonrojo aun más y desvió la mirada

-Claro-dijo y me dio una pluma y un papel, escribí lo que quería que dijera y se lo di, lo leyó y sonrió aun más-Perfecto hasta donde lo quieres lo pusiste, hermoso vuelve en una hora-dijo asentí y salimos de la tienda

-¿Por qué se tardaron mucho?-pregunto Alice

-Ya sabrás-conteste

-Bell's-Dijo haciendo un puchero

-¡Ah, no! A mí no me mires-dijo y no la vio

-Bien, me vengare-dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados y se fue con Jasper

-Ves en el lío que me metes-dijo Bella

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidare-le dije y bese su frente

-Dile eso al duende para que mires que tonteras empieza a decir-dijo

-¿Te molesta que piense que tenemos algo?-pregunte dolido

-Bien sabes que no-contesto ella

-Realmente no sabía-le dije y me vio a los ojos

-Entonces si viene cualquiera y te dice que te quiere se te olvida, Wow gracias-dijo y entonces capte, yo había entendido mal

-Sí, pero tú no eres cualquiera, tu eres Bella, MI Bella-le di un rápido beso en los labios-Te quiero, que no se te olvide-le dije y ella sonrió aun más

-Yo también te quiero Edward-contesto y nos abrazamos

-¡Hey! Tortolos ya vengan-grito Emmett y Bella bufo

-Un día voy a tirar a tu hermano por las escaleras-dijo En modo de broma pero seria a la vez

-No te preocupes si mi madre pregunta, yo no vi, ni escuche nada-le dije y ella sonrió ¿Picara?, acercándose a mí

-¿Y puedes sentir?-pregunto en mi oído

-No lo sé, tal vez-le conteste y nos reímos, llegamos con los chicos y estaban hablando de quien sabe que cosas, Bella y yo solo nos quedamos viendo como hablaban todos a la vez

-¿Verdad que sí Bella?-pregunto Alice

-Ah, Claro Alice-respondió

-¡No! Bell's-grito Emmett como niño chiquito

-Ya Emmett-dijo Bella y me volteo a ver, me encogí de hombros y nos empezamos a reír, todos se callaron y se nos quedaron viendo

-¿Qué les causa tanta gracia?-pregunto Tanya

-Es que no sabía ni de que estaban hablando y respondí y luego Emmett y su berrinche, fue gracioso- dijo Bella entre risas

-Ya bueno, ahora sí vamos-dijo Alice y seguimos caminando hasta que paro

-Oh sí, vamos-dijo Tanya, Bella se tenso y vi hacia donde quería ir Tanya, _**Victoria Secret´s**_ trague pesado y de pronto Bella ya no estaba entre mis brazos

-¡No basta chicas!-dijo Bella y logro zafarse del agarre de Alice y Tanya, corrió y se sentó en la banca entre Emmett y Seth-Me niego-dijo aferrándose a la silla

-Lo harás si no quieres que mande a Emmett meterte ahí y que yo misma te meta conjuntos que no te van a gustar-dijo Alice señalándola con el dedo índice

-No me importa, ¡Me niego!-Seguí diciendo Mi Ángel

-Bella te sentaste en goma de mascar-dijo Rosalie

-¡iu!-grito y se paro, entre las cuatro chicas se la llevaron arrastrando literalmente

Las chicas salieron de la tienda hora y media más tarde, Bella venia roja como un tomate, Alice le dijo algo y se sonrojo más si se pudiera, realmente me encantaban sus sonrojos, no me importaba por que fuera, aunque me gustaban más cuando yo los provocaba… cuando llegaron los ojos de Mi Ángel también estaban rojos

-¿Lloraste?-pregunte molesto y preocupado

-Sí, llore de pura vergüenza-contesto y me relaje

-No que no ibas a comprar nada-le dije juguetón

-Cállate que te mato-dijo tan seria que me dio miedo

-Ok, como usted ordene Mi Ángel-dije y ella se volvió a sonrojar, genial la había llamado Mi Ángel en su cara en vez de guardármelo para mí, _a veces eres idiota Edward Anthony Cullen pensé_

-Vámonos, son las once ya van a cerrar-dijo Alice y abrí mis ojos como platos

-Te dije con Alice esto es el infierno-dijo Bella y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-¡Mami Shades of Love!-Grito alguien detrás de nosotros, empezamos a correr, me sorprendía que las chicas trayendo zapatos de tacón pudieran correr y demasiado rápido, nos detuvimos a tomar aire y vimos que no había nadie detrás de nosotros, y mejor empezamos a caminar…

-Ahora volvemos chicos-les dije al pasar por la tienda, jale a Bella hasta ahí, entramos y la señora estaba con un señor también más grande y estaban hablando, felices y tomados de la mano, cuando nos vio le dijo algo a su esposo y este nos sonrió

-Hola, señora-dijo

-Hola muchacho, aquí tienes-dijo, saque el dinero y pague, me dieron una bolsa de regalo pequeña azul y tome a Bella de la mano otra vez

-Buenas noches-dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo y cuando íbamos saliendo

-Te dije son idénticos a nosotros de jóvenes, van a durar mucho te lo aseguro-escuche que le decía la señora al señor, sonreí y salimos de la tienda

-¡Ves él es Edward Cullen!-dijo un niña de unos 13 años, jale más a Bella y salimos del centro comercial, hasta que escuchamos gritos y una bolsa de chicas detrás de nosotros, los chicos también las vieron y corrieron, el carro desgraciadamente estaba muy lejos y algunas chicas corren extremadamente rápido, parecíamos locos corriendo y las chicas se veían asustadas, cuando POR FIN llegamos al carro, nos subimos y Bella se volvió a subir de mi, todos nos quedamos en silencio lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones agitadas, con mi mano empecé a hacer círculos en la espalda de Bella, hasta que su respiración se puso mejor y luego la recosté en mi pecho, dejamos a Alice y Tanya en la casa de Tanya, después a Angela en su casa, solo faltaba Rosalie, pasamos la casa de Bella y como a una calles llegamos a una casa de dos pisos, muy bien cuidada…

-Gracias chicos la pase genial, nos vemos mañana o el lunes-dijo Rosalie y le dio a Emmett un beso en la mejilla, se bajo de la camioneta y con las dos mochilas que había traído y sus bolsas que había comprado, Jacob de subió de copiloto, pero seguíamos sin caber bien, cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, Irina nos dio de cenar y luego subimos a dormir pero antes Bella y yo nos dimos nuestro beso de buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir cada quien a su habitación…ahora tenía que pensar en la manera perfecta de darle el brazalete, de una manera especial, algo que nunca olvidara, ni al día siguiente, ni nunca…que se quedara en su memoria toda la eternidad…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Se que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado demasiado, en serio lo siento…estoy en casa de mi madrina y tuve que volver a escribir el capitulo…pero aquí lo tienen**_

**Bella POV**

Me desperté y me acorde de todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer e inconscientemente una sonrisa se poso en mi cara, salí de la cama y me di un rápido baño, que me pongo hoy es domingo, con mayor razón mis padres no estarán en casa…

Opte por unos pescadores que me quedaban justo debajo de mi rodilla, de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes rosa y otra de botones blanca, unas zapatillas rosas con puntos blancos y una diadema rosa, me puse dos pulseras de bolitas, blancas y rosas y me maquille un poco…salí y me debatí en tocar o no la puerta de Edward para ver si ya estaba despierto, pero no lo hice por cobarde, di vuelta y empecé a bajar las escaleras, entonces escuche una puerta abrirse, me voltee para ver si era él…

-Buenos días Bella-Dijo Jasper

-Buenos días Jasper ¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunte mientras seguía bajando las escaleras con él a un lado de mi

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-pregunto y sonreí

-Igual-conteste

-Bella ¿Crees que Alice este enamorada de mí, realmente?-pregunto y en su voz vi que había duda de verdad

-Claro pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le pregunte y él me volteo a ver

-Porque me gusta, su forma de ser tan activa, esa sonrisa que me hace imposible no estar feliz, sus ojos verdes que me llegan al alma, su cabello negro como la noche apuntando a toda dirección posible pero siempre bien arreglado, sus facciones tan bien definidas, sus pasos idénticos a los de una bailarina, sus labios rosas que me llaman a besarlos, y su aroma…tan dulce, tan floral, tan delicioso hacen que no dejen de pensar en ella-dijo y solté un suspiro por tan lindas palabras que había dicho

-Jasper eres tan tierno, si sigues así me voy a enamorar de ti y a dejar a Edward de lado-le dije burlona y se rio

-No creo que sea posible, preciosa-dijo siguiéndome el juego, tomándome por la cintura, terminamos de bajar las escaleras entre risas y entramos al comedor donde estaban todos y se nos quedaron viendo, entonces Jasper soltó su agarre y seguimos riendo…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Edward con cierto tono molesto

-Nada, una pequeña platica con Bella ¿Verdad Bell's?-pregunto Jasper

-Claro-conteste e Irina puso un plato de fruta frente a mí, le agradecí con una sonrisa y ella dejo un beso en mi cabello

-Más te vale que no andas coqueteando con Bella-Dijo Emmett burlón

-¿Por qué?... no tiene nada de malo no tiene novio ¿o si Bell's?-Pregunto Jasper a mi lado, viéndome con las cejas alzadas

-No, nadie me lo ah pedido-conteste siguiéndole la corriente

-que mal, tan hermosa y sin novio-dijo y nos empezamos a reír, paso su brazo por mis hombros y me abrazo contra él, entonces mi celular empezó a vibrar lo saque y vi quien era…_Alice_ y voltee a ver a Jasper

-Hola Ally-conteste

-Hola Bell´s-dijo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Queremos volver a ir al centro comercial, pero al otro, después a comer y más tarde al cine, ¿Se apuntan tu y lo chicos?-pregunto

-Claro, ¿las recojo o se vienen?-pregunte

-Nosotras vamos-contesto y colgó, me quede viendo el celular, después moví mi cabeza y lo guarde en mi bolsillo otra vez…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Jasper

-Vamos a salir con las chicas, vienen en camino-conteste y los chicos se vieron, todos estaban en pijamas menos Edward, en menos de que pudiera parpadear el comedor estaba vacío… y solo me quede con mi dios griego…

-¿Te gusta Jasper?-pregunto Edward viéndome a los ojos

-¿Si así fuera que tendría de malo?-pregunte

-Que yo te amo, por eso me dolería-contesto muy cerca de mí, sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y sus ojos penetrando los míos, como dagas…

-Enserio eres idiota-le conteste, paso su brazo por mi cintura y con su otra mano me tomo la cadera, apretándome contra él

-¿Ahora por qué?-pregunto, su respiración era agitada y estaba a escasos centímetros de mí

-Porque desde el primer día yo te dije que te amaba y al parecer, si Jasper se hace el conquistador solo para molestarte le crees-le conteste

-Eres hermosa, increíble, graciosa, completamente irresistible, en pocas palabras todo lo que siempre quise-dijo y quito la poca distancia entre nosotros, pase mis brazos por su cuello y enrede mis manos en su cabello que desde que lo conocí a estado despeinado, mientras él en un rápido movimiento me sentaba en su regazo y me sujetaba fuerte por mi cintura pero sin lastimarme…entonces sentí su lengua en mi labio inferior y la deje entrar, podía sentir su lengua mezclándose con la mía en una danza sin fin y como me apretaba aún más contra él…

-¡Consíganse una habitación!-dijo la inconfundible voz de Emmett detrás de nosotros, nos separamos de golpe y deje mi cabeza descansando en su hombro

-Emmett ya cállate-le dijo Edward

-Yo solo digo la verdad-contesto y Edward gruño, pero yo solo lo oí

-Emmett si no te callas le diré a Rosalie que dijiste que era sexy-le dije volteando a verlo y el levanto sus hombros restándole importancia-Rosalie odia a los hombres que dicen eso de ella-le dije y el abrió sus ojos como platos

-Me callo, me callo…por ahora-dijo y en eso tocaron el timbre y me pare del regazo de Edward y fui a abrir

-¡Hola!-Gritaron cuando abrí

-Hola chicas-le dije, cada una me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego entraron a la casa…los chicos bajaron y se pusieron un al lado de sus futuras novias mientras saludaban a los demás…

-Bien nos vamos igual que ayer-dijo Alice y salieron de la casa, pero claro excepto Edward

-¡Irina vamos a salir!-Grite

-¡Claro, cuídense!-me contesto y salí de la casa con Edward pisándome los talones, nos subimos al carro, y me senté en su regazo, sus brazos estaban sujetos en su cintura entonces no pude evitar recodar

_****-Eres hermosa, increíble, graciosa, completamente irresistible, en pocas palabras todo lo que siempre quise-dijo y quito la poca distancia entre nosotros, pase mis brazos por su cuello y enrede mis manos en su cabello que desde que lo conocí a estado despeinado, mientras él en un rápido movimiento me sentaba en su regazo y me sujetaba fuerte por mi cintura pero sin lastimarme…entonces sentí su lengua en mi labio inferior y la deje entrar, podía sentir su lengua mezclándose con la mía en una danza sin fin y como me apretaba aún más contra él…****_

Me sonroje y escondí mi cara en su hombro, y él besaba el mío ante la mirada de la duende malévola...entonces recordé el día de ayer, cuando habíamos pegado los disfraces en aquella tienda…

_****Hola Isabella, se acuerdan de nosotros-dijo la voz de mi arrogante, chiflado, egoísta y estúpido ex-novio…**_

_**-Como olvidarlos, son los mejores patanes que existen-les dijo Rosalie **_

_**-Amor ¿Por qué tanto odio?-pregunto Demetri tomándola por la cintura**_

_**-Déjala en paz, no la toques-dijo Tanya tratando de ayudarle a Rosalie a apartarse del idiota de Demetri **_

_**-Tú, también mi vida-dijo Laurent tomando a Tanya por el brazo**_

_**-Lárguense-dijo Alice y James se giro y la tomo del mentón, me gire a la señorita y alguien me tomo por la cintura…AYUDEME articule con mis labios pero sin ningún sonido, me separe muy bruscamente de Mike y le metí una cachetada que se le quedo marcada en su mejilla**_

_**-Basta Isabella, eres una maldita estúpida, inútil y como siempre no sabes hacer nada bien-dijo molesto y me tomo de mi brazo estrujándolo**_

_**-¡Déjame!-le grite y con su brazo libre me tomo por la cintura pegándome a él**_

_**-Eres difícil, ja y que decir cuando traes vestido eres tan tonta, no sé porque anduve contigo eres aburrida, inconstante y nunca te pude llevar a ningún lado por eso-dijo entre dientes, pude ver la furia en sus ojos, cerré mis manos en puños y los empecé a golpear para alejarlo de mí**_

_**-Entonces deja de molestarme-le dije y sentía que mis ojos picaban…pero rápidamente eso se fue**_

_**-Claro que te dejo, pero porque no tienes capacidad de concentración, por algo me case mejor con Jessica, no me importo arruinarle la vida-dijo, entonces un guardia de seguridad lo aparto de mi y caí al piso…****_

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Edward

-Sí-le conteste

-¡Llegamos!-Gritaron Emmett y Alice como niños pequeños, y me reí

Cuando bajamos del auto y Edward tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, no me importo que los demás nos vieran ya que ellos estaban igual que nosotros, cuando entramos nos separamos, y Edward y yo fuimos entramos a una tienda de música…

-Esto es fantástico-dijo Edward

-¿Qué?-pregunte divertida

-Todo, miles de discos que no sabes ni cual querer comprar, los pianos, las guitarras… Esa es una de doce cuerdas-Dijo mientras se acercaba a una guitarra negra que evidentemente era de 12 cuerdas ¿Eso se puede tocar? Pensé-Es preciosa-dijo mientras la tocaba, se veía tan tierno, su cara era la de un niño la mañana de navidad en un impulso, la tome en mis manos y fui a la caja, la pague y me la dieron con su protector que era una maleta, y cuando me voltee Edward me miraba con sus ojos abiertos como platos… salí de la tienda con el detrás de mí y luego me voltee a verlo

-Aquí tiene su guitarra de doce cuerdas-le dije entregándosela, la tomo y la puso en la banca de un lado y me miro, entonces sus brazos se posaron alrededor de mi cintura y mis pies se separaron del suelo

-¡Edward!-Grite riéndome, pero él seguía dándome vueltas, después de dos minutos me dejo en el suelo y me beso

-Te amo-dijo separándose muy poco de mis labios y luego me volvió a besar, sonreí y nos empezamos a reír…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dianitta Cullen: Que bueno que no te haya aburrido, y que te haga esperar por otro capítulo… Cuídate Sofía…**_

_**Cullen-21-gladys: Sinceramente no se a que película te refieras porque esto lo estoy escribiendo yo, no lo saque de una película ni nada por el estilo, aunque si existe una película dime cual es para verla y ver que no tenga nada de parecido…cuídate Sofía**_

_**Maya Cullen Masen: No te preocupes… todo puede pasar :) cuídate Sofía**_

_**MacaCullen17: Jajajajaja sí, me subiste el ánimo y mucho, aquí tienes otro capítulo ;)… cuídate mucho Sofía**_

_**Lula 11: Gracias por tu review espero este capítulo te guste…cuídate Sofía**_

_****Bella POV****_

Seguimos y entramos a una biblioteca y compre varios libros, luego Edward quiso ir a comprar unos tenis porque los otros que había traído se los puso en la mañana y vio que tenían un agujero enfrente… al salir de la tienda me tomo de la cintura y me beso, estuvimos besándonos y tomándonos de la mano durante una hora, fuimos a dejar las cosas al coche y volvimos al centro comercial…

-Vamos que los demás nos deben estar buscando-dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos, caminamos por 20 minutos hasta que vimos a Angela y Seth sentados en una banca junto a Tanya y Jacob

-¿Te cansaste Tanya?-pregunte sorprendida

-No, pero aquí Jake no aguanto más sus pies-me contesto

-¿No que todo aguantabas Jacob?-pregunto Edward burlonamente

-¿No han visto a Jasper?-pregunte

-Sí, está en esa tienda con Alice-contesto Seth señalando la tienda detrás de mí

-Ahora vuelvo-dije y solté la mano de Edward, entre a la tienda y vi a Jasper y Alice en la caja, después Jasper tomo 5 bolsas y se voltearon

-Bella ¿Dónde está Edward?-pregunto Alice

-Afuera, ¿te importa si te robo a Jasper dos minutos?-le pregunte

-No, pero lo quiero de vuelta-contesto apuntándome con su dedo índice

-Gracias-le dije y se fue de la tienda

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunto

-¿Tu tocas algún instrumento?-pregunte

-Claro, toco teclado y guitarra ¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Necesito que me ayudes-le dije

-Con gusto-Contesto

-Bien quiero que toques, yo te daré lo que necesites, pero te necesito en serio-le dije

-Claro Bella, con gusto-dijo y me abrazo por la cintura

-Gracias Jasper eres un amor, hoy en la noche, pero es un secreto-le conteste y le di un beso en la mejilla, salimos de la tienda, el con todas las bolsas y yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando llegamos con los demás Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban ahí…

-Oigan, ya tengo hambre-dijo Alice

-Sí, será mejor que vayamos a comer-dijo Jacob

-Aquí en el centro comercial hay unas pizzas que saben deliciosas son nuestras favoritas ¿Qué opinan?-pregunto Angela

-Claro-dijeron los chicos menos Edward lo cual se me hizo muy raro, tomo a Alice de la muñeca y se la llevo, me dolió y me hizo enojar ya que yo no le había hecho nada…

-¿Qué le pasa?-le pregunte a Seth

-Así esta, es un bipolar no le hagas caso-me contesto y asentí

-Angela ¿me lo prestas?-pregunte y mi amiga asintió

-¿Qué?-pregunto Seth

-Podrías tocar conmigo y Jasper, tengo algo pero tendremos que ensayar hoy en la noche para presentarlo mañana-le dije

-Wow, eso es un reto…Me apunto-dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias, pero es un secreto-le dije y le di un abrazo

- Ok, vamos tengo hambre-dijo y me jalo, seguimos a los chicos y vi como Jasper iba solo ya que EDWARD se había ido con ALICE por no sé qué cosa, así que me acerque a él…

-¿Qué tiene?-le pregunte refiriéndome al hombre que hace unos minutos me había dicho Te amo

-No sé, creí que tu sabias-contesto y negué con mi cabeza, seguimos caminando y me daban celos ver a Alice hablando con Mi Edward, con Mi dios griego…

-Espero que no sea nada malo-dije

-Yo también Bella, yo también-me dijo, llegamos al local de las pizzas y los chicos fueron a pedirlas

-¿Qué tienes Bella?-pregunto Rosalie

-Edward está molesto conmigo y no sé porque-le conteste y Alice bufo

-Cree que te gusta Jasper, todo el camino me la he pasado convenciéndolo de que no es así, pero es igual de terco que tu, y que hablaras con Seth no ayudo mucho-me dijo

-Es un tonto a veces-le dije

-Tu tonto-me dijo Tanya con una sonrisa burlona

-Exactamente, mi tonto-dije y sonreí inconscientemente claro…

-Bella, tendrás que hacer algo-dijo Angela

-Lo sé y tengo mi plan-le conteste

-Cuéntanos-dijo Alice

-Bien, por alguna extraña razón Sam se encargo de que tuviéramos las mismas clases, Rosalie con Emmett, Jacob con Tanya, Seth con Angela, Jasper contigo y Edward conmigo, y como todas tenemos juntas música le voy a hacer dos canción, y con ayuda de los chicos se las voy a cantar, con eso de que soy de las consentidas del profe…no creo que diga que no-les dije y ellas asintieron

-Te podemos ayudar ¿verdad?-pregunto Alice

-Claro, ¿se quieren quedar a dormir?-pregunte

-¡Sí!-me respondieron dando saltitos, todas llamaron a sus casas y luego colgaron

-¡Tenemos permiso!-Gritaron

-¿De qué?-pregunto Jacob

-De quedarnos a dormir en casa de Bell´s-contesto Tanya

-Perfecto-dijo Jasper mirando a Alice

-Jacob, ¿Puedes venir?-pregunte

-¿Ahora?-pregunto

-Sí, ahora-le conteste entre dientes y se paro haciendo un puchero

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-Necesito tu ayuda-le conteste

-Ok… ¿en qué?-pregunto

-Tocas el bajo ¿no?-pregunte

-Claro, ¿Qué tiene?-pregunto

-Hoy en la noche lo sabrás-le conteste

-Bien, y gracias porque Tanya va a quedarse a dormir-dijo y me abrazo

-De nada Jacob-le dije y volvimos a la mesa, comimos entre risas por culpa de Jacob y Emmett

-Bien chicas ¿Qué película vamos a ver?-pregunto Emmett frotándose el estomago y yo estaba conteniendo la risa

-Fenómeno Siniestro-contesto Alice

-¿Es de terror?-pregunto Jasper

-Sí, mi primo dice que está muy buena-dijo Angela

-Bien entonces esa-dije y nos paramos

-¿A qué hora es?-pregunte

-A las siete, y después está la de Let Me In, esa se supone que es de terror pero en realidad está muy hermosa-dijo Rosalie

-Sí eres hermosa-dijo Emmett viendo con cara una sonrisa tonta a Rosalie y ella se ¿¡sonrojo! Rápidamente saque mi celular y le tome una foto

-¡Bella!-grito Rosalie

-No me culpes era un momento que se debe quedar plasmado en una imagen-le dije y me fulmino con la mirada

-Sí, claro-contesto ella

-¡Ya!-grito Alice antes de que le pudiera contestar-Gracias-dijo al ver que Rose y yo nos quedamos calladas

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Seth

-Seis en punto-contesto como siempre Jasper

-¡Oh Emmett!, antes de que se me olvide ven aquí-le dije tomándolo de la muñeca y fui lejos parea que no me escucharan

-¿Qué pasa Belly-Bell's?-pregunto y lo mire mal-Bueno ¿Qué paso Bella?-pregunto de nuevo

-Tú tocas la guitarra así que necesito tu ayuda-le dije

-Ok ¿Qué hay que hacer?-pregunto

-Te lo diré en la noche pero es un secreto-le dije y me voltee

-¿Para mi hermano?-pregunto volteándome

-Sí, por eso no se lo puedes decir-le conteste

-Ok, no hay problema-dijo y volvimos con los chicos

-Vámonos al cine-dijo Tanya y todos nos paramos para irnos, todos se fueron y tome a Edward de la mano, obligándolo a verme

-¿Qué?-pregunto de mal humor

-¿Se puede saber que diablos te hice para que estés enojado conmigo?-pregunte

-Aquí no, vamos a otro lado-dijo me jalo y empezamos a caminar hasta llegar al estacionamiento, caminamos a la troca apero no nos subimos, se paro frente a mí y le dije con la mirada que me dijera que pasaba

-Me mentiste, me dijiste que no te gustaba Jasper y cuando encontramos a los chicos preguntaste por él, después veo que Alice regresa sola y voy a buscarte y te escucho decirle a Jasper que lo necesitas en serio, ¡Por Dios! Te contesto que con gusto y luego le dijiste que era un amor y que hoy en la noche pero que era un secreto, ¿cómo querías que me sintiera?, me dolió darme cuenta de que todo lo que me dijiste era una mentira y…-

-¡Eres un maldito tonto!-Grite interrumpiéndolo

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto

-Te dije que te amaba en la mañana, te bese en mi propia casa en el comedor, donde todos no podían ver y no me importo, Edward te compre tu guitarra porque me hizo ilusión verte tan feliz, no me importo el hecho de tener que andar en el centro comercial aún y cuando lo odio, solo por estar contigo, me he besado contigo en el centro comercial, ¡Dios!, ni siquiera sé si alguien de mi escuela nos vio y no me importa porque estaba contigo-le dije molesta y mis ojos empezaron a picar

-Bella lo siento pero los celos me carcomían, soy el idiota más grande del mundo y no debí dejarme llevar, pero en serio perdóname soy un estúpido-dijo bajando su cabeza y tapándosela con sus manos

-Sí, lo sé, pero eres MI IDIOTA-le dije cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto

-No lo sé, te lo buscaste-le dije y el sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me quita el aliento, me tomo por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, puse mis manos en su duro pecho y lo mire a sus perfectos ojos verde esmeralda…

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me perdone la señorita?-pregunto en mi oído haciéndome estremecer

-No… lo sé señor Cullen-conteste, entonces sus labios tocaron mi cuello y apreté mis manos en su camisa-¿Qué pasa amor, te estremece que mis labios te toquen?-pregunto pegando su frente a la mía…

-Para nada-Logre contestar sin titubear, entonces su vita empezó a subir y bajar, de mis ojos a mis labios, comprendí lo que quería hacer y me pare de puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor, entonces sus labios se posaron en los míos, el beso empezó tierno y dulce, para volverse apasionado sus manos estaban sujetando fuerte mi cintura…

-Wow, eso fue estupendo-le dije cuando se separo un poco de mi

-Exacto-dijo volviendo a besar mis labios, pronto nuestras lenguas se juntaron y él tomo mis piernas apretándolas suavemente, las enrede en su cintura y se sentó en un carro que no era el de nosotros, con mis piernas a cada lado, sus manos bajaban y subían por mi espalda, esto era completamente nuevo para mí, pero me encantaba…desabotono mi blusa blanca y la bajo un poco para besar mis hombros, desabotone la suya y pude tocar su fuerte pecho…entonces sonó mi celular y Edward gruño

-No…con…tes…tes-dijo entre besos

-No…lo…iba…a…hacer-le dije de la misma forma pero entonces su celular empezó a sonar, nos separamos y lo mire-Deben ser los chicos, contesta tenemos que entrar-dije y nos separamos

-Bueno-contesto Edward y abroche mi camisa, y arregle mi cabello y le ayude a abotonar su camisa-Sí, ya vamos para allá, sí, cierra la boca Emmett-dijo y me reí, colgó y me abrazo por la cintura-¿Estoy perdonado?-pregunto

-Sí-conteste, y nos sonreímos, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y caminamos de nuevo al centro comercial, para ir al cine…

-Tú te arreglas el cabello y a mí no me lo arreglas-dijo haciendo un puchero antes de subir las escaleras para llegar al cine

-Sí, tu siempre lo tienes despeinado, no le hayo diferencia-le dije y me abrazo por la espalda dejando sus manos en mi estomago

-No me obligue a llevarla de vuelta al coche-dijo en mi oído y me sonroje-Amo tus sonrojos, en especial cuando los causo yo-dijo y me sonroje aún más

-Vamos-le dije y tome su mano, caminamos y vimos a los chicos, que al vernos los chicos sonrieron picarones mientras Rosalie se reía, Tanya y Alice me mataban con la mirada y Angela trataba de ocultar la risa…

_Voy a morir cuando llegue a casa pensé…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Carmen Cullen-. I Love fic: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gusten los capítulos, un abrazo y un beso Sofía…**_

_**Dianitta Cullen: Gracias por el review jajaja cuídate mucho un beso y un abrazo Sofía ;)**_

_**You can´t buy a start: Jajaja qué bueno que te guste mi fic, y a mí no me gusta 1D al contrario pero eso sí, no me molesta que a otras chicas les gusta, por eso se me hizo más fácil escribir el fic, no tiene nada de malo que seas expresiva es muy útil créeme yo quisiera ser así, pero no puedo me da miedo, y si lo sé chicos como Edward y Jasper y todos ellos no existen, Jasper es todo tuyo me gusta más Edward eso sí, y me encanta tu narración deportiva jajaja padrísima cuídate mucho besos y abrazos Sofía…**_

****Bella POV****

-¿Se puede saber por qué se tardaron tanto?-pregunto Alice con su ceño fruncido

-Estábamos arreglando un asunto pendiente-contesto Edward y los chicos rieron

-¿Cuál? El besarse en el baño-dijo Emmett y Rosalie lo golpeo

-¡Cállate Emmett! Ya quisieras tu hacer eso-le dije y Edward escondió su cara en mi nuca, pero podía sentir como se reía

-Si claro, ¿podemos entrar ya?-pregunto

-Sí, cambia de tema para sacarte del problema-le dije y me fulmino con la mirada, fuimos a pagar los boletos y la chica de la caja no dejaba de ver a los chicos lo cual no me gusto para nada…

-Amor…Vamos ya compre los boletos-dije y la mujer me fulmino con la mirada y sonreí burlona, _toma esa, es MI hombre pensé_, caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos, Edward se puso a mi lado derecho y Alice al otro lado, empezaron a pasar trailers de otras películas que estaban muy buenas…hasta que por fin empezó la película, realmente me estaba aburriendo y me estaba quedando dormida en el hombro de Edward, hasta que escuche un grito no sé si era de la muchacha o del fantasma pero me despertó tanto que salte en mi lugar y abrace a Edward…

-Tranquila todo está bien, es solo una película-dijo en mi oído

-Ya sé es solo que me estaba quedando dormida y luego el grito me despertó-le dijo

-Ok, como quiera sí esta aburrida, es la única parte que a mí también me asusto-dijo y me dio un beso en la nariz-Tengo ganas de gritarle al mundo que Te amo-dijo en mi oído

-¿Entonces por qué lo susurras?-le pregunte para que solo él me escuchara

-Así de fácil, porque tú eres mi mundo-me contesto y me beso, al separarnos agradecí que estuviera oscuro ya que me sonroje…

-Te amo Edward-le dije

-Y yo a ti Mi Bella-contesto y nos empezamos a besar, entonces sentí como encendían las luces y nos separamos para ver a los chicas abrazando a los chicos

-¿Ya se acabo?-pregunte

-¿No la estabas viendo?-pregunto Alice

-Me quede dormida-conteste y se rieron

-Si ya se acabo, estuvo buena no entiendo cómo fue que te dormiste-dijo y rodé mis ojos

-Recuerda que a mí, no me dan miedo–conteste

-Sí, sí como digas, acompáñame por dulces y palomitas-dijo y se paro, me pare para seguirla pero Edward tomo mi mano y cuando me voltee vi que había dinero en ella

-¿Quieres algo?-le pregunte

-Es para que le ayudes a pagar a Alice y trae lo que quieras-contesto asentí sonrojada y seguí a Alice, cuando llegamos a la tienda Alice pidió dulces, palomitas y refrescos para todos

-¿Y bien Bella algo que le quieras contar a tu mejor amiga?-pregunto

-Alice, me enamore de Edward, y eso que es de la banda que más odio-le conteste

-¿Realmente odias las canciones de la banda o solo aquella que sonaba cuando Mike termino contigo?-Pregunto y entonces eso era, que me recordaba al idiota de Mike…-Ves las canciones te gustan, a excepción de esa, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de crear nuevos recuerdos con esa misma canción, porque la canta el chico al que amas-dijo Alice y le sonreí, era verdad a partir de hoy empezaría a gustarme esto…

-Tienes razón, sabes creí que me ibas a interrogar-le dije y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja-¡Hay no por favor Alice!-dije y ella se encogió de hombros

-Te prometo que serán muy pocas preguntas y lo hare cuando estemos nosotras dos solas-dijo

-Ok, eso si te lo acepto-le dije

-A…aquí…ti…tienen…lo…que pi…pidieron-dijo el muchacho de la caja

-Gracias-respondió Alice y le guiño el ojo, me reí del muchacho pero no se dio cuento ya que se volteo sonrojado y suspiro como idiota, entre las dos tomamos las cosas y empezamos a caminar a de vuelta a la sala…

-Eres mala Alice, pobre muchacho-le dije cuando ya no podían oírnos

-Si es tan pobre ¿por qué te ríes de él?-pregunto

-No me reí-le conteste mintiendo

-Sí, claro y yo soy la princesa de Gales-contesto sarcástica

-Podrías llegar a ser, si tuvieras por lo menos cinco años menos que el príncipe, si él no estuviera casado, fueras británica, y no estuvieras enamorada de Jasper-le conteste y nos empezamos a reír, al llegar les entregamos a todos sus cosas, le pase a Edward las palomitas y su refresco entonces me senté y suspire

-¿Te pregunto algo no?-pregunto Edward en mi oído

-Sí, pero nada malo, simplemente me ayudo-conteste

-¿En qué?-volvió a preguntar

-En…muchas cosas-conteste

-Eso quiere decir que no me vas a decir-dijo y asentí-Entonces creo que me voy a volver a enojar contigo-dijo mirándome de reojo

-No importa, siempre puede haber reconciliaciones como la de antes recuerdas-le dice en su oído tratando de sonar seductora

-Ok-dijo y sentí una que me daban una nalgada y voltee para encontrarme a Alice

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dije y ella rodo los ojos y señalo con la cabeza a los demás

-Si no quieres que te miren no hagan escenas-dijo y entonces apagaron las luces, volvieron a pasar trailer de películas y entonces empezó la película…Realmente estaba muy bonita, no mejor que la original pero estaba hermosa…cuando termino Edward me beso la sien y prendieron las luces

-Estuvo hermosa-dijo Alice cuando salimos del cine

-Disculpen-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, al voltearnos vimos que eran el muchacho que nos había atendido y otro que también tenía uniforme del cine…

-Hola-dijo Alice y me dio un ataque de risa

-Mi amigo y yo nos preguntábamos si a ti y a tu amiga ¿les gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros mañana?-pregunto El chico que nos había atendido, señalando primero a Alice y luego a mí

-Mmm-dijo Alice ¿nerviosa?

-Mi nombre es Max y el es mi amigo Salomón-dijo Max

-Lo siento pero ellas no pueden ya que están con nosotros-dijo Jasper

-No te preocupes, cuidaremos bien de sus hermanas-dijo Salomón

-No es mi hermana, ella es mi novia-dijo Edward pegándome a su pecho

-Y ella la MÍA-Dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice

-Oh, bueno que ellas decidan-dijo Max

-Lo siento ya tenemos planes-dije y Salomón me miraba de arriba abajo lo cual me incomodo mucho y Edward me abrazo poniendo una de sus manos en mi estomago y la otra en mi pierna

-Eso no importa, nosotros podemos esperar-dijo Salomón

-Dijeron que no acéptenlo-dijo Emmett y los chicos al verlo asintieron con su cabeza y se fueron, y estallamos en carcajadas

-Ustedes no me tienen nada contenta-dijo Tanya

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Ligaron con muchachos y no me invitaron, eso no se vale-dijo y Jacob apretó los puños

-Ya sé, deberían invitar a la próxima ¿o no Angela?-pregunto Rosalie

-Claro-contesto Angela y los chicos estaban molestos

-Ya vámonos se nos va a hacer tarde y mañana tenemos escuela-dije, nos subimos al carro y llegamos a la casa, al entrar Irina me dijo que mis padres no llagaban todavía pero que Sam quería hablar con nosotros y así que fuimos a la sala…

-¿Qué pasa Sam?-pregunte

-Les tengo que decir algo acerca de lo del disco-dijo serio

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Tanya

-Bueno Bell's tus padres ya aceptaron que hagas el disco y luego su propia banda con la condición de que sigas estudiando, tus padres también rose, y también los tuyos Angela, ayer pude hablar con todos ellos, pero hoy fui a hablar con los tuyos Tanya y los padres de Alice estaban con ellos, les empecé a explicar todo que harían un disco con los chicos y luego su propia banda pero que seguirían estudiando, no les pareció la idea para nada de que tendrían que mudarse a Londres conmigo, bueno no conmigo sino a su propio departamento cinco chicas solas y mucho menos que no podrían venir en navidad, hasta que los convencí de que yo mismo me ocuparía de todo, y las próximas vacaciones vendrían a visitarlos, así que en un mes su vida volverá a empezar en Londres-dijo Sam con una sonrisa en la cara, los chicos empezaron a felicitarnos pero nosotras estábamos en shock, hasta que reaccionamos, voltee a ver a las chicas que hicieron lo mismo que yo, luego nos paramos y sonreímos

-¡Ah nos vamos a Londres sí!-empezamos a gritar, abrazadas mientras dábamos saltos de arriba abajo…

-Ahora, será mejor que a partir de mañana empiecen con sus maletas, nos vamos al día siguiente de Halloween-dijo y las chicas y yo asentimos, luego Sam se disculpo y se fue a su habitación

-Esto es lo mejor que me puede pasar-dije

-Lo sé, lo puedes creer después de estarle rogando a nuestros padres…-

-Podremos ir a Londres, y no solo de viaje, viviremos allá-dijo Alice interrumpiendo a Tanya

Voltee a ver a Edward y corrí a abrazarlo, sin importarme quien nos viera ahora iría a Londres con él, haría un disco con los chicos y luego tendría mi propia banda, _mi vida no puede ser mejor…pensé_


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Reading my live: A mí también me encanta Victorius, por eso puse la canción :)**

**Dianitta Cullen: Lo sé, mi sueño también es ir a Londres o a Verona ;) Cuídate, besos y abrazos Sofía**

**You can´t buy a star: estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en todo… Cuídate, besos Sofía**

**Carmen Cullen-.i Love fic: Sí, me encantaría vivir así, un abrazo y aquí está el capitulo**

****Bella POV****

-¿No hay abrazo para nosotros Bella?-pregunto Emmett sacándome de mi burbuja con Edward, me separe de él y vi como rodaba los ojos

-Claro que sí Emmett, ven aquí-le dije y corrió hacia mí, me levanto y me subió a su hombro-¡Bájame ahora mismo Emmett!-Grite mientras golpeaba su espalda con mis manos y pataleaba pero con cuidado para no hacerle daño, ya que es el hermano de Mi _¿Novio?, ¿Amigo con derecho?, ¿Amante?... ¿Qué somos Edward y yo? Pensé_

-¡Ah no ahora te esperas!-dijo y empezó a correr por toda mi casa conmigo golpeándolo todavía

-Emmett por favor basta voy a vomitar-mentí para que me dejara en el piso

-¡Emmett bájala!-grito Edward y Emmett me lanzo

-¡Ahh!-grite tapándome la cara con mis manos, pero sentí como dos brazos se ponían alrededor de mi cintura y ningún golpe en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, quite mis manos y abrí mis ojos y vi la cara de Mi dios griego

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto y asentí, me dejo en el suelo y se volteo a ver a Emmett

-¿Qué? Yo sabía que la atraparías si no, no la hubiera lanzado-dijo Emmett

-Sí claro como digas, vámonos a dormir mañana es nuestro primer día de escuela-dijo, se volteo y mire a los chicos, les guiñe el ojos y asintieron…

Empezamos a subir las escaleras, las chicas iban hablando sobre lo que usarían mañana y los chicos sobre no se qué cosas, pero Edward y yo íbamos callados… Al llegar al segundo piso se despidieron de nosotras y se metieron a sus habitaciones, seguimos subiendo las escaleras y llegamos al tercer piso, las chicas entraron a mi cuarto y Jasper la suyo…

-Buenas noches Mi Bella, Te Amo-dijo Edward dejando un beso en mis labios

-Buenas noches Edward, yo también Te Amo-conteste, nos metimos a nuestra habitación y las chicas se me quedaron viendo, me senté en mi escritorio, saque papel y lápiz y me puse a escribir

-Me enamore-dijo Tanya tirándose sobre mi cama

-¿Quién no?-pregunto Rosalie

-Lo sé, estos chicos son especiales-dijo Alice

-¿Qué haces Bella?-pregunto Angela

-Escribiendo la canción-dije y ella asintiendo con su cabeza

-¿Como la vas a llamar?-pregunto Tanya

-According to you-conteste

-¿Y de que va a tratar?-pregunto Alice

-Bueno, recordé todo lo que me dijo Mike el día que los vimos en la tienda de disfraces y hoy en la mañana, Edward se puso celoso de Jasper y cuando avise que íbamos a salir nos dejaron solo y…-

-Espera ¿Cuántas veces se ha puesto así por Jasper?-pregunto Alice

-Dos-conteste

-Ok, bueno continua-dijo y asentí

-Luego…nos…nos besamos y el dijo cosas hermosas-dije sonrojada

-¿Te beso?-preguntaron todas al unisonó y asentí

-¿Cómo se sintió?-pregunto Alice

-Me sentí en las nubes, es tan…no, no tengo palabras para describirlo-dije

-Hay Bella que hermoso, cuanto daría yo porque Seth me besara-dijo Angela

-Ya sé, yo quisiera que Jacob me besara-dijo Tanya

-Todas queremos que los chicos nos besen pero, tal vez nunca vaya a pasar-dijo Rosalie acostándose en mi cama

-Chicas, todo puede pasar, yo pensé que hasta que fuera a la universidad podría salir de esta casa, y mira tengo dieciocho y voy a vivir con mis cuatro mejores amigas, solas en Londres-le dije y sonrieron

-Tienes razón, sigue escribiendo-dijo Tanya y luego se acostaron, seguí escribiendo, paso una hora y termine la canción

-Listo-le dije y me miraron con los ojos como platos-Tuve la canción en mi cabeza todo el día solo me faltaba saber ponerle un tono-explique y asintieron

-¿No iban a ser dos?-pregunto Angela

-La otra la hice en la mañana, solo que ahora me doy cuenta porque la hice así nomás-les dije

-¿Esa como se llama?-pregunto Rosalie

-Just a kiss-conteste

-¿Bueno creen que Edward ya se haya dormido?-pregunto Alice

-No lo sé-dijo Tanya

-¿Por qué no vas a ver Bella?-pregunto Rosalie

-¿Yo?-pregunte sonrojada Claro que tu ¿Quién más es Bella?, me regaño esa MOLESTA vocecita en mi cabeza

-Sí, tú ahora ve-respondió Angela sacándome de mi habitación…me pare frente a la puerta de Mi Edward y la abrí con mucho cuidado, entre y me fui acercando poco a poco a su cama, entonces lo vi, sus ojos cerrados, y su expresión tan pacifica, me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba dormido…me acerque y bese su frente, me di vuelta y salí de su habitación

-Vamos-les dije a las chicas tomando las canciones-Voy a avisarle a Jasper avísenle a los demás-dije

-Puedo ir contigo ¿verdad?-pregunto Alice

-Claro, vamos-le conteste y tocamos la puerta de Jasper

-Voy-dijo desde adentro, abrió y vimos que estaba hablando por teléfono-Mamá me tengo que ir, ya me voy a dormir-dijo, su mama con quien estaba hablando le dijo algo-Yo también te quiero bye, cuídense-dijo y colgó-Lo siento chicas, hablaba con mi madre, le dije que vuelvo a Londres en una semana y se puso a llorar, gritar y decirle a mi padre miles de cosas-nos dijo y asentí

-No te preocupes-le dijo y empezamos a bajar las escaleras, llegamos al salón y los chicos ya estaban ahí junto con las chicas

-Bien empecemos-dijo Emmett frotándose las manos con una sonrisa del gato de "Alice in Wonderland"

-Ok tengan léanla y empezamos-les dije, empezaron a leerla y luego asintieron-¿Ya?-pregunte

-Listo-dijo Seth y Angela estaba sentada a un lado de él en la batería, Alice estaba sentada con Jasper en el banco del piano, Rosalie y Emmett estaban parados juntos y Tanya y Jacob también…

-Muy bien empiezas Jasper y cuando yo vaya a cantar sigues tu Emmett, luego entrar Jacob también y finalmente tu Seth, ¿Lo tienen?-pregunte

-Claro-Respondieron los chicos

-Bien empecemos-dijo Tanya, entonces Jasper empezó a tocar…

_According to you__  
__I'm stupid,__  
__I'm useless,__  
__I can't do anything right.__  
__According to you__  
__I'm difficult,__  
__hard to please,__  
__forever changing my mind.__  
__I'm a mess in a dress,__  
__can't show up on time,__  
__even if it would save my life.__  
__According to you. According to you._

-Primera parte completada-dijo Emmett feliz

-Exacto, bueno el coro es más movido y todo eso-les dije

-Sí, Bella tu tranquila ya sabemos-dijo Seth y me sonroje, seguimos ensayando hasta que por fin quedo, pero solo la primera canción…

-Perfecto y no nos tardamos mucho, esto es genial, con ustedes si se puede trabajar-dijo Jasper

-Bien ahora la segunda canción de Bella-dijo Rosalie

-¡Sí!-Dijo Alice feliz dando sus típicos saltitos mientras aplaude

-Alice toma esto lo usas-le dije tendiéndole un pandero, lo tomo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ahora empiezan todos juntos-dije y asintieron y empezaron a tocar…

_Lying here with you so close to me__  
__it's hard to fight these feelings__  
__when it feels so hard to breathe__  
__Caught up in this moment__  
__caught up in your smile_

Después de otra hora por fin sacamos adelante la canción y nos fuimos a dormir, las chicas y yo nos pusimos mis pijamas y nos acostamos

_Edward, en serio espero que te gusten las canciones ya que están inspiradas en lo que siento… Te Amo Edward…pensé_


	14. Chapter 14

**Carmen Cullen-.i Love fic: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, para mí es un honor escribir y que les guste mi trabajo un abrazo Sofía**

**Lula11: Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo, como la historia un beso Sofía**

**Dianitta Cullen: Me encanta que te Encante jajaja Besos cuídate mucho Sofía**

**Las tres Estrellitas (***) y la cursiva es un sueño que tiene Bella, esta muy cortito pero es porque lo hice ahorita...se los repondré lo prometo Sofía :)**

****Bella POV****

_***__-¿Hola?-pregunte al ver que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, estaba frio y solo estaba la luz de la luna… escuche un ruido y me voltee rápidamente pare ver, pero no había nadie-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunte más alto, espere unos minutos pero nada… _

_Seguí caminando lento, mirando a todos lados, empecé a escuchar pisadas y risas, camine más rápido y sentí que me tomaban del tobillo, grite, me jalaron y caí, le di una patada a lo que fuera que me estaba sujetando logrando que me soltara, me levante y empecé a correr, me tope con algo _

_-¿Bella?-pregunto una voz conocida para mí y me voltee para ver _

_-¿Ally?-pregunte_

_-¡oh Bella!-Exclamo y me abrazo por el cuello, rodee su cintura con mis brazos _

_-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunte una vez que nos separamos_

_-No lo sé, pero tengo miedo-conteste_

_-¿Chicas?-dijo otra voz detrás de nosotras_

_-¡Edward!-Gritamos y corrimos a abrazarlo_

_-¡Gracias a Dios!, ¿Están bien?-pregunto_

_-Claro ¿y tú?-pregunte_

_-Yo estoy bien-dijo_

_-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Alice_

_-No sé, desperté solo y tirado en el piso-contesto_

_-Vayamos a buscarlos-dijo Alice, seguimos caminando y luego vimos sangre saliendo de debajo de una puerta_

_-Mejor vámonos-dije con miedo_

_-No, quiero ver quien es-dijo Alice y se acerco a la puerta, estaba tan asustada que no podía decir nada así que cerré mis ojos_

_-¡Ah!-escuche que gritaba Alice desgarradoramente, entonces los brazos de Edward me empezaron a sacar de la habitación, Alice llego corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y empezamos a correr, luego de subir las escaleras entramos a un cuarto oscuro, con una pequeña ventana que era nuestra única luz_

_-¿Qué viste Alice?-pregunte_

_-E…era…un hom…bre…y…y…te…tenia...l...la…ca…cabe…za…de…Ja…Jasper…en…en…sus…manos-dijo entre sollozos y tape mi boca con mis manos para evitar que un grito saliera de ella_

_-Tranquilas vamos a salir de esto-dijo Edward abrazándonos a las dos…entonces se escucharon pasos cerca y nos callamos…ni siquiera nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban…la puerta se abrió y un hombre tan alto como Jacob y tan musculoso como Emmett se dejo ver tomo a Alice por los hombros y la saco a fuera_

_-¡No la toques!-Grite y lo empuje, pero no lo moví ni un centímetro, solo se volteo y me empujo con su mano, Edward me alcanzo a atrapar, le di una patada en su parte privada y se tiro al piso, Edward empezó a correr conmigo y yo alcance a tomar a Alice de su mano y jalarla para que corriera con nosotros, empezamos a bajar las escaleras pero luego la mano de Alice se soltó de la mía bruscamente mientras se escuchaba su grito, Edward y yo volteamos y vimos como aquel hombre la degollaba…Edward jalo de mí y me cargo, bajando rápidamente las escaleras conmigo, empezamos a correr y hasta que encontramos una puerta, Edward me bajo y trato de abrirla pero no se pudo ya que estaba cerrada…_

_-Atrás-dijo, cuando lo hice le dio un patada a la puerta y se escucho como se rompía, pero nada, lo volvió a hacer y la puerta se abrió, volteo a verme con una sonrisa que se desvaneció, me di vuelta y ahí estaba el hombre…empecé a caminar hacia atrás y Edward se puso frente a mí-Aléjate-le dijo al hombre y el saco un cuchillo y lo tomo por su camisa_

_-¡Déjalo!-grite y el hombre sonrió de manera burlona haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna vertebral_

_-¡Vete Bella!-Grito Edward y luego vi como lo degollaban_

_-¡No Edward, por favor no!-Grite y empecé a llorar…mientras el hombre venia hacia mí…***_

-¡Bella!-decía alguien moviéndome por los hombros, para después soltarme

-¡Bella despierta es un sueño aquí estoy!-Dijo aquella voz que me robaba el aliento, abrí mis ojos y vi los ojos de Mi dios griego

-Edward-susurre y luego lo abrace, lo empecé a oler queriendo dejar su aroma en mi mente, me separe de él y voltee a ver a los lados, pude ver a los chicos con sus caras preocupadas-¿Qué paso?-pregunte sabía que había sido un sueño pero quería saber más

-Empezaste a moverte, y gritaste "No la toques", empezamos a moverte, pero era imposible, Angela fue por los chicos al segundo piso, Tanya por Jasper y Edward apareció solo-me respondió Rosalie

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Alice

-Sí-conteste y la abrace, cuando me separe fui con Jasper y lo abrace

-Bueno, volvamos a dormir, ¿ok Bell's?-pregunto Tanya

-Claro, ahora voy necesito hacer algo-conteste y asintieron, los chicos salieron y Edward se me quedo viendo, le sonreí y se fue, entre al baño y mire mi reflejo…entonces todas aquellas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente…abrí el grifo y me lave la cara, salí y me encontré con mis amigas profundamente dormidas, camine hasta la puerta y la abrí con mucho cuidado

-¿Bella?-pregunto Angela cuando estaba a punto de salirme

-Voy con Edward, ahora vuelvo-le dije y ella asintió

-No diré nada-dijo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos…salí y me pare frente a la puerta _toco o simplemente la abro, pensé_

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y me metí dentro de la habitación, camine hasta él y me metí en su cama pero cuidando no incomodarlo…

-¿Bella?-pregunto Edward y me voltee a verlo sonrojada y completamente apenada

-Perdón me voy, que tonta no debí venir-dije

-No, no te vayas me encanta que estés aquí, no sabes cómo he querido dormir abrazándote-dijo y me abrazo, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho-¿Estás bien?-pregunto

-Sí, solo fue un sueño-conteste

-Me dolió verte así, en especial cuando vi que aunque Rosalie te moviera no despertabas-dijo apreté mi cuerpo al suyo y su brazos bajaron hasta mi cintura-Te amo-dijo y sonreí

-Yo también Te amo Edward-dije y me quede profundamente dormida…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Despiértalos-decía la voz de ¿Tanya?

-Yo lo hago-¿Emmett?

-No, tu no vete a cambiar-dijo ¿Alice?, entonces sentí un flash

-Emmett-dijo al parecer Rosalie regañándolo

-No me digan nada, Edward me lo va a agradecer-dijo y escuche como lo golpeaban-¡Ouch!-grito

-¿Pero qué demonios?-pregunto Edward usando un tono de voz molesto

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos-dijo Alice y luego de unos segundos la puerta se cerro y Edward suspiro, ´podía sentir su mirada en mi y abrí los ojos

-Te desperté ¿verdad?-pregunto

-No, en realidad ellos me despertaron, pero me daba vergüenza ver a Emmett, porque nos tomo una foto y luego dijo que tú se lo ibas a agradecer-le conteste y empezamos a reír

-Debo ir a cambiarme-le dije y me pare de la cama

-¿Como nos vamos a ir a la escuela?-pregunto

-Tengo mi auto te puedes venir conmigo, al igual que Alice y Jasper-conteste y el asintió, se puso frente a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos

-Te amo-dijo depositando un beso en mis labios

-Y yo a ti-le dije y me volvió a besar-Ya Edward sí no, no me puedo ir, ¿Tienes uniforme?-pregunte

-Nosotros no vamos a usar dado que solo estaremos yendo una semana-dijo

-Ok, te veo en un rato-le dije y salí de su habitación para meterme a la mía-¿De dónde sacaron esos uniformes?-pregunte

-El de Angela y el mío son el tuyo del año pasado-dijo Alice

-Y el de nosotras es mío, me los trajo mi madre hace unos minutos-dijo Tanya

-Bien ahora vuelvo-les dije tomando mis cosas y metiéndome al baño, me duche rápido, me cambie y deje mi cabello suelto, era lo bueno de la escuela podías llevar cómo quisieras el cabello-¿Listas?-pregunte una vez que estuve lista

-Sí, vamos a desayunar-dijo Alice y salimos, empezamos a bajar las escaleras, llegamos al comedor y los chicos estaban desayunando cereal, nos sentamos con ellos y pronto Irina nos dejo nuestros platos también, empezamos a desayunar y al terminar fuimos a la cochera…

-¿Ese es tu auto?-pregunto Edward

-Sí, vamos-le dije, Alice y Jasper se subieron primero y luego nosotros, los chicos me seguirían a mí, así que arranque empecé a manejar con Emmett detrás de mí…


	15. Chapter 15

**MarieAliceIsabella: No te preocupes por haber puesto un solo review, me gusta escribir y me encanto que te gustara mi fic, cuídate, besos Sofía**

**Dianitta Cullen: jajaja yo también, mi pobre almohada debe de estar harta de mi jajaja cuídate, un beso y un abrazo Sofía **

**Kriss21: Ok aquí está el capítulo **

**Lula11: jajaja si pobre Bell's pero salió lista, se fue con Edward T.T yo quisiera ser ella jajaja besos Sofía **

**Las canciones son:**

**According to you-Orianthi**

**Just a Kiss-Lady Antebellum es cantado por Alice y Bella, así que cuando cante Alice estará en cursiva, lo de Bella subrayado y ambas en negrita…**

**What Makes you Beautiful-One Direction la cantan solo Edward y Seth...cuando cante Edward estará en negrita, Seth en cursiva y ambas en subrayado…**

**Bella POV**

Empecé a manejar despacio después de que Emmett llamara a Edward para decirle que se había perdido…llevábamos la radio encendida hasta que empezó aquella canción que había dicho que odiaba, pero ahora sabía que no, que estaba completamente bien…pero Edward le cambio

-¿Por qué la cambiaste?-pregunte

-Es nuestra canción-contesto

-No importa, luego te diré porque-conteste viendo por el retrovisor a Alice con una sonrisa enorme

-Ok-dijo Edward y llegamos a la escuela, vimos como todas las chicas de la escuela traían carteles de ellos y palidecí

-Estarán bien, nadie se mete con nosotras por miedo-dijo Alice y era verdad así que me estacione y baje del auto, y los chicos también, las chicas soltaron un grito cuando los vieron pero cuando tome la mano de Edward y Alice la de Jasper se callaron y empezaron a guardar todo

-¿Por qué les tienen miedo?-pregunto Jasper tratando de ocultar la risa

-Bueno, desde que Bella llego formamos nuestro propio grupo, somos como dirían las reinas del instituto-contesto Alice

-¿Y van a dejar todo para irse a Londres?-pregunto Edward

-Tranquilo, va a pasar lo mismo, te lo aseguro-le dije sonriendo

-¿Ok?-contesto no muy seguro

-No causaron nada de alboroto-dijo Emmett llegando con todos

-Obvio que no estando con nosotras, su fama se acaba-dijo Tanya

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jacob

-Son las reinas del instituto-contesto Jasper

-¿Qué?-pregunto Seth

-Se nos conocer por ser las mejores vestidas, las más populares y con un buen promedio-dijo Rosalie

-Pero todos usan uniforme-dijo Emmett

-Sí, pero si ves bien, somos las únicas que lo usamos como queremos-dijo Angela, los chicos lo hicieron y luego asintieron, en eso sonó la campana y entramos

El resto del día estuvo bien, aunque sentía más miradas de lo normal y era porque me la pasaba con Edward, una vez nos encontramos con el director que alabo a Edward y luego se despidió, en el almuerzo nos sentamos con los chicos, que pagaron nuestra comida después de una breve discusión, no me gusto para nada como nos miraban James, Mike y todos ellos, pero no les di importancia y la pasamos entre risas por nuestros payasos personales Emmett y Jacob…luego cada quien se volvió a ir a sus clases, y me tocaba algebra… ¡Diablos la tarea! Bueno tal vez me lo perdone solo es un problema pensé y cuando abrí mi libro un nota cayo a la mesa, la tome y la leí

"_Te lo hice pero me lo debes _

_Atte. Ally :) "_

-Señorita Swan su tarea-dijo la maestra, se la pase y se la llevo para revisarla, la clase paso rápidamente y por fin seguí la última y favorita clase, Música, salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a al salón pero antes de llegar Lauren Mallory me corto el paso

-Bella me entere que te vas a Londres-dijo con su típica voz hipócrita

-Sí-le conteste

-¿Es verdad que andas con él?-dijo apuntando a Edward

-Sí, es mi novio ¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Solo decía y ¿Por qué te vas a Londres?-pregunto

-Bueno no solo yo, también las chicas vamos a grabar un disco con los chicos y formaremos nuestra propia banda-le dije

-A… que bueno-dijo

-Sí, y dime tus amigas también son novias de los demás, los vi a todos y estaban al igual que tu tomados de la mano-dijo

-Sí, son de lo mejor-conteste

-Pro tu odiabas a los Shades of Love, ¿o no?-pregunto y la mano de Edward se tenso

-No, era una fachada, así que si no me dejas irme de una maldita vez vuelvo a romperte tu nariz operada-le dije

-Ahh, cla…claro-dijo tartamudeando

-Sí, ahora con tu permiso-dije y jale a Edward conmigo, entramos al aula y nos sentamos con los chicos, cuando el profesor entro y saludamos

-Bien clase hoy…-pero me pare y me acerque un poco para que solo él y los que estaban enfrente me escucharan

-Profesor tengo dos canciones que escribí y me gustaría cantarlas-le dije

-Claro Bella, adelante-dijo y asentí me voltee y le hice una seña a los chicos y ellos y Alice subieron al pequeño escenario que había, las chicas estaban sonriendo y Edward tenía la duda plasmada en su cara…-Clase hoy la señorita Swan nos hará dos presentaciones de canciones escritas por ella misma-dijo

-Bueno esta primera canción se llama According to you, y está basada en mi nueva relación y en mi ex, que desgraciadamente no me deja en paz-dije y toda la clase volteo a ver a Mike quien me miraba furioso

_According to you__  
__I'm stupid,__  
__I'm useless,__  
__I can't do anything right.__  
__According to you__  
__I'm difficult,__  
__hard to please,__  
__forever changing my mind.__  
__I'm a mess in a dress,__  
__can't show up on time,__  
__even if it would save my life.__  
__According to you, According to you._

En todo el fragmento me la pase señalando a Mike y la clase reía

_But according to him__  
__I'm beautiful,__  
__incredible;__  
__he can't get me out of his head.__  
__According to him__  
__I'm funny,__  
__irresistible,__  
__everything he ever wanted.__  
__Everything is opposite;__  
__I don't feel like stopping it,__  
__so baby tells me what I got to lose.__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
__according to you.__According to you__  
__I'm boring,__  
__I'm moody,__  
__you can't take me any place.__  
__According to you__  
__I suck at telling jokes 'Cause I always give it away.__  
__I'm the girl with the worst attention span;__  
__you're the boy who puts up with it.__  
__According to you. According to you._

Mike no podía con la vergüenza tanto que los chicos también se estaban riendo de él

_But according to him__  
__I'm beautiful,__  
__incredible;__  
__he can't get me out of his head.__  
__According to him__  
__I'm funny,__  
__irresistible,__  
__everything he ever wanted.__  
__Everything is opposite;__  
__I don't feel like stopping it,__  
__so baby tells me what I got to lose.__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
__according to you.__I need to feel appreciated,__  
__like I'm not hated. (Oh no')__  
__Why can't you see me through his eyes?__  
__It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay._

Miraba a Edward y el tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me acerque a Emmett y empecé a bailar con él, que estaba haciendo su solo de guitarra..._According to me__  
__you're stupid,__  
__you're useless,__you can't do anything right._

Señale a Mike y este se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba y luego a Edward quien sonrió aun más, sacándome también una sonrisa a mí…

_But according to him__  
__I'm beautiful,__  
__incredible;__  
__he can't get me out of his head.__  
__According to him__  
__I'm funny,__  
__irresistible,__  
__everything he ever wanted.__  
__Everything is opposite,__  
__I don't feel like stopping it,__  
__baby tells me what I got to lose.__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
__according to you. (You, you)__  
__According to you. (You, you)__According to you__  
__I'm stupid,__  
__I'm useless,__  
__I can't do anything right_

Al final de la canción bufe y me reí con los chicos, la clase no había dejado de bailar durante la canción y al ver que ya iba a terminar volvieron a sentarse

-Perfecto, muy buena señorita Swan-dijo el profesor

-Gracias-Agradecí

-¿Cuál es la siguiente?-pregunto

-Se llama Just A Kiss-dije y voltee a ver Alice quien en la canción anterior había estado haciendo la segunda voz, le asentí y ella tomo el pandero, y se acerco al micrófono que estaba a mi lado, así es Alice y yo modificamos la canción y le pedí que cantara conmigo, obviamente acepto y esta canción está dedicada a Edward y también a Jasper aunque este último no lo sabe…

Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile

_I never open up to anyone__  
__So hard to hold back__  
__when I'm holding you in my arms_

**We don't need to rush this**  
**Let's just take it slow**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright****  
****I don't want to mess this thing up**  
**I don't want to push too far****  
****Just a shot in the dark that you just might****  
****be the one I've been waiting for my whole life****  
****So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**

I know that if we give this a little time  
**it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**  
It's never felt so real  
_No it's never felt _**so right****  
**_  
_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight****  
****Just a touch of the fire burning so bright****  
****I don't want to mess this thing up****  
****I don't want to push too far****  
****Just a shot in the dark that you just might****  
****be the one I've been waiting for my whole life****  
****So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**...

**No I don't want say goodnight**  
_I know it's time leave_ **but you'll be in my dreams**  
_Tonight_  
Tonight  
**Tonight**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight****  
****Just a touch of the fire burning so bright****  
****I don't want to mess this thing up****  
****I don't want to push too far****  
****Just a shot in the dark that you just might****  
****be the one I've been waiting for my whole life****  
**_So baby I'm alright_

**Oh...**

Let's do this right **with just a kiss goodnight**  
with a kiss goodnight  
_a kiss goodnight_

-Wow, chicas estuvo perfecto-dijo el profesor y quite mi Mirada de Edward, si toda la canción me la pase viéndolo y Alice se puso a un lado de Jasper…

-Gracias-dijimos las dos y tocaron la campana

-Señoritas Swan, Brandon, Hale, Weber y Denali ¿Me harían favor de quedarse? Será solo unos minutos-dijo el profesor y asentimos, los chicos nos hicieron señas de que esperarían afuera y les dijimos que sí

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Tanya

-¿Es verdad que se van a Londres?-pregunto

-Sí-contesto Angela

-Que bueno por ustedes y que triste por mi-dijo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Rosalie

-Mis mejores estudiantes se van, no las mejores estudiantes de la escuela-contesto

-No sé preocupe, podríamos venir en vacaciones de verano a ayudarle con sus clases-dijo Alice

-Sería un honor, suerte con su disco-dijo y lo miramos extrañadas porque ni le habíamos dicho nada-Las noticias vuelan-nos dijo, asentimos y nos despedimos de él…

-¿Qué les dijo?-pregunto Emmett una vez salimos del salón

-Nos pregunto si era verdad lo de Londres, y que nos iba a extrañar ya que éramos las mejores estudiantes y nos deseo suerte-contesto Rosalie y una tristeza me invadió

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Edward

-Sí, es solo que me da tristeza el profe antes de que llegáramos a su clase nadie le ponía atención y luego todo cambio-dije

-Tranquila Bell's estará bien-dijo Alice y se escucho un golpe dentro y luego un estoy bien- o eso creo-dijo después reímos y salimos de la escuela

-Hola Bellita, así que esa canción era para mí-dijo Mike caminando hacia nosotros, con James, Laurent, Demetri y Eric a su lado

-Lárgate Newton-dijo Edward, _¿Newton? Pensé_

-¿Quién me obliga?-pregunto

-Nosotros-respondió Jasper

-¿Ustedes quien se creen que son?-pregunto Demetri con aires de rey

-Los novios de las chicas-respondió Jacob y entonces la cara de los otros se descompuso, los chicos se pusieron frente a nosotras evitándoles que se nos acercaran… tome mi celular y marque el numero de la escuela

_-¿Diga?-pregunto la voz del director_

-Director soy Bella Swan, estamos afuera y Mike y sus amigos nos están molestando-dije susurrando

_-Voy para allá-dijo y colgó _

-Vamos, no que muy hombres para meterse con mujeres, hagan lo mismo con nosotros-dijo Seth y me sorprendí ya que nunca lo había oído hablar así

-Espera que alguien dijera eso-dijo Demetri y trato de golpear a Emmett pero este detuvo el puño

-Deja a mi amigo-dijo James y trato de lanzarse sobre Emmett y Jasper lo empujo

-Y tú a mi primo idiota-le dijo y _¿Primo? Bien debo preguntarle todo a las chicas pensé_

-Vamos eres poco hombre Cullen-escuche como le decía Mike a Mi dios griego

-No, el poco hombre eres tú, o se te olvida que te casaste para tratar arruinarle la vida a dos mujeres, pero solo te funciono con una, o que eres tan cobarde que la lastimas porque te da miedo meterte con su nuevo novio-dijo Edward y Mike se puso rojo de puro coraje, lanzo un puño y Edward lo esquivo, y le metió el pie provocando que cayera y se golpear contra el piso, vi como Seth empujaba a Eric y este lo veía asustado…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto el director y los chicos se pusieron a nuestro lado

-Nos están molestando-dijo Tanya actuando que estaba llorando y entonces empecé a hacer lo mismo-Tranquilas señoritas, ustedes a mi oficina ahora-dijo el director y los cobardes, como los llamaría ahora lo hicieron pero Emmett le metió el pie a Demetri y cayo, contuve la risa porque se supone que estaba llorando y cuando desaparecieron las chicas y yo estallamos en carcajadas

-Vi…vieron…sus….caras-dije entre risas

-Sí…to…todas…unas…ni…niñitas-me dijo Rosalie y tome mi estomago

-Bu…bueno…y…ya-dijo Tanya tratando de calmarse, las chicas y yo tomamos aire y nos calmamos

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Edward

-Claro-conteste

-¿Y porque empezaron a llorar?-pregunto Jasper

-Solo estábamos actuando-contesto Tanya

-¿Qué?-pregunto Seth

-Somos actrices, en verano tomamos cursos de actuación en el parque central desde que Bella llego-dijo Alice

-Wow, son excelentes-dijo Jacob

-Sí, no me sorprendería que una vez empezada su carrera les pidieran filmar una película-dijo Jasper

-Gracias-dijimos las chicas y yo al unisonó

-Vamos tengo hambre-dijo Emmett

-¿Cuándo no?-Pregunte

-Déjame Bella que estoy en pleno desarrollo-contesto

-Si por eso entiendes que puedes engordar está bien-le conteste y camine a mi coche, ahora Angela y Seth se vinieron con nosotros, nos subimos y arrancamos, y a medio camino el celular de Edward empezó a sonar

-Bueno…sí…eres un idiota… ¿Qué quieres?...ok…ahora le digo…cállate tarado-dijo y colgó

-Dice Emmett que vamos a la Bella Italia, por petición de Alice-me dijo y asentí con mi cabeza, di vuelta en "U" y los chicos se agarraron, menos Angela que ya estaba acostumbrada…

-Lo siento-dije

-No importa Edward hace lo mismo solo que nos tomaste desprevenidos-dijo Seth, seguimos manejando hasta que empezó a sonar la canción de los chicos otros vez, Angela me miro por el retrovisor con una sonrisa y me guiño el ojo, Bueno…yo no le diré a las chicas porque ya lo hizo Alice pensé… y subí el volumen, de reojo podía ver como Edward sonreía y eso fue lo que más me gusto

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**  
****But when you smile at the ground it Ain't hard to tell**

_You don't know oh, oh_You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it Ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__You don't know oh, oh_

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh, oh, oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh, oh, oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Los chicos terminaron de cantar, estaba completamente sonrojada ya que a veces lo miraba y veía que me miraba, llegamos al restaurante y los chicos nos estaban esperando, bajamos y Edward ayudo a Angela y Seth para salir del carro

-Por fin, se tardaron mucho-dijo Jacob

-Pues sí, porque ya íbamos a medio camino-le dije

-¡Basta!, que tengo mucha hambre-dijo Emmett y me reí, entramos y una muchacha se nos acerco

-Bienvenidos a la Bella Italia, soy Nikki ¿tienen reservación?-pregunto

-Sí, Alice Brandon-contesto Alice y la mire

-Oh aquí esta, sección privada síganme-dijo y caminamos tras ella, los chicos nos tenían tomadas por la mano y tenían la cabeza agachada-Esta es su mesa, en unos minutos viene el mesero-dijo y miro a Emmett quien se encontró con su mirada, la chica se sonrojo y se fue, pude ver como Rosalie intentaba no mostrar los celos… Edward me movió la silla para que me sentara y después de agradecerle se sentó a mi lado tomando mi mano por debajo de la mesa

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Mathew y seré su mesero, ¿ya saben que van a pedir?-pregunto

-Primero queremos pedir que vamos a tomar-contesto Tanya

-Ok, ¿Qué será?-pregunto Mathew

-Cinco Dr. Peppers-dijo Rosalie

-Que sean diez-dijo Edward

-Bien ahora vuelvo-dijo y me miro mucho tiempo, voltee mi cabeza y la recosté en el hombro de Edward

-Ven-le susurre y se paro para tenderme la mano-Ahora volvemos, deje mi bolso en el carro-dije

-Sí, ya vayan a donde vayan a ir Bella-dijo Emmett

-Cállate Emmett-dijo Edward, lo jale por el pasillo que daba al baño y nos quedamos ahí…

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-No me gusto como te vio-dijo y me tomo por la cintura acercándome a él, rodee su cuello y se empezó a acercara mi

-Sabes que solo tengo ojos para un hombre-le dije

-Así, ¿se puede saber quién es?-pregunto siguiéndome el juego

-¿Qué tal si te lo demuestro?-le pregunte y lo acerque a mi

Empezamos a besarnos y sus manos bajaban y subían por mis costados, yo tenía la mías enredadas en sus cabellos, me pego contra la pared y subió mis piernas a su cintura, y empezó a besar mi cuello, podía sentir un deseo en mi cuerpo, algo que nunca había sentido, con nadie…este era un sentimiento que solo el despertaba dentro de mi…

-Me encanta que uses falda-dijo y apretó mis piernas, inconscientemente un gemido salió de mi boca, pero él tapo besándome los labios-Te amo Bella-dijo i me volvió a besar

-Y yo a ti Edward-dije, volviéndolo a besar, entonces alguien se aclaro la garganta y Edward y yo nos separamos, y me dejo en el piso cuidando que no me fuera a tropezar, volteamos y vimos a Ángela, que traía mi bolso y me sonroje

-Tranquila soy una tumba-dijo y me dio mi bolso

-Gracias Ang-le dije y se fue

-Qué bueno que fue ella y no Emmett o Jacob-dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda

-Sí, pero ahora debemos regresar es mucho para buscar un simple bolso-le dije y nos fuimos con los chicos

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Tanya

-No lo encontraba y me asuste, luego recordé que estaba en la cajuela, lo puse ahí para que fuéramos más cómodos-conteste y ella asintió

-Tuvimos que decirle a Mathew dos veces que nos esperara-dijo Alice sentándome, y Edward a mi lado

-Que se aguante para eso le pagan-dije, y Edward apretó mi pierna, tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar el gemido que estaba en mi garganta

-Bien dicho-dijo Seth

-¿Ya saben que van a pedir?-pregunto Mathew, mirándome

-¿Qué vas a pedir amor?-pregunto Edward en mi oído

-Ravioles con champiñones-le susurre

-Nos traes dos platos de ravioles con champiñones-dijo Edward y Mathew de mala gana lo escribió, los chicos pidieron también por las chicas y luego empezamos a hablar de todo tipo de cosas, Mathew nos trajo nuestra comida y se fue, como siempre comimos entre risas y al terminar los chicos no nos dejaron pagar así que lo hicieron ellos, mientras las chicas y yo dejábamos la propina, salimos del restaurante y nos fuimos a la casa, el camino fue en silencio y al llegar estaba mi madre afuera hablando con Emmett…

_Algo anda mal…pensé_


	16. Chapter 16

**Lula11: jajaja Sí pobre Bell's todo le pasa, estaba pensando en poner a Jacob o Emmett pero, no tengo mejores planes…**

**Dianitta Cullen: Que bueno que buscaras las canciones, en especial que te gustaran…. Y si lo del odio de Bella hacia la banda ya lo saben, les dije que no era la gran cosa pero bueno mi hermana es así por lo cual tengo un golpe en mi brazo :'( me atrapo cantando una canción de Big Time Rush y…no me fue para nada bien, por suerte me pude defender un poco :D…jajaja cuídate, besos y abrazos Sofía **

**You can´t buy a star: jajaja lo sé, yo me tengo que conformar con mi almohada y mi rana de peluche jajaja cuídate Sofía**

**Gisell Dayann: Muchas gracias y qué bueno que estuvieras esperando este capítulo y sé que no llego lo siento mucho…**

**Sé que no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado tuve un problema con mi mamá, que no sabe que escribo y me quito mi computadora, que porque pasaba mucho tiempo en ella pero ya volví, así que les traigo doble capitulo…**

_****Bella POV****_

Me baje del auto y empecé a caminar mientras Edward se quedaba ayudando a Ángela y Seth para que salieran del coche

-Hay Emmett, tú las vas a cuidar-dijo entre risas

-¿Qué haces aquí madre, aun no anochece?-pregunte

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar a solas, en el despacho de tu padre-dijo y me estremecí

-Claro-conteste, se volteo y entro a la casa

-Emmett, váyanse con las chicas a mi habitación y hagan maletas con mis cosas y por favor, tomen las suyas-le dije y me metí a mi casa siguiendo a mi madre, Irina me iba a saludar pero vio a mi madre y no se movió, le sonreí y seguí caminando, cuando llegamos al despacho mi madre se sentó en el asiento de mi padre

-Cierra la puerta-dijo y así lo hice-Siéntate-dijo de manera amable

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Bien, se que tu y yo nunca hemos tenido un tiempo madre e hija, porque yo nunca estoy-dijo

-¿Qué tiene?-Pregunte

-Me gustaría conocerte un poco, ya sabes para en navidad mandarte algún regalo que te guste-dijo

-No madre, eso no se hace, si no me conoces ni modo, se supone que soy tu hija y para lo único que te metes en mi vida es para saber si tengo novio, para llevarme a tus estúpidas cenas que no valen nada o para saber si sigo siendo virgen-le dije molesta

-Modula tu voz Isabella-me dijo y fue cuando explote, _esa ahora o nunca Bella pensé_

-Lo ves, odio que me llamen Isabella, todos mis amigos me dicen Bella, solo me sabes llamar como me gusta cuando quieres que te haga un favor-le dije

-Te llamas como dice tu certificado de nacimiento-me contesto

-Siempre estabas conmigo, pero desde que murió la abuela Marie, me odias, yo no tuve la culpa de ese accidente, ¡porque yo no estaba no es mi culpa que tu madre me quisiera más a mí, como para dejarme toda su herencia!-grite y vi como su cara era de sorpresa

-¿De dónde sacas eso?-pregunto

-No eres la única con contactos, Renne-conteste

-Cállate Isabella soy tu madre, llámame como tal-dijo poniéndose frente a mí, me moví con todo y silla hacia atrás y me pare

-Nunca te has comportado como una, las mamás de mis amigas parecen más mías que tú-le dije

-No es verdad-Dijo

-¿A no?, nunca ibas a los festivales, ni siquiera cuando llegamos aquí a Forks, en todas las fotos salgo con las mamás o de Tanya, Rosalie, Alice o Angela y nunca contigo…ni siquiera sabes que desde que cumplí los dieciocho tengo mi propio abogado, ni que Mike y yo terminamos realmente porque se caso con Jessica para arruinarnos la vida a las dos, ¡Ni siquiera sabes que sigo siendo virgen!...tú crees que no se que tu y Charlie se peleaban cada noche, porque crees que me quise ir al último piso, mi primo se fue a Londres para cumplir sus sueños… y yo me quede aquí para algún día, cuando llegara la oportunidad poder decirte que desde que cumplí dieciocho me puedo ir de esta casa-le dije con un sonrisa burlona

-No, no puedes Isabella, aun no cumples veintiuno-dijo tomándome por los hombros fuertemente, mientras me sacudía

-¡No me toques!-Grite apartándome de ella-Lo siento, pero si tan solo me hubieras dedicado tiempo a mí, sabrías que desde que tengo seis años escribo canciones, desde los siete se tocar ocho instrumentos, a los ocho presente mi primera canción en público y no fuiste, ni tú, ni Charlie, al principio no me quería mudar aquí, pero al llegar me adueñe de la escuela, hace un año me volví a presentar, estuve dos semanas enteras detrás de ti rogándote para que fueras, ese día no fuiste, como siempre, los padres de Alice me regalaron un hermoso y grande ramo de muchas flores, los de Angela nos llevaron a comer a todos, los de Tanya me regalaron unos pendientes de oro blanco con unos diamantes de ocho quilates, el padre de Rosalie me compro una chaqueta de cuero que tanto quería y nunca te pedí, y la madre de Rosalie me regalo un vestido que use para el baile de primavera, pero ni para tomarme una foto estuviste, porque estabas en una maldita cena, con Charlie-le dije y sentía como mis ojos picaban

-Pero sabes que te amo, eres mi hija-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tal vez, pero nunca estuviste para mi, así que lo siento pero ya no te necesito, adiós Renne espero pienses en todo lo que te dije, pero no me importa si te arrepientes o no, porque esta herida puede que jamás se cierre-le conteste y me fui de ahí, subí las escaleras corriendo y cuando llegue a mi habitación me pare frente a ella y podía escuchar como todos estaban hablando

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Edward abrazándome, cuando apenas había entrado a la habitación

-Sí, ¿ya están mis maletas?-pregunte y las chicas asintieron

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-pregunto Seth

-Tengo mi propia casa-le conteste

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Jake y Emmett

-Sí, ahora está en venta y mi abogado se va a encargar de venderla, pero como nadie la ha visto yo puedo quedarme ahí-les conteste

-Bueno ¿te quieres ir ya?-pregunto Alice

-Sí, ¿Se vienen chicos?-pregunte

-Claro-contestaron, se fueron y las chicas me ayudaron con mi equipaje-¿Dónde está Rose?-pregunte al ver que era la que faltaba

-Fue por la troca de su padre-contesto Tanya y asentí, cheque que nada se fuera a quedar, pero al parecer solo los muebles y las mantas de la cama, nada de qué preocuparme, habían guardado hasta mis fotografías, busque una en la que estuviera yo sola y la encontré, la puse en mi escritorio y me voltee a ver a las chicas…

-Vamos-les dijes y salimos de mi habitación, Edward y Jasper nos siguieron con sus cosas, en el segundo piso, Seth, Emmett y Jacob se unieron con sus cosas…cuando llegamos al último piso me estremecí pero levante mi cabeza

-Si te vas Isabella, no vuelves nunca más-dijo mi madre llorando

-Mejor para mí-le conteste, salimos de la casa y Rosalie ya estaba esperándonos afuera, con la pick-up de su padre, subimos las cosas de los chicos y mías atrás, Alice y Jasper se fueron con Rosalie y Emmett en la pick-up, mientras los demás se venían conmigo y Edward en mi carro…

Rosalie me seguía y cuando por fin pude ver mi casa sonreí, al fin era libre y nada iba a cambiarlo…en menos de una semana iniciaría mi nueva vida y en Londres, con mis mejores amigas y podre vivir la vida…a partir de hoy mi vida es Carpe Diem… bajamos y abrí la casa que estaba muy limpia, pero entonces recordé un problema

-Eh…chicos solo hay tres habitaciones-dije

-Bueno yo duermo con Jasper, no quiero escuchar ronquidos-dijo Seth

-Me ofendes pero no importa, Edward duermes con Bella-dijo Emmett mirándome mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas, haciendo que me sonrojara

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Alice

-Ustedes piensen tengo que hablar con mi abogado-conteste y tome mi celular

-Logan Stronhold-contesto

-Logan, soy Bella, te hablo para informarte que ya me salí de mi casa, crees que me podrías dar mi tarjeta con el dinero de mi abuela, no quiero que mi madre vaya a hacer algún movimiento-le dije

-Me alegro por ti Bella, ahora mismo voy para el banco, ¿estás en tu casa verdad?-pregunto

-Sí, y tengo que informarte más cosas pero hasta que estés aquí-le conteste

-Ok, te veo en un rato-dijo y colgó, guarde el celular en el bolso de mi pantalón entonces unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura, me voltee conociendo al dueño de aquellos brazos…

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto

-Edward, estoy bien, solo quiero que sea de noche, para dormir en tus brazos-le dije abrazándolo por la cintura, y dejando mi cabeza en su pecho

-Yo también mi Bella-me respondió besando mis cabellos, agradecí que no me pudiera ver ya que me había sonrojado

-En unos minutos va a venir mi abogado, me va a dar mi dinero y le tengo que informar sobre lo del disco y todo eso-le dije subiendo mi cabeza para verlo

-Que bueno, espero que todo salga bien-me respondió besando mi frente

-Gracias Edward, si no estuvieras aquí no habría tenido el valor de enfrentar a Renne-le dije abrazándome más a su cuerpo

-¿Eso está mal?-pregunto con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

-Claro que no, llevo queriéndolo hacer desde hace tiempo, al cumplir dieciocho lo podría hacer, pero…nunca tuve el valor hasta ahora-le conteste

-Mmm…Bella siento interrumpirlos pero…creo que deberías hablarle a tu primo-dijo Tanya entrando por la puerta

-Cierto, ahora lo hago, gracias-le conteste y se fue, saque mi celular y suspire

-Todo va a salir bien-me dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura, asentí con mi cabeza y merque el número de mi primo

_-¿Se puede saber donde rayos están tú y mi banda?-pregunto molesto_

-Hola primo, ¿Cómo estás?-le dije sarcásticamente

_-No me vengas con eso, ya necesito que me digas todo-dijo más calmado_

-Ya te dijo Renne ¿cierto?-pregunte

_-Sí, aunque fue un poco hipócrita…me llamo llorando-contesto_

-Típico de ella-le dije

_-Sí, pero ya dime ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto _

-¿Recuerdas la casa que vimos cuando recién nos mudamos aquí?-pregunte

_-Sí, espera… ¿Ahí es donde vives?-pregunto sorprendido_ y me imagine su cara iluminada como la de un niño chiquito

-Sí, es mía, ven aquí te explico todo-le dije y colgué…entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y mire a Edward…


	17. Chapter 17

_****Bella POV****_

Camine con Edward hasta la puerta donde Alice había atendido…

-Hola Bella-dijo Logan desde la puerta

-Hola Logan, pasa te estaba esperando-conteste y fuimos a la sala

-Bien toma estas dos tarjetas contienen todo el dinero, que te dejo tu abuela-dijo tendiéndome dos tarjetas una plateada y la otra dorada

-Gracias Logan-le dije

¿Qué era lo que necesitas decirme?-pregunto

-Bien, ¿recuerdas a Sam?-pregunte y el asintió con su cabeza-Nos pidió a las chicas y a mi grabar un disco con los chicos, aceptamos y nos iremos a vivir a Londres con él-le dije

-¿Pero seguirás estudiando verdad?-pregunto

-Claro ¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Bueno tu abuela antes de morir, me dijo que podrías empezara a usar tú dinero y disponer de mis servicios a los dieciocho con la condición de que siguieras estudiando, y no puedes tener un promedio mínimo de ocho-me contesto

-Ok, por eso no te preocupes, si seguiré estudiando y mi promedio siempre ha sido de nueve punto cinco para arriba-le dije

-Bueno… ¿ya tienes casa allá?-pregunto y voltee a ver a las chicas

-No, no había pensado en eso-le conteste

-No, te preocupes tu abuela tenía un casa, la usaba cada vez que iba a visitar a una amiga que tenia y también está a tu nombre, mañana te envió la dirección, y bueno me tengo que ir, mañana es el cumpleaños de Anne y Alexandra me dijo que la tenía que ayudar, o no me dirigía la palabra-dijo

-Claro, saludas a todos de mi parte-le dije cuando estábamos en la puerta

-Claro, cuídate Bella-dijo y se fue, entonces llego mi primo…

-Hola primita-dijo

-Ya entra-le dije y fuimos a la sala

-Bien quiero que me digas que paso-dijo cuando ya estábamos sentados

-Bueno…llegamos de la escuela y mi madre sorprendentemente estaba en casa, y estaba hablando y riéndose con Emmett, me pidió que fuera a hablar con ella al despacho de mi padre-le dije y vi como pasaba una mano por sus cabellos

-Ella misma dijo sus intenciones-dijo viéndome

-Lo sé, luego me dijo que quería conocerme que porque ahora que no iba a estar quería ver que me podrían regalar para navidad, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me moleste y le dije que si no me conocía ni modo, que no me compraba, empezó a llamarme Isabella, en fin estuvimos peleando, luego le confesé todo desde que se lo de la herencia de mi abuela, hasta que si yo quería me iba de la casa, me vine aquí y luego le hable a mi abogado y luego a ti, y fin de la historia-le dije

-Bueno…entonces ¿no hay problema en que te vayas a Londres verdad?-pregunto

-No, con tal de que siga estudiando, la herencia sigue siendo completamente mía, pero si llego a tener un promedio más bajo de ocho también me la pueden quitar-le dije

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-La abuela antes de morir específico eso-le conteste

-Bueno, me tengo que ir yo seguiré en tu casa, si tu madre pregunta le diré que no me has contestado el teléfono-dijo parándose

-Claro-le dije acompañándolo a la puerta, se subió a su coche y se fue, el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos viendo películas, todas las que pudimos hasta que dieron las 8:00 de la noche

-Ya nos vamos Bell's, mañana venimos en la mañana para ir a la escuela ¿Ok?-pregunto Alice

-Claro Ally, gracias por todo-le dije cuando la abrace para despedirme

-Bye Bell's-dijeron Tanya y Ang

-Adiós chicas-les dije dándoles un abrazo

-Adiós Bella, cuídate te veo mañana-dijo Rosalie

-Hasta mañana Rose y gracias eres la mejor-le dije

-¡Esperen!... ¿Cómo se van a ir?-pregunto Seth

-Tienes razón, tengan llévense mi carro y eso sí, sin un solo rasguño-le dije a Ally y Tanya

-Gracias sirve que no me desvió, vamos Ang-dijo Rosalie y se fueron, cuando los carros desaparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina entramos a la casa…

-Tengo hambre-dijo Emmett y entonces un gruñido salió de mi estomago

-Sinceramente yo también-le dije

-¿Podemos pedir algo Bell's?-pregunto Jacob haciendo su carita de niño pequeño

-Claro, Jacob… ¿Les parece bien comida chica?-pregunte

-¡Sí!-Gritaron todos, después de ponernos de acuerdo sobre que quería cada quien, pedimos la comida…

-¿Se van a tardar mucho?-Pregunto Jacob

-Claro que sí, acabamos de pedir y fue mucha comida-le conteste

-No se vale Bell's-Dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero

-Emmett ¿Qué quieres que haga?-le pregunte

-No sé, podrías convencerlos de que lo traigan más rápido-dijo Jacob

-¿Cómo?-les pregunte

-Les podrías haber dicho que era para Isabella Swan-contesto Emmett

-Estás loco, mandarían a miles de reporteros-le dije

-Sí, pero tú solo sales en Política o Clases Sociales, no en todas las páginas-dijo Emmett

-Ya déjenla-dijo Jasper pasando su brazo por mis hombros

-Sí, pobre Bell´s-dijo Seth…Edward solo me miraba conteniendo la ¿Risa?... _¿Qué le parece gracioso? pensé_

-¿Qué hacemos en lo que esperamos?-pregunte

-Vayamos a la sala-dijo Jasper y él y Seth me llevaron con Emmett, Jacob y Edward atrás, me sentaron el sillón individual y se quedaron viéndome con unas sonrisas

-¿Qué…qué pasa?-pregunte claramente nerviosa

-Queremos que nos cuentes todo lo que sepas de las chicas-contesto Seth

-Bien, empecemos por… Rosalie-dije después de pensar un poco

-Perfecto-dijo Emmett viéndome aun más

-Bueno su nombre completo es Rosalie Lilian Hale, nació el 10 de octubre, su padre trabaja con el mío…por eso fue mi primer amiga cuando llegue aquí, ha tenido dos novios, su color favorito es el rojo, es rubia totalmente natural por parte de su madre y sus ojos son azules gracias a su padre…toca la guitarra y la batería, sabe bailar muy bien y ama los coches-le dije

-Tu chica ideal, pero ahora Alice-dijo Jasper

-Su nombre completo es Mary Alice Brandon, nació el 20 de junio…y Mmm, ella es adoptada, aunque no le molesta es la más optimista, creativa y alegre del mundo, tiene el mejor sentido de la moda, vive su vida al máximo, siempre camina en un trote grácil, que más bien parece un baile, su color favorito es el lila, su cabello como te habrás dado cuenta apunta a todas direcciones y es negro como la noche, sus ojos son Verde esmeralda, solo ha tenido a un novio, fue mi segunda amiga al llegar a Forks, canta y toca el bajo, sabe bailar y cantar muy bien, ama ir de compras y desgraciadamente jugar a Barbie Bella-le dije

-Wow-dijeron los chicos

-Lo sé, así que ya saben ¿Ahora quien?-pregunte

-¡Oh, oh! Ahora Tanya-dijo Jacob

-Ok su nombre es Tanya Anne Denali, nació el 13 de agosto, es rubia por parte de su abuelo materno, sus ojos azules son por parte de su madre, es muy alocada, siempre anda bien vestida, su color favorito es el rosa, ha tenido cinco novios…pero nada serio, su madre trabaja con la de Alice en una agencia de modelos, y su padre con el mío… sabe cantar, ama ir de compras y todo lo que tiene que ver con tecnología-le dije

-Lo mejor de lo mejor-dijo Jacob

-Como digas… ahora Angela-dije viendo a Seth que se sonrojo viéndose completamente tierno

-Ok-dijo y me miro

-Bueno su nombre es Angela Weber, nació el 15 de febrero, su cabello es marrón claro con líneas color miel, completamente natural y sus ojos marrones también, usa lentes pero ahora trae de contacto, es amable, compasiva y sobre todo tímida, le gusta leer, darle su espacio a la gente, su padre es pastor, tiene dos hermanos de 9 años Isaac y Joshua Weber, y aunque sean como son, los adora, es la más pura y amable de nosotras, su color favorito es el celeste, ha tenido dos novios, canta y toca el teclado, y sabe todo lo que se tiene que saber sobre fotografía y la aprecio mucho-les dije

-Wow, ¿15 de febrero es enserio?-pregunto Emmett

-Sí-conteste

-Seth, tendrás que preparan dos regalos-dijo Jacob y tocaron el timbre

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Edward y asentimos

-¿Tu cuando cumples años?-pregunte Emmett realmente alto, y supe porque

-Bueno yo cumplo el 13 de septiembre-le conteste y Edward entro con la comida

-¿Entonces Rosalie es la más chica?-pregunto Jasper una vez que estábamos comiendo

-No, en realidad ella es un año mayor que nosotras, la atrasaron un año por que viajo, vivía en Nueva York-le conteste

-¿Entonces tu eres la más chica?-pregunto Emmett

-Sí, Emmett soy la más pequeña-dije

-Hay que lindo, vamos a cuidar a Bella, por ser la más pequeña-dijo Jacob

-Sí claro, deberían cuidar de sus futuras novias-les dije

-De ellas también-dijo Emmett

-Calma Emmett que Bella va a tener quien la cuide-dijo Jasper

-¿Color Favorito?-pregunto Seth

-Verde-conteste ¿_Qué? Siempre ha sido el marrón porque dije verde pensé_

-Numero de novios-dijo Jacob y Edward lo volteo a ver y me sonroje

-Tres-dije

-Nombre completo-dijo Jasper

-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer-conteste, siguieron preguntándome cosas hasta que les dije que era la última pregunta…

-Bien yo la hago-dijo Emmett

-Adelante-le dije y rogué a los cielos que por favor no fuera nada vergonzoso

-¿Eres virgen?-pregunto con una sonrisa de diablo y me sonroje, _el cielo me odia pensé_

-Eso no se pregunta Emmett, es como si te lo preguntara a ti-le dije

-Aquí solo Jacob y yo no somos vírgenes, ya lo sabes ahora contesta-dijo y me sonroje aun más, _Edward es virgen Aww… pensé_

-¿Cuál era la pregunta?-pregunte jugando

-Como si no supieras-contesto Jacob mirándome con ojos entrecerrados

-Bien, yo…yo…sí soy virgen-dije y me sonroje si se podía aun más

-No era difícil-dijo Emmett

-Para mí sí que soy mujer y ni con mis amigas he hablado de eso-le conteste

-Bueno ya lo hiciste-dijo y se fue a su habitación _me hace preguntas vergonzosas y luego me deja completamente, molesta, avergonzada, molesta, con ganas de llorar, molesta, con ganas de gritar, molesta, queriendo golpearlo, ¿Ya dije molesta? Pensé…_


	18. Chapter 18

Kriss21: jajaja quien sabe tal vez si, tal vez no… pero eso si con Edward uff! hasta una monja jajaja ok no…aquí está el capitulo, cuídate Sofía

Dianitta Cullen: jajaja Gracias por todo, en especial por comprenderme, no te preocupes yo sé que mi hermana es agresiva… jajaja besos, cuídate Sofía

Lula11: lo sé, pero Emmett es Emmett jajaja cuídate Sofía

You can´t buy a start: qué bueno que nadie este molesta, valió la pena llorarle a mi madre hasta que se me acabaron las lágrimas…

**Bella POV**

Cuando Emmett se fue empecé a recoger todo, los chicos se despidieron de mí hasta que me quede sola con Edward…

-Así que eres virgen-pregunto y lo mire entrecerrando mis ojos

-Cállate-le dije y me voltee a terminar de recoger, camine a la cocina y tire las cosas a la basura, tome un trapo y le eche agua, regrese y empecé a limpiar la mesa, hasta que sentí unas manos posarse en mi cadera

-¿Por qué me callas si no dije nada malo?-pregunto en mi oído, luego empezó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos subían y bajaban en mis piernas

-Edward, no estamos solos tu hermano y los demás están en los cuartos-le dije y me volteo

-¿Crees que me importa?-pregunto apretándome a su cuerpo y sus manos bajaron a mi trasero

-No…no lo…sé-dije, mi respiración no era normal y empezaba a sentir esas ganas de besarlo, pero de una manera que realmente me hacía sentir como una niña con las hormonas a todo lo que da…

-Entonces te contesto, me importa en lo más mínimo-dijo y me sonroje

-Déjame terminar quieres-le dije y me soltó, termine de limpiar la mesa y volví con él

-Vamos a dormir son las doce y mañana hay escuela-dijo y caminamos hasta el cuarto vacio, al entrar me fui a cambiar al baño y cuando lo hice salí, Edward ya estaba acostado pero solo tenía su pantalón de pijama-Ven-dijo abriendo sus brazos, cuando estuvimos en la cama me abrazo pegándome a su cuerpo, deje mi cabeza en su pecho y sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos, empezó a tararear un canción y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bella, amor es hora de levantarse-dijo la voz de mi dios Griego

-Mmm…no quiero-dije

-Vamos amor, no te comportes como niña pequeña-dijo riéndose y dándome besos en el cuello, entonces abrí mis ojos

-¿Niña pequeña?-pregunte

-Sabes que Te amo-dijo y sonreí

-Yo también-le conteste y me pare, saque el uniforme y me metí al baño para bañarme, al terminar me vestí y me maquille un poco, salí y vi que la cama ya estaba arreglada y mi mochila no estaba, deje la ropa sucia en el canasto y fui a la cocina donde como supuse estaban los chicos

-Bien, necesitamos esperar a las chicas-dije

-Ok, ¿no vas a desayunar?-pregunto Jasper, vi que los chicos tenían comida en sus platos y me extrañe ya que no había comida

-Nos levantamos temprano y fuimos a comprar comida, sabes cuándo vas caminando te cansas demasiado-dijo Jacob

-¿Por qué no pidieron un taxi?-pregunte

-Te lo dije-le dijo Jacob a Emmett pegándole un golpe en la nuca, entonces cuando deje mi plato en la mesa tocaron el timbre, y fui a abrir

-Buenos días-dijeron Alice y Tanya

-Buenos días chicas pasen-dije y les di un beso en la mejilla a cada una

-¿Los chicos están en la cocina?-pregunto Tanya

-Sí, estamos desayunando, ¿quieren?-pregunte

-Claro-respondieron y fuimos a la cocina, empezaron a saludar a los chicos y yo a desayunar, luego se sirvieron y volvieron a tocar el timbre

-Yo voy-dijo Edward tomándome de la muñeca

-No, deben ser las chicas-le dije y fui a abrir

-Hola Bella-dijo Rosalie y atrás de ella estaba Angela

-Hola-dije y le di un beso e hice lo mismo con Angela

-Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto

-Bien ¿y tú?-pregunte

-Bien-contesto

-Huele bien-dijo Rosalie

-Vamos estamos desayunando-les dije, después de saludar a todos se sirvieron su plato y por fin desayune tranquila, pero entre risas por culpa de…bueno ya saben quienes, después Alice, y Jasper se volvieron a venir conmigo y Edward a la escuela y cuando llegamos miles de miradas nos voltearon a ver, expresaban envidia, molestia y lujuria por parte de chicos y chicas…

Las clases se pasaron demasiado rápido, mucho estudiantes se nos quedaban viendo, hasta los profesores, la mayoría de los maestros no preguntaron y nos dijeron lo mismo que el profesor de música, las chicas vinieron a comer a la casa donde pedimos hamburguesas…

-¿Bueno?-pregunte al contestar

-Prima están los chicos contigo ¿verdad?-pregunto Sam

-Claro ahora te pongo en alta voz-le dije

-Chicos el jueves darán un concierto en el teatro de la ciudad, chicas ustedes también pueden venir y después de eso, hay una fiesta para ustedes, van a estar actores, cantantes y noticieros-dijo Sam

-¡Sí!-Gritaron Rose, Tanya y Alice al mismo tiempo

-Claro, gracias Sam, pero eso quiere decir…-

-Exacto Emmett, ustedes mañana no asistirán a la escuela, los necesito en el teatro que esta a las afueras de la ciudad, y no hay pero que valga-interrumpió Sam a Emmett y colgó, me tense, eso quería decir que estaríamos solas, con nuestros ex-novios, ante ese pensamiento me tense y voltee a ver a las chicas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Seguras que estarán bien?-pregunto Edward por enésima vez en la mañana

-Sí Edward, a parte nos van a ver después de la escuela-le dije

-¿Segura?-pregunto

-Edward, nos vamos a ver después de la escuela y vamos a ir con Alice al centro comercial-le dije y me abrazo, pude ver sobre sus hombros como **Por fin** los chicos hacían lo mismo con las chicas, aproveche que nadie nos estaba viendo y le di un beso en los labios

-Eso ¿Por qué fue?-pregunto

-Porque Te amo-le conteste y me devolvió el beso

-Yo también Te amo-dijo y luego las chicas y yo nos fuimos en mi carro, Rosalie les había dicho ayer a los chicos que les prestaría la troca de su papá…

Habíamos llegado a la escuela, y las clases se pasaron rápido aunque fueron un infierno sin Edward aquí… y ahora mismo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería cuando cinco hombres nos cortaron el paso…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, las princesitas han decidido salir sin sus novios, que magnifica sorpresa-dijo Demetri, mi cuerpo se tenso al instante

-Déjenos en paz-les dije

-¿Por qué?...tu noviecito me va a venir a golpear-dijo James burlándose

-No, porque nosotras los podemos dejar en su lugar-dijo Tanya

-¿Cómo?-pregunto burlón Ben

-Tal como ustedes, peleando-contesto Rosalie

-Por favor, muy apenas saben cantar, que puedan defenderse solas-dijo Laurent y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le estampe una cachetada y luego golpee su estomago

-Repítelo, repite lo que dijiste-dije y unos brazos me tomaron de los brazos, le tire un pisotón y me voltee a verlo

-No sabes cantar-dijo el idiota de Mike

-Y tú no sabes metérsela a una mujer-le dije y su cara se torno roja…me agache cuando trato de tomarme por el cuello y metí mi pie entre sus piernas, provocando que cayera

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Alice cuando Laurent y Mike estaban en el piso, Ben se fue corriendo y Demetri y James los ayudaron a pararse y se fueron

-Wow eso fue genial-dijo Tanya abrazándome

-Gracias-le conteste

-Imagínate si, tu no golpeabas a Laurent yo lo iba a hacer-dijo Rosalie

-Lo sé, ellos no saben ni limpiarse el culo y nos echan a nosotras-dijo Alice

-Ojala nos dejen en paz-dijo Angela

-Lo sé, pero vamos tengo hambre, no desayune por andar pensando en que decirle a Jasper-dijo Alice y fuimos a la cafetería, cuando entramos todos se nos quedaron viendo extrañados y empezaron a murmurar cosas, tomamos nuestra comida, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y empezamos a hablar de todo tipo de cosas

-¡Chicas!-Grito la insoportable de Lauren

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Rosalie

-Hay amiguita tranquila, yo solo venia a preguntar si los rumores son ciertos-dijo y mire molesta a las chicas y luego a Lauren

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto Angela

-Bueno dicen que los Shades of Love terminaron con ustedes-dijo

-Bueno pues temo decirte que eso es mentira-le dije Alice

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vinieron a la escuela?-pregunto

-Mira Lauren eso no te incumbe pero te lo voy a decir para que vayas a decírselo a tus amiguitas…ellos no vinieron porque están ensayando para su concierto de mañana-dijo Rosalie evidentemente molesta

-Yo voy a ir al concierto-dijo Lauren retando a Rose con la mirada

-Lauren ¿Crees que nosotras no vamos a ir?, es una estupidez, somos sus novias, a parte quién crees que te va a tener que contar todo con lujo de detalle sobre la fiesta que va a ver después del concierto, pues nosotras ya que tú vas a ser la que va a regar todo por la escuela-le dije parándome de la silla

-Yo también voy a ir a la fiesta-dijo acercándose a mí como si me estuviera amenazando

-Bien ahí te vemos-le dijo Rosalie parándose a mi lado

-Bien-contesto dándose vuelta para irse

-¡Ah!, y otra cosa, NO SOMOS TUS AMIGAS, YA QUE SI LO FUÉRAMOS TENDRIAMSO OPERACIONES POR TODOS LADOS Y NOS ACOSTARIAMOS CON CUALQUIERA COMO USTEDES-dijo Tanya tan alto como para que toda la cafetería escuchara mejor…Lauren se fue corriendo por la vergüenza y nosotros nos empezamos a reír…

Las clases esta vez en mi opinión se fueron demasiado lento, pero cuando por fin vi que el reloj marcaba las 2:30 y la campana sonara, salí corriendo del salón a mi coche donde no tuve que esperar tanto a las chicas, que llegaron como alma que lleva el diablo, encendí el coche y arranque lo más rápido que pude, llegamos al teatro donde ensayarían los chicos en 15 minutos en vez de en 40 como se supone que debe ser… nos bajamos y nos acomodamos los uniformes, entramos y buscamos a los chicos que estaban en el escenario, jugando, Emmett cargaba a Edward y Jacob a Seth, ambos sobre su espalda y corrían y daban vueltas, las chicas y yo estábamos en silencio conteniendo la risa, Jasper estaba corriendo detrás de ellos y en un mal paso cayeron, Jacob arriba de Emmett, Edward arriba de Emmett, Jasper arriba de Edward y Seth arriba de Jasper, las chicas y yo estallamos en carcajadas y los chicos se separaron rápidamente y se pararon completamente sonrojados, sacamos el celular y tomamos fotografías

-¿¡Que pasa aquí!?-grito un voz de tras de nosotros y nos callamos, volteándonos a ver a…


	19. Chapter 19

**Dianitta Cullen: Aquí está el capitulo, jajaja especial y completamente dedicado a Ti… cuídate, besos y abrazos Sofía**

**Dianitta-CS: Gracias y la voy a terminar solo que se me está complicando un poco… **

_****Bella POV****_

_-¿¡Que pasa aquí!?-grito un voz de tras de nosotros y nos callamos, volteándonos a ver a…_

Un hombre de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules viéndonos con una sonrisa burlona pero no grosera… luego se empezó a reír mire a las chicas y estaban igual que yo…

-Lo siento pero debieron verse sus caras-dijo

-Papá, las asustaste-dijo Emmett y yo me empecé a sonrojar

-Lo siento en serio-contesto el señor

-No se preocupe-dijo Alice y el señor se le quedo viendo, al señor se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas… extraño pero así paso

-Ok-contesto el señor

-¿Qué haces aquí papá?-pregunto Edward

-Ah…bueno como supimos que iban a regresar a Londres quisimos venir por ustedes-contesto el señor

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Jacob

-Sus padres-contesto el señor

-¿Todos?-pregunto Seth

-Sí-le contesto el señor y los chicos nos voltearon a ver, haciendo que me sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba

-Que grosero de mi parte, Soy Carlisle Cullen el padre de Edward y Emmett es un gusto-dijo dándonos la mano a las chicas y a mi

-Bella, un gusto señor-le dije cuando me estaba saludando a mi

-Oh no me digas señor, dime Carlisle-dijo

-O…ok-respondí tartamudeando

-Bueno…Eso quiere decir que mañana tienen concierto ¿verdad?-pregunto Carlisle

-Sí, pero lo bueno es que el viernes en la escuela no hay clases-dijo Jasper

-Sigo sin entender porque los inscribió también en esta escuela si solo iban a durar una semana, pero bueno-dijo Carlisle y era verdad…

-Pues sí, pero estuvo bien ir a la escuela aunque fuera una semana-dijo Emmett volteándonos a ver

-Bien chicos, los veremos en la noche-dijo Carlisle y se despidió de todos nosotros

-Wow, eso fue raro-dijo Seth viendo a Edward

-Sí, nosotros ya acabamos de ensayar solo las estábamos esperando-dijo Jasper

-Entonces vámonos, sirve que regresamos más temprano-les dije y salimos del teatro

Esta vez Jacob y Tanya se vinieron con nosotros, pero iba hablando en susurros, lo veía por el retrovisor y podía ver a Jacob diciéndole cosas en el oído a Tanya, luego Jacob le daba besos en la mejilla y Tanya se sonrojaba… Yo iba pendiente del camino pero podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mí… Al llegar Alice yo ayude a Tanya abajarse…

-Tanya, estoy nerviosa y no tengo idea de porque-le dije sin que los chicos nos escucharan

-¿Me creerías que yo también?-pregunto

-Claro, pero es raro-dije

-¿Qué es raro?-pregunto Edward

-Nada, cosas de chicas-dijo Tanya

-Bien primero nuestra ropa, porque no tenemos nada para ponernos mañana en el concierto, tenemos que ir muy bien vestidas por si la zorra de Lauren realmente va a ir-dijo Alice

-¡Dios! Ese vocabulario Alice-dijo Rosalie y nos reímos

-Es la verdad-dijo Angela y empezamos a caminar con los chicos quienes se habían vestido de Skaters antes de salir del teatro… lo típico pantalones y camisetas holgadas con gorras que tapaban sus ojos…

-Es raro verte así-le dije a Edward mientras caminábamos detrás de Alice

-Me siento raro, como si todos pensaran "¿Qué hace un Skater con una niña bien?"-dijo Edward burlón y rodé los ojos

-Lo bueno es que no soy niña bien, en realidad soy mala, muy mala-le dije y me dio una nalgada

-Que bueno-dijo y me empecé a reír

-Estás loco-le dije

-¿Es malo?-pregunto

-No, porque las mejores personas son las que están locas-le dije

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo hoy en la noche a las ocho?-pregunto

-¿Es una cita?-le pregunte

-Sí-contesto

-¿Solos tú y yo?- le pregunte emocionada

-Sí, sin nadie más-dijo y sonreí

-Acepto-le dije

-Perfecto-dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Chicos vengan-dijo Alice y la seguimos, entramos a una tienda y Alice empezó a buscar ropa…

Duramos media hora en esa tienda donde solo Tanya y Angela encontraron ropa y accesorios los cuales no le mostro a los chicos… luego pasamos a otras cuatro y por fin las Alice, Rose y yo encontramos ropa y accesorios…

-Alice tengo una cita con Edward-le dije en el oído y empezó a dar saltitos

-Todas tenemos citas, así que nos arreglaremos en tu casa-dijo Angela detrás de nosotros

-Ok-conteste y en otra tienda compramos vestidos para nuestra cita pero los chicos se tuvieron que quedar afuera a regañadientes, _Ojala sea verdad y Edward y yo podamos estar solos pensé_ y suspire

-Chicos las chicas y yo nos arreglaremos en la casa de Bell's, así que tienen prohibido la entrada al cuarto de Edward y Bella-dijo Alice, llegamos a la casa a las 6:15, nosotras bajamos las bolsas de ropa y corrimos a encerrarnos en mi cuarto, pusimos música y empezamos, Alice salió con ropa para Edward y se regreso, primero metimos a bañar a Angela, al salir ella seguiría Tanya, luego Rose, yo y por ultimo Alice

-Ok, empecemos-dijo Alice cuando todas estábamos bañadas y en batas de baño a excepción de Rose y Tanya que estaban envueltas en una toalla, empecé a peinar a Angela mientras Alice me arreglaba el cabello, a quien se lo estaba arreglando Tanya, a quien se lo estaba arreglando Rose…luego Alice me maquillo, y yo a Tanya, Tanya a Rose, Rose a Angela y Ángela a Alice…nos pusimos nuestros vestidos y nos miramos en el espejo…

Mi vestido era hermoso, de un color Azul oscuro pegado hasta la cadera y después suelto hasta medio muslo, tenía una gran cantidad de piedras plateadas en el lado izquierdo, mis tacones eran plateados y brillosos, traía en mi muñeca izquierda pulseras de bolas plateadas y azules, mi cabello estaba suelto y en bucles, un mechón suelto a cada lado, se juntaba atrás con un broche de rosas plateadas, mi maquillaje no era mucho si no lo de siempre, me puse perfume y sonreí de la emoción…

-Nos vemos genial-dijo Rosalie

-Sí, pero lástima que la única que sale con novio esta noche es Bella-dijo Alice

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-Sí, tuve una de mis visiones, Edward te pide que seas su novia, los chicos nos quieren conocer primero-dijo Alice

-Que lo hagan, porque de que Jacob y yo nos besamos hoy, nos besamos-dijo Tanya y cuando se propone algo, al igual que las visiones de Alice, todo se cumple…

Salimos juntas del cuarto y al entrar a la sala Rosalie se aclaro la garganta y los chicos voltearon, rápidamente se pararon y se quedaron viéndonos con sus bocas ligeramente abiertas, me sonroje y Alice se acerco a mi

-Te dije que no necesitarías rubor-susurro y me sonroje aun más, los chicos sacudieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y sonrieron acercándose a nosotras

-Te ves más hermosa-dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo-le dije y me volvió a besar la mejilla

-¿Lista señorita?-pregunto haciendo una reverencia tendiéndome su mano, solté una risita

-Claro que si humilde caballero-le conteste tratando de seguirle el juego, tomando su mano, sintiendo esas corrientes eléctricas…al salir de la casa los chicos se estaban subiendo a carros diferentes

-Dame tus llaves, yo voy a conducir-dijo Edward

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-¿Confías en mi?-pregunto

-Siempre-le conteste y le tendí las llaves

Me abrió la puerta del carro, le agradecí sonrojada y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca, cuando encendió el carro, empezó a manejar y cuando entonces empecé a reconocer el camino, era el que daba a La Push

-¿Vamos a la playa?-pregunte volteándolo a ver

-Tal vez-contesto

-Edward no me gustan las sorpresas-le dije

-Esta si te gustara-contesto y sonrió, me fue inevitable no devolverle la sonrisa y regrese mi mirada a la ventana, y el camino ya no daba al lado de La Push al que podíamos ir…era una vieja leyenda que decía que si cruzábamos el territorio norte de la playa encontraríamos criaturas de la noche que nos asesinarían…

-Edward sabes a dónde vas ¿verdad?-pregunte

-Sí, si lo dices por la leyenda es completamente falsa-dijo

-¿Co…como sabes de eso?-pregunte volteándolo a ver

-Mi abuela venia a visitar a unas amigas que tenia aquí cada verano, una vez la acompañe pero realmente no me acuerdo de nada, tenía cinco o seis años-contesto Edward

-¿Por qué la leyenda?-pregunte

-Bueno, hace un tiempo dos siglos exactamente, habían dos familias que vivían en la playa los Mason y los Dwer, los Mason eran una familia británica que venía a pasar sus vacaciones aquí a Forks…pero nunca salían a comprar comida, eran de piel pálida y muy hermosos, en aquel tiempo Edwin el hijo mayor de los Mason se enamoro de Isabelle la hija menor de los Dwer, pidió su mano y se casaron, se quedaron a vivir aquí, al poco tiempo ella quedo embarazada pero Edwin no quería tener hijos, empezó a comportarse frio y distante con la chica, la hizo sentir tan mal que volvió a casa de sus padres pero los señores la corrieron porque no querían una hija que estuviera casada y embarazada, Edwin se dio cuenta de su error y la busco al siguiente día, estaba dando a luz en medio del bosque, la cargo y la llevo con su padre que era medico, tuvieron a su pequeña niña y la llamaron Elizabeth… Isabelle quedo demasiado débil y no podría volver a tener hijos, estuvo en el hospital dos semanas, Edwin se hacía cargo de su hija, se había encariñado mucho, tanto que le dolió no haberla querido al principio, vivieron felices siete años, la pequeña Elizabeth era muy ocurrente, en su casa nunca faltaban risas, cariño y amor, pero un día entraron para robar la casa, Isabelle estaba sola con su niña en la habitación, empezaron a escuchar ruidos y creyeron que era Edwin, bajaron presurosas, era fin de semana no tendría que trabajar al día siguiente, pero encontraron a un hombre con un cuchillo tomando cosas de la sala, tomaron un cuchillo de la cocina, Elizabeth estuvo a punto de gritar pero Isabelle le tapo la boca, con cuidado para que no las escuchara volvieron arriba e Isabelle llamo a la policía pero no contestaban, escondió a la niña debajo de su cama y le advirtió que no saliera hasta que viniera por ella, volvió a llamar a la policía y por fin le contestaron, les dijo todo, le dijeron que iban para allá, pero ella no logro quedarse tranquila así que mejor tomo el cuchillo y salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y el hombre ya no estaba en la sala, creyó que ya se había ido, pero entonces el hombre le encajo el cuchillo en el cuello y se fue, después Edwin llego y la vio en el piso, le quito el cuchillo del cuello, la tomo en brazos y la abrazo llorando no lograba entender, creía que era toda una mentira, un mal sueño, la policía llego y vieron que la boca de Edwin estaba llena de sangre ya que había tenido su cara en el cuello de Isabelle, y se asustaron demasiado, llevaron a Edwin a la comisaria, lo acusaron de matar a su esposa y lo asesinaron…a la pequeña Elizabeth se la dieron a sus abuelos maternos, entonces los Nufor la familia más egocéntrica y mentirosa del pueblo empezó el rumor de que Edwin era un vampiro, y así fue como empezó la leyenda-dijo Edward y yo sentía que mis ojos picaban…

-¿Qué…qué paso con Elizabeth?-pregunte

-Dicen que vivió una infancia muy triste pero se caso a los dieciocho, con un hombre que la amo demasiado, tuvieron tres hijos dos niños y una niña, la niña se llamo Isabelle y los hijos Edwin y…Charles creo, realmente no me acuerdo de más-contesto estacionándose en el lado sur de la playa que se veía completamente bien y hermoso

-Qué triste, el que piensen eso de tu padre, que lo asesinen y que tal vez te digan cosas que no son ciertas, es horrible-dije

-Sí, pero no es momento para hablar de ellos, vamos-dijo y se bajo del carro, me abrió la puerta

-Te tengo que poner esto-dijo y me tapo los ojos, sentí una de sus manos tomar mi cintura y la otra mi mano, empezamos a caminar pero no se sentía como arena si no como piso normal, Edward me destapo los ojos y vi un hermoso quiosco, había una mesa con dos sillas, y estaba perfectamente arreglado

-Wow, Edward esto…esto es…es hermoso-le dije y mis ojos estaban picando ¡Basta Bella que cursi te has hecho! Me grito esa vocecita en mi cabeza, pero no le tome importancia…

-¿En serio te gusta?-pregunto Edward volteándome para que lo viera

-No Edward, no me gusta…me…me encanta-le dije y lo abrace por el cuello y estampe mis labios con las suyos…

-Te amo Bella-dijo Edward una vez que nos separamos, me abrazo por la cintura y dejo su cabeza en mi cuello… _Edwin llego y la vio en el piso, le quito el cuchillo del cuello, la tomo en brazos y la abrazo llorando no lograba entender, creía que era toda una mentira, un mal sueño, la policía llego y vieron que la boca de Edwin estaba llena de sangre ya que había tenido su cara en el cuello de Isabelle…_no pude evitar recordar eso y me apreté más a Edward

-Yo también te amo Edward, demasiado-le dije…


	20. Chapter 20

_**MarieAliceIsabella: ¿¡Estás loca!? Nunca me podría cansar de ninguna de ustedes la amo…son las mejores lectoras de FF jajaja, voy a leer tus historias y a ponerlas en alerta besos y abrazos Sofía**_

_**Lula11: Lo sé, termine de escribirlo y cuando lo subí lo leí jajaja empecé a llorar me asuste a mi misma…**_

_**Dianitta Cullen: Gracias a ti…cuídate mucho besos y abrazos Sofía**_

_**Miru Invernizzi: ¿te suena la leyenda? Ok raro porque yo la pensé, imagine y escribí pero bueno no hay problema :P…y si voy a continuar el fic…solo que yo también ando con lo del regreso a clases y a veces tengo que actualizar muy tarde por eso se me está complicando, imagínate levantarte a las cinco treinta de la mañana todos los días, andar comprando utilices, uniformes, y luego me preocupo porque a mi mamá le dije que no estaría tanto en la compu…así que tú no te preocupes si lo termino y les diré una sorpresa que me estaba guardando pero les diré LA HISTORIA PUEDE QUE TENGA SECUELA… cuídate, besos Sofía**_

_**You'll be in my heart: Edward-Negrita**_

_**Jasper-Subrayado**_

_**-Emmett-Cursiva**_

_**Seth-Negrita Subrayado**_

_**Jacob-Cursiva subrayado**_

_**Todos-Negrita, subrayado y cursiva**_

_****Bella POV****_

-Vamos, no quiero que esto se enfríe-dijo Edward, nos separamos lentamente y caminamos hasta el quiosco, aparto la silla para que me sentara, después de que le agradeciera se sentó en la silla frente a mí y empezamos a comer…

-Bella…sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero realmente necesito que sepas algo-dijo Edward cuando por fin terminamos de comer

-Solo dime-le dije y Edward suspiro

-Desde que te conocí, me enamore de ti, tu sonrisa, tus movimientos, el brillo de tus ojos, de ti completamente, en especial al saber que no eras la típica chica mimada, por esa razón no puedo evitar alegrarme cada vez que te veo, si estas triste, preocupada, feliz, yo también lo estoy, Bella Te amo ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-pregunto Edward dejando una cajita en mi mano

-Edward, claro que sí-le dije y me estire para tomar su cara entre mis manos y besarlo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Edward cuando nos separamos

-Que si Edward, Quiero ser tu novia-le dije y Edward sonrió demasiado y grito, haciendo que me sonrojara

-Voy a hacer algo-dijo y se paro, se alejo muy poco del quiosco y volteo al cielo extendiendo sus manos

-¡AMO A ISABELLA SWAN, SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE ALGUIEN MÁS DIGA!-grito y me empecé a reír, me pare y me acerque él

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunte

-Algo que quería hacer, desde que te conocí-contesto Edward y lo abrace

-Olvidaste esto-dijo Edward poniendo la cajita en mi mano de nuevo

-Edward no er…-

-Ábrela-dijo y la abrí mire a Edward y luego lo abrace

-No creas que la iba a comprar para alguien cuando te había gustado a ti-dijo Edward

-Gracias Edward-le dije y le di un rápido beso en los labios

-Lee lo que dice el corazón-dijo Edward y lo voltee y leí

"_Mi corazón está contigo, hoy y siempre_

_Edward & Bella"_

-Te amo Edward, mi corazón también está en tus manos-le dije y lo abrace por el cuello

-Tenemos que volver, son las once y mañana hay escuela-dijo Edward

Volvimos a la casa y cuando abrimos la puerta vi que Tanya y Jacob estaban dormidos en el sofá-cama, y Seth y Angela en un sofá, voltee a ver a Edward y solo se encogió de hombros, luego camine hasta una de las habitaciones, la abrí y encontré a Emmett y Rose dormidos en la cama con la televisión prendida en el canal de carreras, en la otra habitación estaban Jasper y Alice con la televisión prendida y al parecer habían estado viendo una película, peor ambos se habían quedado dormidos, Edward y yo entramos a la habitación y me fui a cambiar al baño, me puse mi short y me camiseta de dormir, al salir escuche mi celular sonar y lo conteste sin siquiera ver quien era

-Bella, soy la madre de Alice, me preguntaba si Alice está contigo, no ha regresado-dijo la madre de Alice, Mary

-Sí, solo que se quedo dormida mientras veíamos una película-le conteste

-Ah bueno, ¿no es molestia?-pregunto

-Claro que no, recuerde que es como mi hermana-le dije

-Muchas gracias Bella, espero verte antes de que se vayan o si no poder despedirme de ti en el aeropuerto-dijo

-Claro, de eso no hay duda-dije y colgó, me acosté con Edward y mi celular volvió a sonar otras tres veces, eran las mamás de las chicas y a todas les dije lo mismo, así que no se preocuparon, recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y el beso mis cabellos empezando a tararear esa canción que me hacia dormir en seguida…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Chicas ya nos vamos, las vemos en el concierto-Dijo Jasper y volteamos a verlos

-Recuerda, están en la lista pero con nuestros apellidos, como quiera ya saben quiénes son, te veo en un rato, Te amo-dijo Edward y me beso pero antes de que le pudiera corresponder se fue

-Te dije que Edward te pediría ser su novia, y que nunca me equivocaba-dijo Alice detrás de mí, me voltee a verla y sonreí

-Sí, pero oigan, hoy estarán los padres de los chicos ¿No creen que la ropa está un poco corta?-pregunte

-No, hable con Emmett y me dijo que su madre siempre dice "Una mujer debe vestirse de acuerdo a su edad, no por tratar de caerle bien a alguien debe vestirse como una señora de más edad"-dijo Rosalie

-La madre de Jacob piensa igual-dijo Tanya

-La de Seth también-dijo Angela

-Y qué decir de la madre de Jasper, nos van a amar-dijo Alice y sonreímos y nos metimos a bañar, Rosalie y Tanya en el cuarto de Jake y Emmett y Ally y Ang en el de Jasper y Seth

Hicimos lo mismo de ayer, tal cual y luego nos volvimos a ver en el espejo y Alice dijo que nos tomáramos una foto, cuando lo hicimos se la mando a los chicos y apago su celular…

Alice: Traía una falda de mezclilla y en la orilla traía brillo dorado, su blusa era de tirantes dorada y brillaba se pegaba demasiado a su cuerpo, traía tacones dorados y una pulsera dorada, con su pelo apuntando a todos lados y una peineta dorada…

Angela: Traía una falda blanca con una cinto delgado en forma de trenza café, su blusa era blanca de tirantes, pero floreada con miles de flores, pegada hasta debajo del busto y después suelta, con una tira floreada, luego otra de encaje floreado café y luego otra de flores en la orilla tenía otra vez encaje café, sus tacones eran cafés con una pequeña tira blanca y su cabello estaba recogido en una cebolla con pequeños diamantes cristalinos en el…

Rosalie: Traía una falda negra pegada hasta dos centímetros arriba de medio muslo, su blusa era sin mangas ni tirantes que dejaba ver un poco de su plano vientre, de un color bronce al igual que sus zapatos, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta larga gracias a su cabello…

Tanya: Un short negro muy corto y pegado, justamente debajo de su trasero, su blusa era igual a la de Rosalie, pero en el pecho parecía un moño que era ajustado y después suelto de color perla al igual que sus tacones, su cabello estaba suelto pero con dos broches, traía unos aretes de perlas un poco largos y un collar de corazón…

Yo: Una blusa negra, que no tenía una manga dejando al descubierto mi hombro izquierdo y la manga derecha no llegaba ni al codo, era un poco pegada hasta mi cadera, una falda gris de encaje que me llegaba arriba de medio muslo, traía unos pendientes de circulo medianos negros con gris que brillaban, un anillo negro y el brazalete que me regalo mi novio, traía mis tacones negros y mi cabello estaba suelto…

Las chicas y yo nos iríamos en mi auto, e íbamos hablando de cosas triviales, y todavía no podían creer lo que hizo Edward para que fuera su novia, también les conté la leyenda y al igual que yo estuvieron a punto de llorar, me contaron sobre sus citas…Jasper llevo a Alice al restaurante Royal…Emmett llevo a Rosalie a la Bella Italia, Jacob llevo a Tanya a un lago y cenaron viendo las estrellas, cabe decir que como dijo Tanya lo beso, y Seth llevo a Angela a el restaurante Le Presie, en cada una de sus citas las chicas hablaron con los chicos de sus gustos y disgusto, cuando llegamos al teatro nos estacionamos y bajamos del coche, vimos la larga fila y nos pasamos

-¡Hagan fila!-

-¡Embusteras!-

Y más cosas así nos gritaron pero lo dejamos pasar-Sí, usan ropa corta para seducir al de seguridad-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

-Bella Cullen-

-Tanya Black-

-Angela Clearwater-

-Rosalie Cullen-

-Alice Whitlock-

Dijimos y las chicas empezaron a murmurar que éramos las hermanas o primas de los chicos

-Somos las novias-dijo Rosalie al de seguridad para quelas chicas suspiraran

-Oh sí, lo siento los chicos dijeron que vendrían, pasen pero les quiero preguntar algo-dijo apenado

-¿Quien es la novia de Emmett?-pregunto

-Yo-contesto Rosalie

-Oh que bien, espero que lo sepas controlar ese chico está loco-dijo y nos reímos

-Claro que sí-dijo Rosalie

-¿Entonces tu eres la novia de Edward?-me pregunto

-Así es-conteste y me sonroje un poco

-Tienen suerte nunca había visto a los chicos así de enamorados-nos dijo y nos abrió paso para que pasáramos…le indico a una chica que nos acompañara, nos llevo a un espacio VIP donde había sillas, nos dijo que si queríamos algo presionáramos el botón y cuando se fue las chicas y yo nos sentamos para empezar a hablar de cualquier cosa, entonces alguien grito mi nombre y voltee por todos lados para luego encontrar a Carlisle del otro lada del teatro saludándonos con la mano, las chicas y yo le devolvimos el saludo, Alice toco el botón y la muchacha vino enseguida, Alice le susurro algo al oído y la muchacha se fue…

-Dice que sí, que le gustaría que se presentaran-dijo la muchacha y se fue después de que le agradeciéramos aunque no sabíamos porque solo Alice

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto Angela

-Le pedí que por favor le preguntara a Carlisle si iban a ir a la fiesta y él respondió que sí-nos dijo

-Y ahora con todos ustedes les presentamos a la banda que ha cautivado a millones, con ustedes ¡Shades of Love!-grito una voz y luego miles de gritos se escucharon algunos nos dieron risa como _"¡Edward cásate conmigo!"_ , _"Te amo, mí a amor" _y así con los diferentes nombres de los chicos, las chicas y yo también gritamos y los chicos nos voltearon a ver, Edward me guiño el ojo y le lance un beso que hizo como que lo atrapaba y lo dejaba en su corazón, me reí y luego los chicos se pusieron en sus instrumentos pero Edward cambio con Jasper, para tocar la guitarra…

-¿¡Como están esta noche!?-pregunto Emmett

-¡Bien!-contestaron miles de chicas y señoras, podía ver a parejas con sus novios y como los chicos se reían del comportamiento de sus novias y luego las besaban u otros que eran la mayoría rodaban los ojos molestos…

-No escuche nada-Dijo Jacob en el micrófono

-¡Bien!-Gritaron mucho más fuerte las chicas

El concierto estaba genial y las chicas me habían estado enseñado las canciones desde que fuimos al cine, para que si algo como esto pasaba pudiera cantar, así que me la pase cantando, entonces seguía la última canción…el concierto había empezado a las 7:00 y terminaría a las 10:30

-Bien chicas el concierto está a punto de terminar, y esta última canción está dedicada a unas hermosas chicas que nos acompañaron hoy-dijo Edward y luego me volteo a ver, me sonroje y sonreí

-Esta canción se llama You'll be in my heart-dijo Jasper y miles de chicas gritaron

-Es nueva-le dijo Rose a Alice

-Eso quiere decir que nos la compusieron a nosotras-dijo Tanya y me emociones, las chicas y yo chillamos de la emoción, si chille, grite como loca al igual que Alice

_Come; stop your crying __  
__it will be all right.__  
__Just take my hand, __  
__Hold it tight.__  
_**  
****I will protect you****  
****from all around you.****  
****I will be here, ****  
****don't you cry.**

For one so small,   
you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,   
keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us  
can't be broken.  
I will be here,   
don't you cry.

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart, **__**  
**__**yes, you'll be in my heart, **__**  
**__**from this day on, **__**  
**__**Now and forever more.**__**You'll be in my heart, **__**  
**__**No matter what they say, **__**  
**__**you'll be here in my heart, always.**_

_Why can't they understand__  
__the way we feel?__  
__They just don't trust__  
__what they can't explain.__  
__I know we're different but, __  
__deep inside us__  
__we're not that different at all.__**And you'll be in my heart,**__**  
**__**Yes, you'll be in my heart,**__**  
**__**From this day on,**__**  
**__**Now and forever more.**__**  
**_  
**Don't listen to them****  
****'Cause what do they know?****  
****We need each other, ****  
****to have, to hold.****  
****They'll see in time, ****  
****I know.****When destiny calls you, ****  
****you must be strong.****  
****I may not be with you****  
****but you've got to hold on.****  
****They'll see in time, ****  
****I know.****  
****We'll show them together.****  
**_**  
**__**'Cause you'll be in my heart, **__**  
**__**yes, you'll be in my heart, **__**  
**__**from this day on, **__**  
**__**Now and forever more.**__**Oh, you'll be in my heart, **__**  
**__**No matter what they say, **__**  
**__**you'll be in my heart, always, **__**  
**__**Always...**_

La canción había estado hermosa y las chicas y yo estábamos muy emocionadas, luego de eso los chicos se despidieron de sus fans y la joven vino hacia nosotras para decirnos que los chicos nos estaban esperando detrás del escenario, la seguimos y cuando vimos a los chicos nos dejo y corrí como pude por los tacones hasta Edward que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, me dio vueltas y luego me dejo en el piso y me beso

-No coman pan frente a los pobres-dijo Jacob detrás de nosotros haciendo que nos separáramos

-Tú mismo te haces pobre-le dije y todos se rieron

-Ustedes también-les dijo Jacob y se callaron

-Sus padres van a ir a la fiesta-dije y las chicas se sonrojaron

-¿Cómo saben? Ni nosotros sabíamos-dijo Seth

-Les mandamos preguntar-contesto Rose

-¿Con Mady?-pregunto Jasper

-¿Quién?-pregunto Angela

-La chica que las trajo aquí-respondió Edward

-Ah, sí fue ella-dijo Alice, los chicos se irían con las chicas en los autos que les prestaron ayer, y Edward y yo en el mío, pero otra vez él quiso manejar y lo deje

-Así que Mady-le dije fingiendo estar celosa

-Oh ¿Mi novia esta celosa?-pregunto burlón

-Bien sabes que no-le dije volteándolo a ver

-Mmm… me gusta esa falda-dijo Edward

-Ya sé-le conteste

-¿Cómo ahora lees mis pensamientos?-pregunto divertido

-No, pero cuando nos besamos en aquel restaurante dijiste "Me encanta que uses falda"…así que empezare a ponerme faldas cada vez que pueda-le dije volteando a ver por la ventana, entonces sentí una mano en mi pierna

-Me alegra, esas piernas no se deben esconder-dijo y una idea vino en mi cabeza haciendo que me imaginara que un foco se prendía encima de mí

-Para el carro-le dije y me miro preocupado-Solo hazlo-le dije y se orillo

Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Angela, diciéndole que llegaríamos un poco tarde…

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto

-No, mi novio no me ha besado desde que salimos del teatro-le conteste como niña pequeña e hice mi puchero

-Mis disculpas señorita-dijo y se acerco para besarme, empezó con un beso tierno pero pase mis manos por sus cabellos y lo jale más hacia mí, una de sus manos paso por mi cintura y la otra hizo que el asiento quedara acostado, luego se movió a mi pierna y la empezó a masajear, su boca bajo a mi cuello y luego a mi hombro, empecé a levantar su camisa…pero luego paro porque mi celular empezó a sonar, haciendo que me riera

-Mierda-dijo y se quito de arriba de mi, se acomodo la camisa y yo conteste

-Bella, los padres de Edward están aquí preguntando por ustedes dos y Emmett está diciendo estupideces y…-dijo Angela y voltee a ver a Edward diciéndole que arrancara, hizo un puchero y le di un beso en la mejilla, arranco y acomode mi asiento

-Ok, gracias Ang, vamos para allá-le dije

-Voy a matar a Emmett-dijo Edward

-¿Escuchaste?-pregunte

-Sí, por eso lo voy a matar-dijo

-Edward estoy nerviosa ¿Qué pensaran tus padres de mi?-pregunte

-Te van a amar tanto como yo, bueno como yo no pero te van a amar-dijo y en menos de 10 minutos llegamos al club donde seria la fiesta, Edward me ayudo a bajar y caminamos hasta la entrada, Edward dijo quien era y enseño su identificación, entramos y vi a los chicos con unos señores, Edward entrelazo nuestras manos y la apreté, susurre y Edward me beso en la sien…


	21. Chapter 21

Lula11: jajaja si lo sé, bueno cuídate mucho, besos Sofía

Dianitta Cullen: jajaja sí, lo de la secuela si quiero hacer, haci que hare todo lo posible cuídate, besos y abrazos Sofía

**Bella POV**

-Hola chicos-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo y los chicos junto a las cinco parejas de señores que estaban ahí

-Hola-respondieron

-Emmett, ven vamos a bailar-le dijo Rose a Emmett y se lo llevo, le dije gracias sin emitir sonido y ella me guiño el ojo…

-Bien…papá, mamá les quiero presentar a Bella Swan, mi novia-dijo Edward a Carlisle y otra señora muy hermosa, joven su cara tenia forma de corazón, sus ojos eran verdes como los de Edward y su cabello color caramelo, era de mi estatura y muy sonriente, tanto que me recordó a Alice

-Oh, Bella un gusto conocerte por fin-dijo la señora y me abrazo

-El gusto es mío, señora-le dije sonrojada

-Oh no me digas señora, dime Esme-me contesto y dejo un beso en mi mejilla

-Ok-le dije y Edward me volteo con las otras parejas

-Bella, ellos son Jason e Inés Whitlock, los padres de Jasper…les digo tíos de cariño-me dijo Edward y pude ver que Jasper era el mismo retrato de su madre

-Un gusto-dije mientras me daban un abrazo

-Ellos son los padres de Jacob, Billy y Jazmín Black-dijo Edward

-La famosa Bella-dijo la Sra. Black y me dio un beso y un abrazo, el señor solo me abrazo y me sonrió

-Y ella es la madre de Seth, la señora Sue Clearwater-dijo Edward y entonces recordé que las chicas me habían dicho hoy en la mañana que el padre de Seth había muerto en un accidente de trafico

-Un gusto señora-su sonrisa se borro cuando le dije señora y me sonroje-Sue-le dije y volvió a sonreír

-Un gusto Bella-dijo y me dio un abrazo

-¿No vino Leah?-pregunto Edward

-No, dijo que no quería aguantar a fanáticas de su hermano-dijo con una gota de tristeza en su voz

-Ella se lo pierde-dijo Edward y Sue sonrió de nuevo y nos dejo solos

-Tu madre es hermosa-le dije

-Sí, tú también-dijo en mi oído y me beso la mejilla

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunte

-Vamos a bailar-contesto y fuimos a la pista donde estaban todos los chicos con las chicas, había muchos paparazzi tomándonos fotos y los chicos se reían cada vez que Angela y yo por eso nos sonrojáramos y escondiéramos la cara, en el pecho de Seth y Edward respectivamente…

-Qué bueno que vine-dijo una voz femenina detrás de nosotros

-¡Katy!-gritaron los chicos y al voltearnos vimos a los chicos abrazando a ¡Katy Perry!

-Vengan chicas-dijo Jasper y Katy nos sonrió

-Ellas son nuestras novias-dijo Edward tomándome por la cintura

-Que milagro que por fin consiguieron a alguien, espero que puedan salir en mi película-dijo y nos saludo a las chicas, nos pusimos a hablar con ella y luego un paparazzi se acerco a decirnos que quería una foto y lo hicimos, primero nosotras solas con Katy, luego los chicos solos y al final todos juntos, Katy era como en las entrevistas, genial…realmente miraba mucho a Edward pero bueno quien no… cuando se fue seguimos bailando y las chicas y yo estábamos muy emocionadas de haber conocido a Katy Perry ya que nos dio su número de teléfono

-No veo a Lauren en ningún lado-dijo Alice una vez que estábamos en el baño solo ella y yo

-Sí, obviamente era mentira-le dije y me recargue en la pared

-Creo que Jasper me va a pedir que sea su novia-dijo dando saltitos

-Eso es genial pero ¿Cómo?-pregunte

-Bueno me presento a sus padres, peor en vez de decir que era su amiga dijo…-

-¡Que eras su novia!-grite de la emoción

-¡Sí!-chillo y empezó a dar saltitos, entonces mi celular empezó a vibrar, un mensaje de Angela lo abrí y lo leí luego mire a Alice

-Zorra a la vista-dije enseñándole el teléfono

-Vamos-dijo y salimos del baño para ver a Lauren peleando en la entrada porque quería entrar, Alice tomo mi teléfono y empezó a tomar video…cuando lograron hacer que se fuera Lauren, estábamos muertas de la risa…volvimos con los chicos pero no dejábamos de reír

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Edward

-Esto-dijo Alice tendiéndole mi celular, los chicos se juntaron para verlo, y Alice y yo seguimos riendo, cuando se acabo todos estallaron en carcajadas, en especial Jake y Emmett…

-¿Y tus padres?-pregunte a Edward una vez que nos calmamos

-Ya se fueron, ¿No sabes qué hora es?-pregunto Edward

-No-le conteste volteando a verlo, pero seguía con sus brazos en mi cintura

-Las dos cuarenta de la mañana-contesto y asentí

-Vamos a bailar-le dije, empezamos a bailar con los chicos cuando pusieron las canción Peacock de Katy Perry… bailamos con ellos y al terminar la canción fueron por algo de tomar pero las chicas y yo nos quedamos en la pista… y pusieron la canción de Love Game de Lady Gaga, las chicas y yo gritamos ya que esa canción la habíamos bailado para un concurso en la escuela, empezamos a bailar nuestra coordinada y sensual coreografía, al momento solo nosotras estábamos bailando y todos nos miraban aplaudiendo y gritando, entonces los chicos se pusieron frente a nosotros y nos miraron sorprendidos, había una parte en la que se suponía bailábamos con alguien, tome a Edward y las chicas con los chicos, subí mi pierna derecha hasta la cintura de Edward y su mano la tomo, pase uno de sus brazos por el cuello y baje mi abdomen hacia atrás simulando dar una vuelta, luego Edward me soltó y di una vuelta, pegue mi espalda a su pecho y baje, volví a subir y me voltee, Edward tomo una de mis manos y la subió, luego di varias vueltas de bailarina, repetimos todos de nuevo y al final tomo mi pierna otra vez y me bajo casi al ras del piso… la gente presente empezó a aplaudir y gritar como locos, seguimos la fiesta bailando, tomando (Nada de alcohol por nuestro bien), y platicando…

Volvimos a la casa a las 5:15, las chicas ya habían avisado que se quedarían a dormir hasta el sábado que se fueran, sus padres aceptaron después de miles de ruegos, y los comprendía si yo tuviera a mi hija y se fuera a ir a viviré sola con sus amigas no la dejaría ni un momento…dormiríamos como ayer, Rose con Emmett, Ally con Jasper, Jake con Tanya y Angela con Seth…me puse mi short y mi camiseta, luego me desmaquille y me acosté, Edward se estaba bañando y al salir se acostó a mi lado y me recostó en su pecho, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y al igual que una de nuestras manos, me dormí al instante soñando con mi dios griego…


	22. Chapter 22

**He could be the one-****cantada**** por las chicas…**

****Bella POV****

-Les voy a tomar una foto-dijo la voz de Emmett susurrando… _¡No tiene vida propia! Pensé_

-No Emmett-le dijo le vos de Alice

-¿Por qué?-pregunto y me lo imagine haciendo ese puchero Made in Alice

-Porque no déjalos dormir-dijo y entonces escuche como abría la puerta y un flash

-Edward no me dijo nada la ultima vez, esta tampoco lo hará-contesto

-Porque no sabía-dijo Alice

-Claro que si Bella se lo dijo-dijo Emmett un poco más lejos y escuche como la puerta se cerraba

Trate de moverme pero había unos brazos sujetos a mi cintura, abrí mis ojos y me encontré durmiendo sobre Edward, me moví hacia arriba y le empecé a besar, entonces sus labios también se empezaron a mover con los míos, me empecé a reír separándome de él…

-No me eh despertado del todo-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

-Lastima, estaba esperando que mi novio me besara para darle las últimas noticias, pero como no lo hace ya me voy-dije quitándome de encima de él pero rápidamente sus brazos me volvieron a colocar sobre él, pero me senté con mis piernas a sus costados…

-Dime que noticias-dijo y me reí

-Bueno tu hermano volvió a entrar a nuestro cuarto con Alice y nos tomo otra foto-le dije

-A partir de hoy hay que dormir bajo llave-contesto

-Edward esta es la última noche que dormiremos juntos-le dije y eso me hizo sentir triste

-¿Qué?, no yo quiero seguir durmiendo contigo-me dijo y en su voz note algo pero no sabía que era

-Yo también pero, volverás a Londres, donde tienes tu casa y yo tendré mi propia casa con las chicas-le dije y se empezó a sentar pero no me quito de arriba de él

-Bella, pero estamos muy bien así-dijo viéndome con esas esmeraldas que tiene

-Lo sé, Edward pero no podemos hacer nada, tú tienes tu casa y tu familia, yo tengo mi casa y mis amigas-le dije sonriendo, pero el seguí a con su mirada perdida, lo abrace dejando su cara en mi pecho y bese sus cabellos

-Te amo, a ti y a los latidos de tu corazón-dijo y sonreí

-Yo a ti Edward, y a tu manera de actuar como niño pequeño-le dije y me volteo a ver, una de sus manos bajo a mi cadera y la otra la llevo a mi nuca y lo siguiente que sentí fue sus labios contra los míos…en algún momento de ese beso terminamos acostados, entonces Edward tenía sus manos en mi trasero apretándolo, pero aquellos gemidos que querían salir los callaba con sus besos, empezó a subir mi blusa y me la quito, esto se sentía realmente bien…Edward giro y se posiciono sobre mí, empezó a dejar besos en mi cuello y bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, deje mis manos en sus cabellos y lo estire un poco, volvió a besar mis labios y lo pegue más a mi cuerpo…

-¡Mis ojos!-exclamo alguien desde la puerta, Edward y yo nos separamos y vimos a Angela en la puerta con los ojos tapados

-Ang…yo…yo ¡Dios!-dije y me tape con la sabana hasta mi cabeza

-No diré nada pero, ya salgan que los están esperando-dijo y se fue cerrando la puerta

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Edward y me destape la cara para encontrarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sí, solo un poco avergonzada y de seguro roja como un tomate-le conteste

-Te ves hermosa-dijo y me dio un tierno, rápido y casto beso en los labios…

Nos metimos a bañar rápido y nos cambiamos, me puse un short de mezclilla y una blusa holgada blanca con gris que si me estiraba dejaba ver mí estomago y mis converse grises, deje mi cabello suelto y no me maquille total en la noche las chicas lo harían para la fiesta de disfraces…

-¿Lista?-pregunto Edward y me voltee a verlo con una camiseta azul marino y un pantalón negro… _Sexy pensé_ y sonreí

-Sí-le conteste cuando salimos, fuimos a la cocina donde estaban los chicos y nos servimos de comer, empezamos a hablar de varias cosas hasta que Alice soltó un grito

-¿Qué pasa Ally?-pregunto Ang

-Son las cinco, la fiesta empieza a las siete…-

-¡Se nos hace tarde!-gritaron Tanya y Rose interrumpiendo a Alice, _¿Qué? Eso es mentira empieza a las ocho…pensé_ y entonces entendía que algo tramaban…

-Chicos nos cambiaremos en el…-

-Cuarto de Edward y Bella, lo sabemos-dijeron los chicos menos Edward interrumpiendo a Alice quien los miro amenazadoramente

-Ally pobres chicos-dijo Tanya una vez que estábamos solas en mi cuarto

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas ayer en la escuela, cuando se acercaron aquellos chicos de segundo a invitarnos para que fuéramos con ellos?-pregunto Rosalie y asentí

-Les dijimos que no, que íbamos a ir solas-le conteste

-Bueno, pues Alice les dijo hoy en la mañana a los chicos, nuestras chicos que íbamos a ir solas-dijo Tanya

-¿Por qué Ally?-pregunte

-Es una sorpresa-dijo

Puse música de un demo que habíamos hecho con las chicas pero solo eran pistas y empecé a bailar viendo a las chicas con una sonrisa…

-Ese ritmo, tengo una canción pónganlo de nuevo-dije y Rosalie volvió a poner la música…

[Bella]

Smooth talking'  
So rocking'  
A-he's got everything  
that a girl's wanting'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy

-¿Qué más?-pregunto Tanya parando la música

-No tengo idea-dije y Alice la volvió a prender

[Alice]

And I can't keep myself  
from doing something' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name...

-Bien-dije después de que Alice termino de cantar parando la música pero Tanya la volvió a poner…

[Tanya]

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
and when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental

[Rosalie]

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
telling me maybe

[Todas]

He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

[Angela]

He's lightning'  
Sparks are flying'  
everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and

[Bella]

I'm going crazy  
about him lately  
and I can't help myself  
from how my heart is racing'

[Tanya]

Think I'm really digging' on his vibe  
He really blows me away

[Todas]

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

[Bella]

And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him

[Todas]

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe

[Alice]  
He could be the one

[Angela]  
He could be the one

[Bella]  
He could be the one

[Rosalie]  
He could be the one

[Tanya]  
He could be the one

[Todas]  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

-Wow, una canción en minutos ¿alguien la escribió?-pregunto Tanya

-Yo lo hice-dijo Angela

-Perfecto-dijo Rose

-Sí, pero Bella mejor pon música si seguimos haciendo canciones nunca vamos a acabar-dijo Alice y era verdad haci que lo hice…

Nos metimos a bañar rápido y luego nos ayudamos entre todas a peinarnos y maquillarnos…terminamos a las 7:00 y sonreímos

Voltee a ver a las chicas con sus disfraces…

Alice: Iba vestida de sirena su traje era el de la sirenita pero la cola era dorada con azul, tenía una gran abertura hasta medio muslo y pegada, los zapatos eran los dorados que había usado ayer, su cabello estaba peinado como siempre y tenía una tira de conchas azules y doradas, su top eran las dos conchas de color azul y las líneas doradas…

Angela: Iba vestida de gitana, su falda era corta, hasta medio muslo y azul con estrellas doradas, traía una blusa blanca sus mangas eran en los brazos, arriba de ella traía otra de tirantes morada con azul, morado y dorado, su cabello estaba en bucles y traía un pañuelo morado, traía varias pulseras y sus aretes eran grandes y círculos…

Rosalie: Iba vestida de Ángel, era un vestido sin tirantes y corto arriba de medio muslo, blanco con las orillas plateadas, y un pequeño moño en el pecho, unas medias hasta arriba de las rodilla y unos tacones plateados y le faltaban las alas que eran blancas con líneas plateadas…

Tanya: Iba de Freddy Kruger pero mujer, era un vestido corte en "V", a rayas rojo con café, manga larga y en la parte del estomago parecía que las garras lo habían rasgado, su cabello lo plancho y traía un sombrero café, unas botas de tacón cafés que parecían tenis y tenía en una de sus manos las garras de Freddy…

Yo: Me vestí de vampira, un vestido negro sin tirantes, la falda me llegaba tres dedos arriba de medio muslo, tenía líneas guindas, unas botas negras que me llegaban arriba de las rodillas y una pequeña capa que se amarraba a mi cuello y tenía un cuello alto, mi cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta, con varios mechones salidos y caía en bucles…

-Nos vemos muy bien-dijo Ang

-Sí, te ves bien enseñando más Angela-dijo Rose y Angela se sonroja

-Wow Bella, estar aun más pálida te queda-dijo Tanya y me mire al espejo, estaba más pálida y me habían puesto un color de labios rojo intenso…

-Vamos los chicos están en la sala muriéndose por ver cuales disfraces compramos-dijo Alice y salimos con cuidado de no hacer ruido, fuimos hasta la sala y solo escuchábamos murmullos

-¿Cómo nos vemos?-pregunto Alice, los chicos se voltearon a vernos pero la mirada que más me importaba era la de Edward, en sus ojos pude ver el amor pero también pude ver la lujuria, yo me ponía igual a su lado pero trataba de esconderlo siempre…

-Se ven geniales-dijo Jacob viendo a Tanya

-¿Con quienes van a ir?-pregunto Emmett y en su voz se notaban los celos…

-Se supone que con ustedes pero…no los veo vestidos-contesto Rosalie

-No tenemos disfraces, creímos…creímos que…-dijo Seth tartamudeando

-Sí lo sabemos, uno si tiene disfraces están en sus habitaciones y dos, si no se visten ahora los dejamos-dijo Alice, los chicos se fueron corriendo y nos dejaron solas en la sala, las chicas y yo nos empezamos a carcajear cuando escuchamos el agua correr y a Emmett gritándole a Jacob que ya saliera de la bañera

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Alice parándose y se fue, mire a las chicas con la pregunta marcada en mi pero se encogieron de hombros y seguimos viendo la televisión, después de 5 minutos llego Jasper vestido de pirata

-Qué guapo Jasper-dije y las chicas silbaron

-Gracias, pero por favor lo único que me lleva a la perdición es una pequeña sirena-contesto y nos empezamos a reír con él… después llego Jacob vestido de Jason

-Wow, te ves más grande-dijo Tanya y se fue a sentar a su regazo…

-Seth, donde tenias esos músculos-dijo Rosalie silbando y Seth se rio, venia vestido de un joven noble pero no príncipe, rey o alguien pobre pero si era alguien…

-¿Dónde están Emmett y Edward?-pregunto Angela

-Alice los llamo para no sé que-dijo Jasper con el ceño levemente fruncido y me reí

-¿Celoso?-le pregunte pero solo él me oía

-No-contesto

-¿Sabes?, es mejor decir lo que sientes a guardarlo-le dije y suspiro

-A veces pienso que pasa mucho tiempo con ellos-dijo

-Me conto que la presentaste como tu novia, ¿se lo vas a pedir?-pregunte

-Sí, pero no sé cómo, ni cuando-contesto

-Solo, hazlo en el momento que más te nazca hacerlo-le dije y sonrió y escuchamos unos silbidos, nos volteamos y vimos a Emmett vestido de diablo, tenia cuernos y en su barbilla había algo negro en forma de triangulo al revés que simulaba una barba

-Emmett que sexy-dijo Jacob burlándose y nos empezamos a reír, al minuto llego Edward vestido de traje antiguo, y más pálido, con ojeras y su pelo estaba extrañamente peinado de lado, las chicas empezaron a silbar y yo me sonroje, vi como Alice fue con Jasper y se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano y entrelazándola, mire a Jasper y le guiñe el ojo sin que nadie nos viera…

-Nuestro vampiro favorito-dijo Tanya

-No, es el vampiro favorito de Bella-dijo Emmett y luego nos paramos y fuimos hasta el carro y vi que había otro el de Tanya que era como el mío pero en color plateado

-Bien, Emmett, Rose, Ang y Seth se van con Bella y Jazz y yo con Tanya y Jacob-dijo Alice

-¿Puedo manejar Bella?-pregunto Emmett y le tendí las llaves, Edward, Seth, Ang y yo nos subimos atrás me senté sobre Edward y Rose se sentó de copiloto… íbamos en camino cuando Edward empezó a masajear mi pierna

-Basta si no quieres que Emmett ande atrás de nosotros con sus burlas-le susurre al oído, dejo de hacerlo pero dejo su mano en mi pierna, llegamos a la escuela y los chicos se bajaron primero, Edward y yo entrelazamos nuestras manos y caminamos hasta el auditorio de la escuela…


	23. Chapter 23

**MarieAliceIsabella: Gracias por todo, y si va a tener que haber drama ya que me he decidido y si habrá secuela… cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos Sofía**

**Dianitta Cullen: No te preocupes yo también no pude actualizar pronto y como siempre digo "Los problemas con mamá, son PROBLEMAS con Mamá"…cuídate besos y abrazos Sofía**

**You can buy a start: Gracias jajaja ¿Cuáles problemas? Jajaja cuídate mucho besos y abrazos Sofía **

_****Bella POV****_

-Que buena música-dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado, llevábamos apenas una hora en la fiesta y ya estábamos exhaustas

-Lo sé, y ¿viste que los chicos de segundo miraban mal a los chicos?-le pregunte

-Sí, pero por favor, nosotras estamos en el último año, no es por ser mala pero no podíamos ir con ellos, no les convenimos, aparte como saber que no querían meternos mano, son chicos con las hormonas a todo lo que da-contesto Rosalie y era la verdad

-Wow, esto esta genial-dijo Tanya sentándose a un lado de Rose

-¿Dónde has estado?-pregunte

-Por ahí, por allá con Jacob-contesto

-Hola chicas-dijo Ang sentándose a mi lado

-Hola ¿Dónde se metieron los chicos?-pregunto Alice sentándose frente a mi

-No sé, de un minuto a otro Edward me dejo aquí sentada con Rosalie-le conteste

- A veces me dan unas ganas de golpearlos-dijo Rosalie

-Lo sé, pero los queremos demasiado-le dijo Tanya y era verdad por más que quisiéramos no podríamos enojarnos con ellos

-¿Me extrañaron?-pregunto una voz detrás de nosotros

-Para nada-conteste parándome

-No las vi en la fiesta-dijo la estúpida de Lauren y las chicas y yo estallamos en risas

-Pues nosotras si, te vimos peleando con el guardia de seguridad porque no te dejaba pasar-dijo Rosalie

-Eso no es verdad-chillo

-Claro que si hasta video te tomamos-dijo Alice y Jessica (La pobre esposa de Mike) soltó una risita

-¡Cállate Jessica!-le grito Lauren y Jessica lo hizo, si tal vez Mike había terminado conmigo para casarse con ella por arruinarnos la vida pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada

-Cállate tú Lauren, así que cómprate una vida y deja de intentar meterte en la de los demás-le dije y me volteo a ver amenazándome con la mirada

-¿O si no que me vas a hacer Isabella?-pregunto acercándose a mí pero la aparte rápidamente

-En primera no te me acercas tanto porque tu boca huele horrible, en segunda no malgastes mi nombre con tu boca de zorra y en tercera ahora mismo te vas porque si no, toda la escuela vera tu video que curiosamente mande a los chicos y ellos desaparecieron para no sé hacer algo con él como mostrárselo a toda la escuela-le dije mirándome las uñas con una sonrisa

-No te atreverías-dijo completamente nerviosa

-Oh claro que sí-le dije, pero ella se quedo parada frente a mí

-No, no serias capaz de algo como eso-dijo y se notaban lágrimas en sus ojos

-No, tal vez yo no peor los chicos sí, porque desde el primer día vieron que tu no eras una buena persona-le conteste

-¡Sí lo soy!-chillo y me reí

-No lo eres-le dije

-Me pueden prestar su atención por favor-dijo Jasper desde arriba del escenario e inmediatamente todos voltearon a verlo incluida Lauren con el pánico marcado en su cara

-Por favor no lo hagas Swan-suplico Lauren tomándome del brazo

-Lo siento-dije y me voltee para ponerme junto a las chicas

-¿Qué van a hacer?-pregunto Angela

-No sé, yo venía a preguntarle a ustedes-conteste

-Bien como ustedes sabrán el día de ayer tuvimos una fiesta, y bueno hubo una persona que no estaba invitada y se presento creyendo que los de seguridad la dejarían pasar-dijo Jacob

-¿Quieren saber quién es?-pregunto Emmett

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos

-Bien aquí tienen un video-dijo Jacob y en una pantalla grande pusieron el video de Lauren, todos se voltearon a verla, pero ella me veía a mí y yo solo pude sonreír

-¡No que muy rica!-

-¡La hija de papi no pudo entrar a la fiesta!-

-¡Lauren no quieres colarte a un prostíbulo mejor!-

-¡Como siempre te ganaron Mallory!-

Así y más gritos se dirigían a Lauren, que salió corriendo con ese disfraz de sirvienta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero lo que rondaba por mi cabeza era _¿Dónde está Edward?,_ el video seguía y todo el instituto estaba muerto de la risa, hasta los profesores que estaban ahí, ya que nadie quería a la Lauren por Zorra… cuando el video acabo los chicos se bajaron y vinieron a nosotras entonces sentí unos brazos abrazando mi cintura pero no eran aquellos que me hacían sentir descargas eléctricas

-Aléjate-le dije volteándome para verlo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sínico

-Tengo novio, y si no quieres que le diga que te de una paliza déjame en paz-le dije

-Vamos Bella desde que estabas con Mike lo deseabas-me contesto y sentí como la sangre dentro de mí hervía

-Como digas James, solo suéltame y lárgate-le contesto y me voltee con los chicos que estaban en shock, entonces me tomaron del brazo y me voltearon bruscamente

-Por favor Bella, vamos a divertirnos un rato-dijo y le metí una cachetada

-La vuelves tocar y te mato-dijo Edward poniéndose frente a mí, protegiéndome de cualquier cosa que me quisiera hacer James

-Esta me las vas a pagar perra-dijo James y Emmett y Jacob lo tomaron cada uno por un brazo y se lo llevaron

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Edward volteando a verme

-Sí, no me hizo nada-le dije pero hizo un gesto que me hizo saber que no me creía

-¿Segura?-pregunto y rodee los ojos sonriendo

-Claro que sí, mi amor-le conteste y lo abrace por la cintura…

-¿Quieres salir?-pregunto

-Sí, necesito respirar aire fresco-conteste, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta la salida

-¿Dónde estabas cuando pasaron el video?-le pregunte una vez que estábamos afuera

-Alguien tenía que poner el video y otra persona mantener distraído al DJ-contesto y me le quede viendo

-¿Cuál de las dos hiciste tu?-pregunte

-La primera, al pobre de Seth le toco lo peor-contesto y nos sentamos en el capo de mi carro

-Platícame sobre ti, no sé como son tus padres y todo eso-le dije y el paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y la otra la dejo en mi pierna

-Bueno mis padres se conocieron en un viaje que él tendría que hacer de urgencia a Francia, entonces cuando iba corriendo tropezó con mi madre, se disculpo y la ayudo a pararse, luego se fue pero dice que sintió como se oprimía su pecho, un mes después ya estaba de nuevo en Londres y su secretaria le dijo que tenía una nueva paciente que se había caído por las escaleras, era mi mamá, la atendió y todo pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, entonces cuando termino su horario verifico el expediente de mi madre y como estaba ahí su dirección no perdió el tiempo y fue a buscarla, le dijo todo lo que sentía por ella y mi madre se puso a llorar porque ella sentía lo mismo, pero no quería ir tan rápido haci que empezaron a salir y tres meses después se casaron, once meses después nació Emmett y un año después yo y…-pero entonces se calló y bajo la cabeza suspirando

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte y me volteo a ver

-Un año después mi madre se embarazo de mellizos, éramos yo y mi hermana, pero desgraciadamente la enfermera se equivoco y dijo que mi hermana era otra que acababa de fallecer, lo cual era completamente estúpido, mi madre estuvo como loca llorando día tras día hasta que mi padre le dijo lo que había pasado, hemos estado buscando siempre a mi hermana, pero todo ha sido en vano, nunca hemos encontrado rastros de ella-dijo y lo abrace

-Nada se hace en vano Edward-le dije entonces me beso en los labios

-Gracias Bella-dijo y me perdí en esos ojos verde esmeralda iguales a los de… ¿Alice?

-Ed…Edward ¿Cuándo cumples a…años?-pregunte

-El 20 de junio-contesto

-Edward, tengo una pequeña idea de quién es tu hermana-le dije

-¿Cómo la conoces?-pregunto y sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas

-Edward tu también la conoces amor-le conteste y me miro con interrogación

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto y su voz se quebró en la última palabra

-Es Alice, sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos, es igual de pálida que tú y Emmett, al sonreír se le forman los hoyuelos de Emmett, tiene la misma sonrisa ladina de Carlisle, la actitud infantil de Emmett, lo optimista y la creatividad de Esme, hermosa como todos ustedes con un gran corazón de oro… Edward, Alice es toda una Cullen desde los pies hasta la cabeza-le dije y Edward se quedo viendo a la nada, con sus manos en mis caderas, entonces me asuste y le seguí mirando Edward volteo a verme y en sus ojos había lagrimas pero también tenía una sonrisa, me beso en los labios abrazándome

-Gracias Bella, Gracias-dijo y me volvió a besar

-¿Por qué?-pregunte riéndome

-Yo nunca me habría dado cuenta-dijo y me beso la nariz

-No me digas que no viste como miro Carlisle a Alice cuando nos conoció, y la forma en que Esme la miraba en la fiesta-le dije

-Realmente estaba ocupado viendo a alguien más-me dijo y me sonroje

-No cambies de tema, estamos hablando de ti y de la posibilidad de que Alice sea tu hermana y te pones a deslumbrarme-le dije

-Bueno que tal si cuando lleguemos a Londres le decimos a mis padres y a Alice todo-dijo Edward

-Querrás decir que tú les vas a decir-le dije pero el sonrió negando con la cabeza

-Les diremos, tú me ayudaste a darme cuenta y quiero que estés conmigo, pase lo que pase ¿ok?-pregunto y asentí con mi cabeza

-Volvamos si no queremos que tu hermano, empiece con sus cosas-le dije y se rio, regresamos adentro y los chicos y las chicas estaban bailando, nos acercamos y empezamos a bailar, entonces Jacob y Emmett empezaron a bailar ridículamente haciéndonos reír y no solo a nosotros si no a todos los que los podían ver, Tanya y Rosalie los hicieron entrar en cintura y se calmaron, después de dos horas seguidas bailando nos fuimos a sentar, pero Jasper y Alice se fueron a aparte…

-¿Qué quiere Jasper?-pregunto Edward

-Tal vez le va a pedir a Alice que sea su novia-le conteste y escuche un gruñido, me reí y le golpee levemente el pecho

-Oye no me digas nada, existe la posibilidad de que sea mi hermana, tengo que actuar sobreprotector-dijo y me reí, Edward sonrió y me beso la sien… luego Alice llego corriendo con una sonrisa demasiado grande

-¿Te lo ha pedido?-pregunte

-¡Sí!-chillo y me abrazo fuertemente

-¿Por qué ese abrazo?-pregunte

-Me dijo todo, muchas gracias Bella-contesto y luego le dijo a todos los chicos

-¿Por qué te agradeció?-pregunto Edward a mi lado y me sonroje _¡Mierda! Pensé_

-Bueno, puede que en la casa haya hablado con Jasper para animarlo a que le pidiera a Alice que fuera su novia, al parecer funciono porque tú mismo has oído-le dije y los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-pregunto y me sonroje aún más

-En mi defensa fue antes de saber que podría ser tu hermana-le dije y espere que me dijera algo más pero en cambio me beso…

-Si vas a actuar así cada vez que meta la pata, lo voy a hacer más seguido-le dije y se rio

-Te amo, pero eso sí, si le hace algo a Alice sea o no mi hermana lo mato-dijo Edward y me empecé a reír con él

-Muy bien esta canción es para todos los enamorados que hay aquí-dijo el DJ y puso una canción lenta

-¿Me permites?-pregunto Edward parándose mientras me tendía su mano

-Siempre-le conteste y tome su mano, caminamos hasta la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción "My Heart Will Go On" de Celine Dion

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Durante toda la canción me invadió un sentimiento de miedo, miedo a perder a Edward, así que me pegue más a su cuerpo y escuchaba como me cantaba al oído, al terminar me beso en los labios de manera dulce y tierna

-Te amo Bella-dijo y mis ojos empezaron a picar

-Yo también te amo Edward-le conteste y me beso

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto

-Me quiero ir a casa-le conteste y asintió

-Chicos ya nos vamos, Bella no se siente muy bien y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para alcanzar el vuelo-dijo Edward y los chicos dijeron que ellos también se venían, nos fuimos como llegamos solo que esta vez llevaba mi cuerpo recargado en el de Edward, al llegar a casa me fui a mi habitación y me encerré en el baño, me metí a bañar rápido y me puse mi pijama, al salir me cepille mi cabello y me hice una trenza, luego me acosté al lado de Edward quien me recostó sobre él, dejando mi cabeza en su pecho donde escuche los latidos de su corazón, que eran como una nana para mí, beso mis cabellos y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo pensando en que mañana sería el mejor día de mi vida…


	24. Chapter 24

_****Bella POV****_

-Bella, ya despierta se nos va hacer tarde-decía Edward dándome besos en la cara

-¿Qué?-pregunte al no entender a lo que se refería

-Son las cinco de la mañana, el avión sale a las seis treinta-respondió y me senté de golpe en la cama mirándolo con los ojos abiertos

-Ya escuchaste ¿No?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Por qué me despiertas hasta ahorita?-pregunte

-Me encanta escucharte hablar mientras duermes-contesto y me sonroje

¿Qué tanto dije?-pregunte tapándome la cara con ambas manos

-Oh, nada pero te tengo que decir que yo también te amo-dijo, beso mi nariz y salió del cuarto, dejándome completamente sonrojada, me levante y camine el closet que solo tenía el cambio que me pondría hoy, porque todo estaba en las maletas…

Me metí al baño y me vi en el espejo, mi pelo estaba completamente esponjado a pesar de que estaba recogido, mi cara estaba hinchada porque me acababa de levantar y me sonroje otra vez cuando me acorde de que Edward todos los días me veía de esta forma, me metí a bañar y al salir me puse mis pantalones entubados, una blusa de tirantes azul marino y un suéter a rayas horizontales beige con azul marino, deje mi pelo suelto pero le puse crema para cabello, para evitar que se esponjara y me puse un gorro de que tenía la cara de un oso y era de color beige, me puse mis botas de beige también, la pulsera que me regalo Edward y en la otra muñeca dos de color azul…salí del baño y vi a Edward sentado en la cama con sus manos en la cara, me acerque y puse mi mano en su hombro

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunte cuando me volteo a ver, Edward se abrazo a mi cadera y dejo su cabeza en mi estomago

-Sí, pero voy a extrañar dormir contigo-contesto parándose, y sus manos se movieron hasta mi cintura, pase mis brazos por su cuello y nos acercamos quitando el espacio que nos separaba, para darnos un beso que empezó tierno y dulce para tornarse apasionado

-Vamos-dije con mi respiración entrecortada y salimos de la habitación, Edward ya se había guardado las maletas en el carro o mejor dicho la camioneta que nos llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, mi carro luego lo mandarían para que tuviera transporte en Londres, los chicos y las chicas estaban ya dentro del coche medio despiertos, y al verme me dieron los buenos días

El camino fue silencioso ya que Emmett y Jake se habían quedado dormidos, los chicos y las chicas solo miraban por la ventana y yo y Edward estábamos besándonos, tomándonos de la mano, jugando con ellas y mirándonos a los ojos, tal vez no nos íbamos a separar pero había sido la última noche que dormiríamos juntos y eso no le gustaba, ni a él, ni a mi…pero no podíamos hacer nada, al llegar al aeropuerto vimos a muchas personas con cámaras y me tense, voltee a ver a Edward apretando su mano, me beso la mejilla y me susurro que todo estaría bien, bajamos y empezaron a tomarnos fotografías, y hacernos preguntas como

_¿Son novios?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo de relación llevan?_

_¿Ya conocen a sus padres?_

_¿Vivirán juntos?_

_¿Planean casarse en un futuro?_

_¿Cuántos hijos desearían tener?_

Las chicas y yo estábamos sonrojadas, pero los chicos nos pegaban a ellos y los de seguridad trataban de alejarlos de nosotros, cuando por fin los sacaron del aeropuerto vimos a los padres de las chicas y nos soltamos de los chicos para correr con ellos, a todos los consideraba mis padres, en especial ahora que sabía que nunca podría contar con los míos, abrace al papá de Rosalie el señor Hale, que era al que más consideraba mi papá, no porque trabajaba con mi padre, si no porque era el único que no me regalaba cosas costosas, que sabía que podría nunca usar, abrace a los demás padres de mis amigas y cuando llegue a la _**"Mamá"**_ de Alice, la señora empezó a llorar

-Las…voy a…extrañar mucho…Bella-me decía entre sollozos

-Yo también la voy a extrañar mucho-le conteste y me dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo

-Desearía que cuando estés en Londres, leas esto y después seas Tú quien hable con Alice y con las personas que lo deben saber-dijo dándome un sobre, ¿Una carta? Pensé

-Claro que si señora Brandon-le dije y guarde la carta en mi bolso, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en mis ojos pero no salían…

Subimos la avión después de pasar por revisión pero en ese avión solo íbamos los chicos, las chicas y yo… mire a Edward quien sonreía de lado y me guiño el ojo…una azafata nos indico que nos sentáramos y nos pusiéramos los cinturones de seguridad, ya que el avión estaba a punto de despegar, me senté junto a Edward, cuando el avión despego nosotros estábamos tomados de las manos y yo tenía mi cabeza en su hombro

-No sabía que tenían avión privado-le dije y el sonrió

-Bueno, ustedes pronto tendrán uno-dijo y voltee a verlo

-Dime que es mentira-le dije

-Sí es mentira pero…

-¿Pero qué?-pregunte

-Tendrán que compartir este con nosotros-contesto y abrí mis ojos

-¿Es enserio?-pregunte

-Sí, en especial cuando estemos de gira, puede que ustedes vengan con nosotros, o nosotros con ustedes-respondió y 15 minutos después de que el avión hubo despegados la azafata vino a preguntarnos si queríamos algo, le respondimos que no y nos dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos se lo pidiéramos a ella que se llamaba María, era una señora pero joven, en su dedo anular izquierdo tenía dos hermosas sortijas y al parecer se le veía un gran bulto en su vientre, pero me resultaba muy conocida…

-Espere pero, ¿Está usted embarazada?-pregunte y ella sonrió abiertamente

-Sí, tengo cinco meses y este es mi último vuelo, tengo que estar descansando-contesto y me sentí feliz por ella

-¿Ya sebe que va a ser?-pregunte

-Sí, será una niña, mi esposo esta que no cabe de felicidad, tenemos un pequeño niño de seis años y los amamos, pero él siempre había querido una pequeña niña-me respondió

-¿Puedo?-pregunte y ella asintió, puse mi mano en su vientre entonces sentí unos pequeños y ligeros golpes

-Wow, es la primera vez que se mueve de esa manera-dijo ella sonriendo

-Qué hermoso-le dije y luego quite mi mano, realmente me emocionaba sentir a los bebes cuando estaban dentro del vientre de sus mamás, bueno en realidad amaba a los niños eran demasiado hermosos

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto viéndome

-Isabella, pero me dicen Bella-le conteste y asintió

-Ese nombre le pondré a mi hija, pero le diré _Is_-contesto y se fue

-¿Qué?-pregunte sonrojada la encontrarme con Edward que me veía con una sonrisa en su cara

-Me gusto la forma en que te comportaste-contesto y me dio un beso en los labios

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-No sé pero, por un momento te imagine a ti, en el patio de una casa jugando con tres niños y yo llegando de trabajar para luego estar con ustedes-contesto y me volví a sonrojar, lo volví a besar y a recostar mi cabeza en su hombro, entonces me quede profundamente dormida, total serian 12 horas de vuelo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Edward quien estaba dormido contra la ventana, me pare con cuidado para no despertarlo y camine hasta el baño, al terminar de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, me lave las manos y suspire, esto se sentía extraño… me mire en el espejo y me reí recordando las estupideces Emmett, salí del baño y vi a María, que estaba leyendo un libro mientras acariciaba su vientre, me fui a sentar a mi lugar y de mi bolso saque mi libro favorito _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, cuando lo termine mire mi reloj…

Las 12 de la tarde, había dormido seis horas y todavía quedaban otras seis, me quede pensando un rato en todo lo que había pasado en tan solo una semana y entonces sentí que tocaban mi hombro, me sobresalte pero vi a Angela, le sonreí y voltee a ver si Edward se había despertado pero no, entonces Ang me hizo una seña de que la siguiera y haci lo hice, nos sentamos en los asientos más alejados de todos y Ang no me miraba

-¿Qué pasa Ang?-pregunte nerviosa

-Seth me pidió que fuera su novia, pero no sé si debería aceptar-contesto volteándome a ver, su cara estaba sonrojada y en sus ojos pude ver, miedo, duda y amor…

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte

-Tengo miedo de que sea igual que con Eric, sé que Seth es muy diferente, Seth…él es tan bueno, tierno, cariñoso, no me ah faltado al respeto, me defiende, me trata como si me conociera de toda la vida y…-

-¿Y qué más Ang?-pregunte al ver que se había callado de repente

-Me enamore de él, no me importa si es famoso o no, el es perfecto, Bella llegue a soñar que nos casábamos, que teníamos hijos, soñé con él y eso nunca me había pasado-dijo y sonreí al verla decir todo

-Ang, ¿Qué otra prueba quieres?-pregunte

-No sé de que hablas-contesto

-Debes seguir a tu corazón, que te está dando señales para que entiendas-le dije y vi como su mirada se tornaba perdida, estaba uniendo todo lo que pasaba y al terminar sonrió y me abrazo

-Gracias Bella, definitivamente eres la mejor-dijo y se fue, al pasar por su lugar la vi dándole a Seth un beso en los labios, tome una foto al momento en que Seth abría los ojos, pero luego me fui a mi lugar con Edward que seguía dormido, me coloque mi IPod en el que tenia las pistas que las chicas y yo habíamos hecho entonces tome de mi bolsa, un cuaderno y un lápiz, pase varias pistas hasta que una llamo mi atención y la volví a poner, me puse a pensar, escribía, borraba, volvía a escribir y así dure dos horas, hasta que por fin pude hacer algo, me pare y volví a ir a los asientos donde anteriormente había estado hablando con Angela, puse la pista y empecé a cantar en voz baja…

_I can almost see it__,__  
__That dream I'm dreaming but__  
__There's a voice inside my head saying,__  
__You'll never reach it,__  
__Every step I'm taking,__  
__Every move I make feels__  
__Lost with no direction__,__  
__My faith is shaking but I__...__  
__Got to keep trying__  
__Got to keep my head held high...___

_There's always going to be another mountain__  
__I'm always going to want to make it move__  
__Always going to be an uphill battle,__  
__Sometimes you going to have to lose,__  
__Ain't about how fast I get there,__  
__Ain't about what's waiting on the other side__...__  
__It's the climb__...___

_The struggles Im facing,__  
__the chances Im taking__  
__Sometimes I knock me down but__  
__No Im not breaking__  
__the pain Im knowing__  
__but these are the moments that__  
__Im going to remember most yeah__  
__Just got to keep going__  
__And I...__  
__I got to be strong__...__  
__Just keep pushing on...___

_There's always going to be another mountain__  
__Im always going to want to make it move__  
__Always going to be an uphill battle,__  
__Sometimes you going to have to lose,__  
__Ain't about how fast I get there,__  
__Ain't about what's waiting on the other side__...__  
__It's the climb__..._

_Yeah___

_there's always going to be another mountain__  
__Im always going to want to make it move__  
__always going to be an uphill battle,__  
__Sometimes you going to have to lose...__  
__Ain't about how fast I get there,__  
__ain't about what's waiting on the other side__...__  
__It's the climb__...___

_Keep on moving__  
__Keep climbing__  
__Keep the faith baby...__  
__Its all about__  
__its all about__  
__the climb__...__  
__Keep__ the __faith__  
__Keep__ your __faith__..._

_Whoa..._

Al terminar de cantar vi a todos mirándome y me sonroje, no sabía en qué momento había empezado a cantar en voz alta, haci que me quite los audífonos y sonreí nerviosa

-¿Cuánto llevan ahí?-pregunte

-Suficiente-respondió Rosalie

-¿Por qué no nos la habías enseñado?-pregunto Alice

-Bueno, porque la acabo de escribir-le conteste

-¿Segura?-pregunto Tanya

-Sí-conteste y sonrieron

-Está muy buena Bella-dijo Jasper y siguieron muchos comentarios así

-Gracias-les contestaba a cada uno y cuando Edward me decía cosas me sonrojaba, hasta María me felicito y me dijo que la bebe se había estado moviendo demasiado…

-Son las cuatro de la tarde ¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Alice

-No sé, pero hay que hacer algo porque no tengo nada que leer-le dije y me miro con los ojos abiertos

-¿Volviste a terminar ese libro verdad?-pregunto

-Sí-conteste y rodo los ojos

-Bueno Angela y yo le tenemos que decir que ya somos novios-dijo Seth, mientras tenía tomada a Ang por la cintura completamente sonrojada…

-¡Qué emoción tres parejas en el grupo!-chillo Alice abrazándolos a los dos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunte

-¿De qué?-pregunto Ang preocupada

-Ah no, no te preocupes, me refiero ah que tenemos dos horas-le dije y ella asintió

-Bueno ¿Qué canciones cantaremos en el disco?-pregunto Emmett y todos nos volteamos a ver…

-Sam dijo que cantaríamos dos canciones con alguna de las chicas o con una cada quien, y pero que quería dos que cantáramos todos juntos y una ellas solas-dijo Jasper

-Yo pido una canción con Edward-dijo Rosalie y nos reímos del puchero que hizo Emmett

-Yo una con Jasper-dije

-Yo con Emmett-Dijo Tanya

-Seth-Dijo Alice

-Jake-dijo Ang y los chicos nos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Qué?-preguntamos las chicas y yo al unisonó y luego reímos

-Ni siquiera nos preguntaron-dijo Jacob

-Ah bueno si quieren…-

-No está bien, pero nos sorprendió la forma en que se organizan tan rápido-dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a Alice, quien sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus hoyuelos, entonces Edward sonrió y entendí que ya se había dado cuenta del parecido…

-Bueno ¿Qué canciones serán?-pregunto Jasper

-Bueno ya tengo una para nosotros-le dije y el asintió

-¿Y para nosotros?-pregunto Edward abrazándome

-También, pero necesito tu ayuda para terminarla-le dije y el asintió dándome un beso en la mejilla

-No coman…-

-Tú te haces el pobre-dije interrumpiendo a Jacob y todos se rieron

-¡Tu también Emmett!-dijo Jacob y Emmett dejo de reír pero nosotros no

-¡Cállense!-dijeron los dos y nos reímos aun más

-Bueno, ya pensemos en las canciones-dijo Edward y nos pusimos a trabajar, los chicos daban ideas y las chicas y yo escribíamos o viceversa, luego busque alguna pista que nos sirviera, pero apareció la canción que las chicas y yo habíamos hecho para los chicos, no pudimos evitar comenzar a cantar y ellos nos veían sonrientes…

**[Bella]**

Smooth talking'  
So rocking'  
A-he's got everything  
that a girl's wanting'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy

**[Alice]**

And I can't keep myself  
from doing something' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name...

**[Tanya]**

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
and when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental

**[Rosalie]**

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
telling me maybe

**[Todas]**

He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

**[Angela]**

He's lightning'  
Sparks are flying'  
everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and

**[Bella]**

I'm going crazy  
about him lately  
and I can't help myself  
from how my heart is racing'

**[Tanya]**

Think I'm really digging' on his vibe  
He really blows me away

**[Todas]**

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

**[Bella]**

And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him

**[Todas]**

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe

**[Alice]****  
**He could be the one

**[Angela]****  
**He could be the one

**[Bella]****  
**He could be the one

**[Rosalie]****  
**He could be the one

**[Tanya]**  
He could be the one

**[Todas]**  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

Durante la canción señalábamos a nuestros chicos y bailábamos como locas, terminamos con la respiración entrecortada y nos sentamos en los asientos…

-Esta genial, chicas-dijo Seth

-Gra…gracias-dijo Tanya recuperando el aliento

-Esa será la canción que cantaremos solas-dijo Alice y todas asentimos

-¿Y con nosotros?-pregunto Emmett

-Bell's pon la pista, Mmm… numero… trece-dijo Alice y cuando lo hice una letra surco por mi cabeza…

_**Gracias por el review Lula11**_

_**Aviso: **_

_**1: Las canciones que aparecen se pueden llegar a estar repitiendo, por la grabación del disco y los conciertos que darán**_

_**2: Las actualizaciones las hare lo más pronto que pueda porque estoy batallando, pero si continuare mi fic**_

_**3: Si gustan de dar alguna sugerencia se aceptan **_

_**4: las canciones que cantan las chicas y Bella son de Miley Cyrus, The Climb (Bella sola) y He could be the one (Todas)**_

_**Besos y abrazos Sofía**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella POV**

-Disculpa Bella-dijo una voz detrás de mí cuando me estaba poniendo mi abrigo para bajar del avión

-¿Sí, María?-pregunte

-¿Tú eres hija de Renne Dwyer?-pregunto y asentí

-¿Co…como lo…lo sabes?-pregunte nerviosa

-Una larga historia con muy poco tiempo-contesto saque mi cuaderno y arranque una hoja, escribí la dirección de la casa en la que viviría, el numero de casa y me móvil

-Cuando tengas tiempo llámame, no importa la hora que sea, necesito respuestas a muchas cosas y no sé porque, siento que tú me las puedes dar-le dije, ella tomo el papel, y lo guardo, me despedí de ella y de la pequeña bebe también prometiéndole que pronto me volvería a escuchar…

Baje y Edward me miro curioso, con los labios le dije que luego le contaba y el asintió sin más…entramos al aeropuerto donde vimos a los padres de los chicos y a Sam, que se había regresado a Londres el mismo día del concierto…

-¡Bella, que emoción volverte a ver!-grito Esme abrazándome, y lo que me sorprendió más fue que dejo a Edward de lado

-Igualmente Esme-le conteste

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto

-Bien, escribimos varias canciones, durante el viaje y hablamos mucho-conteste

-Me alegra mucho, ¿Y ya tienen donde quedarse?-pregunto

-Sí, mi abuela dejo una casa a mi nombre y ahí es donde viviremos-le dije y ella asintió

-Espero que vengas a la casa tan siquiera-me dijo y asentí riéndome con ella

Seguí saludando a los padres de los chicos y luego fue con el pervertido, alocado y enfermo mental de mi primo

-Hola primito-le dije

-Hola primita-me dijo y sonreímos, nos dimos un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, luego acordamos que los chicos se irían con sus padres y después de mucho rogarnos aceptamos que mañana por la mañana fueran ayudarnos con los muebles, salimos del aeropuerto y paso lo mismo que en el otro aeropuerto…miles de cámaras se pusieron sobre nosotras, los chicos, Sam y los padres de los chicos con las mismas preguntas y otras más:

_¿Qué opinan de la relación de su hijo con…?_

_¿Vivirán con ustedes?_

_¿Quién es la prima del productor y manager Sam Uley?_

_¿Son amigos con beneficios o novios oficiales?_

_¿Quién se lo pidió a quien?_

_¿Cuánto piensan durar?_

_¿Es verdad que termino su relación con Katy Perry por la señorita Swan?_

La última pregunta me hizo girarme y tratar de ver a Edward que se subiría con sus padres y Emmett en otra camioneta, me encontré con su mirada y vi que abría la boca para decir algo, pero me empujaban por la espalda

-Súbete Bella-dijo Sam y de un empujón me subí en el carro con mi cabeza agachada

-¿Estás bien Bell's?-pregunto Rose y negué con mi cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto también Tanya y me digne a subir mi cabeza

-¿No escucharon la última pregunta?-les pregunte y ellas negaron

-Bell´s escuchamos miles de preguntas-respondió Ang

-Un reportero le pregunto a Edward… "¿Es verdad que termino su relación con Katy Perry por la señorita Swan?-Dije imitando una voz más grave que la mía, las chicas me vieron y me abrazaron

-¿Vas a hablar con él?-pregunto Alice

-Sí, el trato de decirme algo, pero Sam empezó a empujarme y no supe que era-le conteste

-Bueno, ese no será problema, la confianza siempre es necesaria-dijo Rosalie y asentí con mi cabeza…

El resto del camino fue en silencio, y por mi mente pasaban las imágenes de la fiesta con los chicos… _Entonces por esa razón Katy no dejaba de ver a Edward ¿Verdad? Pensé_ y no pude evitar sentirme aun peor…

-Listo-dijo el chofer y las chicas y yo nos bajamos del auto frente a una gran casa de dos pisos, muy hermosa y a simple vista muy bien cuidada, bajamos nuestras maletas y nos metimos, empezamos a acomodar unas cosas y nuestros estómagos empezaron a rugir, llamamos a Sam y dijo que nos mandaría dos pizzas, al llegar las pizzas nos pusimos a comer entre varias platicas viendo un televisión algo vieja que estaba ahí

Después de terminar de terminar de comer recogimos todo y dormimos en la sala, Alice y Ang en un sillón, Rosalie en otro, Tanya en otro y yo en el piso, con unas cuantas sabanas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desperté tan tranquila y para nada cansada, me estire un poco y toque algo, me pare y vi que era la mano de Tanya, quien también estaba dormida, pero nadie más estaba en la sala, me pare y fui a la cocina donde estaban las chicas con los trozos de pizza de la noche anterior

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte

-Las doce, y será mejor que te cambies los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento-dijo Rosalie y salí corriendo de ahí, entre al baño con mi maleta y encendí el agua, la puse tibia y me bañe de manera rápida, al salir me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura, una blusa de tirantes rosa, con un suéter a rayas morado con rosa pero era sin zipper, me puse mis botas moradas y me deje el pelo suelto, me puse aun menos maquillaje y salí, al escuchar a gente hablando afuera

-Bella durmiente-dijo Jacob

-Cállate que la que se acaba de despertar es Tanya, tan siquiera yo ya me bañe-le dije pero lo abrace, Tanya se metió a bañar y salió a los 15 minutos, vestida y lista, entonces tocaron en timbre y cuando Alice fue a abrir se escucho un gritito

-Jasper-dijimos, las chicas, Jake y yo al unisonó, entonces entro Alice a la sala seguida por Jasper y Seth que al ver a Angela le dio un tierno beso en los labios, luego nos saludo a nosotros y empezamos a mover todo, yo barriendo, las Tanya y Angela sacudiendo, Alice ordenando como iba todo y también acomodando cuadros y fotografías y Rosalie quitando las sabanas de arriba de los muebles

-¿Dónde lo ponemos Bella?-pregunto Jasper, al voltearme vi que él y Seth estaban moviendo los sillones

-Pregúntale a Alice, ella está haciendo todo y si me meto es posible que no salga viva-le conteste y se río, yo seguí con mi escoba y bailando al ritmo de la música… hasta que tocaron el timbre y las chicas me voltearon a ver

-¿Rose puedes ir a abrir?-pregunte y Alice me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero la ignore

-¿Está todo bien?-escuche que Seth le susurraba a Jasper y de reojo vi como este se encogía de hombros

-¡Buenas tardes!-Grito Emmett apareciendo con Rose y Edward detrás de él, saludaron a todos y entonces cuando Edward me iba a dar un beso en los labios puse mi mano impidiéndolo, logrando que todos vieran la escena con los ojos abiertos

-¿Qué paso con Katy?-pregunte

-Mmm…chicos…será mejor que nosotros sigamos en el piso de arriba ¿no creen?-pregunto Emmett y se fueron antes de que alguien pudiera contestar…

-Bella no empecemos con eso de los celos por favor-dijo y abrí mis ojos como platos

-¡No estoy celosa!-le dije o mejor dicho le chille

-¡Pues así parece!-me respondió subiendo su tono de voz

-¡Estoy molesta porque resulta que escuche como un maldito reportero preguntaba si MI novio termino su relación con Katy Perry por MÍ culpa y me iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo!-le grite

-¡Basta Bella, no te queda claro que te amo!-grito

-¡Sí, pero solo quiero saber la verdad, pero eso no tiene nada que ver!-respondí y rodo los ojos

-¿¡Para qué quieres la verdad!?-pregunto

-¡Porque el día de la puta fiesta ella te miraba demasiado, creí que era porque es tu amiga y ahora también mía, ¿Cómo la voy a ver después de que me entere de esto?, mierda Edward no podría!-le conteste y él se apretó el puente de la nariz

-¡Bien, quieres la maldita verdad aquí la tienes, primero: sí, estuve a punto de hacerme pasar por su jodido novio para que me dejaran de decir si éramos pareja, tal vez si sea hermosa pero ya se caso y se divorcio no podría andar con alguien así, yo sé que no fue su culpa, aparte ella no es mi tipo, segundo en mi vida solo he tenido dos novias y nada oficial, solo a ti, y en tercero si no te dije nada fue porque no se dio el tema y ayer porque Sam te subió a la troca!-dijo

-¡Pero existe el estúpido celular!-le conteste y sus manos se pasaron por mi cintura pegándome contra él, me quede viendo a sus ojos y luego me tomo de la mano, empezamos a caminar hasta que vi que íbamos a la puerta…

-¡No me vas a aclarar aquí las cosas!-le dije soltando su mano, pero me tomo por la cintura y me subió a sus hombros, salimos de la casa y me metió en un Volvo Plateado, me puso el cinturón y cerro mi puerta con candado, en menos de lo que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba manejando, me cruce de brazos y mire por la ventana, paramos en un lado de la carretera y del bosque, se bajo, me abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano, la tome y empezamos a caminar en silencio, en un momento se puso detrás de mí y me tapo los ojos con sus manos

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte

-Es una sorpresa-respondió, seguimos caminando y luego paramos, empezó a oler a rosas, orquídeas, todo tipo de flores que podía, quito sus manos y estábamos en un hermoso prado, había miles de flores, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte volteando a verlo

-Porque te amo y realmente eres importante para mí y esto es mi lugar privado, lo descubrí una vez que me escape de casa, desde ese día es mi lugar para pensar, y ahora será de ambos-respondió, entonces no pude evitar llorar, me abrazo dejando mi cabeza en su pecho…

-Per…perdóname-le dije entre susurros

-Shh, todo está bien-me respondió besando mis cabellos, me sentía tan mal por como lo había tratado, deje de llorar pero nos quedamos abrazados

-Edward, solo quiero saber todo ¿ok?-pregunte más calmada y el asintió, nos sentamos en el pasto y Edward paso su brazo por mi cintura

-Un mes antes de que fuéramos a Forks, Katy y yo fuimos al cine a ver una película, íbamos en plan de amigos, entonces un reportero de alguna manera nos siguió y tomo fotografías, empezamos a desmentir todo, pero nadie nos creía, el día que nos íbamos a ir trate de hablar con ella para pedirle que fuéramos pareja pero para luego terminar y así se acabara todo esto, pero no la encontré y subimos al avión y luego te conocí y te sabes toda la historia-me dijo y estaba completamente sonrojada, en algún momento de la historia nos habíamos acostado…

-Perdón, me comporte como toda una niña pequeña que esta encaprichada con algo-le dije escondiendo mi cabeza en su hombro, Edward me coloco sobre él, obligándome a verlo

-Hey, está todo bien, era lógico que algo así pasara, solo quiero que disfrutemos nuestro noviazgo, sin importar que pase-me dijo sonriendo

-Gracias Edward-le dije y me estire para besarlo, mis manos estaban en su pecho y las suyas bajaron hasta mi trasero, me empujaron hacia arriba y gemí, Edward soltó una risa…_Dos podemos jugar a este juego cariño pensé_, lleve mis manos a sus hombros, empecé a besar su mandíbula y luego me fui a su cuello, dejando besos en el, gimió y sonreí, empecé a desabotonar su camisa tocando su pecho, sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi blusa y sentí escalofríos…se sentó conmigo sobre él, y siguió besando, sus manos dejaron mi espalda y bajaron a mis piernas, las cuales apretaba haciéndome gemir, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y la deje entrar, le quite la camisa y solo la solté, su mano desabrocho mi pantalón y metió su mano, gemí aún más cuando su mano roso mi sexo… su boca dejo la mía y bajo a mi cuello, estire su cabello y gimió, su mano salió de mi pantalón y me quito el suéter y la blusa al mismo tiempo…

-Quítate el cinturón-le dije ya que me estaba apretando demasiado

-No tengo-me dijo y lo voltee a ver sonriendo

-Perfecto-le dije volviéndolo a besar, dio una vuelta dejándome a mí en el pasto, desabroche su pantalón, pero antes de que lo pudiera sacar el me quito el mío, empezó a besar entre mis pechos, le quite sus pantalones como pude y se volvió a besarme… entonces sonó el celular cuando estaba a punto de quitarme el sostén…

-¿Es enserio?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo

-Es el tuyo-me dijo

-Mierda, siempre es lo mismo, y la misma persona-le dije después de ver quien era

-Ya vamos para allá Ang-le dije

-_Ok, adiós_-dijo y colgó

-Tenemos que volver, o mandaran a buscarnos-dijo Edward y asentí, nos paramos y empezamos a vestirnos, pero sentía su mirada en mí…

-Sé que me estás viendo-le dije

-Me es inevitable no hacerlo-contesto y me sonroje, gracias a Dios estaba de espaldas a él…

-Te diría que continuáramos lo que dejamos pendiente, pero dado que vivimos en diferentes casas y tienes un hermano pervertido lo siento, tendrá que esperar-le dije volteándome a verlo

-Puedo pedir permiso para quedarme y…-

-Ni se te ocurra me daría mucha vergüenza con Esme-le dije y él se rio, el camino a casa fue silencioso…

** .miau: Gracias por tu review, besos…**

**Robmy: No te preocupes lo que vale es que te guste besos…**

**MarieAliceIsabella: Te juro que te amo chica…me tenias risa y risa con tu review, gracias, besos y abrazos Sofía**

**Lizzy Cullen: Gracias besos Sofía**

**Katterine: Muchas gracias besos Sofía**

**Ok ahora los avisos:**

**1: Se que no tengo perdón por no actualizar, pero es por lo de la escuela estoy saturada porque no solo me hago cargo de mis cosas sino también de las de mi hermanita…**

**2: Estoy considerando seriamente cambiar a Rated: M por razones OBVIAS**

**En fin eso es todo, besos y abrazos Sofía…**


	26. Chapter 26

****Edward POV****

Estaba recostado en mi cama recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas, hasta que alguien tocó mi puerta

-Pase-dije

-Hola corazón-dijo mi madre entrando

-Hola mamá, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Quiero que invites a Bella a cenar mañana en la noche-respondió y sonreí

-Claro, le voy a avisar-dije

-Edward, ¿en serio te importa esa muchacha verdad?-pregunto mi madre sonriéndome maternalmente

-Sí, desde que la vi me enamore de ella tal y como dijo Sam que pasaría-le conteste y se rio

-Y desde que yo la vi supe algo también-dijo y se paró de la cama

-¡Espera mamá!... ¿Qué supiste?-pregunte

-Que algún día va a ser una Cullen-respondió y salió del cuarto, inconscientemente sonreí y tome mi celular, marcando aquel número que me sabía de memoria

_-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto _

-Mi madre me ha pedido que te invite a cenar mañana aquí a mi casa, pero si no puedes lo entiendo-le dije

_-Me encantaría amor, pero no voy a ser la única- respondió _

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte

_-Emmett llamo a Rose hace media hora para pedirle lo mismo, esta saltando en su cama como loca y como la tengo en un lado escucho todo-dijo_ y escuche un golpe

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte preocupado

_-Yo sí, creo que Rose se cayó, espera un momento… ¿¡Rose estas bien!?-escuche que gritaba _

_-Sí-le respondía Rosalie y Mi ángel se rio _

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunte

_-Sí, ¿entonces a qué hora pasaras a recogerme?... necesito una hora específica para estar lista-me dijo_ y reí

-Paso por ti a las seis en punto-conteste

_-Bien, Alice empezara a jugar conmigo a las dos de la tarde por lo cual le diré que vendrás por mí a las nueve-dijo_ y empezamos a reírnos…

-Te dejo amor, necesitas descansar-le dije y escuche un puchero-Te veo mañana, Te Amo-le dije

-_Y yo a ti __Amore__ mío_-contesto y después de decirle que le mandaba un beso colgamos…

Estaba viendo la tele pensando en mi novia, en aquella mujer que ponía mi mundo patas arriba, sonreí y recordé…

_Flashback_

_-Enserio ustedes sí que no llaman la atención, traen capuchas y lentes de sol, a las ocho y tanto de la noche, algo muy normal-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas mientras estábamos sentados en nuestras maletas…._

_-¡Bell's!-Grito Sam y la abrazo haciendo que un sentimiento de enojo recorriera mi cuerpo, __**¿Celos?, por favor Anthony la acabas de conocer, no ni siquiera le has hablado pensé**_

_-Yo también te quiero primo pero, hay una niñita adentro que le estaba diciendo a su mamá, que su banda favorita estaba aquí-dijo y Sam abrió los ojos como platos, nos hizo una seña y comenzamos a caminar más rápido…hasta llegar a una camioneta_

_-¡Mami si son ellos!-Dijo una niña, mientras los chicos subían rápidamente sus maletas, se acomodaron atrás y mi primo se puso de copiloto_

_-Recuerda manejar bien y sin matar a nadie-dijo entre risas, los chicos y yo nos reímos por lo bajo_

_-Agárrense bien-dijo y prendió el motor…_

_Fin Flashback_

Me reí recordando ese día, cuando la había conocido era realmente estúpido creyendo que no te puedes enamorar a primera vista, desde ese día me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella por completo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su risa…tanto que al llegar de la carrera de motos trate de besarla…

_Flashback_

_Vi como se volteaba en dirección a los chicos y por impulso tome su mano, volteo y me perdí en esos ojos chocolate…_

_-Siento todo lo que hace Emmett-dije, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente haci que si sonaba estúpido o no, ya no importaba_

_-Ahh…bueno no te preocupes en realidad desde que lo vi con su sonrisa, me di cuenta de que es un niño en cuerpo de hombre-contesto y la tome por la cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo_

_-Qué bueno que no te moleste-dije sonriendo_

_-Ahh, si bueno yo…yo me voy tengo que ir por…por las chicas-dijo tartamudeando y se fue corriendo-Emmett las llaves-le dijo_

_-¿Puedo ir?-Pregunto mi hermano y rodee los ojos_

_-Claro que no, regreso en unos minutos-contesto y se fue_

_**Anthony eso no se hace, en serio eres idiota, la acabas de conocer quién te dice que no tiene novio o que le gusta alguien más pensé**__, me fui a guardar la moto y antes de entrar suspire pesadamente y a mi cabeza vino la imagen de Mi ángel_

_Flashback_

Después de recordar aquello me quede completamente dormido, soñando con aquel bello ángel de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate

_-Bella mi amor ya llegue-dije entrando a mi casa, mi quite mi bata de doctor y deje el maletín en el piso, camine por la casa y al no ver a mi esposa salí al patio, donde la vi junto con mis dos princesas y su gran panza de tan solo 6 meses, me acerque a ellas y las abrace, tratando de no lastimarlas_

_-¡Papi!-gritaron mis niñas_

_-Hola corazones, ¿Cómo se han portado?-pregunte y se sonrojaron_

_-Bueno…-empezó a decir Elizabeth, mirando sus manos y jugando nerviosamente con ellas_

_-¿Qué hicieron?-pregunte mirando a Bella quien evito mi mirada_

_-Nos escondimos y asustamos mucho a mami, luego hicimos que se sintiera mal, pero te prometo que no vuelve a pasar-dijo Rennesme _

_-Está bien, pero otra vez algo así y no van de compras con su tía Alice ¿entendieron?-pregunte y asintieron, se fueron corriendo para seguir jugando al té y me senté junto a mi esposa, le di un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo, como cuando éramos novios_

_-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto_

_-Bien, solo hoy tuve una operación de emergencia para un niño de ocho años, creí que no iba a poder, pero me acorde de ti y las niñas y…-_

_-¡Ouch!-chillo Bella tomándose el vientre_

_-También me acorde de ti pequeño, y gracias a eso todo salió bien-dije y le si un beso al vientre de mi esposa_

_-Parece que cuando te olvidas de él se enoja-dijo Bella y la bese_

_-Lo sé, igual a su mamá-dije mirando a Bella _

_-Querrás decir igual al papá-me corrigió y nos dimos un beso_

_-Mami y Papi sentados en un árbol, se besan, se…-_

_-Niñas-dijo Bella mirándolas y ellas se callaron pero siguieron sonriendo, entramos a la casa y nos pusimos a ver una película con las niñas hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidas_

_-Te amo-le dije a Bella_

_-Y yo Te amo a ti-respondió y nos dimos un beso_

Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, el mejor sueño de todos, sonreí y me senté en mi cama, talle mis ojos y me estire, mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 11:00 me pare y me fui a bañar…

Al terminar fui a la cocina donde vi a mi mamá sentada sola y tomando café

-Buenos días mamá-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días amor, pudo preguntar la razón de esa sonrisa, aunque creo que tiene que ver con cierta chica castaña que conozco ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto

-No madre, no te equivocas ¿Y Emmett y papá?-pregunte

-Fueron a hacer algo, no entendí que, pero cuéntame ¿Qué paso?-pregunto y sonreí más

-Soñé que era mi esposa y teníamos dos hijas, una se llamaba Elizabeth y la otra Rennesme, y que Bella estaba embarazada e iba a ser niño, era todo tan perfecto, yo era un gran doctor como papá-le conté y sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas

-¿Sucede algo mamá?-pregunte

-Edward cuando conocí a tu padre, soñé lo mismo que tú, que tenia a Emmett, y que estaba embarazada de ti y de tu…-pero se cayó antes de poder terminar de hablar, entonces sonó mi celular, mi madre me miro diciéndome que contestara y haci lo hice

-Hola amor-le dije al contestar y pude ver a mi madre sonreír de nuevo

_-Edward, tengo que hablar contigo es sobre algo importante-dijo_ y se notaba ¿nerviosa?

-Bella ¿Paso algo contigo?, ¿Le paso algo a las chicas?, ¿Estás bien?-pregunte

_-Edward esto no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, te juro que si no fuera realmente necesario no te estaría llamando-dijo_ y voltee a ver a mi madre y en su cara también había preocupación

-Voy para allá, no te preocupes Te amo-le dije y colgué

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto mi mamá

-No lo sé, pero vamos-le dije

-No Edward, ve tú solo-dijo y negué con mi cabeza, tome su bolso y su mano y salimos de la casa, nos subimos a mi coche y mi madre se quiso ir atrás, llegamos a la casa de Bella y la vi sentada en el porche

-Ahora vuelvo-

-Claro-me contesto mamá, me baje del carro y Bella llego corriendo y salto para abrazarme

-¿Está todo bien?-Pregunte

-Ya sé quien es tu hermana-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?-le pregunte

-Vamos, se que Esme está ahí también-dijo y subimos al carro

-¡Bella!-dijo mi mama abrazando a mi novia desde atrás

-Hola Esme, lamento el susto pero…bueno mejor lo hablamos en otro lado-dijo Bella

-Pero Bella-

-Esme esto también te incumbe-la interrumpió Bella y mi madre asintió

Llegamos a mi casa y gracias a Dios mi padre y Emmett ya estaban ahí, bajamos y entramos a casa

-Bella ¿No se suponía que debías venir hasta en la noche?-pregunto Emmett rascándose la cabeza

-Sí, bueno…es que…te…tengo algo…que…decirles-dijo Bella tartamudeando

-Pasemos a la sala-dije y todos nos siguieron

-Bueno empecemos por el principios, el día de Halloween Edward me conto sobre su historia, empecé a hacer mis conclusiones y le dije a Edward que creía saber quién era su hermana, no estaba completamente segura, pero ahora lo estoy…-

-¿Eso quiere decir qué?-pregunte interrumpiéndola

-Sí, Edward-contesto y sonreí

-Esme, Carlisle…Alice es su hija-dijo Bella y mis padres sonrieron aun con lagrimas en los ojos, mi madre se paro y abrazo a Bella empezando a llorar en su hombro, Bella la abrazaba y trataba de no llorar…

-¿Pero como…como lo sabes Bella?-Pregunto Emmett y mi madre se separo de Bella para verla

-Bueno, la madre de Alice, que es como mi mamá, me dio un sobre el día que subimos al avión, en el venia una carta y todos los papeles de Alice-dijo Bella, de su bolsa saco una carta y se la tendió a mi mamá, empezó a leerla en silencio pero no duro mucho ya que empezó a llorar pasándomela

-Edward léela-pidió Emmett y mire a mi padre quien asintió, tome la carta y la mire…

_Bella:_

_Tal vez te estés preguntando el porqué de la carta y porque los papeles de Alice, bueno es que yo nunca supe quienes eran sus padres biológicos, nunca hasta hace una semana cuando los chicos de la banda llegaron a Forks, cuando Alice me mando una foto para ver quiénes eran, mi corazón se estrujo al ver el parecido que tenia con dos de los chicos de ahí…_

_Empecé a verificar quienes eran cada muchacho de la banda y al leer la fecha de nacimiento de uno, que concordaba exactamente con la de Alice, me di cuenta de que era su hermano, por eso te pido a ti, que eres como mi hija, que la ayudes a saber todo, primero como te dije en el aeropuerto habla con las personas con las que debes hablar, luego con ella, te pido que si son sus padres les des los papeles, no puedo seguir viviendo con esa mentira, tal vez mi esposo se vaya a molestar conmigo pero no me importa, Alice es también mi "hija" y merece la verdad…_

_Bella, te ruego, te imploro que por favor me hagas saber si sus padres son:_

_Esme Anne Platt y Carlisle Cullen_

_Si lo son diles que la cuiden y la protejan y que por favor le digan que siempre será mi pequeña compradora compulsiva, que puede quedarse con todo lo que le hemos dado, porque eran regalos…_

_Atte. Mary Brandon_

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Emmett tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

-Oh, Gracias Bella en serio-decía mi madre abrazando a mi novia nuevamente

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho-respondió abrazando a mi madre quien no dejaba de llorar

-Bella, ¿Podrías traer también a Alice para la cena?-pregunto Carlisle

-Claro-respondió ella

-Le hablare a Jasper, el también querrá venir-dijo Emmett parándose

-Gracias Bella-dijo mi madre calmada

-De nada Esme-respondió mi novia y mi madre sonrió

-No preocupes por Emmett, el estará bien-le dije tomándola por la cintura y ella asintió con su cabeza

-Será mejor que vayas a alistarte y a avisarle a Alice-dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa abrazando a mi madre, Bella se despidió, pero de Emmett solo con la mano ya que estaba hablando con Jasper por teléfono y salimos de casa, el camino a su casa fue totalmente silencioso

-Te veo en unas horas-le dije, ella solo asintió con su cabeza y se bajo del coche, espere a que se metiera a su casa y me fui a la mía pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido

-¿Cómo esta Bella?-pregunto mi madre al verme entrar

-No lo sé, no quiso hablar durante todo el camino, dejare que piense un poco, esto también le afecto porque ella sabe que Alice siempre ha querido conocer a sus padres biológicos-le conteste y mi madre volvió a empezar a llorar, la abrace y llore en silencio con ella, cuando mi madre logro calmarse mi padre la ayudo y se fueron a su habitación…

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo la hayamos encontrado-dijo Emmett detrás de mí

-Lo sé-le conteste, por fin tendría a mi hermanita de vuelta, bueno realmente nunca la había tenido pero podría abrazarla, y chiflarla todo lo que quisiera…

-Todo lo que creía había sido en vano-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa

-¿Sabes?, una persona un día me dijo que nada se hace en vano-le conteste y el sonrió

-Ahora le podremos decir a alguien que cuide sus manos-me dijo Emmett

-Sí, lo sé, pobre Jasper, pero no se puede hacer nada-secunde

-Vamos a jugar un video juego, necesito despejar mi mente un poco-dijo Emmett y asentí

Nos pusimos a jugar diferentes tipos de juegos como FIFA, House of Death, Mortal Kombat, Call of Duty, entre otros…

-¡Emmett y Edward Cullen, se van a cambiar ahora mismo!-grito mi madre y Emmett y yo dimos un brinco, vimos la hora y eran las 5:30, corrí a mi habitación y me volví a meter a bañar, me vestí rápidamente unos pantalones negros con una camiseta de botones blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, tome las llaves y salí de casa corriendo…

_Justo a tiempo pensé_ cuando llegue a la casa de Bella y vi que eran las 5:59…camine a la puerta y toque el timbre y me abrió Tanya

-Oh, hola Edward-me dijo

-Hola Tanya-le conteste

-¡Bella es para ti!-grito y se fue, entonces apareció mi novia dejándome sin aliento… traía unos pantalones grises pegados a sus piernas, una blusa de tirantes blanca con corte "V" que me dejaba ver un poco, de su pecho, traía esas trampas mortales o como lo llaman ellas zapatos de tacón grises, un collar de corazón, su cabello suelto y la pulsera que le había regalado, al verla sonreí aun más, si se podía y la abrace, dándole un beso en los labios

-Te ves hermosa-le dije y se sonrojo

-Gracias, y tú te vez muy guapo-me dijo

-¿Lista?-pregunte

-Espera-dijo y se dio vuelta, tomo una chaqueta de cuero, entonces recordé la noche de la carrera de motos…-Ya-me dijo llegando a mi lado

-¿Y Alice?-pregunte

-Jasper pasó por ella hace diez minutos exactamente-me contesto, llegamos a casa demasiado rápido pero no vi el carro de Jasper en ningún lado

-Tranquilo, no harán nada malo-me dijo Bella

-¿Tan obvio soy?-pregunte y ella asintió riendo-No te burles que es mi hermana-le dije

-¿Y Jasper no es tu amigo?-pregunto Bella

-_Touch_e-le dije y se rio, entramos a casa y mi madre volvió a abrazar a mi novia

-Mamá si sigues abrazando así a Bella me voy a poner celoso-le dije haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento Edward pero me agradan los abrazos de tu mamá-dijo Bella y ella y Esme se volvieron a abrazar

-Hijo la suegras somos lo mejor lo siento-me dijo mi madre y Bella y ella se rieron de mi

-¿Por qué tanta risa si se puede saber?-pregunto mi padre

-¡Papá!...mi mamá me quiere robar a Bella-le dije y Bella y mi madre rieron aun más

-Lo siento hijo, todos queremos a Bella-dijo mi padre uniéndose al abrazo, y Bella se sonrojo

-¡Yo también quiero abrazo, vamos Rose!-grito Emmett detrás de mí y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta él y Rose ya estaban en el abrazo también

-Bueno ya, Bella es MI novia-les dije y quitándoles a MI bella pegándola contra mí, provocando la risa de todos, entonces sonó el timbre y mi madre fue corriendo a abrir, la seguimos

-¡Alice hija!-grito mi madre y todos abrimos los ojos como platos

-Hola Esme-le dijo Alice abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos será mejor que vayamos a cenar de una vez ¿no creen?-pregunto Carlisle

-Si ya tengo hambre-dijo Emmett y Alice rodo los ojos

-Cuando no tienes hambre Emmett-le dijo Alice y todos rieron

-Cállate hermanita, no es mi culpa que tu estés tan pequeñita-le dijo

-¡Vamos a comer!-Interrumpió Bella y fuimos al comedor, Alice se sentó en un lado de mi madre, la cena paso entre risas y silencios un poco incómodos, hasta que Alice dejo su tenedor en el plato y alejo lo alejo

-Muy bien ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto seria

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Bella

-Sé que me están ocultando algo, creo saber que es porque encontré algo en tu habitación hoy en la mañana que fuiste a hablar con Edward por teléfono, ¿Se puede saber porque tienes mis papeles?-le pregunto Alice a Bella quien palideció más

-Bue…bueno…yo…yo-

-Sí, ¿Tu que Bella?-pregunto Alice

-Alice creo que Bella no es la indicada para darte esa información-le dijo Carlisle y Alice volteo a verlo con duda

-¿Por qué lo dice Carlisle?-pregunto

-Bueno que tal si todos pasamos a la sala, si es que han terminado de comer-dijo Carlisle y todos asentimos, y fuimos a la sala, Bella se sentó a mi lado apretando mi mano en señal de apoyo, lo cual agradecí mucho

-¿Tu eres adoptada verdad Alice?-pregunto Esme

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto Alice claramente nerviosa

-Bueno verás, hace 18 años yo me embarace de mellizos, pero al momento de dar a luz, la enfermera confundió a mi pequeña hija con otra bebé que acababa de morir, la noticia me dolió mucho pero dado que mi bebe había salido bien, el doctor hizo una prueba de ADN y salió negativo, estuve buscando a mi hija por toda Europa, no me rendía, no podía, cuando los chicos crecieron y me preguntaron les conté todo, entonces empezaron a ayudarme, pero hoy una muchacha de cabello castaño le pidió a mi hijo que si podía hablar con él y con nosotros, porque sabía quién era mi hija, mi hija es la mejor amiga de esa muchacha, desde hace cuatro años, ambas vivían en Forks, pero ahora están en Londres para filmar un disco, esa muchacha recibió una carta de la madre adoptiva de mi hija, donde le explica todo y le da los papeles para que mi hija puede llevar nuestros apellidos-

-¿Eso quiere decir que…que yo soy…tu…tu hija?-pregunto Alice con lagrimas en los ojos

-Sí Alice, eres mi hija-respondió mi mamá y Alice se quedo quieta, sin hacer nada, entonces todo paso muy rápido, Bella estaba abrazándome por el cuello y Alice y mis…nuestros padres estaban abrazándose también…

-Ve con ellos-dijo Bella soltándome, la mire y asintió, entonces fui y abrace a mis padres y Alice, al poco tiempo también se nos unió Emmett y los cinco estábamos llorando, hasta que Carlisle subió su cabeza un poco

-Jasper, Bella, Rosalie vengan que ustedes también son de la familia-les dijo y vi a mi novia y a Rose llorando felices y a Jasper abrazándolas, los tres se acercaron y terminamos abrazados

-¿Entonces ahora seré una Cullen?-pregunto Alice

-Siempre lo has sido Ally-le respondió Bella y se abrazaron

-¿Me van a cambiar mi nombre?-pregunto Alice

-¿Te gusta?-preguntaron mis padres al mismo tiempo

-Sí-respondió Alice, asintiendo con su cabeza

-Entonces no-dijeron y Alice corrió a abrazarlos

-Los quiero papás-dijo Alice y Esme volvió a llorar

-Nosotros también te queremos hija-dijo Carlisle

-¡Oh esperen! Me olvidaba de algo-dijo Emmett

-¿De qué?-pregunto Rose y Emmett se giro a Jasper

-Como Alice es mi hermana, me toca hacer del hermano mayo así que, Jasper si llegas a lastimar a mi hermanita, no dudes en que despertaras bajo el agua-le dijo Emmett y Bella no pudo contener la risa y se empezó a carcajear seguida por Rose y mi madre…

-Claro Emmett-le respondió Jasper

-¡Emmett Cullen!-grito Alice roja, pero no se sabía si era de enojo o de vergüenza y Emmett abrió sus ojos como platos y se fue corriendo

-¡Yo no hice nada!-gritaba y Alice se empezó a reír con las chicas…

_¡Gracias Dios! Porque todo salió como debía de salir pensé_, y abrace a mi novia que seguía riendo

**Conic C: Que bueno que te guste jajaja bueno besos y gracias Sofía**

**Isa28: Lo sé jajaja, bueno gracias por tu review, cuídate besos Sofía**

**MarieAliceIsabella: ¿Sabes?, cada vez que leo tus Reviews inconscientemente me empiezo a reír o sonreír, jajaja o y me antojaste las galletas, gracias por todo, cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos Sofía**

**Robmy: Gracias jajaja Besos Sofía**

**Gisell Dayann: Espero y este capítulo este más largo Cuídate, besos Sofía**


	27. Chapter 27

_****Edward POV****_

-Chicas es muy tarde ¿no les gustaría quedarse aquí?-pregunto mi madre al ver a Rose, Ally y Bella despidiéndose

-Gracias Esme pero no queremos ser molestia-respondió Rose

-Mi hija, sus mejores amigas y novias de mis hijos nunca serán una molestia-contesto mi papá

-Esme…-

-No Bella, se van a quedar, llamen a sus amigas y avísenle, escucho otro no y me molesto Bella-interrumpió mi mamá a mi novia cuando esta iba a repelar, lo cual le agradecí mentalmente

-Ok-dijo mi novia sonrojada

-Bien, dormirán en una habitación de invitados ya que la otra esta en remodelación y la otra la usara Jasper-dijo mi mamá, viendo a Alice quien sonrió y la volvió a abrazar, mis padres se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron a dormir

-Vamos chicas-dijo Alice y se llevo a mi novia y Rose, ¿Cómo sabia donde estaba la habitación?, Bueno no lo sabe pensé

-Alice…-

-Esme ya me dijo donde esta-me respondió antes de que pudiera decirle y las chicas se rieron

-Estas chicas nos van a matar un día-dijo Emmett y Jasper y yo asentimos con la cabeza…

-Edward préstame ropa para dormir-dijo Jasper

-Hasta mañana chicos-dijo Emmett y Jasper y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación

-Es mentira lo que dijo Emmett ¿verdad?-pregunto Jasper

-Sí, pero si le haces daño a nuestra hermana te juro que al menos te hace algo-le conteste tendiéndole la ropa que siempre se pone cuando se queda de sorpresa

-Gracias, ¿y tú me harías algo?-pregunto

-Vamos Jasper eso sonó Gay-le dije riéndome

-Estoy hablando serio Edward-me dijo

-Bueno, me molestaría pero al fin y al cabo son sus problemas-le conteste y el asintió

-Hasta mañana-dijo

-Si vas a dormir con Alice, me mandas a Bella-le dije y se rio

-Claro Edward-me dijo y se fue, me cambie poniéndome mi pantalón de dormir sin camiseta y me acosté en mi cama entonces ese recuerdo de aquella platica con Sam vino a mi mente

_Flashback_

_-Vamos Edward no tienes que hacerte pasar por el novio de Katy para que se acaben los rumores-me dijo Sam y negué con mi cabeza_

_-Es la única opción, no puedo hacer nada-le dije_

_-¿Y qué pasaría si al llegar a Forks conoces a una chica de cabello castaño y te enamoras de ella?, ¿Terminarías con Katy?-pregunto y fruncí un poco el ceño_

_-¿Por qué tendría que ser castaña?-le pregunte_

_-Tal vez sea la prima de tu productor y representante-me contesto _

_-Vamos Sam, tú mismo me has dicho que tu prima es millonaria y perdóname pero tal vez sea una niña mimada-le conteste y se río_

_-Créeme Edward te vas a arrepentir de decir eso y aparte te vas a enamorar de ella-me dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Sam…-_

_-Edward si inventas una "Relación" con Katy y luego la terminas a ella le va a doler-me interrumpió _

_-¿Por qué?-pregunte_

_-En serio eres ciego Edward, ella está enamorada de ti, desde que la ayudaste a sobrellevar su divorcio-me contesto_

_-No lo sabía-le dije_

_-Lo sé pero no importa total la que va a robar tu corazón será mi prima, su nombre es Isabella Pero lo odia y le gusta que le digan Bella-me dijo y se fue del estudio_

_**Isabella pensé**__ y sin querer una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro…_

_Fin de Flashback_

Era verdad, ahora que recordaba eso me sentía mal por lo que llegue a pensar de Mi ángel…pensé eso y escuche que tocaban mi puerta

-Emmett si vas a decirme cochinadas te juro que…-me quede callado al abrir la puerta

-Hola-dijo y sonreí

-Siento haber dicho eso, Emmett hace eso a veces y creí que era él-le dije y se sonroja

-No te preocupes-dijo

-Ven entra, bienvenida a mi cuarto-le dije y se rio

-Es muy lindo, y tiene una vista genial-dijo mirando por el gran ventanal

-Gracias-le dije

-Mmm… Edward-empezó a decir nerviosa

-Bella, sabes muy bien que lo que quieras pedirme lo haré-le dije y se sonrojo, le di un beso en la mejilla y la vi a los ojos

-Bueno, ¿me podrías prestar algo para dormir?-pregunto y me reí abrazándola

-Bella, ¿eso te puso nerviosa?, si quieres hasta te regalo mi ropa para que duermas cómoda-le dije y se sonroja más pegando sus cara en mi pecho

-Gracias-respondió, sonreí y camine a mi armario, saque mi camiseta y se la di, seguramente le quedaría grande

-Ahí está el baño-le dije y asintió, se metió y me senté en mi cama a esperarla, salió a los cinco minutos, y abrí mi boca, se veía hermosa con mi camiseta negra que le quedaba hasta medio muslo, camino hasta a mi quedándose parada frente a mí, la abrace y deje mi cara en su estomago

-Soñé contigo-le dije y me arrepentí al instante

-Yo también-me dijo y la voltee a ver

-¿Qué soñaste?-le pregunte y se sonrojo, la senté en mi regazo y rodee su cintura con mis brazos y deje mis manos en sus piernas

-Bueno… que tú eras doctor y estábamos casados, y…teníamos dos hijas, una era Rennesme que era igual a mi pero con tus ojos y la otra Elizabeth que era idéntica a ti, pero también estaba embarazada de seis meses e iba a ser niño, le íbamos a poner Anthony-dijo y abrí mi boca asombrado

-¿Qué…que pasa?-pregunto y sonreí, la bese y cuando nos separamos se rio

-Y soñé lo mismo-le dije y se sonrojo más

-Edward ¿podemos hacer nuestra canción?-pregunto

-¿Ahora?-pregunte viendo el reloj y eran las 12:00

-Sí, tengo una letra en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo-contesto y sonreí

-Claro que si mi amor, mientras este mejor que la que vas a cantar con mi cuñado con todo gusto-le dije y sonreí como un niño logrando que se riera y me diera un beso, se paro y tome mi cuaderno de canciones y me senté a un lado de ella

-Bueno empezaría con una guitarra…-dijo ella y empezó a anotar en mi cuaderno

-Wow, me gusta-le dije y sonrió

-Gracias pero ya no se que más poner-dijo leyendo una y otra vez la letra

-¿Qué tal... _all __of the thing, that I want to say__just aren`t coming out right_? –pregunte y ella asintió con una sonrisa volviendo a escribir…

Estuvimos escribiendo, riéndonos, borrando cantando y volviendo a escribir por tres horas y media, hasta que nos entro el sueño y convencí a Bella de quedarse a dormir conmigo…

Esa noche volví a soñar otro de los mejores sueños de toda mi vida…

**Gracias por sus Reviews:**

*** .miau**

***Robmy**

***Ladea**

***Katterine**

****Chicas les aviso que a partir de mañana empezare a actualizar ciertos días, en el próximo capítulo les digo casa cuando, es por lo de la escuela y mañana es mi primer día, SUERTE a TODAS las que empiezan otro año, tal vez es muy corto pero es porque lo acabo de hacer ahorita y apurada.**

**Cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos **

**Sofía…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Edward POV**

Me desperté por la luz que entraba por el ventanal, había olvidado cerrar las persianas pero da igual, sobre mi estaba la mujer más bella, dormía sobre mi pecho y mis brazos estaban sujetas a su cintura, sonreí y bese sus cabellos, entonces empezó a moverse un poco y tocaron mi puerta

-Pase-dije y recordé que Bella estaba aquí

-Hijo se te va…-

-Mamá, te juro que no hicimos nada-le dije al ver que se había quedado callada

-Está bien confió en ti, pero se te va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela, y ellas tienen que ir a alistarse, Sam llamo can a firmar contratos y otras cosas-me dijo y salió con una sonrisa

-Buenos días-dijo Mi ángel, haciéndome voltear a verla

-Sí que son buenos-le dije, se sonrojo y se sentó de golpe en la cama

-¡Dios la escuela!-chillo y se paró de un salto, se metió los pantalones y se quito mi camisa dejándome ver su espalda, rápidamente se puso la suya y me volteo a ver sonrojada, me senté y me recargue en el respaldo de mi cama

-Ni que fuera la primera vez-le dije y se sonrojo más, se acerco y se sentó a mi lado

-Alístate para ir a la escuela y luego me dejas en mi casa, las chicas y yo iremos hasta mañana por lo de los uniformes y los horarios-me dijo, me acerque a ella y la besé, en un rápido movimiento la senté sobre mi y empecé a besar su cuello…

-Ed…Edward…no…no…aquí no-dijo aferrando sus manos a mis hombros, me separe de ella pero seguí con mis manos firmes en su cintura

-¿Por qué?-pregunte sonriéndole y se volvió a sonrojar

-Están tus padres, estamos en su casa, me daría mucha vergüenza-contesto y me reí entonces sentí un golpe en mi hombro y la voltee a ver

-¿Y eso?-pregunte

-No te burles de mí-respondió y se separo de mí antes de que pudiera agarrarla, camino hasta la puerta y luego se volteo a verme-Te veo abajo-dijo con una sonrisa y salió de mi cuarto corriendo, y me reí volviéndome a acostar, me pare y fui al baño, me metí a bañar y me puse mi uniforme del colegio, este día va a ser muy largo pensé…

**Bella POV**

Al salir del cuarto de Edward me encontré con Rosalie y me reí, ya que venía toda sonrojada y se estaba abrochando su pantalón…

-Hola Rose-le dije y se volteo a verme con los ojos abiertos

-Ah…Hola Bell's-me contesto

-¿Larga noche?-pregunte

-No sabes, Emmett me pidió que fuera su novia, por fin-contesto dándome un fuerte abrazo

-Que bueno Rose, pero hay que esperar a estar con Alice y nos cuentas todo-le dije y asintió con una sonrisa sincera… entonces mi celular vibro y dejamos de bajar las escaleras

"Sam paso a recogernos, las vemos en la disquera

Tanya"

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Rose

-Tanya, Sam paso a recogerlas y nos esperan en la disquera-conteste

-Bueno entonces hay que apurarnos-dijo Alice frente a nosotras

-Ok-dijo Rose

-Vámonos Jazz nos va a llevar la casa y después tomamos un taxi, total Jazz tiene que pasar por ahí para ir a su casa-dijo Alice jalándonos a Rose y a mí, que nos miramos y la tuvimos que seguir

-Mami, ya nos tenemos que ir Sam nos está esperando en la disquera-le dijo Alice a Esme dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Claro corazón, pero ¿no quieren desayunar nada antes?-pregunto Esme

-No gracias por ahí comemos algo-contesto Alice

-Bueno, pero comen-nos dijo Esme, _Vamos Edward baja ya pensé_…

-Adiós Esme-le dije dándole un beso y un abrazo

-Espero volver a verlas pronto-dijo y asentimos, entonces sonó un claxon y Alice nos jalo de nuevo, Jasper ya estaba esperándonos, voltee por última vez a la casa de Edward y nada, no salía, me subí al carro de Jasper que era un Lexus Negro, cuando el carro arranco volví a ver la casa pero nada…

-Yo estoy igual-me susurro Rosalie y asentí, el resto del viaje fue rápido y silencioso, al llegar a casa Rose y yo nos salimos del carro rápido pero antes nos despedimos de Jasper

Entre a la casa y me metí a mi cuarto, saque ropa y me metí a bañar, realmente andaba sin ganas, muy cansada y no sabía el porqué, al terminar tome mi bolsa grande y metí mi cuaderno, unas cuantas plumas, lápices y borradores, mi bolsa del maquillaje, la cartera, mi celular y mi iPod, busque mi chaqueta de cuero y recordé que la había dejado en casa de Edward, tome mi saco de lana Beige y me lo puse como quiera combinaba… salí y me encontré con las chicas esperándome

-Ya llame al taxi, llega en veinte-me dijo Alice

-Vamos a comer cereal, tan siquiera-dije

-Bueno Rose ¿Algo que nos quieras contar?-pregunto Alice

-Bueno, soy la novia de tu hermano, me lo pidió ayer en la noche-dijo

-¿Cómo fue?-pregunte

-Bueno, Alice se fue a dormir con Jasper y tú con Edward, así que me quede sola, entonces tocaron la puerta y era Emmett, me dijo si quería ir a su habitación a platicar, cuando llegamos empezamos platicado pero cuando me iba a ir me…me besó-dijo terminando con una sonrisa

-¿Y te quedaste a dormir con él?-le dije

-Sí, pero les aseguro que no hicimos nada-dijo

-No te preocupes yo tampoco hice nada con Edward-le dije

-Ni yo con Jasper-dijo Alice y reímos, terminamos de comer y sonó un claxon afuera, corrimos a lavarnos los dientes, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos corriendo, las tres nos subimos atrás y Alice le indico al conductor donde era...

-Va a ser largo el camino, está del otro lado de la ciudad-nos dijo

-Ok-contestamos y sonó mi celular, ¿Numero desconocido? Pensé

-¿Bueno?-pregunte

-Bella, soy María ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto

-Hola María, muy bien ¿y tú?-pregunte

-Bien cariño gracias, te llamaba para preguntarte si te gustaría que nos viéramos mañana a las tres de la tarde-dijo

-Me parece perfecto ¿Dónde?-pregunte

-En Resto Band-dijo y empezó a darme la dirección, la anote en la última hoja de mi cuaderno

-Ok, listo-le dije

-Ok gracias cariño te veo mañana-me dijo

-A ti María, Bye-le conteste y colgué

-María ya va a hablar contigo ¿verdad?-pregunto Alice

-Sí, por fin voy a conocer algo más sobre Renne-conteste

-Hola Soy Alice Cullen-le dijo Alice al taxista

-Kellan Turner-contesto el taxista

-Bueno ¿Cuántos hijos tiene?-pregunto Alice

-Cuatro, tres niñas y un niño-contesto Kellan con una sonrisa

-Aww… ¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto

-Sally, Mandy, Anne y Kendall-respondió

-¿Cuántos años tienen?-pregunto ahora Rose

-Sally quince, Mandy once, Anne ocho y Kendall seis-dijo

-¿Cómo se llama su esposa?-pregunte

-Sandra-contesto

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?-pregunto Alice

-Veinte años-respondió

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunte

-En la playa, ella estaba de viaje con su familia y yo con mis amigos, entonces mis amigos decidieron hacerle una broma porque la vieron sola, pero no los deje, y fui a saludarla, por alguna extraña razón lo quería hacer, platicamos toda la tarde hasta que se tuvo que ir, durante todo el verano nos juntamos, hasta la lleve a conocer a mis amigos, pero cuando se tuvo que ir hicimos una promesa, era que cada verano iríamos ahí, y así fue durante diez años, luego le pedí que fuera mi esposa y nos casamos-respondió feliz, se notaba cuanto la amaba

-Qué hermoso-dijo Rose

-Gracias, a veces me pregunto qué hice para merecer a una mujer tan perfecta como ella-dijo parando el carro-Servidas señoritas-dijo el señor

-Esperamos volver a verlo Kellan-dijo Alice, pagándole

-Aquí está mi tarjeta, cuando necesiten un taxi llámenme, un día les contare como fue nuestra boda-dijo y las chicas y yo asentimos emocionadas, bajamos del taxi y entramos a la gran disquera, definitivamente a mi primo le había ido bien…

-¡Hasta que llegan!-Grito Sam alzando sus manos al cielo

-No nos tardamos tanto-le dije

-Como digan-contesto y reímos

-Bueno, aquí nos tienes dinos-dijo Rose

-Acompáñenme-dijo y las chicas y yo (Incluyendo a Tanya y Ang) lo seguimos hasta una oficina que decía _Sam Uley Presidente_, rodee los ojos al ver eso, las chicas y yo nos sentamos en los sillones que había dentro y miramos a Sam…

-Bueno chicas, aquí tienen sus contratos firmados por sus padres y abogados de ellos, Bella solo el tuyo está firmado por tu abogado ya que tu no necesitas la firma de mis tíos-dijo y asentí

-Mmm…Sam la firma que está aquí es la de los señores Brandon-dijo Alice

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto Sam extrañado

-Mis verdaderos padres son Esme y Carlisle Cullen-Contesto y Sam abrió sus ojos como platos mirándonos a todas, Ang y Tanya ya lo sabían pues Alice les dijo todo cuando llamamos para avisar...

-Sam ¿Estás bien?-pregunte al ver que mi primo no se movía, me pare y con mi dedo índice lo empuje por su hombro y cayó al piso…

-¡Isabella Swan!-Grito una voz muy conocida desde atrás de nosotras, haciendo que las chicas y yo volteáramos a la puerta y abriéramos los ojos…

_**Chicas mis actualizaciones serán martes, jueves, sábado y domingo**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews:**_

_**Robmy: Sinceramente espero que te vaya de lo mejor ;) besos Sofía**_

_**Katterine: Con la prisa ya ni tuve tiempo de decirte que el capitulo era especialmente dedicado a ti por el Flashback, besos Sofía**_

_**Conni C: Gracias por haberme deseado suerte, pero créeme si te digo que me fue de lo peor …literalmente este año estoy en el infierno… pero bueno gracias de nuevo besos Sofía**_

_** .miau: Gracias besos Sofía**_

_**MarieAliceIsabella: jajaja Gracias por todo en especial por la "Galleta"… ojala a ti te haya ido bien en tu primer día porque a mí me fue Uff… cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos Sofía ;)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella POV**

-¡Emily!-chille emocionada y corrí a abrazarla, era la novia de Sam desde antes de que nos mudáramos, ella se mudo con sus abuelos a Forks, luego lo siguió hasta aquí (Londres) y viven juntos, ella trabaja como su secretaria…

-¿Qué le hicieron a Sam?-pregunto arrodillándose, poniendo la cabeza de mi primo en sus piernas y empezando a darle muy suaves bofetadas, con una sonrisa

-Alice le dijo que sus padres eran Carlisle y Esme-respondí

-Ya decía yo que tenían cierto parecido-dijo Emily y nos reímos

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sam y volteamos a verlo

-Te desmayaste cuando…-

-Sí, ya recordé-dijo parándose, ayudando a Emily a pararse e interrumpiéndome

-Entonces ¿Qué se hace en este caso?-pregunto Alice

-Tengo que pedirles, permiso y la firma a Carlisle y Esme-respondió Sam

-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunte

-Ninguno, Amor podrías llamar a Esme y avisarle, y para ver si puede venir-le dijo Sam a Emily quien asintió y salió de la oficina

-Ya tenemos las canciones que vamos a cantar con los chicos-dijo Tanya

-Ok, ¿me podrían decir como las van a hacer?-pregunto Sam

-Cantaremos una con cada uno, dos todos juntos y una nosotras solas-contesto Alice

-¿Y las tienen todas?-pregunto Sam

-Sí, hasta las que vamos a cantar todos juntos-dijo Rose

-Bien apenas obtenga las firmas de Esme y Carlisle empezamos a firmar-contesto y tocaron la puerta-Adelante-dijo Sam y entro Emily

-Dijo Esme que empecemos a grabar cuando salga Carlisle del trabajo vienen y firman-dijo con una sonrisa y las chicas y yo gritamos emocionadas

-Bien entonces síganme-dijo Sam y salimos de la oficina, caminamos por un pasillo, subimos un elevador y Sam marco el número dos, luego caminamos por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar al final y entramos por una puerta

-¿Aquí grabamos?-pregunte

-Sí, ustedes comparten este estudio porque el otro está lleno de cajas y miles de cosas, pero luego será suyo-contesto

-Genial-dijo Tanya

-Pasen, empezaremos grabando la canción que cantan solas, ¿Tienen la pista?-pregunto

-Sí, aquí esta es la tercera-dije entregándole el disco y él se movió con su silla

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto

-Party in the U.S.A-contesto Alice y nos metimos a la cabina, donde Sam nos indico que nos pusiéramos los audífonos, y entonces escuchamos la música…

**[Bella]**

I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with my dreams in the cart again  
Welcome to the land of fame XX  
Am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab,

**[Tanya]****  
**Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind a home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

**[Rose]**

cause when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on

**[TODAS]**  
So I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
And the butterfly's fly away  
Nodding' my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
there playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
**[Bella]**

Yeah...

**[TODAS]**  
it's a party in the USA

**[Bella]**  
yeah...

**[TODAS]**  
it's a party in the USA

**[Alice]**

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
everybody's looking at me now  
like "who's that chick, that's rocking' kicks,  
she gotta be from out of town"

**[Angela]**

So hard with my girls all around me  
it's definitely not a Nashville party  
cause' all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

**[Rose]**  
My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind a home sick  
too much pressure and I'm nervous

**[Tanya]**  
and the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on

**[TODAs] **  
so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
And the butterfly's fly away  
nodding' my head like yeah  
moving my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up,  
there playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok

**[Bella]****  
**yeah...

**[TODAS]****  
**it's a party in the USA

**[Bella]****  
**yeah...

**[TODAS]****  
**it's a party in the USA

**[Alice]**  
feel like I wanna fly

**[Angela]****  
**back to my hometown tonight

**[Tanya]****  
**something stops me every time

**[Bella]****  
**the D.J. plays my song and I feel alright! ...

**[TODAS]****  
**so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
and the butterfly's fly away  
nodding' my head like yeah  
moving my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up,  
there playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok

**[Bella]****  
**yeah...

**([Alice]** na, na, na, na, na)

**[TODAS]**  
it's a party in the USA

**[Bella]****  
**yeah...

**[TODAS]****  
**it's a party in the USA  
so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
and the butterfly's fly away  
nodding' my head like yeah  
moving my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up,  
there playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok

**[Bella]**

Yeah...

**[TODAS] ****  
**it's a party in the USA

**[Bella]  
**Yeah...

**[TODAS]****  
**it's a party in the USA

Al terminar la canción miramos a Sam nos sonreía y subió sus manos y nos enseño las dedos pulgares, nos quitamos los audífonos y salimos de la cabina

-Esta genial chicas-dijo y nos abrazo a todas juntas

-Sam, es…pacio…per…personal-dijo Angela y reímos cuando Sam nos soltó

-Bien son las dos de la tarde-dijo y abrimos los ojos

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rosalie

-Si, llegaron aquí a las diez-dijo y mire a Rosalie y Alice

-¿en serio?-pregunte

-No, Bella por eso estoy diciendo-contesto Sam sarcásticamente y rodee los ojos

-Vamos a comer, yo las llevo-nos dijo y los seguimos

-¿Listo amor?-pregunto Emily sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sam

-Sí, van a ir las chicas con nosotros ¿está bien?-pregunto

-Claro, me quiero poner al corriente-contesto y sonreímos

Nos subimos a una camioneta y nos acomodamos, llegamos a un restaurant de comida rápida y nos juntaron dos mesas para que todos estuviéramos juntos

-Hola hermana-dijo Paul el hermano de Emily, olvide mencionar que Emily tiene un hermano que es dos años mayor que yo y vive con ellos

-Hola hermanito, te traje una sorpresa-dijo Emily y Paul solo sonrió

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-A Bella Swan-respondió Emily tomándome de la muñeca y trayéndome al frente para que Paul me viera, y sonriera aun más

-Wow la pequeña Bella ya creció-dijo y me abrazo despegando mis pies del suelo

-Hola Paul-le dije

-¿Cómo está el tomatito Bella?-pregunto y me sonroje haciendo que todos se rieran, entonces lo volví a abrazar, él era el que se quedaba conmigo cuando Sam y Emily salían, en pocas palabras mi mejor amigo hombre

-Hola chicas-dijeron detrás de nosotros y nos volteamos

-¡Chicos!-Grite y busque con la mirada a mi dios griego, que al encontrarlo estaba serio y ya sabía porque me solté de Paul y corrí hasta abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso en los labios, al separarnos no soltaba mi cintura

-Bueno, dado que ya están todos sentémonos que tengo hambre-dijo Sam

-Yo también-dijeron Jake y Emmett al unisonó y rodee los ojos con una sonrisa

-¿No deberían estar en la escuela?-le pregunte a Edward que estaba sentado a un lado mío

-Amor son las dos treinta, salimos a las dos-contesto y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Sam los llamo?-pregunte

-Sí, y Alice nos mando un mensaje a todos, Emmett lloro porque le dijo Hermano Oso-me dijo

-¿Y tú no?-pregunte

-Claro que no-dijo y volteo a ver a otro lado

-Edward-le dije

-Bueno, tal vez un poco-contesto y lo abrace, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Me gusta más cuando me dices tus verdaderos sentimientos-le dije y sonrió, entonces Paul trajo los refrescos de todos y me guiño el ojo y le dio a Edward una palmada en el hombro, luego se fue para traernos nuestra comida, comimos entre bromas y los chicos nos contaron sobre sus clases

-Chicas ahorita se van con Emily para que busquen sus uniformes ¿Ok?-pregunto Sam

-Sí, pero ¿y tu?-pregunte

-Yo lo llevo-dijo Edward y Sam asintió, terminamos de comer y nos despedimos de los chicos, Edward y yo nos besamos cuando vimos que ya nadie nos veía

-Voy en la noche a tu casa ¿Ok?-pregunto y asentí con mi cabeza

-Siempre que quieras, peor no te vas a quedar, ¿entiendes?-le pregunte e hizo un puchero

-Bien-contesto y me volvió a besar

-Ve, Sam te va a estar esperando-le dije y nos separamos, metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y había un papel dentro, los desdoble y leí

"**Lamento no haber bajado para despedirme y llevarte a tu casa, te tengo una sorpresa**

**Te amo, siempre tuyo **

**Edward"**

Sonreí y los volví a doblar metiéndolo en mi bolsa, lo amaba por completo, a su familia, su manera de ser, su letra, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, TODO y nunca me cansaría de eso, subí a la troca y Emily arranco, Rose iba de copiloto, llegamos a una pequeña Boutique que solo vendía uniformes y entramos

-Hola Liz, vengo por uniformes para ellas-le dijo Emily a una señora de pelo rubio y ojos cafés

-Están con los chicos ¿verdad?-pregunto

-Sí-contesto, la señora volteo y nos miro a todas

-Tú tienes estatura pequeña, pero una linda figura, talla S ¿no?-pregunto viendo a Alice quien asintió con su cabeza, la señora se fue por una puerta y trajo varias bolsas-Aquí tienes cariño son el de diario y el de educación física, las calcetas hasta debajo de la rodilla, la blusa de gala y la bata para Química-dijo tendiéndole a Alice lo que había dicho

-Bien ustedes dos tienen una estatura normal, y un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado-dijo la señora mirándonos a Tanya y a mí, nos tendió las mismas cosas que a Alice y nos fuimos a probadores

La falda era azul oscuro con un moño de lado en la cadera hasta arriba de la rodilla, la blusa de gala era blanca, de manga larga, de botones y tenía un moño azul oscuro en el cuello, las calcetas eran blancas hasta debajo de la rodilla y un saco azul oscuro, salí y vi que las chicas estaban con la misma ropa que y yo

-Ese es el uniforme de Gala, se usa los lunes y los días de fechas importantes-nos incido la señora y asentimos-Bien ahora el de diario-nos dijo y nos volvimos a meter a los probadores

El uniforme de diario era una blusa de mangas cortas y royas verticales, azul oscuro con blanco, de botones y una corbata azul oscuro, la falda era azul oscuro lisa y pegada hasta medio muslo, se usaban medias blancas de encaje grueso, salí y vi que la señora le estaba arreglando la falda a Angela

-Bien les quedan perfectos, a ti solo le tengo que arreglar aquí para que te quede justa-dijo y nos metió para que nos probáramos los de educación física

Era una falda blanca hasta medio muslo con dos aberturas y debajo un short azul hasta cuatro dedos arriba de medio muslo, una blusa azul sport, una sudadera de zipper azul con una raya blanca, y calcetas hasta debajo de la rodilla, blancas también

-Bien todo les queda bien, supongo que la bata de Química también-dijo la señora, volví a ponerme mi ropa y salí, pague mis uniformes

-¿Qué zapatos se usan?-pregunte

-Los que tú quieras, con los de gala tienen que ser azul oscuro o algún color parecido, con el de diario el color que quieras y con el de educación física tenis-respondió la señora, asentí y espere con Emily a las chicas, que hicieron lo mismo que yo, Emily nos dejo en la casa a las ocho de la noche después de recoger los libros, ir a recoger nuestros horarios a la escuela, y pasar a recoger a Paul al trabajo y cenar, a penas entre a mi cuarto puse seguro y me metí a bañar con agua tibia, al salir me puse un short negro con círculos blancos y una blusa de tirantes negra…

_¿Habrá venido Edward y yo no estaba?...pensé_, pero no creo si no me hubiera llamado o mandado un mensaje, entonces algo golpeo mi ventana dos veces, me acerque y la abrí, cuando me asome vi a Edward debajo sonriéndome, empezó a subir escalando el árbol que estaba en un lado y entro con cuidado de no caer a mi habitación

-¿Por qué no tocaste?-pregunte susurrando

-No quería que nadie me viera, me parece mejor así-contesto abrazándome, nos quedamos así por unos minutos, se sentía tan bien

-¿Leíste mi recado?-pregunto

-Sí, y me pareció lindo que lo hicieras así en lugar de mandarme un mensaje de texto-conteste

-Entonces no me tengo que disculpar ¿verdad?-pregunto y me reí un poco

-Claro que no, pero es tarde deberías estar en tu casa-le dije

-Vine a ayudar a mi novia en lo que necesite-contesto y me beso en los labios

-Tu novia no necesita tu ayuda por ahora, la necesitara mañana para que la lleves a la escuela-dijo

-Entonces el novio no puede esperar-dijo besándome, estábamos tan bien hasta que tocaron mi puerta

-Bella soy Tanya necesito tu ayuda, un consejo-dijo desde afuera

-Voy-conteste

-Mañana paso por ti-dijo Edward desde mi ventana

-Claro, vete con cuidado y me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues-le dije y asintió, espere a que bajara y fui a abrir la puerta

-¿Por qué tardaste mucho?-pregunto Tanya

-Me estaba cambiando-conteste

-Ok, bueno Bell's necesito un consejo, es que…quiero que Jake me pida ser su novia pero no lo hace, siempre que estamos solos nos tomamos de las manos, y nos abrazamos, pero cuando estamos con ustedes no, solo nos tomamos de la mano pero no hacemos nada más-dijo y soltó un largo suspiro

-Tanya, tal vez Jacob sufrió una relación amorosa y tiene miedo de volver a pasar por eso, él sabe como eres, que nunca lo lastimarías pero el recuerdo aún lo persigue y no lo deja seguir, debes platicar con él, no debes decirle "Necesitamos hablar porque quiero ser tu novia y no me has pedido nada"…no Tanya debes empezar la platica normalmente como si nada-le dije

-Tienes razón, gracias Bell's-dijo dándome un abrazo y saliendo del cuarto, cuando se fue volví a cerrar la puerta con candado, y me acosté a dormir preparándome para mi primer día de clases…

_**Conni C, Raramente oscuro, .miau, Robmy y Katterine:**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews, besos y abrazos Sofía **_

_**MarieAliceIsabella: Me encanto la "Galleta" gracias de nuevo, a mí también me alejaron de mis BFF, odio esto y para colmo entro un chico nuevo a la escuela y esta guapo, pero esta con mis BFF y una de mis "BFF" por así decirlo porque es de las que se junta conmigo porque no tiene a nadie más, le gusta y lo primero que dijo cuando me lo presento fue **__**"Yo lo vi primero**__**" te juro que lo único que pude pensar fue "Jodete, pareces hombre por como actúas y por tu forma de pensar, me vale un comino si sabes que soy más bonita que tú, pues así soy yo, no como tú que necesita kilos de maquillaje y estar siempre a dieta para gustarle a alguien"…pero como siempre me quede callada, y para colmo de los colmos el chicos nuevo se la pasa mirándome durante el receso y es lo que más le molesta a ella, pero basta de mis problemas aquí tienes el capitulo, espero y te haya gustado, cuídate besos y abrazos Sofía **_

_**Dianitta Cullen: jajaja gracias por tu review, sinceramente yo también espero que mejore en algo gracias por todo, cuídate besos y abrazos Sofía ;)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella POV**

Me desperté a las 6:00 de la mañana, me metí a bañar y como era martes usaría el uniforme de diario, me arregle el cabello dejándolo suelto, solo lo usaría recogido cuando fuera educación física, me puse una diadema roja que tenía un pequeño moño del mismo color, y mis tacones rojos, tome mi mochila en la que están mis libros y mis otras cosas, fui a la cocina a las 6:40 y me encontré con las chicas desayunando

-Buen día Bell's-dijeron con una sonrisa

-Buen día chicas-conteste y fui por un plato para desayunar cereal

-¿Listas para nuestro primer día?-pregunte

-Sí, aunque un poco nerviosa-respondió Ang

-Yo también-dije

-Nos irá bien ya lo verán a parte tenemos a los chicos con nosotras y en cada una de nuestras clases-dijo Alice

-Ally tiene razón-secundo Tanya

-Sí y Emmett me dijo que él y los chicos acordaron no dejarnos solas a menos que necesitáramos ir al baño-dijo Rose y sonreí

-Perfecto-Dije y tocaron el timbre justo cuando termine de desayunar

-Yo voy-dijo Alice

-Ok-respondimos y se fue

-¡Bella, Ang es para ustedes!-grito Alice y Ang y yo nos miramos sorprendidas, tomamos nuestras cosas y corrimos al baño a lavarnos los dientes, salí corriendo del baño y me estampe contra alguien que me tomo de la cintura, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unas hermosas perlas verde esmeralda

-Buenos días amor-dijo y me beso

-Buenos días-dije después de aquel beso

-Vamos se nos hace tarde-dijo mientras me ayudaba a reincorporarme, me quitaba la mochila y unía nuestras manos entrelazando nuestros dedos, salimos de la casa y me abrió la puerta del carro, llegamos a la escuela con 15 minutos sobrando…

-¿Lista?-pregunto

-Creo-conteste y suspire

-Estoy contigo-dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un beso

-Gracias-le dije y se bajo, me abrió la puerta y tomo mi mano, al bajar del auto vi a Seth y Angela viniendo hacia nosotros, sentía miradas en mi cabeza pero solo pegue mi cuerpo al de Edward…

-Hola Bella-dijo Seth y sonreí

-Hola Seth-le conteste y entonces un auto se aparco al lado de Edward, y de él bajaron Tanya y Jacob junto con otra chica de piel morena y ojos azules, voltee a ver a Edward que estaba negándole a Jacob con su cabeza, mire a Tanya y en su semblante se notaba la tristeza y sus ojos estaban demasiado cristalizados, voltee a ver a Angela y ella solo hizo una mueca y abrazo a Jacob

-Hola chicas ella es Lisa mi novia-dijo Jacob cuando llegaron hasta nosotros y vi como Tanya tomaba aire y lo dejaba salir eso quería decir que quería llorar

-Claro, hola-dije un poco grosero, Jacob me miro molesto pero no le tome importancia y me voltee con Edward, nos recargamos en su auto y me abrazo, deje mi cabeza en su pecho

-¿Cuánto falta para que empiecen las clases?-pregunte

-Quince minutos empiezan a las ocho-contesto Edward en mi oído y lo beso

-Hola chicos-dijo la voz de Alice detrás de mí y empezó a saludar a todos con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola cuñada-me dijo Alice y nos reímos

-Hola hermano-le dijo a Edward quien sonrió y nos abrazo a las dos, luego nos soltó y Alice siguió saludando

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto Alice a la tal Lisa

-La novia de Jacob-contesto esta y Alice se puso roja

-Eres un perro Black, todo un chucho-le dijo Alice y Lisa solo abrió los ojos

-Alice basta-le dije cuando iba a volver a decir algo

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Alice-dijo Tanya con una dota de tristeza en su cara

-Vamos amor-le dijo Jasper y Alice se calmo, pero antes de voltearse miro a Jacob asesinamente

Entonces cuando llegaron Rose y Emmett tocaron indicado la entrada, solo Alice saludo a su hermano Oso y las chicas y yo lo hicimos con la mano y entramos a clases

-Bien nuestra primera clase es… Español-dijo Edward después de revisar nuestros horarios

-¿Cómo que español?-pregunte

-Sí, tú sabes el idioma español-contesto

-Pero necesito tomarla, ya se hablarlo muy bien-le dije

-Yo también sé, pero es obligatoria-me contesto en un español que se mezclaba un poco con su acento británico…

-Muy bien-le conteste de la misma manera solo que mi español se mezclaba con el Ingles, lo cual no tenía nada especial

-Buenos días estudiantes, escuche que tenemos dos alumnas nuevas y vienen de estados unidos-dijo y volteo a vernos a Tanya y yo que compartíamos esta clase

-Somos nosotras-dije señalando a Tanya que estaba en los asientos de la otra fila, y luego a mí que estaba sentada al lado de Edward…

-Pasen al frente a presentarse por favor, díganos su nombre, sus gustos y lo que hacen aquí-dijo el profesor y Tanya y yo nos paramos y pasamos al frente

-Mi nombre es Tanya Anne Denali, nací el 13 de agosto en New Jersey, pero desde los cinco años vivos en Forks, Washington, me gusta ir de compras, todo lo que tiene que ver con ingeniería electrónica y estoy aquí por razones de trabajo-dijo y todos empezaron a murmurar

-Gracias señorita Denali, ahora usted por favor-me dijo y Tanya se fue a sentar

-Bueno yo Soy Isabella Swan, pero lo odio y todos me dicen Bella, nací el 13 de septiembre en Jacksonville, Florida, donde viví hasta los 14 años, luego me mude a Forks, me gusta leer, se hablar cuatro idiomas, toco ocho instrumentos, todo lo que tenga que ver con música o literatura es mi especialidad y también estoy aquí por razones de trabajo-desde que dije cual era mi nombre los murmullos no se callaban y si estaba nerviosa, ahora era peor, lo bueno es que no los demostraba

-¿cuatro idiomas?-pregunto el profesor

-Sí, ingles, español, italiano y francés-respondí y él me miro asombrado

-¿Desde cuándo?-pregunto

-Desde los ocho italiano ya que mi abuela era italiana, y el francés y el español desde los quince-conteste

-Muy bien gracias señorita Swan pase a sentarse-dijo y asentí, me senté y Edward me sonrió, la clase pasó demasiado rápido, todas y para cuando me di cuenta era hora del receso, Jasper, Ally, Edward y yo salimos de la clase de literatura, que compartíamos juntos, entonces a lo lejos vimos a Tanya y Jake hablar, pero estaban solos Lisa no estaba con ellos entonces Tanya le metió una bofetada a Jacob y vino corriendo en nuestra dirección y sin dirigirnos la mirada se fue y entro al baño de mujeres, Alice y yo nos volteamos y ver y les dimos las cosas a Edward y Jasper, para irnos con Tanya

-¿Tanya estás ahí?-pregunte y solo se escuchaban pequeños sollozos

-S…sí-respondió y abrió la puerta del baño

-Corazón todo está bien-dijo Alice desde afuera del baño y se escucho un sollozo más fuerte

-Sí Tanya, ven dinos que paso-le dije y escuchamos como quitaban el cerrojo y Tanya se lanzo a nuestros brazos

-Él…me…me dijo que…que me…me quería…pe…pero que…no…no podía…dejar a…Li…Lisa…de…de la…no…noche a la…mañana…y para colmo…di…jo…que tal…tal vez yo…podría en…encontrar a…al…alguien me…mejor…-decía entre sollozos pero termino llorando

-Dale tiempo, el va a ver que se está perdiendo, por mientras diviértete-le dije y se río

-Sí a parte no se te vayan a pegar las pulgas, espérate a que se le quiten-dijo Alice y Tanya volvió a reír

-Ves haci te queremos ver con una sonrisa en la cara, pase lo que pase ¿de acuerdo?-pregunte

-Claro-dijo y Alice le arreglo el maquillaje, nos fuimos a la cafetería _haber están los chicos, Rose y Ang y la __**queridísima**__ Lisa con el __**Gran**__ Jacob Pensé sarcásticamente_, nos sentamos y Jasper y Edward fueron por nuestra comida, Jasper se la trajo a Alice y Tanya y Edward a mí, estuvimos hablando bien y no le dirigíamos la palabra a Jacob y tampoco a Lisa, porque me daba mala espina…


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella POV**

Las clases se pasaron demasiado rápido y para cuando me di cuenta estábamos camino a la disquera para empezar a grabar, pero Tanya venía con Edward y conmigo porque se había negado a ir con Jacob y con justa razón, ya que Jacob iría a dejar a Lisa a su casa primero. Al llegar a la disquera Sam y Emily nos estaban esperando afuera.

-Hola chicos, chicas-dijo Emily y nos fue abrazando a cada uno

-Hola Emily-le dije

-Bien chicos tenemos que empezar a grabar así que espero y tengan sus pistas o sus partituras-dijo Sam y todos asentimos

-¿Dónde está Jake?-pregunto Emily

-Dejando a su novia en casa-respondió Tanya

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sam y se notaba un poco molesto

-Lo que escuchaste pero de igual-volvió a contestar Tanya como si nada y Alice y yo sonreímos

-Bien vamos-dijo Sam

-¿Espero a Jake?-pregunto Emily

-No, el sabe donde vamos a estar-respondió Sam

Hicimos lo mismo de ayer y nos metimos todos menos Emily a la cabina de grabación

-Bien primero Alice y Jasper-dijo Sam

-Pista cinco y se llama Two is Better Than One-dijo Alice

-Bien entren-dijo Sam y Alice y Jasper entraron con una sonrisa en sus caras

**[Jasper]**

I remember what you wore on the first day  
you came into my life  
and I thought hey  
you know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

**[Los dos]  
**'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one

**[Alice]**

I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, we're leaving

**[Los dos]  
**And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one...

**[Jasper]  
**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey

**[Los dos]  
**Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

**[Alice]  
**Ooo I can't live without you

**[Jasper]  
**'Cause baby two is better than one

**[Los dos]  
**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
and I've figured out with all that's said and done

**[Alice]**

Two, is better than one

**[Los dos]  
**Two is better than one

Al terminar la canción Sam le sindico que salieran y les dijo a Rose y Emmett que pasaran y así lo hicieron… ellos cantarían una canción que se llama Count on you

**[Rosalie]**

Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
So you gotta go easy on me

**[Emmett]  
**I heard love is dangerous  
once you fall you never get enough  
but the thought of you leaving  
ain't so easy for me

**[Rosalie]**

Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
don't give up on me

**[Emmett]  
**What would I wanna do that for?

**[Rosalie]  
**Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you

**[Los dos]****  
**  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

**[Emmett]  
**Understand I've been here before,  
Thought I found someone I finally could adore  
but you failed my test,  
got to know her better saw

**[Los dos]**

I wasn't the only one  
But I'm willing to put my trust you,  
Baby you can put your trust in me

Just like a count to 3,  
You can count on me and you're never gonna see

**[Emmett]**

No numbers in my pocket.  
Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you

**[Los dos]**

'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

**[Rosalie]**

Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
don't give up on me

**[Emmett]****  
**What would I wanna do that for?

**[Rosalie]****  
**Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you

**[Los dos]****  
**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

**[Rosalie]  
**I really hope you understand  
that if you wanna take my hand

**[Los dos]****  
**You should put yours over my heart  
I promise to be careful from the start

**[Rosalie]  
**I trust in you with love in me

**[Emmett]****  
**Very, very carefully

**[Rosalie]****  
**Never been so vulnerable

**[Los dos]****  
**Baby I'll make you comfortable

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5

**[Rosalie]**

Yeah

**[Los dos]**

Baby I'm counting in you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5

**[Rosalie]**

Why would I want to do that hey yeah?

**[Los dos]****  
**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5

**[Emmett]**

Baby I'm counting on you

**[Rosalie]**

Yeah

**[Los dos]****  
**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5

**[Rosalie]  
**Now I'm about to give you my heart  
so remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before

**[Los dos]**

Yeah you gotta go easy on me.

Al terminar la canción Edward y yo seguíamos, entonces me tomo de la mano y me metió dentro, nuestra canción se llamaba Everytime We Touch pero una versión lenta, no movida como las demás…

**[Bella]**

Ooh...Uuu

I still hear your voice  
When you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch  
In my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness  
But I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

**[Ambos]****  
**  
'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

**[Edward]  
**  
Your arms are my castle

**[Bella]  
**Your heart is my sky

**[Edward]****  
**They wipe away tears that I've cried  
the good and the bad times  
we've been through them all

**[Bella]****  
**You make me rise when I fall...

**[Ambos]****  
**  
'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
and every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast

**[Bella]****  
**I want this to last...  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch...

**[Edward]****  
**I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow

**[Bella]****  
**I can't let you go...

**[Ambos]****  
**Want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
and every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss

**[Bella]****  
**I reach for the sky...  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow?

**[Ambos]**

I can't let you go  
want you in my life

Al terminar la canción Edward y yo estábamos tomados de la mano sonriéndonos…

-Bien hecho chicos tomemos un descanso y al regresar siguen Ang y Seth y Tanya tendrás que esperar porque Jacob no llega-dijo Sam y Tanya asintió, ambos estaban molestos, Sam porque no le gustaban los impuntuales y Tanya porque ya quería cantar, fuimos a la pequeña cafetería que había en el segundo piso y entonces cuando estábamos comiendo unos sándwiches se abrió la puerta de golpe

-Lamento mucho la tardanza chicos-dijo Jacob, con toda su ropa mal acomodada, entonces Tanya se paro y se fue cerrando la puerta de golpe

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Jacob y me moleste

-Como si no lo supieras chucho-conteste y me pare

-No me hables así Isabella-dijo Jacob

-Te hablo como se me da la gana, porque para algo tengo labios-conteste antes de que Edward pudiera hablar, salí de la cafetería y sentí pasos detrás de mí-Edward quiero estar sola con Tanya-le dije

-Está bien te dejo, pero recuerda juntos en las buenas y en las malas sin importar quien se interponga-dijo y me dio un rápido beso en los labios

-Nunca lo podría olvidar-conteste y fui a buscar a Tanya, se escuchaba música así que la seguí entonces abrí la puerta y vi a Sam y Emily hablando con Tanya así que mejor la cerré con cuidado para que no me escucharan…

_**Chicas se que no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado así que les traigo los dos capítulos espero y les gusten porque los hice a escondidas de mi mamá XD cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos Sofía…**_


	32. Chapter 32

_****Tanya POV****_

_No pude ser, es igual a los demás, creí que el seria en indicado, el único con el que podría estar sin ningún temor, pero no como todo lo bueno…se acabo pensé_ y seguí llorando escondiendo mi cara en mis rodillas

-¿Tanya? Hay cariño ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Emily agachándose a mi lado y tomando mis hombros, voltee a verla y abrí mi boca para tratar de decir algo pero no pude…

-Amor te… ¿Tanya?-pregunto Sam y al verme se agacho con nosotras y nos abrazo, era lo que necesitaba a alguien que estuviera conmigo, extrañaba mucho a mis papas, los necesitaba a mi lado y ni siquiera llevo una semana aquí, no quiero ni pensar cómo voy a vivir sin ellos en mis vacaciones…

-¿Nos quieres contar que pasó?-pregunto Emily

-Bueno estaba…estábamos to…tomando nuestro des…descanso cu…cuando llegó-pero no podía contar las cosas así, tome aire dos veces y lo saque-llegó Jacob con toda su ropa desarreglada y con la respiración completamente agitada, me sentí tan mal, como una idiota porque pensé que él sería el indicado pero no-les dije y me volvieron a abrazar

-Tanya la mayoría de las veces pensamos mal, en especial cuando sabemos que tienen novia, pero no sabes porque Jacob de la noche a la mañana se puso de novio con esa muchacha, tal vez debas hablar con él, pero eso sí no dejar de ser fuerte somos mujeres, y las mujeres somos fuertes e independientes, a parte tienes a muchas amigas que están contigo siempre-dijo Emily y asentí con mi cabeza

-Exacto Tanya, las mujeres son lo mejor que a un hombre le puede pasar, no importa en qué circunstancias se conozcan tienen que pasar por muchas cosas paras ser felices-secundo Sam

-Muchas gracias, no saben cuánto agradezco que estén juntos, son los mejores-les dije y los abrace

-No hay de que preciosa y te digo habla con Jacob algo debió haber pasado para que lo hiciera, te lo digo por experiencia propia-dijo Emily y volteo a ver a Sam

-¿Por qué?, cuéntenme ándenle-les dije haciendo el puchero que Alice me había enseñado

-Bueno tu sabes que Sam y yo llevamos desde los dieciséis años, cuando Bell's tenía nueve ¿verdad?-pregunto Emily

-Claro-conteste

-Bueno un mes antes de que empezáramos a salir Sam tenía una novia llamada Leah…-

-¿La hermana de Seth?-pregunte más alto

-Sí, pero no puedes decir nada, Seth ya lo sabe pero no le gusta hablar del tema-dijo Sam

-De acuerdo-dije

-Bueno Sam y yo teníamos la costumbre de coquetearnos, abrazarnos, tomarnos de la mano y darnos alguno que otro beso, pero no éramos nada, entonces un día llega y me dice que tiene novia, mi mundo se vino abajo, pero me decidí y a los dos días hable con él a solas y me dijo que la razón por la que era su novio era porque se la quería sacar de encima y era la única razón, me moleste tanto que al día siguiente fui y le puse un alto a Leah, por eso ella no me puede ver, yo madure y no le tomo importancia, si la veo en la calle la puedo saludar pero ella a mi no-conto Emily y me reí

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto Sam

-De que siempre has sido un tonto Sam-conteste y me miro extrañado

-Lo sé por eso lo amo-dijo Emily y le dio un beso en la boca, me voltee y me pare

-Gracias por todo, voy a hablar con él, después de cantar la canción, o mejor en la casa, donde no tenga ninguna distracción-dije y me sonrieron,

-Esa es nuestra Tanya Denali-dijo Sam, se pararon y me abrazaron

-Vamos-dije

-Claro amor, llama a los chicos por favor-dijo Sam y Emily asintió. Fui con Sam hasta la cabina y luego llegaron los chicos

-Bien ahora Jacob y Tanya a grabar por favor-dijo Sam y entramos, mire a Jacob y sonreí, pero la sonrisa de él no llego a ser del todo sincera

**[Tanya]**

You're spinning

Round and round and round

In my head, head

Did you really mean the

Words that you said, said

This is it I gotta know

Should I stay? Or should I go?

Show me the truth

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

**[Jacob]**

I know you gone be mad

The feelings that you

Thought you had was for

Another guy

Well I'm that other guy

I´m just a shy kid

Camouflaged before your eyes

Then I knew my lyrics where the

Key to see the other side I

Should have told you but I never

Had the courage and I thought

You wouldn't really understand

And now I'm here just

To let my feelings

Surface apologizing

For disguising who I

Am

**[Tanya]**

Tell are you who I thought

You were or who I wanted

You to be did you do it all

For him? Or were you only

Playing me

**[Jacob]**

I did it for you but I

Couldn't see it

Through

**Tanya I'm sorry**

**[Tanya]**

You're spinning

Round and round and round

In my head, head

Did you really mean the

Words that you said, said

This is it I gotta know

Should I stay? Or should I go?

Show me the truth

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

**[Jacob]**

You're all I ever wanted but I got

Caught in the shadow in the

Background but I'm back now

And his was all this and that

And my look didn't really fit

The rap it didn't match he had

The style and I had the swag so

I locked up my feelings in the

Words he said

**Give me a hand and I'll **

**Take off my mask if**

**You give me a chance**

**That's all I ask**

**[Tanya]**

**What'cha expecting**

**Me to do **

'**Cause you were him **

**And now your you**

**[Jacob]**

**Now it's just me and**

**You got me on my**

**Knees (and you got me**

**On my knees)**

**Tanya I'm sorry**

**[Tanya]**

You're spinning

Round and round and round

In my head, head

Did you really mean the

Words that you said, said

This is it I gotta know

Should I stay? Or should I

Go? ...

Show me the truth

Is it gonna be me and you? ...

Is it gonna be me and you?

Why do I feel so deceived?

Guess I believed what I

Wanted to believe it's

Perfect in my dreams but

Nothing really what it

Seems (No, Noo)

You're spinning

Round and round and round

In my head, head...

Did you really mean the

Words that you said, said

This is it I gotta know

Should I stay? Or should I go? ...

Show me the truth...

Is it gonna be me and you? ...

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

Al terminar la canción mire a Jacob una vez más, pero no pude hacer nada, esa canción no era la que íbamos a cantar nosotros, pero salió sola, _que otro chico me gustaba si claro, no entiendes que estoy enamorada de ti Black pensé…_

-Perfecto ahora entren todos-dijo Sam y los chicos entraron, Jacob estaba a mi lado y recordé el momento de la canción en que dice que se pone de rodillas él no lo hizo pero me tomo de la mano…

**[Bella]**

A words just a word till you mean what you say

**[Edward]****  
**And love isn't love till you give it away

**[Bella]****  
**We've all gotta give

**[Edward]****  
**Yeah, something to give

**[Edward y Bella]****  
**To make a change

**[Alice y Jasper]**

Send it on

**(Bella: send it on)**

**[Rose y Emmett]****  
**On and on

**(Bella: on and on)**

**[Seth y Angela]****  
**Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Bella: be apart), **

**[Edward y Bella]**

Reach your heart

**(Tanya: reach your heart)**

**[Alice]****  
**Just one spark starts a fire...

**[Bella]****  
**With one little action the chain reaction will never stop

**[Rose y Tanya]  
**Make us strong, shine a light and

**[Todos]**

Send it on

**[Seth y Angela]****  
**Just smile

**(Alice: just smile)**

**[Jake y Tanya]****  
**In the world

**(Angela: in the world)**

**[Jake y Tanya]****  
**Will smile along with you

**(Rose: along with you)****  
**  
**[Seth]****  
**That small act of love...

**[Rose y Emmett]****  
**Is good for one will become two

**[Bella]**

If we take the chances

**[Edward]****  
**To change circumstances

**[Todos]****  
**Imagine all we can do if we  
Send it on

**(Bella: send it on)**

**[Todos]****  
**On and on

**(Bella: on and on)**

**[Todos]****  
**Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Bella: be apart), **

**[Todos]**

Reach your heart

**(Bella: reach your heart)**

**[Todos]****  
**Just one spark starts a fire

**[Rose]****  
**with one little action the chain reaction will never stop

**[Todos]****  
**Make us strong, shine a light and send it on... send it on...

**[Bella] **

Oh, send it on  
There's power in all the choices we make

**[Edward y Bella]****  
**So Im starting now there's not a moment to waste

**[Angela]  
**Word just a word till you mean what you say

**[Alice y Jasper]  
**And love isn't love till you give it away  
**[Bella]**

Send it on...

**(Tanya: send it on)****  
**On and on

**(Angela: on and on)**

**[Todos]****  
**Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Jacob: be apart)**

**[Todos]**

Reach your heart

**(Bella: reach your heart)**

**[Todos]****  
**Just one spark starts a fire

**[Bella]****  
**With one little action the chain reaction will never stop

**[Todos]**

Make us strong, shine a light and send it on...  
Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Jasper: be apart) **

**[Todos]**

Reach your heart

**(Alice: reach your heart)**

**[Tanya y Rose]****  
**Just one spark starts a fire

**[Bella y Alice]  
**With one little action the chain reaction will help things start

**[Angela y Jasper]****  
**Make us strong, shine a light and send it on

**[Bella]****  
**Shine a light and send it on...

**[Todos]****  
**Shine a light and send it on

Terminamos la canción y Sam y Emily que estaban afuera de la cabina nos aplaudieron

-Lo hicieron perfecto chicos ahora…-

-¡Dios es demasiado tarde!... Sam necesito hacer algo demasiado importante te lo juro necesito irme ¿puedo?-pregunto Bella después de haberlo interrumpido

-Bueno Jasper y tu grabaran mañana su canción y mañana terminamos de cantar la otra que es todos juntos-dijo Sam después de soltar un bufido, Bella y Jasper asintieron

-¿Jasper me llevas?-pregunto Bella

-Claro-contesto el rubio

-Yo te puedo llevar-dijo Edward y rodee los ojos _otra vez Edward no te queda claro que te ama a ti y no a Jasper pensé_

-Tú vas a grabar pero no te preocupes luego te marco para que me recojas-le contesto Bella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios al igual que Jasper a Alice, por un momento sentí celos pero se me pasaron muy rápido al recordar aquella platica que tuve con Emily…

Bella y Jasper salieron corriendo por Bella que se lo llevo y todos volteamos a ver a Sam que le estaba diciendo algo a Emily y esta sentía, luego le dio un beso y se fue con las llaves en la mano

-Bien chicos siguen Rose y Edward, luego Seth y Alice, Tanya y Emmett y al final Jacob y Angela, para mañana terminar con Jasper y Bella y la última canción de todos ustedes juntos-indico Sam, salimos de la cabina menos Rose y Edward…

**[Rose]**

You're on the

Phone with your

Girlfriend she's

Upset

She's going off

About something

That you said

'Cause she doesn't

Get your humor

Like I do

[Edward]

I'm in the room

It's a tipical

Tuesday night

I'm listening to

The kind of music

He doesn't like

And he'll never

Know your story

Like I do

**[Rose]**

She wears

Short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain

And I'm in the

Bleachers

Dreaming about

The day when you

Wake up and find

That what you're

Looking for

**[Edward y Rose]**

Has been here

The whole time

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all

Along so why

Can't you see...?

You belong with me...

You belong with me

**[Edward]**

Walking the street

With you and your

Worn out jeans

I can't help thinking

This is how it

Ought to be

Laughing on a park

Bench thinking to

Myself

Hey isn't this easy...

**[Rose]**

And you're got a

Smile that could

Light up this

Whole town

I haven't seen it

In a while since she

Brought you down

You say you're fine

I know you better

Than that

Hey what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels

I wear snickers

She's cheer captain

I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day

When you

Wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

**[Edward y Rose]**

If you could see

That I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

You belong with me...

Standing by and waiting at you back door

All this time how

Could you not know?

Baby... you belong with me...

You belong with me

**[Rose]**

Oh, I remember you

Driving to my house in the middle of the night

**[Edward y Rose]**

I'm the one who

Make you laugh when you know

You're about to cry

And I know your favorites songs

And you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me...

**[Rose]**

Can't you see that

I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you see?

You belong with me...

**[Edward y Rose]**

Standing by and

Waiting at your back door

All this time

How could you

Not know?

Baby...you belong with me...

You belong with me

Cuando Rose y Edward terminaron salieron de la cabina

-¿Cómo estuvo?-pregunto Rose

-Perfecto, me gusta mucho-dijo Sam y en eso entro Emily completamente agitada

-Esta con ella-le dijo a Sam

-No, no-empezó a decir este, y se paró-Chicos continuamos mañana-dijo e iba a salir

-No espera ¿Qué pasa Sam?-pregunto Alice

-Bella no debe de hablar con ella-contesto

-¿Con quién?-pregunto Edward alterado

-María-respondió Alice

-¿Qué por qué?-pregunto otra vez

-Porque…Dios solo no debe, vamos-dijo mire a Edward y este salió detrás de Sam, bajamos por las escaleras ya que Sam y Emily se fueron por el elevador, llegamos al primer piso al mismo tiempo y fuimos a los carros, Alice y yo nos fuimos con Edward

-Alice llama a Jasper ahora-dijo o más bien indico casi gritando Edward

-Edward cálmate no sé porque no deben hablar pero solo sé que no te hace bien manejar tan rápido cuando estas tan alterado, ella va a estar bien-le dije

-No ¿Dónde la dejaste?-pregunto Alice y espero un minuto-A Resto Band, Edward-dijo y Edward asintió y piso el acelerador, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y voltee a ver a Alice que tenía cara preocupada-Ve para allá, no lo sé, Emily le dijo a Sam que estaba con María y este se altero y también altero a los chicos y…no… ¡Cállate Jasper!... solo ve, sí, ok te vemos allá, yo también te quiero-dijo y colgó cuando llegamos Edward alcanzo a estacionarse en un lugar muy cercano a la entrada de al lado, y vimos como Sam corría para el restaurant, voltee a ver a Alice y vimos a Edward correr…

_¿Por qué? Pensé_

Haber mis chicas preciosas ¿todavía odian a Jake?

MarieAliceIsabella: jajaja en serio a veces siento que te conozco jajaja, me decepcionas a poco crees que te voy a dejar con la duda, obvio no!...

Sobre lo de español cualquier cosa que necesites que no sea matar a tu profe o algo parecido encantada de ayudarte ;) jajaja me estuve riendo un chorro de ahora en adelante cada vez que lea un review tuyo voy a acordarme de la espía jajaja

Y lo de mi "amiga" si te soy sincera, no puedo cuando lo trato de hacer me salen solo dos frases y luego me quedo callada, la Bella de esta historia es todo lo contrario a mí… a parte como una Freak como yo se va a poner contra la jefa del equipo de voleibol pues como que no…

Y te cuento lo que paso hoy, estábamos sentadas mi BFF, mi "amiga" y yo y luego el balón de futbol me pego en la pierna y grite porque me dolió, y ella se rio, luego vino un amigo mío que es el chico más popular y me dijo "Perdón no la alcance a ver te juro que a la próxima te cubro porque no te pueden pegar de esa manera fue muy brusco…" me quede con cara de o.O pero no dije nada solo asentí y como de costumbre me sonroje, luego se fue y mi "amiga" me miro con cara de ASCO, cuando faltaban como 15 minutos para entrar del receso el balón venia otra vez conmigo y el la paro y me guiño el ojo, luego ya cuando nos estábamos parando para irnos el balón golpeo a mi "amiga" y no pude contener la risa porque le dio en la cara jajaja y grito y mi amigo vino conmigo y se me quedo viendo, luego se vino caminando con mi BFF, mi "Amiga" y conmigo pero iba solo de mi lado y me dijo "En serio lamento no haber parado el balón pasó demasiado rápido" y te juro que no se como pero dije "No te preocupes lo importante es que me cuidaste después de eso" y me sonrió y me abrazo y luego se fue me quede toda ida hasta que mi BFF me dijo que iba a llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase, me despedí de ella y cuando me iba a despedir de mi "amiga" por cortesía me volteo la cara y le dije Jodete no supe de donde tome el valor para hacerlo pero lo hice y bueno eso paso hoy viernes cuídate besos y abrazos Sofía


	33. Chapter 33

****Bella POV****

-Hola María-dije cuando llegue hasta ella

-Hola Bella que alegría me da verte de nuevo-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Sentémonos por favor-le dije y nos sentamos

-¿Gustan algo para tomar o comer?-pregunto una mesera

-Un café y un pan dulce por favor-dijo María justo después de que la camarera terminara de preguntarnos

-Una malteada de fresa y un pay de queso-le dije y luego de apuntarlo se fue

-Bien ¿por dónde quieres empezar?-pregunto

-Quiero saber todo, absolutamente todo-le dije y ella sonrió

-Ok, no creo que te vaya a gustar pero bueno, mi nombre es María Leticia Swan Fultrods-contesto

-Eso, eso quiere decir que tu…-

-Exactamente somos medias hermanas, pero mi padre solo me dio el apellido y se fue, un tiempo después se caso con tu madre y luego te tuvieron a ti, sinceramente nunca te odie si no que te quise conocer…-

-Aquí tienen-dijo la mesera interrumpiendo a María y dejando nuestra comida

-Gracias-dijimos al unisonó y ella sonrió y se fue

-Como decía, te quise conocer y cuando estabas en el kínder, antes de que llegaras fui a tu casa, pero tu madre me prohibió pasar y nuestro padre la prefirió a ella, durante tanto tiempo te estuve viendo desde lejos pero luego te perdí el rastro, y me di por vencida al no encontrarte, me vine a vivir a Londres donde conocí a mi ahora esposo y me casé con él, y tuve a mi precioso niño y pues ahora estoy embarazada de mi niña-dijo

-Entonces ya soy tía-dije

-Sí, hermanita-dijo y la abrace

-¿Quiénes saben de esto?-pregunte cuando nos separamos

-Todos, pero tu padre les prohibió decírtelo y pues yo no te había visto hasta hace unos días-contesto y la volví a abrazar

-¡Isabella!-gritaron detrás de mí y al voltearme al igual que toda la gente en el local, _Genial mi querido primo y mi novio están aquí hagamos una fiesta pensé sarcásticamente _

-Hola-dije cuando se acercaron hasta nosotras con Emily, los chicos y las chicas detrás de ellos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Sam a María de una manera muy grosera

-No tiene por qué darte explicaciones-conteste

-Claro que sí, tantos años desaparecida como para que ahora se aparezca como si nada-dijo Sam tan feo que me atemorizo y me hice para atrás

-Sam basta quieres, no es el lugar para que hagas tus dramas-le dijo María de manera calmada y yo sabía que era por su embarazo

-¿Mis dramas? Tú fuiste la cito aquí a mi prima para decirle cosas que ni siquiera son verdad, cosas que solo tú y tu difunta madre creen-rugió Sam

-No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre, y claro que son verdad es mi hermana menor te guste o no, le pese a quien le pese, estuve dispuesta a hacerme una prueba de ADN pero no quiso mi padre así que no me vas a negar nada-respondió María

-Hazte la prueba conmigo-dije

-Eres menor de edad-me dijo tomándome por los hombros

-Tal vez, pero desde que tengo dieciocho tengo mi propio abogado y la oportunidad de vivir en el lugar que yo quiera-le dije y sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, la abrace como pude por su pequeña panza

-No Bella-dijo Sam

-Tú decides Sam, me das la oportunidad de saber si es mi hermana o te quedas sin una integrante de tu nuevo proyecto-le dije

-No puedes hacer eso, es incumplimiento de contrato-dijo

-Bueno si tú crees eso nos vamos a juicio y no pasa nada más-le conteste

-No serias capaz-dijo mientras me veía con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Seguro?-pregunte de la misma forma

-Bien, pero no te vayas a desilusionar si todo sale mal-dijo y se fue, los chicos se me quedaron viendo y… _¿A qué hora llego Jasper? Pensé_

-Edward yo…-

-Estoy contigo-dijo Edward interrumpiéndome, me abrazo y me beso lo coronilla

-Gracias-le dije

-Siempre que lo necesites-dijo

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, te vemos en casa Bell´s-dijo Alice y asentí, se fueron y todos en el local dejaron de vernos para empezar a murmurar

-Bueno así que este es el novio de mi hermanita-dijo María

-Así es, Edward Cullen un gusto-dijo Edward y se tomaron de la mano

-María Swan-dijo María, entonces sonó un celular y no era el mío y mucho menos el de Edward lo sé porque el de Edward suena diferente, así que volteamos a ver a María

-Bueno…sí…claro amor…voy para allá…dile que si deja de llorar le voy a llevar un rico pastel y le voy a hacer chocolate, perfecto…bien ok…bye te amo-dijo y después colgó

-Te esperan en casa-le dije

-Sí, cuando quieras hacer lo del ADN me avisas quiero que todo esté claro de una vez-dijo mientras me abrasaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Claro que si hermana, bye-conteste

-Fue extraño, pero me alegro por ti, al parecer todos tenemos hermanos perdidos-dijo Edward

-Lo sé y una vida llena de drama ¿Quieres comer algo?-pregunte

-No, vamos quiero ir a un lugar-dijo dejando dinero en la mesa y me tomo de la mano, subimos a su volvo y puso en marcha el carro, entonces me di cuenta de a dónde íbamos y sonreí viendo por la ventana, luego a parco el carro a un lado de la carretera y me baje de un salto, logrando que Edward soltara una risita

-No te burles-le dije

-Te amo-dijo y me beso pegando mi cuerpo al carro

-Yo también-dije

-Vamos-dijo y me tomo de la mano, llegamos hasta nuestro prado y vi que en medio del prado había una manta, caminamos hasta ella y nos acostamos viendo el cielo que estaba más oscuro que de costumbre

-Por un momento creí que te pondrías del lado de Sam-dije

-No me puedo meter en algo que no es de mi incumbencia-dijo y volteo a verme

-Claro que puedes, yo me metí en lo de Alice, por eso tienes todo el derecho-le conteste y el solo sonrió

-Tal vez si te hayas metido pero porque ya lo sabías, yo mismo te lo quise contar-dijo

-A veces me pregunto cómo fue que te enamoraste de alguien como yo-le dije

-¿Cómo tu?-pregunto con esa sonrisa

-Sí, una niña, tan grosera, con miles de problemas, tan…tan niña-conteste

-¿Niña?-pregunto y rodee los ojos

-Sí, soy una niña Edward, a veces pienso que mereces alguien mejor-respondí, Edward se sentó y me coloco sobre su regazo

-Así me gustas Bella, como eres, para mi eres perfecta, la forma tan ágil con la que te defiendes, como afrontas los problemas con la frente en alto, y esa manera de ser tan niña…y tan mujer a la vez, no importa que vaya a decir el mundo entero sobre nuestra relación y tal vez sea demasiado pronto pero eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en mi corta vida-dijo y mis ojos empezaron a picar, sonreí y lo abrace por el cuello

-Te amo tanto Edward-le dije y estampe mis labios contra los suyos

-Yo también Te amo Mi Bella-dijo después de aquel beso

-No importa que pase…-

-Estaremos juntos-dijo interrumpiéndome, nos quedamos abrazados todavía durante un buen rato hasta que se hizo de noche, y estuvimos mirando las estrellas

-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos, mañana hay clases-le dije y nos paramos, el camino a mi casa fue en silencio, lo mismo de siempre así éramos nosotros, teníamos un silencio que nos llenaba de paz

-Paso por ti mañana y toca educación física-me dijo Edward cuando llegamos

-Claro, te veo mañana, sueña con los angelitos-le dije y bese sus labios

-Entonces soñare contigo-dijo sonriendo

-Y yo contigo-le dije y cerré la puerta, entre a la casa y todo estaba apagado… camine con cuidado hasta mi habitación pero me golpee unas cuantas veces, en las piernas por los muebles o chocaba con las paredes, estúpido pero así paso...

Al entrar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y encendí la luz, camine hasta el armario y saque el uniforme y mis converse azules, para que usar de otro color que no convine… me puse el pijama y fui hasta mi cama, entonces una canción se mantuvo en mi cabeza, tome mi cuaderno, me senté en el piso y empecé a escribir, luego le haría cambios y correcciones, cuando termine me volví a recostar en mi cama, donde diez segundos de tocar la almohada me quede dormida…

_*****Lo siento pero esto va a ser así, o los dejan o los matamos que deciden-dijo **_

_**-Ok, hare lo que quieran pero déjenlo, por favor, por favor-pedí y empecé a sollozar**_

_**-Vamos querida no será tan difícil-me dijo tomando mi pelo y luego mi cara**_

_**-Suéltela, lo haremos pero no deben tocarles ni un pelo, a ninguno-dijo ¿Jasper?**_

_**-Exactamente, los lastiman y se termina todo- secundo ¿Jacob?**_

_**-Trato hecho-respondió y ¿Angela?, ¿Rose? Y yo seguimos llorando**_

_**-Ya no lloren queridas, es lo mejor para todos, así podrán superarse-dijo otra voz**_

_**-Son unos bastardos-chillo Rosalie y alguien le metía una bofetada**_

_**-¡Rose!, basta vamos a hacer lo que nos pidan, no es suficiente con eso-dije al ver a mi amiga en el piso, tomándose la mejilla y llorando**_

_**-Quieres una tu también, claro que te la doy querida-respondieron y sentí algo contra mi mejilla y luego la sentí caliente, tanto que dolía*****_

Un sonido me despertó y vi que era mi despertador, lo apague y me senté en la cara tomando mi cara entre mis manos _¿Qué diablos fue eso? Pensé_ y suspire pesadamente, tome mi mejilla pero estaba bien, me fije en el espejo y nada, ni siquiera un rasguño, camine hasta el baño, me metí a bañar relajando los músculos y despejar mi cabeza, cuando termine me vestí y recogí mi cabello en una coleta pero dejando dos mechones sueltos a cada lado, me puse mis converse y tome mi mochila, salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina, me serví mi plato de cereal y me senté, a los cinco minutos llegaron las chicas, listas con sus mochilas y sus uniformes…

-Buenos días Bella-dijeron

-Buen día chicas ¿Cómo amanecieron?-pregunte

-Bien ¿Y tú?-preguntaron y se rieron

-Igual-conteste

-No te vimos llegar-dijo Rose

-Pero si la escuchamos-dijo Tanya riéndose y Angela la secundo, me sonroje y sonreí

-Llegue un poco tarde, estuve hablando con Edward sobre lo sucedido y le conté lo que pensaba hacer-les dije y todas voltearon a verme

-¿Y qué te dijo?-pregunto Alice sentándose a mi lado

-Que me apoyaría-respondí con una sonrisa

-Que tierno-dijo Tanya y las chicas asintieron

-Mi hermano tenía que ser-dijo Alice y reímos

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Bell's?-pregunto Angela que estaba frente a mi

-Me voy a hacer la prueba de ADN-respondí

-¿Le crees?-pregunto Tanya a lado de Angela

-Sí, desde que la vi en el avión sentí algo y ayer que me dijo que era mi media hermana todo encajo, lo que no entiendo es la actitud tan fría de Sam, me dolió-conteste

-Bueno pues nosotras también te apoyamos-dijo Rose

-Sí Bella, tu siempre estas con nosotras cuando te necesitamos-secundo Tanya

-A parte que clase de cuñada seria si no te apoyara-tercio Alice y reí ante su comentario

-Y yo qué clase de amiga, así que decidas lo que decidas siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, y obviamente también el de los chicos-dijo Angela y asentí

-¿Cómo saben que los chicos no se pondrán del lado de Sam?-pregunte

-Porque conocen a Sam aparte ayer, que llegamos estuvimos platicando en la sala y decidimos que te apoyaríamos todos, sin importar lo que Sam te dijera, pero eso sí tendrás que ser fuerte porque dicen que Sam va aponerse un poco pesado-dijo Rose

-¿En serio?-pregunto

-Sí, en especial por como lo retaste ayer en el restaurante-contesto Tanya y Angela asintió

-El odia que lo reten-pensé en voz alta

-Sí, y tú lo hiciste en frente de muchas de personas-dijo Alice

-Me siento tan mal, pero me dolió la forma en que trato a María, si es verdad o no tiene que respetar a las personas-dije y tome mi cara entre mis manos

-No te preocupes por él, Emily llamo diciendo que ya estaba calmado-dijo Angela

-Sí, y María también llamo, pero al saber que no estabas dijo que te dijéramos que no te preocuparas, que entendía la reacción de Sam-dijo Rose

-Gracias chicas son las mejores amigas que se puede tener-les dije

-Aww-dijeron al unisonó y nos abrazamos, duramos abrazadas durante cinco minutos hasta que sonó el timbre y reímos…

-Iré a abrir debe ser Edward, o si no les aviso-dije cuando nos separamos y las chicas asintieron

Deje mi plato en el lava trastos, luego los lavaría no pasa nada, tome mi mochila y fui al baño a lavarme los dientes rápidamente, tome mis llaves de la casa y camine hasta la puerta, cuando estuve frente a ella abrí, buscando mi cartera y mi celular…

-Amor ¿no has visto mi…-pero me calle rápidamente al ver que no era mi novio si no otra persona, era esa persona a la que no quería volver a ver en mi vida, esa persona que estaba parada frente a mí con una sonrisa burlona, fije mi vista en la carretera donde un volvo plateado se estaba estacionando frente a la entrada de mi casa, entonces un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral…

-¿Si era Edward, Bella?-pregunto Alice detrás de mi…


	34. Chapter 34

**Bella POV**

-¿Qué haces aquí Renne?-pregunte molesta, entonces Edward se puso a mi lado y escuche pasos detrás de mí

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar Bella?-pregunto

-Isabella para ti-le dije

-Como gustes, ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto de nuevo y me hice a un lado

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte

-No puedo creer que la pequeña Isabella haya encontrado a su media hermana-dijo caminando por mi casa, pero ni las chicas, ni Edward y yo nos movimos, solo la vimos

-¿Entonces es verdad?-pregunte

-Claro, pero le hice creer a tu padre que era toda una mentira, lo manipule, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro-contesto

-Eres una maldita perra-le dije y se rio

-Y tú eres igual a mí, así que no te quejes-dijo

-Yo nunca podría ser igual que tu, que solo amarra a un hombre por dinero, no odiaría a mi hija como tú lo haces conmigo sin razón-le dije

-Sin razón, claro que tengo mis razones Isabella, eres hermosa, talentosa y ahora multimillonaria-dijo molesta

-Mírate Renne, yo jamás voy a odiar a mi hija por eso-le dije

-Claro que lo harás te conozco-dijo

-No podría odiar a mi hija, y jamás podría tener un amante como lo tienes tú-le dije y se quedo callada

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-pregunto

-Desde aquella vez que no llegaste a dormir a casa y dijiste que te habías quedado con una amiga-le conteste

-No te preocupes, ya no será mi amante, tu padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar, por fin me voy a deshacer de ese estúpido-dijo

-¡No llames así a mi padre!-grite pero antes de que pudiera abalanzarme sobre ella Edward me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo

-Sinceramente Edward no puedo creer que te fijaras en esta niña cualquiera, en lugar de cualquiera de las chicas, o en especial que no te fijaras en mí-dijo mi madre

-Porque Bella es mi tipo, y si no me fije en usted es porque no me fijo en señoras que son treinta años mayor que yo-contesto Edward

-Lárgate de mi casa Renne-dije

-La casa de tu abuela-corrigió ella

-La casa que por ley desde que tengo dieciocho años me corresponde, aunque eso ya lo sabes, pero te quieres olvidar de eso porque te duele que tu madre supiera como eras y me prefiriera a mí-le dije

-¡Estúpida!-grito Renne y elevo su mano, cerré mis ojos para esperar el impacto, pero nada, abrí mis ojos y vi a Edward sosteniendo la muñeca de mi madre

-Ni se le ocurra llegar a tocar a Mi novia-dijo Edward y mi madre tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, por sobre el hombro de Edward pude ver a los chicos parados en la puerta

-Será mejor que se vaya, si no quiere que llamemos a la policía-dijo Emmett de manera seria, los chicos caminaron hasta ponerse al lado de Edward, Renne se soltó bruscamente y se fue por la puerta, la cual quiso cerrar de un portazo pero no pudo…

-Díganme que alguien lo gravo-dije

-Yo-Dijeron Rose y Tanya al unisonó

-Gracias-dije

-Vámonos se nos hace tarde para la escuela-dijo Alice

-Oye amor te iba a preguntar ¿Has visto mi cartera y mi celular?-pregunte

-Están en el carro, los dejaste ahí ayer-dijo

-Gracias a Dios, no me imagino si los hubiera perdido-dije

Llegamos a la escuela dos minutos antes de la segunda hora, por lo que Edward y yo nos teníamos que separar, ya que Geografía era la única clase que no teníamos juntos y era la que me tocaba, llegue al salón y vi a Jasper y me senté a su lado

-Menos mal que tan siquiera alcanzamos la segunda hora-dijo

-Lo sé, no me imagino cómo nos regañaría Sam si se entera de que faltamos a clases-dije y nos reímos, entonces se escucho un "Clic" de cuando tomas una foto, Jasper y yo volteamos a todos lados pero nada, así que no lo tomamos en cuenta

-Alice me dijo lo de tu… tu media hermana-dijo Jasper

-Ah sí, no te preocupes estoy bien, a parte siempre quise una hermana, nunca pensé tenerla pero bueno, no me quejo-le dije

-Hubieras visto, ayer Emmett no dejo de decir como amenazaríamos a Sam si se llegaba a poner pesado contigo-dijo Jasper y nos reímos, entonces me moví y mi silla se movió, pero Jasper alcanzo a atraparme, reímos aun más y me ayudo a reincorporarme, las lágrimas empezaron a salir por tanta risa…

-Jas…Jasper hay…que…cal…marnos-dije tomándome el estomago, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro pero estallamos en carcajadas

-Señor Whitlock, señorita Swan, podrían dejar de reírse-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros y nos callamos pero seguíamos riendo con la boca cerrada

-Gracias, bueno vengo a avisarle que su profesor de geografía se cayó en su casa y se doblo gravemente el tobillo, por lo cual el resto de la semana no tendrán esta clase, pueden tomarla libre, pero no pueden salir de las instalaciones de la escuela, aun no es receso-dijo el tutor y cuando se fue voltee a ver a Jasper y el sonrió

-Vamos hay que hacer algo de provecho-me dijo y asentí, salimos a las canchas de futbol americano y nos sentamos en las gradas

-¿Ustedes no van a tomar las pruebas para meterse al equipo?-pregunte

-Sí, Emmett, Edward y yo nos vamos a meter a americano y Jacob y Seth a basketball-respondió

-Ah ok, Mmm… Jasper ¿Por qué Jacob se puso de novio con esa tal Lisa?-pregunte

-Bueno, te lo voy a decir porque sinceramente sé que tu vas a poder ayudarlo, tanto a él como a Tanya, Jacob escucho una plática de Tanya con Rosalie, sobre que Tanya estaba enamorada de un chico demasiado bueno y todo ese tipo de cosas, bueno Jacob se sintió mal y a la primera que pudo llamo a Lisa y le pidió que fuera su novia, ya que ella lleva detrás de él desde que lo conoció-respondió Jasper y asentí

-Es un idiota-dije

-Lo sé, si eso hubiera pasado con Alice hubiera luchado por su amor, a perderla sin pelear-dijo Jasper

-Aww, Jasper que tierno-le dije y le di un abrazo

-¿Tengo que decir gracias?-pregunto

-Obvio no, pero si quieres puedes decirme que soy la mejor del mundo después de Alice-le dije y él se rio

-Bella, eres la mejor del mundo, después de Mi Alice claro-dijo y nos reímos, nos paramos y caminamos de regreso a la escuela, cuando entramos al edificio todos nos miraron pero luego volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo

-¿Sabes? Me gusta más esta escuela-le dije

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Bueno, nadie se acerca a ustedes por ser súper estrellas, ni a las chicas, ni a mí nos miran demasiado por ser las nuevas-le conteste y el asintió, seguimos caminando buscando a Alice que estaba en su clase de geometría, tocaron la campana y la primera en salir fue Alice que se golpeo contra el pecho de Jasper

-Oye idiota no te… Jazzy perdón-le dijo sonrojada

-No importa cariño-le contesto

-Jasper ¿Ya podemos ir por Edward?-pregunte y asintió, caminamos por un largo pasillo

-¿Le tocaba computación verdad?-pregunto Jasper y yo asentí

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Solo quería saber-dijo y doblamos para ir al siguiente pasillo pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más vi a alguien hablando con Edward, una muchacha, tenía cara dolida haci que me acerque

-Hola amor-le dije colgándome de su cuello

-Me voy, nos vemos Edward-dijo la muchacha y se fue

-¿Estás bien amor?-pregunte al verlo con la mirada perdida, voltee a ver a Alice y Jasper que me dijeron que iban a dejarnos solo, asentí y me pare frente a Edward

-Vayamos afuera, necesito decirte algo-dijo Edward y me tomo de la mano, caminamos hasta las canchas, donde anteriormente había estado con Jasper

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Ahorita estaba en mi clase, cuando voltee a la ventana vi a una joven castaña muy parecida a mi novia, riéndose con un chico rubio, luego se abrazaron y se fueron, al salir de clases llega una chica y me enseña unas fotos, en la primera mi novia se está riendo con mi cuñado, en la segunda él la tiene tomada por la cintura y siguen riéndose, en la tercera ella tiene su cabeza en el hombro de él, y en la última están en las gradas del campo de futbol americano riéndose-dijo Edward y entonces recordé aquel "Clic" que Jasper y yo habíamos escuchado

-Amor, esto ya nos pasó cuando estábamos en Forks-le dije

-Lo sé, pero necesito la verdad Bella ¿Me amas de verdad?-pregunto y sonreí

-Sí Edward Te amo con toda mi vida, sin importar lo que pase-conteste y lo besé

-Gracias por aparecer en mi vida-dijo

-Gracia por entrar en la mía-le dije y nos volvimos a besar

-¿Por qué Jasper y tú no estaban en clases?-pregunto

-El profesor se doblo el tobillo y durante la semana tendremos la clase libre así que no haremos nada-conteste, Edward me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo

-Entonces ¿Te molestarías si faltara para secuestrarte?-pregunto

-Sí, luego Esme va a pensar mal de mí, por ser la culpable de que su hijo quiera faltar-le conteste

-No importa, ya tienes la canción que vas a cantar con Jasper ¿verdad?-pregunto

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Solo quería saber ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto

-Accidentally in Love-le conteste

-¿Tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto sonriendo

-Contigo y con Alice-respondí

-Entonces ya la quiero escuchar-me dijo y me beso…

-¡Chicos!-gritaron detrás de nosotros y al voltearnos vimos Jacob correr hasta nosotros

-¿Qué pasa Jake?-pregunte

-No encuentro a Tanya por ningún lado, ya me estoy preocupando, dijo que iría al baño pero no está ahí, le pedí a Alice que fuera a ver y esta igual que yo, Tanya no aparece-decía

-¿Ya la llamaron a su celular?-pregunto Edward

-Sí y no contesta-dijo _piensa Bella ¿a donde iba Tanya cuando no quería que la encontrar?, vamos Bell's piensa, piensa…me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza_

-¿Dónde está el armario del conserje?-pregunte

-¿Cómo sabes que ahí está?-pregunto Jake

-Solo lo sé, ahora ve…y Jake-lo llame cuando se dio media vuelta

-¿Sí?-pregunto

-Si la amas tanto como dices, piensas y sientes, díselo que del único chico que está enamorada aquí es de ti, es más nunca la había visto así, te lo digo porque no me gusta verlos sufrir a ninguno de los dos-le dije, Jacob al principio se sonrojo pero después sonrió y asintió, se fue corriendo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Edward

-Digamos que tu cuñado me lo dijo-conteste

El receso y el resto de las clases se fueron volando, pero realmente no le tome tanta importancia eran temas que ya había visto, temas que me sabía de memoria, fuimos a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca de la disquera, todos menos Tanya y Jake que se habían "perdido"…

-Te amo-dijo Edward en mi oído

-Yo también Te amo-le conteste…


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella POV**

-Hola chicos-saludo Emily

-Hola Emily-contestamos

-Sam los está esperando pasen y Bella… no lo presiones demasiado aun está un poco molesto-me dijo Emily y asentí

-Rose ¿me prestas tu celular?-pregunte

-Claro, toma-contesto y me lo paso, caminamos por los pasillos y subimos por el elevador, cuando llegamos frente a la cabina de grabación suspire y Edward entrelazo nuestros dedos, sonreí por su apoyo y entre

-Hola Primo-dije

-Hola Isabella-contesto

-¿Te puedo mostrar algo o no es buen momento?-pregunte

-Adelante pero que sea rápido no tengo todo el día-respondió y puse _play_ a la grabación

_****-¿Qué haces aquí Renne?-pregunte molesta, entonces Edward se puso a mi lado y escuche pasos detrás de mí**_

_**-¿No me vas a dejar pasar Bella?-pregunto**_

_**-Isabella para ti-le dije**_

_**-Como gustes, ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto de nuevo y me hice a un lado**_

_**-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte**_

_**-No puedo creer que la pequeña Isabella haya encontrado a su media hermana-dijo caminando por mi casa, pero ni las chicas, ni Edward y yo nos movimos, solo la vimos**_

_**-¿Entonces es verdad?-pregunte**_

_**-Claro, pero le hice creer a tu padre que era toda una mentira, lo manipule, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro-contesto**_

_**-Eres una maldita perra-le dije y se rio**_

_**-Y tú eres igual a mí, así que no te quejes-dijo **_

_**-Yo nunca podría ser igual que tu, que solo amarra a un hombre por dinero, no odiaría a mi hija como tú lo haces conmigo sin razón-le dije**_

_**-Sin razón, claro que tengo mis razones Isabella, eres hermosa, talentosa y ahora multimillonaria-dijo molesta**_

_**-Mírate Renne, yo jamás voy a odiar a mi hija por eso-le dije**_

_**-Claro que lo harás te conozco-dijo**_

_**-No podría odiar a mi hija, y jamás podría tener un amante como lo tienes tú-le dije y se quedo callada**_

_**-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-pregunto**_

_**-Desde aquella vez que no llegaste a dormir a casa y dijiste que te habías quedado con una amiga-le conteste**_

_**-No te preocupes, ya no será mi amante, tu padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar, por fin me voy a deshacer de ese estúpido-dijo **_

_**-¡No llames así a mi padre!-grite pero antes de que pudiera abalanzarme sobre ella Edward me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo**_

_**-Sinceramente Edward no puedo creer que te fijaras en esta niña cualquiera, en lugar de cualquiera de las chicas, o en especial que no te fijaras en mí-dijo mi madre**_

_**-Porque Bella es mi tipo, y si no me fije en usted es porque no me fijo en señoras que son treinta años mayor que yo-contesto Edward**_

_**-Lárgate de mi casa Renne-dije**_

_**-La casa de tu abuela-corrigió ella**_

_**-La casa que por ley desde que tengo dieciocho años me corresponde, aunque eso ya lo sabes, pero te quieres olvidar de eso porque te duele que tu madre supiera como eras y me prefiriera a mí-le dije**_

_**-¡Estúpida!-grito Renne y elevo su mano, cerré mis ojos para esperar el impacto, pero nada, abrí mis ojos y vi a Edward sosteniendo la muñeca de mi madre**_

_**-Ni se le ocurra llegar a tocar a Mi novia-dijo Edward y mi madre tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, por sobre el hombro de Edward pude ver a los chicos parados en la puerta**_

_**-Será mejor que se vaya, si no quiere que llamemos a la policía-dijo Emmett de manera seria, los chicos caminaron hasta ponerse al lado de Edward, Renne se soltó bruscamente y se fue por la puerta, la cual quiso cerrar de un portazo pero no pudo…**_

_**-Díganme que alguien lo gravo-dije**_

_**-Yo-Dijeron Rose y Tanya al unisonó****_

Ahí terminaba la grabación, Sam estaba boquiabierto, le devolví el celular a Rosalie y me metí en la cabina, Jasper me siguió pero no dijo nada, Sam se rasco la cabeza y puso la música…

[Jasper]

So she said what's the problem baby  
what's the problem I don't know  
well maybe I'm in love (love)  
think about it every time  
I think about it  
can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

[Jazz y Bella]

Come on, come on  
turn a little faster  
come on, come on  
the world will follow after  
come on, come on  
cause everybody's after love

[Bella]

So I said I'm a snowball running  
running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
melting under blue skies  
belting out sunlight  
shimmering love

[Jasper]  
Well baby I surrender  
to the strawberry ice cream  
never ever end of all this love  
well I didn't mean to do it  
but there's no escaping your love

[Bella]  
These lines of lightning  
mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no

[Jazz y Bella]  
Come on, come on  
move a little closer

[Jasper]  
come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper

[Bella]  
come on, come on  
settle down inside my love

[Jazz y Bella]  
Come on, come on  
jump a little higher

[Jasper]  
come on, come on  
if you feel a little lighter

[Bella]  
come on, come on  
we were once  
upon a time in love

[Jazz y Bella]  
We're accidentally in love  
accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

[Bella]

Accidentally in Love  
accidentally in love

[Jasper]

Accidentally in Love  
accidentally in love

Accidentally in love  
accidentally

[Bella]  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
Accidentally

[Jasper]

Accidentally  
Come on, come on  
spin a little tighter

[Bella]  
come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter

[Jazz y Bella]  
come on, come on  
just get yourself inside her  
Love ...I'm in love

Al terminar la canción voltee a ver a Jasper y chocamos las manos, voltee a ver a Sam que hablaba con las chicos, también estaban Jake y Tanya, luego entraron a la cabina y Edward se puso a mi lado y Alice al otro para estar con Jasper…

[Jacob y Alice]

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it,  
It was dark and I was over,  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,  
My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms without falling to your feet

[Emmett y Angela]  
But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win

[Todos]

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,

[Edward y Rosalie]  
When laying with you I could stay there,  
Close my eyes, feel you here forever,  
You and me together, nothing is better

[Jacob y Bella]  
'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you's play, you would always win, always win

[Todos]  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames,  
Well, I felt something die,  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time

[Seth y Tanya]  
Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,  
Even that when we're already over,  
I can't help myself from looking for you,

[Todos]  
I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touch your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames,  
Well, I felt something die,  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time

[Rosalie]

Oh

[Bella]  
Oh, no

[Alice]  
Let it burn, oh

[Tanya]  
Let it burn

[Todos]  
Let it burn.

Cuando terminamos la canción salimos de la cabina y fuimos con Sam que estaba con Emily

-Eso fue grandioso chicos, en especial porque no cantaron como pareja si no como amigos todos, unos con otros-dijo Emily

-Gracias Emily-dijimos las chicas y yo al unisonó

-¿Algo más?-pregunto Jasper

-No, voy a empezar a editar y todo eso, el disco estará listo en dos meses más, para diciembre entonces la gira la empezaremos para el 20 de noviembre, si vemos buenos resultados el disco saldrá para la última semana de enero o primera de febrero, les mandare avisar las fechas y ciudades que visitaremos o y chicas necesitamos un nombre para el grupo-dijo Sam pero no me volteaba a ver, o al menos no directamente solo lo hacía de reojo…

-Mmm…no tengo ni idea-dijo Tanya

-Sinceramente yo tampoco-dijo Alice y me puse a pensar, los chicos estaban callados viéndonos y pensando también

-¿Qué tal Cheetah Girls?-pregunto Emmett

-No, luego tendríamos que vestirnos con estampados de leopardo-dijo Alice

-School Girls-dijo Jasper

-Muy de escuela-dijo Rose

-Princess-dijo Seth

-Creerían que somos mimadas-dijo Tanya

-Bittersweet Girls-dijeron Edward y Jacob al unisonó

-¡Claro!-gritamos las chicas y yo

-¿Por qué "Chicas agridulces"?-pregunto Emily

-Bueno porque en primera somos chicas y en segunda no somos tan dulces como para que pongamos dulces y en tercera somos malas de vez en cuando-respondió Alice

-Bueno entonces Bittersweet Girls será-dijo Sam escribiendo el nombre

-¿Cómo se llama esta canción?-pregunto al terminar de escribir

-Set Fire to the Rain-conteste y el asintió viéndome de reojo

-Bien todo listo-dijo Emily

-¿Nos podemos ir?-pregunto Emmett

-Claro, los vemos luego-contesto Sam, salimos del edificio, nos despedimos de los chicos y subimos al carro…

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Edward cuando íbamos camino a nuestro prado

-¿Respecto a qué?-pregunte volteando a verlo

-A todo-contesto

-Bueno, respecto a mi hermana bien, el divorcio de mis padres realmente no me afecta tanto y Renne, ella es otra historia, nunca la quise como madre, dos meses después de que mi abuela muriera las peleas con Charlie se hicieron aun peores… ¿Sabes? Una vez cuando tenía 10 años me salí de casa, Sam fue a buscarme y tuve que volver…ella nunca fue una madre para mí o…no del todo-le dije viendo por la ventana, pude ver como aparcaba el auto, me baje del carro y empecé a caminar a su lado…

**Gracias por sus Reviews a Robmy y Bells CA**

**Eleandys Savedra: Gracias por tu review y las canciones son**

**Jake y Tanya= Me and You del soundtrack de Let It Shine**

**Todos= Send it on de Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomes y Demi Lovato**

**Rose y Edward= You Belong With Me**

**Y la de este capítulo es Accidentally in Love del soundtrack de Shrek 2**

**MarieAliceIsabella: Perdón por no actualizar pero te voy a contar…**

**Al día siguiente después de haber actualizado fue lunes verdad, bueno llegue a la escuela y a la hora del receso Adriana mi mejor amiga andaba comportándose igual que María (Mi supuesta amiga) me molesto mucho pero no dije nada y el martes no me junte con ellas a la hora del receso por terminar un trabajo de artes y ni les importo, llego el miércoles y haci los días, pero no actualizaba porque estaba o en Soccer, Ballet, Artes Escénicas, o en banda de guerra, bueno el problema fue esta semana que estábamos ensayando para el desfile del 16 de septiembre por la independencia de México, bueno yo estaba en la banda y ellas no entonces ellas solo van a marchar y en el salón me dice Nataly una amiga mía que la quiero mucho también que Adriana y María andaban diciendo que no me había bajado y que tal vez estaba embarazada de Iván el chico popular que te cae bien, me moleste mucho pero no hice nada en el receso no me aguante y me acorde de ti, tome aire tres veces y camine hasta ellas con paso firme pero estaba temblando Adriana se me quedo viendo con cara de "tú qué haces aquí" entonces le pregunte**

**-¿Por qué andas diciendo que puede que este embarazada si sabes que soy virgen?**

**-No me digas nada, que quiero tener mi receso en paz sin gritos de una controladora**

**-Solo quiero que me digas el porqué-le dije pero no me hizo caso, me quede viéndola **

**-Bien, porque tú también andas diciendo que yo cambie y que no me soportas, me duele que digas eso, ¡No cambie en nada sigo igual!-respondió y me grito al ultimo**

**-Porque es la verdad, pero esa no es razón para que me digas esas cosas, y tu María esta es la ultima que te paso porque ya estoy harta de que siempre te meta conmigo porque soy respetuosa y no te digo nada pero una persona muy importante (Tú MarieAliceIsabella) me dijo que te dijera tus verdades y aquí están, Eres una maldita perra que como ya se follo a medio salón pero como no puede con Iván y él no te habla y a mi si me odias, pero te advierto que si me vuelves a hacer algo te parto tu puta cara de mierda para que aprendas**

**-¿Es una amenaza?-pregunto la muy sínica con una sonrisa**

**-Era una advertencia-le conteste y le metí un golpe, se paro y te juro que no sé cómo le metí otra cachetada, entonces cuando vi su puño cerré mis ojos pero NADA paso, Iván vino y la quito pero le metí otro golpe cuando le metió una cachetada a Iván, la deje en el piso**

**-¡Eso es para que no te metas conmigo perra!-le grite, pero antes de que llegara la profe Iván me saco de ahí, las chicas con las que me junto ahora Son Aracely, Jessenia y Alejandra se estaban riendo de ella y me estaban felicitando, pero Iván me tenia agarrada de la cintura todavía porque estaba temblando hasta ahorita de juro que no se si era de coraje o de miedo, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que después de eso todo se volvió negro, EXACTO me desmaye y cuando desperté estaba en el ODIOSO hospital con mis nuevas amigas, mi madre embarazada e Iván a mi lado**

**-¿Qué paso? Pregunte**

**-Tuviste un choque de emociones y te desmayaste, por suerte Iván tenía su carro y te trajo-me respondió Jessenia**

**Lo puedes creer eso fue el miércoles y ahora todos en la escuela me toman más en cuenta porque creen que soy la novia de Iván que no se despega de mi en los recesos, pero lo odio prefería más cuando era invisible pero bueno de que me quejo por fin me saque a María y perdí a una amiga pero gane tres o eso creo, espero tu comentario, consejo o regaño**

**Cuídate, besos y abrazos Sofía…**


	36. Chapter 36

_****Bella POV****_

_**1 mes después**_

Íbamos camino a mi casa en el Volvo de Edward y estábamos, bueno yo estaba moviéndole a la radio pero como no encontré nada bueno la apague y solté un suspiro recargándome de nuevo en el asiento

-¿Qué está mal amor?-pregunto con una mano al volante y la otra sosteniendo la mía, lo cual era costumbre desde hace tiempo

-¿Porqué no tenemos nuestra canción alguna que no tengamos que sacar para un disco?-pregunte y él sonrió aparcando frente a mi casa

-Nuestra canción es el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tarde, los golpes que doy en tu ventana para verte, cuando estas al teléfono y susurramos porque es tarde y María no sabe, la forma en que ríes y nuestra primera cita "Hombre no la bese y debí haberlo hecho", después voy a casa y antes de decir amén le pido a Dios que se vuelva a repetir-dijo

Sonreí, era verdad había días que me iba a dormir a casa de mi hermana y era cuando Edward y yo hablábamos hasta tarde, cuando tira piedras a mi ventana para llegar a mi cuarto lo cual se había hecho costumbre también y se salía por la puerta a hurtadillas para no despertar a Rose, Tanya y Ang, Alice no ya que se había ido a vivir con su verdadera familia aunque eso sí no deja de visitarnos cada viernes…

-¿Cómo que no me besaste?-pregunte

-Sí, no te bese siempre eras tú la que empezaba los besos, pero lo bueno es que ahora todo cambio-dijo acercándose a mi sonriendo

-¿A sí?-pregunte sonriendo de manera picara

-Sí-contesto y me beso, empezamos a profundizar el beso pero nos separamos por la falta de aire

-Te veo mañana-le dije

-No voy a ir a la escuela, mamá me pidió el día a mi porque quiere que la ayude en algunas cosas ¿Está bien?-pregunto

-Sí, solo llámame en la noche-pedí

-Siempre-contesto y me dio otro rápido beso, baje del auto y cuando entre a mi casa escuche el auto arrancar, como eran las 11:40 las chicas ya estaban dormidas por lo que camine esta mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y apenas toque mi almohada me quede completamente dormida

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Así no señorita Swan!-Grito por enésima vez la maestra de química

-Lo estoy intentando que se me dificulte mucho no es mi problema-le conteste

-No me responda de esa manera-dijo y rodee los ojos

-¡Swan!-grito

-¡No hice nada!-grite

-Fuera de mi clase-grito apuntando a la puerta con su dedo índice, tome mis cosas y ante la mirada atónita de los chicos de la clase y de Ang y Seth salí con la cabeza en alto

-No quiero que vuelva a mi clase hasta que me traiga una carta firmada por sus padres-dijo

-No tengo papás-dije

-¡Su tutor!-grito

-Tampoco, me valgo por mi misma desde los dieciocho-le conteste y cerré la puerta

-¡Swan!-volvió a gritar y me eche a correr, me pare frente a la puerta me podía ir total era mi última clase, tome aire un par de veces y al abrir la puerta miles de flashes me cegaron, cuando pude ver miles de periodistas estaban frente a mi

-Señorita Swan ¿Cuál es el nombre de su banda?-pregunto una muchacha

-Bittersweet Girls y no es solo mi banda también es de mis amigas-conteste

-¿Cuándo saldrá su disco con la banda de su novio, y sus amigos?-pregunto un hombre

-Aun estamos en eso, así que no tenemos una fecha específica-dije

Estuvieron haciéndome varias preguntas más pero como no tenia humor camine como pude hasta mi auto y me metí en el, con cuidado de no atropellar a nadie, cuando llegue a mi casa me dolía la cabeza, este día había estado fatal, primero me tropiezo saliendo de casa, después en educación física también y para colmo me golpean con el balón de basquetbol, en algebra no pude responder ninguna pregunta porque estaba despistada, en artes se me callo la pintura en los zapatos, pero por suerte Rosalie traía unos de repuesto, en química la profesora no de molestar y me saca y para ponerle la cerecita al pastel o como se diga los periodistas me abruman con miles de preguntas, tome mis cosas y me metí a mi casa, tire mis cosas en el sillón y camine hasta mi habitación, entonces la vi mi preciosa cama, me tire a ella y suspire, me voltee y lo vi, había caminado sobre un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas, me pare y en mi almohada había un ramo de rosas con una nota, lo tome y la leí…

"_**Nuestra canción es el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tarde, los golpes que doy en tu ventana para verte, cuando estas al teléfono y susurramos porque es tarde y María no sabe, la forma en que ríes y nuestra primera cita "Hombre no la bese y debí haberlo hecho", después voy a casa y antes de decir amén le pido a Dios que se vuelva a repetir"**_

Al terminar sonreí y me reí era justo lo que me había dicho ayer por la noche, pero _¿Cómo pudo hacer todo esto si se supone que esta con Esme? Pensé_

Fui por un florero, le puse agua y mis flores dentro, la nota la puse sobre mi escritorio bajo la foto de Edward y mía, me puse ropa más cómoda y me acosté en la cama viendo el techo hasta que escuche voces desde afuera, Salí y vi a mis amigas y a los chicos

-¿Quién hizo esto?-pregunto Alice

-Edward-conteste sonrojada

-Qué hermoso-dijo Tanya

-Que romántico-dijo Rosalie suspirando

-Que tierno-dijo Ang con una sonrisa

-Hey nosotros también somos así-dijo Emmett y nos reímos pero Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca y él se la toco

-Eres un estúpido Emmett-le dijo Jake

-¿Por qué?-pregunto de manera inocente

-Cuando las chicas estén imaginándose algo no las debes interrumpir-dijo Jasper y Alice lo beso

-Bien dicho amor-dijo y Jasper la abrazo por la cintura, todos estaban con sus novios, bueno Jacob y Tanya no eran novios aunque Jake ya termino con la tal Lisa, pero parecían porque se la pasaban abrasándose y solo Dios sabe si se besan cuando no estamos nosotros

-Chicos voy a ir a ver a María-les dije tomando mis llaves

-Ok, si llama Edward le decimos que…-

-Que marque a casa de María-interrumpí a Rose y ella asintió

-¿Te vas a quedar a dormir allá?-pregunto Tanya

-No, solo la voy visitar y a mi sobrino también-dije feliz, Gabe mi sobrino era un niño precioso se parecía mucho a mi padre, era muy activo y desde la primera vez que me quede a dormir en su casa y supo que yo era su tía me llama así Tía, lo cual me ponía muy feliz, al estacionarme frente a la casa de mi hermana toque el claxon y luego me baje

-¡Tía!-Grito Gabe mientras salía de su casa y corría hasta mí, lo tome y lo cargue

-Hola ¿Qué hiciste hoy en la escuela?-le pregunte al ver que traía puesto su uniforme

-Muchas cosas, y me dijeron que hiciera un dibujo de mi familia y te puse a ti, a mi mami, a mi papi, a mi hermanita, a mi tío Edward y un perrito porque quiero uno pero primero le voy a decir a mi papi-dijo lo último en un susurro… y quería a Edward, un poco, a veces decía que yo era su tía y de nadie más

-Ok, no te preocupes es más ¿Qué tal si cuando te den permiso yo te llevo a comprarlo?-le pregunte, sonrió aun más y me abrazo

-Sí, muchas gracias tía-dijo y me beso la mejilla, lo baje y caminamos hasta el porche donde estaba mi hermana

-Hola hermanita-dijo dándome un beso y un abrazo tanto como le permitía su panza de seis meses

-Hola hermana, hola sobrinita-dije poniendo mi mano y sintiendo su patadita, manotazo o cabezazo algo era pero la sentía

-¿Qué te dijo Gabe?-pregunto

-Que me dibujo en su escuela, y que dibujo a Edward-le dije

-Drew y yo estuvimos hablando con él y dice que si lo quiere pero que le da risa ver como pelean entre ellos y luego tu callas a Edward-contesto

-Ese es mi sobrino-dije y se rio

-Si lo malcrías te golpeo Bella-dijo y nos reímos juntas

-Hablando de eso, estaba pensando en comprarle un perro, cuando Edward y yo lo recogimos la semana pasada estuvo repitiendo que un amigo suyo tiene un perro y que el también quería uno, me estaba preguntando si tal vez, solo tal vez me permitas regalarle uno-le dije viéndola con la cara de Alice

-No sé Bella-dijo y se quedo pensándola mucho

-Vamos se lo voy a regalar, lo acabo de encontrar y tiene seis años recién cumplidos no quiero esperarme un año para poder regalarle algo, por favor ¿Sí?-pregunte

-Está bien Bella-dijo

-Gracias hermana-le dije

-¡Sí, voy a tener un perrito!-grito entrando a la cocina Gabe

-Sí, campeón-le dije cargándolo

-Gracias mami-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando lo acerque a ella

-A mi no me agradezcas agradécele a tu tía, que siempre se sale con la suya-dijo y sonreí aun más

-Gracias a las dos-dijo abrazándonos a ambas

-¿Te quedas a comer Bella?-pregunto María

-Si me invitas-dije y ella sonrió rodando los ojos

-Siempre estas invitada-contesto

-Ya lo sé-dije y reímos

-¿Entonces te quedas tía?-pregunto Gabe

-Sí, corazón-le dije y le di un beso, _¿Ya mencione que amo a los niños? No, bueno los amo son hermosos pensé_

Como a Gabe le tocaba poner la mesa lo ayude, luego fui con María y le ayude también, serví los platos y nos sentamos a comer, pase el resto de la tarde con ellos viendo películas y ayude a Gabe con su tarea…

-Entonces mañana que tu y mi tío Edward me recojan podemos ir a buscarlo ¿Verdad?-pregunto cuando ya me estaba yendo a eso de las nueve de la noche

-Sí, mañana saliendo de la escuela vamos por tu perro-le dije

-Ok, gracias tía-contesto y soltó un bostezo

-De nada corazón, mañana paso por ti y vamos por tu perro pero ahora a dormir-le dije, asintió y me dio un último beso y un abrazo

-Bye hermana-le dije a María

-Bye, me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues-dijo

-Siempre-conteste y me subí a mi carro, el camino a casa fue rápido y tranquilo, al llegar a casa las chicas ya estaban dormidas y no estaban mis pétalos de rosas en el piso, fui hasta mi habitación y me metí

"_**Ya llegue cuídate te veo mañana **_

_**XOXO Bella"**_

Después de enviárselo a mi hermana me metí al baño para lavarme los dientes, me cambie de ropa y me acosté en la cama y empezó a sonar mi celular

-Hola amor-dije apenas conteste

_-Hola ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto_

-No quiero hablar de eso-dije

_-¿Tan mal?-pregunto_

-Pésimo, lo único bueno fue tu sorpresa y haber pasado la tarde con María y Gabe-dije

_-Y la pequeña Isabella-dijo_

-Si Edward y la pequeña Isabella-le dije con una sonrisa aunque no me veía, siempre se la pasaba recordándome a mi sobrina que se va a llamar igual que yo

_-¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?-pregunto_

-Me encanto, fue lo que me alegro el día-le dije

_-Me alegra saber que hice eso-dijo_

-¿Y a ti como te fue?-pregunte

_-Bien, mi mamá compro más cosas para Alice, me quería para cargar las bolsas, no sé de quién habrá sacado Alice ser compulsiva por las compras-dijo y me reí_

-Sin comentarios-le dije

_-Huy, huy no quieres decir nada de tu suegra-dijo_

-Obvio no la quiero demasiado-le dije

_-Pero yo te quiero más a ti, que ella-dijo y tocaron mi puerta_

-Claro amor, oye te dejo están tocando la puerta-dije

_-No te preocupes, descansa y sueña conmigo-dijo y me reí_

-Siempre-dije

_-Igual que yo-contesto_

-Te amo-le dije

_-Te amo-respondió_ y colgó…

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y había una nota debajo de Rose que decía ya duérmete, así que eso fue lo que hice, me metí en mi cama y cerré mis ojos para dormirme y descansar mi mente y cuerpo…

**Chicas gracias por sus Reviews y estoy que vuelo, mis actualizaciones serán cada vez que pueda porque se me complica mucho, mis únicos días libres son viernes y domingo, me quitaron el sábado estoy muriéndome literalmente, luego les explico mejor **

**Cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos Sofía…**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bella POV**

Me desperté gracias al despertador, me senté en mi cama y bostece, me pare de la cama y como de costumbre me estire pero como hoy tampoco sería mi día de seguro me caí, bufe y me pare, saque mi uniforme y luego me metí al baño, me bañe tranquilamente y al salir me cambie y fui a desayunar donde encontré a las chicas

-Buenos Días-le dije

-Buen día Bella-contestaron

-Estoy muriéndome-les dije y sonó el celular de Tanya

-Es de Sam dice que cheques tu correo-dijo viéndome, caminamos hasta la laptop que estaba en mi habitación y nos sentamos, entonces sonó el timbre

-Yo voy-dijo Rosalie parándose, entonces escuche varias voces

-Hola amor-dijo Edward dándome un beso

-Hola-le dije sonriendo

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Emmett, quien tenía a Rosalie tomada por la cintura

-Sam dijo que checáramos el correo de Bella-contesto Tanya

-Aquí esta-dije

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Angela

"_**Espero que cuando estén leyendo esto también estén los chicos**_

_**El motivo de este correo es para informarle las fechas de sus conciertos y son las siguientes:**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra 26 de diciembre**_

_**Paris, Francia 28 de diciembre**_

_**Verona, Italia 30 de diciembre **_

_**Roma, Italia 1 de enero**_

_**Volterra, Italia 3 de enero**_

_**Florencia, Italia 5 de enero**_

_**Madrid, España 7 de enero**_

_**Barcelona, España 9 de enero**_

_**Valencia, España 11 de enero**_

_**Brasov, Rumania 13 de enero**_

_**Después volveremos aquí (Londres) para una firma de discos que durara del 15 al 19 de enero, luego tu y las chicas empezaran agravar su nuevo disco y los chicos el suyo, el 8 de enero empieza su gira por América pero eso será después les aviso chicas ustedes grabaran de 20 a 28 de enero y los chicos de 29 de enero a 6 de febrero**_

_**Atte. Sam"**_

Cuando termine de leer voltee a ver a los chicos las chicas estaban felices pero los chicos serios

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-¿Cuándo es el primer concierto?-pregunto Jake

-El 25 de…oh-dije

-Exacto en dos días y nos lo acaba de decir-dijo Emmett, las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos y yo también

-Sálganse-les dije

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron al unisonó

-Porque nos vamos a cambiar de ropa-les dije y se salieron

Les preste ropa a las chicas, algo cómodo o al menos para nosotras, unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados a las piernas, y camisetas de manga larga y de los colores de sus Converse para que combinaran con sus zapatos

Alice Lila, Tanya Fucsia, Rosalie Verde, Angela Blanca y yo Negra, nos pusimos nuestras chamarras, bufandas y guantes, Alice, Ang y yo traíamos gorras

-Vamos-les dije y salimos de mi cuarto

-Listo-dijo Rosalie y los chicos se voltearon a vernos

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Jasper

-Con Sam, un día sin clases no le hace mal a nadie-les dije y asintieron, nos subimos a los carros y Edward hizo lo de costumbre, una mano al volante y la otra tomando la mía, tome mi celular mientras Edward arrancaba y marque el número de Alice

-Ya se, ya vamos con Sam también-dijo

-Ok, ahí te veo-le dije y colgué

-Tranquila, es raro pero bueno solo hay que decirle y ya-dijo Edward y sonreí, lo voltee a ver y me estaba viendo

-La vista en el camino-le dije y se rio

-¿Sabes que no se me olvida?-pregunto

-Dime-le dije

-Cuando me castigo mi mamá, hace una semana, que no te podría ver después de clases-dijo y ambos reímos, yo había ido a su casa para aventar piedras a su ventana, luego me fui a mi casa a las cuatro de la mañana porque nos habíamos quedado dormidos, Carlisle fue el único que se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, y luego hablábamos por teléfono pero el susurraba como cuando yo estaba en casa de María lo cual era muy gracioso, y se reía, yo amaba su sonrisa…

-Lo bueno es que te quito el castigo-dije

-Sí-dijo sonriendo y me perdí en sus ojos…

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo antier y mi nota con las rosas…

-¿Qué?-pregunta

-Te amo-le dije y sonrió aun más

-Yo también Te amo-dijo aparcando el carro, se bajo y me abrió la puerta tendiéndome la mano, la tome y caminamos a la disquera, subimos por el ascensor y cuando llegamos no vimos a Emily así que entramos sin tocar y los chicos, las chicas y yo nos quedamos en Shock, me tape los ojos…Sam y Emily estaban besándose sobre el escritorio en ropa interior

-Chicos-dijo Sam, me quite las manos de los ojos para ver a mi primo y su novia sonrojados vistiéndose rápidamente

-Nosotros…es…esperaremos…a…afuera-dije y salimos, luego nos empezamos a reírnos completamente rojos

-No puedo creer que haya visto eso-dijo Alice una vez que nos calmamos

-Lo sé-dije y escuchamos como la puerta se abría

-Pasen chicos-dijo Emily sonrojada

-No te preocupes Emily no diremos nada al respecto-dijo Rose y ella asintió

Entramos y Sam estaba sentado en su escritorio acomodando todo, cuando nos vio nos dijo o mejor dicho indico con su mano que no sentáramos y así lo hicimos, Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo en el sillón, Seth, Angela, Tanya y Jake en el piso y Emmett y Rose en las sillas

-Bien ¿No deberían andar en la escuela?-pregunto

-Sí, pero casualmente Bella recibió un correo donde dicen las fechas de nuestra gira que casualmente empieza en dos días-dijo Alice

-A si ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Sam

-Sam, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?-pregunte

-Bueno perdón, se me paso traigo la cabeza en muchos lados-dijo

-Está bien, ¿Podemos ir a conocer el lugar?-pregunto Rosalie

-Claro, ahora mismo llamo a Mady para que los acompañe-dijo y sonreí recordando el concierto de los chicos en Forks

-Ok, entonces nosotros nos vamos-dije tomando de la mano a Edward y saliendo del despacho de mí primo, los chicos nos siguieron y cada quien se subió a su carro

-¿Celosa?-pregunto y me reí

-Bien sabes que no-dije

-Me gustaba más cuando te ponías celosa-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-En serio, a mí también cuando te ponías celoso hasta de tu propio hermano-le dije

-Golpe bajo-dijo y me reí

-Te lo buscaste-dije cruzándome de brazos y de piernas

-Me gustan esos pantalones-dijo y me reí otra vez

-Ok, me gusta tu uniforme aunque no me lo creas-dije y sonrió

-Entonces ¿No quieres hacer lo que estaban haciendo Sam y Emily, pero nosotros aquí en el carro?-pregunto

-Edward siempre que lo queremos hacer alguien nos interrumpe, en especial Angela por culpa de Emmett-le dije y se rio

-Un día no va a pasar lo prometo-dijo besando mi mano

-Lo sé y será el mejor día de mi vida-dije

-El mío no-dijo y me sentí mal

-Por que el mejor día de mi vida será cuando seas mi esposa-dijo y sonreí, le di un beso en la mejilla

-Te amo-le dije

-Yo también Te amo, sin importar que pase-dijo, llegamos a un teatro demasiado grande, y vimos a Mady, sonreí y me reí, Edward volteo a verme y sonrió

-Hola chicos-saludo Mady

-Hola Mady-contestaron los chicos

-Hola chicas, yo soy Mady e iré con ustedes a todos los conciertos, seré algo así como su asistente personal de todos-dijo sonriendo

-Un gusto, soy Bella-dije tendiéndole la mano

-Un gusto-dijo y tomo mi mano, las chicas también se presentaron y Edward me tomo por la cintura, me ti mis mano en las bolsas de la chamarra

-Así que un gusto-dijo en mi oído haciendo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta

-Sí, no soy mala-le dije

-Acompáñenme, les mostrare el teatro y Sam dice que si quieren ensayar esta a su disposición ayer por la noche trajeron los instrumentos-dijo y asentimos

-Sí, queremos ensayar gracias-Dijo Alice

-De nada-contesto Mady con una sonrisa, entramos al teatro y si por fuera se veía grande por dentro no se quedaba atrás, entonces recordé el concierto de Selena Gomez al que las chicas y yo fuimos en los Ángeles, California, por eso escribimos la canción del disco, esa canción lleva dos años guardada…

-Estos son los camerinos donde los van a cambiar, las chicas tendrán uno que es este-dijo abriendo una puerta que tenía una estrella y decía "Bittersweet Girls" era muy grande por dentro y tenía cinco sillas, con espejos y focos enfrente, se veía muy padre…

-¿Por qué ellas tienen cinco sillas y nosotros siempre tenemos dos?-pregunto Emmett

-Porque ellas no lo van a romper como ustedes-dijo y los chicos se sonrojaron, las chicas y yo nos reímos

-Bueno ya-dijo Emmett

-Continuemos, este es de los chicos y por acá el escenario-dijo

-Hey yo quería ver mi camerino-dijo Emmett

-Claro Emmett, en dos días lo ves-dijo y nos reímos

-Aquí está el escenario, me voy, me llaman cuando vayan a terminar de ensayar porque tengo que venir a cerrar por ordenes del dueño-dijo rodando los ojos

-Ok, nosotros te llamamos-dijo Edward, Mady asintió

-Ah y todos los instrumentos están conectados-dijo, entonces Mady saco su celular marco un número

-Sí… ya voy para allá, yo también Te amo-dijo y colgó, mientras caminaba

-Tiene una cita con su novio-dijo Seth y las chicas y yo asentimos

-Bien, ¿Cuál ensayamos primero?-pregunto Jacob

-Primero hay que ver cómo vamos a empezar el show-dijo Rose

-Cierto-dijo Jasper

-Bien, los chicos saldrán primero, volverán locas a sus fans y cantaran una canción y luego nos presentaran a nosotras-dije

-Ok-dijeron los chicos

-Pero no pueden decir que somos sus novias-dijo Rosalie

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Emmett haciendo un puchero

-Porque van a empezar a decir cosas que no son verdad-dijo Alice

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Edward serio

-Como que solo hicimos el disco con ustedes por eso, o que es Playback y cosas así-conteste

-Bien entonces ¿Cómo las presentaremos?-pregunto Jacob

-Como lo que somos las Bittersweet Girls–contesto Tanya

-Bien-dijo Seth

-Ahora ensayen la canción ustedes la que vayan a cantar antes de presentarnos-dijo Angela, nos sentamos en el escenario mientras los chicos tomaban los instrumentos y ajustaban todo…

-Ya sé con cual canción las vamos a volver locas-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa orgullosa y me reí con las chicas a excepción de Rosalie que se cruzo de brazos y levanto la ceja derecha

-¿Cuál Emmett?-pregunto Jasper y Alice dejo de reír

-Boyfriend-contesto y todas reímos, cabe decir que lo estábamos haciendo por lo bajo para que no se dieran cuenta

-Sí, es perfecta si traen a sus novios no van a querer matar-dijo Edward y deje de reír

-Entonces hagámoslo-dijo Seth

-Vamos-secundo Jacob las chicas y yo nos vimos entre nosotras y asentimos con la cabeza al saber que todas teníamos la misma idea

-Ehh… ¿Están bien chicas?-pregunto Jasper

-Perfectamente-conteste con una sonrisa

-Ahh… Ok-dijo Seth, los chicos se vieron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros

-Bien, ¿Se escucha? 1, 2, 3-dijo Emmett y nos reímos

-Ok- dijo Jasper y empezaron a tocar…

Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?  
[Yeahh]  
and there isn't anything they could of said or done  
and everyday I see you on your own  
and I can't believe that your alone  
but I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

let me take a little moment to find the right words  
[to find the right words]  
so when I kick it you it Ain't something that you've heard  
[something that you've heard]  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
but I know I gotta put myself or worse  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard

that your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really  
want is to be your

Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

if you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
everyday like slum dog millionaire  
bigger then the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here girl I swear

looking for looking for that your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really  
want is to be your

Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

All I really want is to be your...

Terminaron su canción y nos reímos, _Esto es Guerra pensé_ jugando y con una sonrisa

-Bien chicas suban, después de la primera canción las presentaremos y cantaran una canción ustedes solas en lo que nosotros nos alistamos para las canciones que tenemos con ustedes y al terminar el concierto ustedes van a cerrar ¿Está bien?-pregunto Edward

-Claro-dijimos al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa, empezamos a reírnos y los chicos se miraron extrañados por nuestra actitud

-Bien chicas ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jasper

-Nada, solo recordamos algo-dijo Alice

-Chicos, antes de que nosotras cerremos el Show, ustedes deberán cantar otra canción solos para que nosotras nos alistemos para nuestra canción-dije

-Ok, no se preocupen, pero deberán darnos las letras porque tienen lo que es He Could Be The One-dijo Seth y asentimos

-Se las damos mañana-dije

-Ok entonces suban-dijo Edward

-Empezaremos con Send it On-dijo Tanya

-¿No quieren ensayar su canción?-pregunto Seth

-No, estamos bien-contesto Alice

-Ok, entonces Send it On será-dijo Jacob

**[Bella]**

A words just a word till you mean what you say

**[Edward]****  
**And love isn't love till you give it away

**[Bella]****  
**We've all gotta give

**[Edward]****  
**Yeah, something to give

**[Edward y Bella]****  
**To make a change

**[Alice y Jasper]**

Send it on

**(Bella: send it on)**

**[Rose y Emmett]****  
**On and on

**(Bella: on and on)**

**[Seth y Angela]****  
**Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Bella: be apart), **

**[Edward y Bella]**

Reach your heart

**(Tanya: reach your heart)**

**[Alice]****  
**Just one spark starts a fire...

**[Bella]****  
**With one little action the chain reaction will never stop

**[Rose y Tanya]  
**Make us strong, shine a light and

**[Todos]**

Send it on

**[Seth y Angela]****  
**Just smile

**(Alice: just smile)**

**[Jake y Tanya]****  
**In the world

**(Angela: in the world)**

**[Jake y Tanya]****  
**Will smile along with you

**(Rose: along with you)****  
**  
**[Seth]****  
**That small act of love...

**[Rose y Emmett]****  
**Is good for one will become two

**[Bella]**

If we take the chances

**[Edward]****  
**To change circumstances

**[Todos]****  
**Imagine all we can do if we  
Send it on

**(Bella: send it on)**

**[Todos]****  
**On and on

**(Bella: on and on)**

**[Todos]****  
**Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Bella: be apart), **

**[Todos]**

Reach your heart

**(Bella: reach your heart)**

**[Todos]****  
**Just one spark starts a fire

**[Rose]****  
**with one little action the chain reaction will never stop

**[Todos]****  
**Make us strong, shine a light and send it on... send it on...

**[Bella] **

Oh, send it on  
There's power in all the choices we make

**[Edward y Bella]****  
**So Im starting now there's not a moment to waste

**[Angela]  
**Word just a word till you mean what you say

**[Alice y Jasper]  
**And love isn't love till you give it away  
**[Bella]**

Send it on...

**(Tanya: send it on)****  
**On and on

**(Angela: on and on)**

**[Todos]****  
**Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Jacob: be apart)**

**[Todos]**

Reach your heart

**(Bella: reach your heart)**

**[Todos]****  
**Just one spark starts a fire

**[Bella]****  
**With one little action the chain reaction will never stop

**[Todos]**

Make us strong, shine a light and send it on...  
Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Jasper: be apart) **

**[Todos]**

Reach your heart

**(Alice: reach your heart)**

**[Tanya y Rose]****  
**Just one spark starts a fire

**[Bella y Alice]  
**With one little action the chain reaction will help things start

**[Angela y Jasper]****  
**Make us strong, shine a light and send it on

**[Bella]****  
**Shine a light and send it on...

**[Todos]****  
**Shine a light and Send it on

Terminamos de cantar y vi la hora, abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa de que eran las 3 de la tarde, demasiado temprano

-Bien ahora ensayemos la de… Rosalie y Emmett-dijo Jasper y estos asintieron

**[Rosalie]**

Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
So you gotta go easy on me

**[Emmett]  
**I heard love is dangerous  
once you fall you never get enough  
but the thought of you leaving  
ain't so easy for me

**[Rosalie]**

Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
don't give up on me

**[Emmett]  
**What would I wanna do that for?

**[Rosalie]  
**Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you

**[Los dos]****  
**  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

**[Emmett]  
**Understand I've been here before,  
Thought I found someone I finally could adore  
but you failed my test,  
got to know her better saw

**[Los dos]**

I wasn't the only one  
But I'm willing to put my trust you,  
Baby you can put your trust in me

Just like a count to 3,  
You can count on me and you're never gonna see

**[Emmett]**

No numbers in my pocket.  
Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you

**[Los dos]**

'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

**[Rosalie]**

Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
don't give up on me

**[Emmett]****  
**What would I wanna do that for?

**[Rosalie]****  
**Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you

**[Los dos]****  
**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

**[Rosalie]  
**I really hope you understand  
that if you wanna take my hand

**[Los dos]****  
**You should put yours over my heart  
I promise to be careful from the start

**[Rosalie]  
**I trust in you with love in me

**[Emmett]****  
**Very, very carefully

**[Rosalie]****  
**Never been so vulnerable

**[Los dos]****  
**Baby I'll make you comfortable

1, 2, 3, 4 to 5

**[Rosalie]**

Yeah

**[Los dos]**

Baby I'm counting in you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5

**[Rosalie]**

Why would I want to do that hey yeah?

**[Los dos]****  
**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5

**[Emmett]**

Baby I'm counting on you

**[Rosalie]**

Yeah

**[Los dos]****  
**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5

**[Rosalie]  
**Now I'm about to give you my heart  
so remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before

**[Los dos]**

Yeah you gotta go easy on me.

-Muy bien, pero chicos yo diría que se movieran un poco más, tampoco tanto porque no es una canción movida como para que estén saltando por todo el lugar, pero si coquetéense, muévanse y todo eso, va para todos ¿entendieron?-dijo Alice y asentimos

-Ok, ahora Jasper y Bella-dijo Tanya y Jasper y yo tomamos los micrófonos

-Bien, como su canción es realmente movida, ustedes tienen la libertad de moverse por todo el escenario y espero que haci sea-dijo Alice y Jasper y yo asentimos

**[Jasper]**

So she said what's the problem baby  
what's the problem I don't know  
well maybe I'm in love (love)  
think about it every time  
I think about it  
can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

**[Jazz y Bella]**

Come on, come on  
turn a little faster  
come on, come on  
the world will follow after  
come on, come on  
cause everybody's after love

**[Bella]**

So I said I'm a snowball running  
running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
melting under blue skies  
belting out sunlight  
shimmering love

**[Jasper]****  
**Well baby I surrender  
to the strawberry ice cream  
never ever end of all this love  
well I didn't mean to do it  
but there's no escaping your love

**[Bella]****  
**These lines of lightning  
mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no

**[Jazz y Bella]****  
**Come on, come on  
move a little closer

**[Jasper] ****  
**come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper

**[Bella]****  
**come on, come on  
settle down inside my love

**[Jazz y Bella]****  
**Come on, come on  
jump a little higher

**[Jasper]****  
**come on, come on  
if you feel a little lighter

**[Bella]****  
**come on, come on  
we were once  
upon a time in love

**[Jazz y Bella]****  
**We're accidentally in love  
accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

**[Bella]**

Accidentally in Love  
accidentally in love

**[Jasper]**

Accidentally in Love  
accidentally in love

Accidentally in love  
accidentally

**[Bella]****  
**I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
Accidentally

**[Jasper]**

Accidentally  
Come on, come on  
spin a little tighter

**[Bella]****  
**come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter

**[Jazz y Bella]****  
**come on, come on  
just get yourself inside her  
Love ...I'm in love

Jasper y yo terminamos pegando nuestras espaldas con la del otro, luego nos reímos, habíamos estado moviéndonos por todo el escenario, bailado juntos y jugando con los chicos

-Muy bien chicos, estuvo perfecto, ahora quiero que Tanya y Jake canten la suya-dijo Alice, le di el micrófono a Tanya y Jasper a Jacob, luego me senté con Edward en el teclado, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, Edward rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y beso mi coronilla, puse atención a Jake y Tanya que estaban hablando con Alice y luego empezó la música

**[Tanya]**

You're spinning

Round and round and round

In my head, head

Did you really mean the

Words that you said, said

This is it I gotta know

Should I stay? Or should I go?

Show me the truth

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

**[Jacob]**

I know you gone be mad

The feelings that you

Thought you had was for

Another guy

Well I'm that other guy

I´m just a shy kid

Camouflaged before your eyes

Then I knew my lyrics where the

Key to see the other side I

Should have told you but I never

Had the courage and I thought

You wouldn't really understand

And now I'm here just

To let my feelings

Surface apologizing

For disguising who I

Am

**[Tanya]**

Tell are you who I thought

You were or who I wanted

You to be did you do it all

For him? Or were you only

Playing me

**[Jacob]**

I did it for you but I

Couldn't see it

Through

**Tanya I'm sorry**

**[Tanya]**

You're spinning

Round and round and round

In my head, head

Did you really mean the

Words that you said, said

This is it I gotta know

Should I stay? Or should I go?

Show me the truth

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

**[Jacob]**

You're all I ever wanted but I got

Caught in the shadow in the

Background but I'm back now

And his was all this and that

And my look didn't really fit

The rap it didn't match he had

The style and I had the swag so

I locked up my feelings in the

Words he said

**Give me a hand and I'll **

**Take off my mask if**

**You give me a chance**

**That's all I ask**

**[Tanya]**

**What'cha expecting**

**Me to do **

'**Cause you were him **

**And now your you**

**[Jacob]**

**Now it's just me and**

**You got me on my**

**Knees (and you got me**

**On my knees)**

**Tanya I'm sorry**

**[Tanya]**

You're spinning

Round and round and round

In my head, head

Did you really mean the

Words that you said, said

This is it I gotta know

Should I stay? Or should I

Go? ...

Show me the truth

Is it gonna be me and you? ...

Is it gonna be me and you?

Why do I feel so deceived?

Guess I believed what I

Wanted to believe it's

Perfect in my dreams but

Nothing really what it

Seems (No, Noo)

You're spinning

Round and round and round

In my head, head...

Did you really mean the

Words that you said, said

This is it I gotta know

Should I stay? Or should I go? ...

Show me the truth...

Is it gonna be me and you? ...

Is it gonna be me and you?

Is it gonna be me and you?

La vez pasada cuando grabaron la canción alcance a ver qué Jacob tomaba la mano de Tanya en lugar de ponerse de rodillas pero esta vez, si lo hizo se puso de rodillas y la vio a los ojos, parecían dos mejores amigos enamorados esperen… ESO SON…

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos ensayando las demás canciones a excepción de la de nosotras solas, cuando iban a ser las nueve le marcamos a Mady quien vino con su novio llamado Josh que le acababa de proponer matrimonio en la mañana que se fue, algo fuera de lo común ya que la mayoría de las propuestas son en la noche con una cena, pero no el lo hizo durante el desayuno con un grupo de actores que le ayudaron, en fin una proposición hermosa, los felicitamos y nos fuimos…

-Mañana paso por ti-dijo Edward apagando el carro

-No, puedes-le dije

-¿Por qué?-pregunto volteándome a ver

-Sam quiere hablar con nosotros y va a venir a recogernos-conteste Una mentirita no le hace mal a nadie pensé

-Ok, entonces te puedo venir a ver en la noche ¿verdad?-pregunto

-Claro-le dije, le di un beso y baje del carro, me metí a mi casa y camine hasta mi cuarto donde sonó mi celular

-Bueno-conteste

-Tía-dijo Gabe

-Hola corazón realmente perdóname por no poder ir a recogerte, ni a llevarte a comprar a tu perrito-le dije

-No te preocupes tía, mi mami ya me explico y me dijo que no ibas a poder esta semana, pero que el sábado si me llevabas ¿Es verdad?-pregunto

-Claro mi vida-le conteste

-Bueno, gracias tía te veo el sábado-dijo

-Claro, dulces sueños amor-le dije y colgamos, me cambie de ropa y me acosté a dormir para soñar con mi dios griego…

**Chicas ya sé que dije que viernes y domingo pero ahora se los tuve que poner en sábado porque bueno yo estudio, tengo talleres por así llamarlos en la escuela, clases particulares y también trabajo en la biblioteca de mi tío, lo cual es muy frustrante a veces pero bueno, dinero es dinero XD, y ayer le tuve que cambiar a mi prima porque iba a tener una cita con su novio y pues no quise ser mala :P…**

**Robmy y Angie Cullen: **

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews besos, cuídense mucho **

**MarieAliceIsabella: Dime un apodo o tu nombre porque cada vez que escribo MarieAliceIsabella pienso que te estoy regañando jajaja, bueno si te voy a regañar como que REPROBASTE TE DIJE QUE CUALQUIER COSA EN LA QUE TE PUEDA AYUDAR QUE TENGA QUE VER CON LA ESCUELA ME PIDIERAS AYUDA¡u.u pero bueno ya jajaja yo no soy tu mamá XD yo gracias a Dios no he reprobado nada, pero como quiera hice trabajos extras para tener puntos durante el año Pff¡ qué más? Qué más? A si, Iván bueno digamos que no es muy mi tipo, a él le gusta mucho eso de andar en las fiestas y a mí para nada, es más vengo llegando de una, andaba con él pero no, simplemente no se me da para NADA… pero conocí a un chico en la biblioteca de mi tío, es muy buena ona se llama Alejandro y lee de todo tipo de libros, PERO si hay un gran pero, no le puedo hablar lo miro y me quedo trabada, me pregunto cuánto costaba un libro y me quede °_° no pude hacer nada y cuando reaccione me sonroje, y para colmo TARTAMUDEE, lleva dos semanas yendo seguido y no he hablado con él, pero bueno algún día lo hare o eso creo, Cuídate, Besos y Abrazos **

**Tu Amiga Sofía…**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bella POV**

Me desperté me estire en mi cama, entonces el despertador sonó y me reí para apagarlo, entonces tocaron mi puerta

-Pase-dije y entro Rosalie ya vestida

-Emily nos va a acompañar, ya les dijimos a ella y a Sam y se rieron pero aceptaron-dijo Rosalie

-Perfecto, ahora mismo me cambio y salimos, ¿Ya esta Emily?-pregunte

-Sí, llego hace dos minutos-contesto y salió, me metí a bañar muy raídamente y me cambie, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de tirantes, arriba un suéter café oscuro y deje los primero dos botones abierto, me puse unas botas cafés y tome mi bolsa blanca, metí mis cosas dentro y me puse una diadema para el pelo, salí de mi habitación y escuche voces desde la sala, pero antes de entrar tocaron la puerta así que fui a abrir

-Hola Bella-dijo Alice abrazándome, entonces vi como una camioneta se iba y a Esme despidiéndose con la mano, hice lo mismo y luego le dije a Alice que entrara

-Le dijiste a Esme ¿verdad?-pregunte y Alice se rio

-Claro, primero se rio y luego dijo que ella nos ayudaba, nos iba a tapar y a llamar a la escuela para avisar y le iba a decir a los chicos que le compraran cosas para la comida y la cena, que los iba a traer todo el día ocupados y en la noche nos dormiremos en casa de Emily-dijo y asentí con mi cabeza

-¡Hola!-grito Alice y todas se rieron

-Hola Alice-dijeron al unisonó y me reí

-Bien esto es lo que haremos, los chicos quieren volver locas a sus fans, nosotros también lo haremos, compraremos ropa atrevida y no se las mostraremos, mañana es el concierto pero no los vamos a ver ni en la escuela vamos a volver a faltar-dijo Tanya

-Sí, y vamos a reprobar por tener tantas faltas-dije

-Esme va a llamar, para avisar que estamos enfermas, no hay problema-dijo Rose y asentí con mi cabeza, dos días seguidos sin ver a Edward… pensé pero luego borre ese pensamiento, son solo dos días nada malo pensé y sonreí

-Bueno ¿listas?-pregunto Emily con una sonrisa traviesa

-Listas-contestemos las chicas y yo al unisonó, nos subimos al carro de Emily, que mas bien era una troca, Rose su fue de copiloto y las chicas y yo atrás, cabíamos perfectamente, saque mi bolsa de maquillaje y al igual que Alice y Angela comencé a maquillarme, Rosalie, Tanya y Emily ya estaban así que se limitaron a ver, Rose empezó a mover las estaciones para buscar música buena, termine de maquillarme y llegamos al centro comercial, nos bajamos y entramos, muchas personas se nos quedaron viendo pero no las tomamos en cuenta, entramos en la primer tienda y cada quien nos fuimos por nuestro lado, estaba viéndonos tops cuando tocaron mi espalda, y me voltee para encontrar a una niña de unos ocho años, rubia y de ojos azules

-Hola-le dije

-Hola, soy…soy Myra y yo se que tu…tu eres una de las novias de los chicos de Shades Of Love, me… me podrías de tu autógrafo-dijo tendiéndome una libreta rosa de las princesas Disney y una pluma rosa de corazones

-Claro corazón-dije, le firme una hoja y le puse dos corazoncitos

-Gracias, ¿es verdad que tu vas a tener tu banda?-pregunto de manera muy inocente y me reí

-Sí, y te va a gustar mucho ya lo veras-le dije

-Gracias-dijo

-¿Me das un besito?-pregunte y ella sonrió y se sonrojo

-Sí, pero te tomas una foto conmigo-dijo

-Claro, ven-le dije y la cargue, me dio un lindo beso en la mejilla

-Myra, donde estas mamá me va a…-la chica se quedo congelada al verme cargando a Myra, eran la misma imagen, solo que ella estaba más grande

-Hola soy…-

-Isabella Swan-dijo contenta y sonrojada

Exacto pero dime Bella-le dije

-Claro es un gusto soy Tyra-dijo tendiéndome la mano con una gran sonrisa, la tome con cuidado de que Myra no se fuera a caer

-Myra, vamos mamá me va a matar-le dijo a la niña

-No, Bella me prometió una foto-dijo aferrándose a mi cuello y me reí

-Tiene razón, ¿Nos la puedes tomar?-le pregunte y ella asintió, tome mi celular y se lo pasé, Myra y yo sonreímos

-Ven, tú también-le dije y ella sonrió, nos tomamos una foto y luego me paso su celular para que se la pasara

-Gracias en serio, esta súper-dijo tomando la mano de Myra

-Oye, ¿No les gustaría ir a mi concierto?-pregunte

-Claro, pero no podemos, no alcanzamos a comprar boletos-dijo Tyra y Myra asintió con una gran gota de tristeza en su carita

-Vengan conmigo-les dije y buscamos a Emily por toda la tienda

-Hola Bella ¿Qué…?-iba a preguntarme y vio a Tyra y Myra

-Ellas son dos amigas mías me preguntaba, ¿Las puedes poner en la lista del concierto?-pregunte

-Claro, ¿Cuántos son?-pregunto

-Ellas dos y sus papas-dije

-Mmm…solo es mi mamá, ellos están separados y pues tú sabes-dijo

-Lo siento-dije y ella se encogió de hombros

-Bien, ya las tengo solo quiero los apellidos y sus nombres-dijo Emily

-Somos Tyra y Myra Parks y mi mamá es Tyra Evans-dijo, Emily las anoto en su celular

-Bien, cuando lleguen van hacia la entrada y dicen sus nombres ¿Ok?-pregunto Emily con una sonrisa y le dio un besito a Myra

-Claro que si y muchas, muchas gracias-dijo Tyra

-No es nada, corre o tu mama las va a regañar, ya tienes mi teléfono por si algo pasa-dije y ella asintió

-Gracias Bella, y feliz navidad-dijo Myra y se fueron ¿Navidad?...Claro ayer no iba a ver escuela, suerte que no fuimos, esperen eso quiere decir que hoy tampoco hubo, genial Bella son unas tontas, todavía no se acostumbran a que YA ESTÁN DE VACACIONES Y PARA COLMO LOS CHICOS TAMPOCO definitivamente somos unas estúpidas pensé

-Emily, es navidad, por eso la cena de Mady con su novio, y todo-le dije y ella se golpeo la cabeza

-Con razón Paul estaba molesto conmigo-dijo y corrimos a buscar a las chicas

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tanya cuando las encontramos

-¡Feliz navidad!-gritamos Emily y yo, las chicas y yo empezamos a abrazarnos y luego nos reímos hasta que Alice paro

-Esperen, va a ver un problema…a los chicos los deben de haber regresado de la escuela están con Esme-dijo Alice y dejamos de reír pero no le tomamos importancia

Seguimos caminando y comprando las cosas, estábamos punto de meternos en otra tienda, la ultima pero Alice se paró de repente, volteamos al frente y estaban Esme y los chicos, los chicos estaban cargando las bolsas, cajas y más bolsas pero volteaban a otro lado, las chicas y yo nos fuimos corriendo y salimos del centro comercial, subimos todo rápidamente a la troca y nosotras también, Emily lo trataba de prender pero no quería

-¡Dios no puede ser!-grito Emily y golpe el volante con la palma de su mano, entonces del centro comercial salieron Esme y los chicos, las chicas y yo nos pusimos lentes de sol, bufandas y las gorras de nuestras chamarras, luego nos agachamos todo lo que pudimos, para colmo su auto estaba junto al de nosotros, entonces Edward saco su teléfono y se recargo en la troca

-Shh…no hagan ruido-dijo Alice

_-Voy a llamar a Bella, para recordarle que estamos de vacaciones y para desearle Feliz navidad, no puedo creer que lo hayamos olvidado, a parte le voy a dar su regalo-dijo y las chicas me voltearon_ a ver, saque mi celular y lo apague, las chicas hicieron lo mismo a excepción de Emily pues a ella no la iban a llamar

_-Sí, yo también le voy a decir a Alice-secundo Jasper, luego todos los chicos los hicieron_

-Qué raro, me marca que está apagado-dijo Edward mirando su celular

-Y a mi-dijeron Jacob y Emmett

-Oigan a mí también-dijo Seth

-Pues tal vez están descansando, oh… oh con Sam, Emily o con Paul, ya saben celebrando la navidad, no iban a estar pegadas a ustedes, también deben estar con su familia-dijo Esme nerviosa

-¿Y por qué Alice esta con ellas?-pregunto Emmett haciendo un puchero

-Pues porque yo le di permiso, tal y como Sue y Sarah la mamá de Jacob-dijo Esme

-Mi mamá solo me dejo porque mis hermanas no vinieron-dijo Jacob

-Pues para mí que a Rebecca tuvo que pasar navidad con la familia de su esposo ese el surfista hawaiano, y que Rachel sigue queriendo a Paul pero como el no dice nada le da vergüenza-dijo Emmett

-Cállate Emmett y si eso mismo que dijiste es por lo cual no vinieron-dijo Jacob

-Niños ¿Ya nos vamos?-pregunto Esme

-Claro-contestaron todos al unisonó

-Espera mamá, voy a llamar a Emily para ver si están con ella-dijo Edward y me golpee la cabeza con la mano

-Au-susurre

-Shh-callaron las chicas, Emily tomo su celular y alcanzo a apagarlo

-Apagado también-dijo Edward

-Ya vámonos si no quieren estar castigados –dijo Esme y escuchamos como empezaban a replicar pero Esme los callaba con la mirada, entonces se subieron al carro y se fueron

-Dios como se tardaron-dijo Alice, empezamos a quitarnos todo, ya que nos había dado calor, Emily por fin pudo encender el auto y arranco entonces empezó a sonar la canción So What de Pink, lo sabía por el ritmo entonces las chicas y yo empezamos a cantar junto a Emily que también sabe cantar…

**[Todas]**

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
** [Bella]  
**I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

**[Todas]****  
**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
I wanna start a fight

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
and I don't want you tonight

**[Rosalie ****Hablando****]  
**Uh, check my flow, uh

**[Tanya]  
**The waiter just checked my table  
and gave to Jessica Sims-Shit!  
I guess I'll go sit with Tom boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
my ex will start a fight

**[Todas]  
**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
and I don't want you tonight

**[Angela y Alice]****  
**  
You weren't fair  
you never were  
you weren't all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
you weren't there  
you let me fall

**[Todas]  
**So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
and I don't want you tonight

**[Emily, y Bella]**

No, No, No, No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't fair  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

**[Rose y Tanya]**

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
and I don't want you tonight

**[Todas]  
**Ba, da, da, da, da, da

Durante la canción nos la pasamos saltando y bailando como podíamos en la troca cuando terminamos y nos estábamos riendo demasiado

-Eso fue genial-dijo Alice

.Sí, hay que hacerlo más seguido-dijo Emily

-Oye Emily, ¿Qué te parece que Paul y Sam nos ayuden a darle celos a los chicos?-pregunto Tanya

-Por mi está bien-dijo y nos reímos

-¿Segura?-pregunto Rose

-Claro, con tal de que no me quiten a Sam está bien, si quieren a Paul se los regalo-dijo y nos seguimos riendo hasta que llegamos a su casa

-Bien, tengo dos cuartos de invitados, y ustedes son cinco-dijo Emily

-Yo duermo en el sillón-dije

-No, Paul tiene dos camas, la suya y otra que sale de debajo de esa-dijo Emily

-A entonces duermo ahí, total no sería la primera vez que duermo en la misma habitación que Paul-dije encogiéndome de hombros

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos haciendo la cena para celebrar tarde, la navidad, Paul llego del trabajo y Emily le pidió perdón y le dio su regalo, Paul soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y se abrazaron, luego las chicas y yo lo abrazamos y le dimos su regalo, lo que nos sorprendió fue que el también nos había comprado regalos a nosotras

-Gracias Paul-le dije

-De nada-contesto y me abrazo otra vez

-Paul ¿De quién es el otro regalo?-pregunte al ver que había otro debajo del árbol pero hasta atrás

-Era para Rachel Black pero no vino, haci que no se lo podre dar, tendrá que esperar ahí hasta que ella vuelva-dijo

-La…la hermana de Jacob ¿verdad?-pregunte

-Sí, ¿La conoces?-pregunto

-No, pero he escuchado hablar de ella-le dije

-Ah Ok-dijo asintiendo con su cabeza

-¿La quieres?-pregunte

-La amo-contesto y sonreí

-¿Y por qué no la buscas?-pregunte

-¿DE qué hablas?-pregunto y rodee mis ojos

-Ve por ella, si la amas tanto como dices, búscala, dile lo que sientes, estoy muy segura de que siente lo mismo por ti-le dije

-Tienes razón, me mando un mensaje diciendo que hoy llegaba a su casa pero se iba en dos días, mañana la iré a buscar para decirle todo-dijo y lo abrace, tocaron el timbre de la casa y escuchamos gritar a Emily

-¡Yo voy!- Paul y yo nos reímos pero no dijimos nada

-¿Y tú qué Bella?-pregunto

-¿De qué?-pregunte

-No me dijiste que eras novia de Edward-me dijo

-Paul-le dije y me reí

-¿Te quieres reír?-pregunto

-¿Qué?... no, ni si te ocurra Paul Young-dije pero demasiado tarde, me empezó a hacer cosquillas y yo a reírme tirando golpes con mis puños los cuales no le hacían ningún daño, entonces alguien se aclaro la garganta y cuando Paul y yo volteamos vimos a un joven de piel morena, cabello negro y ondulado, unos ojos café oscuro y muy lindos, tenía una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro entonces entendí quien era

-Rachel-dijo Paul parándose, entonces Paul sonrió y corrió a abrazarla

-Hola Paul-dijo ella y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro

-Hola Rachel, te…te ves muy hermosa-dijo y ella se sonrojo

-Gra…gracias tu también te ves muy bien-dijo ella sonriendo

-Que estúpido soy, ella es mi hermana menor por así decirlo Isabella Swan-dijo parándome

-Un gusto soy Bella-le dije

-Rachel Black-dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad

-Bueno yo los dejo, fue un gusto Rachel…a y yo que tu besó a Paul-le dije al oído cuando me estaba despidiendo de ella con un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojo y asintió

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Emily

-Los deje, para mí que Paul ya tiene nueva novia-dije chocamos las palmas

Seguimos ayudando a Emily hasta que aparecieron Paul y Rachel tomados de la mano, voltee a ver a Emily y a las chicas sonriendo

-Bienvenida a la familia Rachel-dijo Emily y se abrazaron

-Gracias Emily-dijo Rachel, las chicas y yo también abrazamos a Rachel y ellas se presentaron, Rachel anuncio que ella ya se tenía que ir, que solo venia porque quería ver a Paul, nos despedimos de ella y se fue, Paul, la acompaño hasta la puerta y a los 5 minutos regreso con una sonrisa en su cara

-Linda sonrisa Paul-dije y corrió hasta mi para abrazarme, comencé a reírme y Alice nos tomo unas fotos

-Gracias Bella-dijo dándome un fuerte beso en la mejilla

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Porque gracias a ti le dije lo que sentía y gracias a ti ella me besó-dijo y me volvió a cargar, lo abrace por el cuello y subí mis rodillas hacia atrás…

*Aquí está el otro capítulo, se que está demasiado corto pero prometo que trabajare más duro para que sea más largo

Cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos Sofía


	39. Chapter 39

_****Bella POV** **_

Las chicas y yo nos tomábamos fotos con Paul, donde salíamos abrazándolo y a veces dándole besos en la mejilla, como a las 8 de la noche llego Sam, le contamos todo, con lujo de detalles y el y Paul aceptaron, después de decirle a Paul que le dijera a Rachel para que no hubiera confusión, ni ningún problema entre ellos…

-¡Tengo una idea!-grito Emily cuando habíamos terminado de cenar y estábamos en la sala

-¡Sí, hay que hacerlo!-chillo Alice

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-Vámonos a un club-dijo Emily y las chicas y yo asentimos con la cabeza

-Bien, pero regresamos a las tres, porque ustedes tienen que despertarse a más tardar las doce-dijo Sam

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Tanya asiendo un puchero causando la risa de todos

-Porque les puse cita en el salón de belleza, a ustedes y Emily-dijo Sam

-¿Para qué tenemos entonces las sillas en los camerinos?-pregunto Angela

-Para que ustedes se arreglen también-dijo Emily

-Bueno vamos a cambiarnos-dijo Alice

Tomamos las bolsas de ropa que habíamos comprado y buscamos ropa para ponernos, caminamos a la habitación de Emily y Sam, mientras este último se iba con Paul, nos metimos a bañar y al salir nos maquillamos las unas a las otras, nos pusimos unas faldas cinco centímetros arriba de medio muslo, blusas de tirantes con brillos y tacones del mismo color

Rosalie roja, Tanya morada, Alice rosa, Angela lila, Emily azul y yo verde… al terminar salimos y Sam y Paul nos estaban esperando, Rose, Angela y Tanya se irían con Emily y Sam en el carro de mi primo y Alice y yo con Paul, llegamos a un club que estaba lleno de periodistas y para colmo reporteros…

-Dios se apiade de nosotras-dije y Paul se rio

-Tranquilas, a parte esto les va a servir para que los chicos se queden celosos-dijo Paul y mire a Alice, quien sonrió de nuevo y choco sus palmas con las mías, nos acomodamos por última vez el cabello y bajamos del carro con la cabeza firme y una sonrisa en el rostro, empezaron a tomarnos fotos y Paul paso sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros, Alice y yo saludamos a las cámaras y nos reímos cuando un periodista dejo de tomar fotos y se nos quedo viendo...

Nos encontramos en la entrada del club con Sam, Emily y las chicas y entramos todos juntos, dejando atrás las cámaras y todo, entramos y vimos a mucha gente bailando y algunas personas simulando cantar, cuando en realidad estaban gritando, también personas borrachas, antes de salir a bailar como grupo dijimos que nos alejaríamos de esas personas para no tener ningún problema que pudiera llegar a pasar a mayores…

Alice, Rose y yo estábamos bailando con Paul, mientras Angela, Tanya y Emily obviamente con Sam, hasta que Alice se canso y se fue a sentar, Rosalie se fue con ella para hacerle compañía, por lo cual yo me puse a bailar sola con Sam al ritmo de la música, pude ver a Emily y Sam bailando solos y Tanya y Angela juntas pero decentemente por así decirlo…

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto Paul y asentí con mi cabeza, me tomo de la muñeca y caminamos hasta el bar, pedimos para mí una cerveza y para él un refresco ya que tendría que manejar…

-Esto esta genial, y si tal vez tenga problemas con Edward pero nada que no pueda arreglar-le dije a Sam

-Te confieso algo-dijo y asentí con mi cabeza-Sam le puso habitaciones juntas a ti y a las chicas con los chicos-dijo

-No entiendo-le dije

-Tú, tendrás tu habitación con Edward, así como Alice y Jasper y los demás-contesto, me puse tan feliz que lo abrace

-Eso es genial, pero ¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Bueno dice que sabe que si no lo hace él mismo, ustedes lo harán y prefiere saberlo a que lo hagan a escondidas-contesto y asentí, eso ya lo había escuchado en alguna parte pero no recordaba en donde…

-Pero no le puedes decir a las chicas aun-me dijo

-Ok, no te preocupes-le dije y me miro

-Promételo-dijo

-Te lo prometo Paul-le dije y asintió

Seguimos bailando y las chicas y yo tomando cervezas, Jacob y Paul iban a manejar por lo cual no estaban tomando… pero poco a poco me empecé a sentir bien, demasiado diría yo, tanto que me reí con Alice por cualquier cosa, y escuchaba a Sam decirme cosas pero lo escuchaba muy lejos, hasta que perdí toda noción de tiempo…

_****Paul POV****_

_Genial, Bella y Alice ya están borrachas pensé sarcásticamente_ al ver a Bella y Alice riéndose porque le Rosalie dijo _Pudín_…

-Isabella, Alice ya estuvo bueno vámonos-dijo Sam severamente, pero ninguna de las dos dejo de reír solo se pararon y asintieron con sus cabezas, luego se abrazaron a mi cuello, las tome por la cintura y camine con ellas después de que Sam me viera queriéndome decir "Te estoy vigilando", pero realmente no me importaba lo que él me dijera, total no siento nada por estas chicas y tengo novia la mejor novia de todas…

Al salir del club no había periodistas y los reporteros también se habían ido lo cual agradecía mucho, recargue a Bella en el carro y abrí la puerta de atrás, metí a Alice con cuidado y de la cajuela saque una sabana que siempre traía, se la puse encima de sus piernas ya que la conocía muy bien y sabía que iba a recostarse, tome a Bella de la cintura, pero se iba tambaleando, la volví a recargar en el carro y le quite los zapatos

-¡No!, ¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto Bella después de haber chillado y solo le había quitado su primer tacón

-Te estás tambaleando demasiado, si te resbalas y no te puedo atrapar te puedes lastimar un tobillo y Sam me mataría-le explique sabiendo que podría no entenderme bien

-Está bien-dijo y me agache de nuevo para quitarle el otro zapato, la tome en mis brazos y abrí la puerta, la metí dentro y me quite la chaqueta, se la puse en las piernas e incline el asiento hacia tras, cuando me iba a erguir me golpee la nuca y casi caigo sobre Bella, alcance a mover mis manos a sus costados cuidando para recargarme en ellas y no aplastarla, pero mi cabeza la deje a un lado de su cuello, me acomode y sobe mi nuca, _Maldito carro pensé…_

Me subí de copiloto y efectivamente Alice se había recostado y se había quedado dormido al igual que Bella que ahora me estaba dando la espalada, tome mi celular y marque aquel numero que desde hoy era mi favorito

-Hola amor-dijo al segundo timbre

-Hola, te llamaba para decirte que ya voy para mi casa-le dije

-Está bien, me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues tenía ese pendiente, me desperté hace unos minutos por un vaso de agua y una compañera me dijo que tengo que entregar un bendito proyecto llegando, por eso voy a aprovechar dormiré unas horas más y luego lo voy a terminar, llevo más de la mitad-explico y no pude estar más feliz por ella, esperaba y se graduara pronto, yo también estaba estudiando, en las mañanas y en las tardes iba a trabajar

-Descansa no te quiero ver cansada, te mando el mensaje pero no quiero que lo conteste, hasta pronto amor, te quiero-le dije

-Yo también te quiero Paul-contesto y colgamos al mismo tiempo, guarde el celular y encendí el carro, el camino a casa me dio un poco de miedo porque Alice y Bella se reían dormidas, luego yo también me reí, al llegar a casa Sam salió a ayudarme, el cargo a Bella y yo a Alice… deje a Alice en uno de los cuarto de invitados, donde ya estaba Rosalie dormida, destape un poco a Rosalie y acosté a Alice, luego las volví a tapar a ambas y salí de ahí, fui a mi habitación y encontré a Bella dormida en mi cama, tome mi pijama y me cambie en el baño, luego me acosté a dormir en la cama de debajo de la mía, soñando con aquella princesa de piel morena que me vuelve loco…

****Edward POV****

**(Horas antes XD)**

-Chicos se me hace raro que las chicas no nos hayan hablado en todo el día-dijo Seth

-Lo sé, ellas no son así-dijo Jacob

-Jake tú no te puedes quejar, ni siquiera le pediste que fuera tu novia-dijo Jasper

-Es verdad la duda es ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-pregunto Emmett

-Porque no-contesto Jacob

-Hey Jake, que Leah te usara para hacer sentir mal a Sam, no significa que todas las mujeres lo van a hacer-le dije

-Lo sé, pero no estoy listo para tener una novia, y Tanya es buena como amiga-dijo

-¿Quién dijo que estábamos hablando de Tanya?-pregunto Emmett y Jacob se sonrojo

-Bueno ya oigan no hay que desviarnos del tema-dije cambiando los canales todavía, al ver que no había nada bueno en la televisión

-Esto me preocupa-dijo Seth y deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo voltee a ver, era verdad las chicas no acostumbraban no hablarnos, de un momento a otro los chicos y yo empezamos a discutir…

"_Estamos afuera del club 17 donde acaban de llegar las novias de los chicos de la banda Shades of Love, pero al parecer vienen muy bien acompañadas y no por los chicos si no por Sam Dwyer y Paul Young el hermano de la novia de Sam Dwyer, al parecer Isabella la novia de Edward Cullen y su cuñada, la hermana perdida y recientemente encontrada de los cantantes Edward y Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, ambas chicas vienen con Paul Young y muy contentas, desde esta mañana las jóvenes y hermosas chicas han andado por Inglaterra sin los chicos de Shades of Love, significara esto una ruptura entre la banda del momento y sus nuevas novias, estaremos informando…"_

Dijo la voz de una reportera, y los chicos y yo dejamos de hablar para voltear a ver la televisión donde efectivamente estaban las chicas, y Bella y Alice riendo muy, MUY contentas con Paul…

Voltee a ver a Jasper y estaba igual de molesto que yo, en realidad todos los chicos y yo estábamos igual, nos paramos y tome las llaves de la troca de mamá y caminamos hasta el vestíbulo

-¿A dónde van niños?-pregunto mi madre

-Al club 17, a buscar a las chicas- conteste y mi madre con sus brazos en la cintura se posiciono frente a la puerta

-No lo van a hacer-dijo molesta

-¿Ya viste como van vestidas?-pregunto Emmett haciendo un puchero

-Sí como unas lindas señoritas de dieciocho años-respondió mirándonos a cada uno y baje mi cabeza, era verdad yo tenía que confiar en Bella, ella me ha dicho que me ama y amar es confiar en la otra persona

-Chicos creo que si estamos exagerando-dijo Seth

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si viste a Angela abrazando a Sam?-pregunto Jacob elevando un poco su voz

-¡Lo sé, pero por si no lo viste Emily también está con ellas!-grito Seth sorprendiéndonos a todos

-Lo ven, no hay necesidad de que vayan-dijo mi madre aun interponiéndose entre nosotros y la puerta

-Bien nos quedaremos Esme pero solo porque no quiero tener problemas contigo-le dijo Jasper y mi madre sonrió feliz tendiéndome la mano, le di las llaves de la troca y junto a los chicos caminamos de nuevo a la sala, donde el televisor seguía prendido…

Los chicos se quedaron a dormir para ver si salía algo más de las chicas y si, vimos a Alice, Bella y Rosalie bailando felizmente con Paul y a Tanya, Angela y Emily con Sam, después Alice y Rosalie se fueron a sentar y Bella se quedo bailando con Paul y de una manera muy poco saludable, Tanya y Angela bailaban entre ellas y Emily y Sam también, todos bailaban de la misma forma, estaba que veía todo rojo y mis tenía mis manos en forma de puño, tanto que mis nudillos estaban blancos…

A eso de las tres de la madrugada después de ver como las chicas bebían, y bebían cerveza, vimos que salían del club, y como Alice y Bella se abrazaban a Paul, al parecer las más importantes eran Alice y Bella porque la reportera se metió entre unos arbustos para ver que hacían con Paul…

Al parecer no es tan malo, metió a Alice en el carro y la tapo con una cobija que saco de la cajuela, pero a Bella… A Bella le quito los zapatos de tacón y la tomo por la cintura, _Dios por favor dime que no la esta BESANDO pensé, _luego se separo de ella y la metió en el carro, le puso la chaqueta pero se volvió a agachar y la… _LA BESO pensé_ y sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a picar, _Bella, mi Bella me está cambiando por otro, se está besando con otro, y en plena televisión nacional, me…me está siendo infiel pensé_ y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos las limpie, me pare y en el marco de la puerta estaba mi madre viéndome

-Edward, no estarás creyendo eso-dijo viéndome

-Mamá, por favor déjame solo-dije y empecé a subir las escaleras a mi habitación, cuando entre lo primero que vi fue las fotos que tenia con Bella, en todas salíamos felices, salíamos juntos, abrazados, besándonos, sonriéndonos, riéndonos pero estábamos juntos, tome la guitarra que ella me había comprado, y empecé a tocarla, no sabía cómo pero me hacía sentir mejor, deje la guitarra y me recosté en la cama, abrazando la almohada y llorando como un maldito gay…

****Jasper POV****

Me sentía tan mal, no podía creer que Alice se comportara de esa forma, en especial conmigo que no hice nada, o eso creo…

****Emmett POV****

_Realmente no comprendo porque las chicas hicieron eso, pero lo voy averiguar cómo me llamo Emmett Cullen pensé_ y sonreí

****Seth y Jacob POV****

Bueno pues a Seth/Jacob y a mí no nos fue tan mal, Angela y Tanya no bailaron tanto con Sam solo entre ellas dos, pero si tomaron mucho, y bailaron muy, muy… bueno muy, bueno muy así, y se fueron con Sam que es mayor que ellas,

****Jacob POV****

_Y según tengo entendido hubo un tiempo en que se intereso por Tanya, Dios esto es muy difícil pensé_ estirando mis cabellos

****Sam POV****

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto mi reina cuando estábamos en nuestra habitación, bufe y ella empezó a masajear mis hombros

-Solo espero que este plan de las chicas no se les salga de las manos-dije y Emily me abrazo

-Tranquilo todo estará bien-me dijo bajándose de la cama y poniéndose frente a mi

-Gracias-le dije

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Por estar aquí conmigo, a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no estuvieras aquí, dejaste mucho por mí-le dije, teníamos 25 años y ella estaba a menos de un año de terminar la carrera de economía y finanzas porque se había retrasado un año por mudarse a Forks y luego a Londres conmigo…

-Cuando uno ama de verdad no importa cuántas cosas deje-me dijo ella

-Lo bueno es que te falta muy poco para que termines de estudiar-le dije

-Gracias a Dios-dijo con una sonrisa, me pare y la abrace pegando su cuerpo al mío, me acerque a sus labios y la bese

-Te amo Emily-le dije y empecé a besarle el cuello

-Sam, las muchachas están en la casa-dijo aferrando sus manos a mis hombros

-No son unas niñas para venir si tienen pesadillas-le conteste y volví a atacar su labios de una manera apasionada pero con cuidado para no lastimarla

-Te necesito Sam, y mucho-dijo contra mis labios

-No te preocupes mi reina-le dije y nos volvimos a entregar el uno al otro esa noche…

**Hola mis bellas lectoras, sé que no tengo perdón por no actualizar nada en dos semanas pero no pude porque mi mama me castigo por la maestra de historia que me reprobó por corregirla enfrente de la directora, ocasionando que todos se burlaran de ella…**

.Pattz: jajaja no te preocupes yo también subí un capitulo a escondidas de mi Mami XP

Robmy, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer: Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me agrada que les guste el fic, porque cada capítulo está dedicado a cada una de ustedes que son mis lectoras, las quiero mucho, besos y abrazos Sofía

_***Andii**_: Hola y si como leíste en la nota de más arriba, la profe me reprobó por corregirla frente a la directora, me dijo que fuera la última vez, pero ¿Qué QUIERE QUE HAGA? No lo puedo evitar amo la historia y no porque ella no sepa nada voy a dejar que nos deje como tontos, pero bueno equis después de que por fin pude convencer a mi Mami de ir a hablar con la directora me volvieron a poner el examen y saque 100 la única con 100 limpio, la directora se avergonzó tanto que estoy exenta de esa clase en OCTUBRE Y NOVIEMBRE XD

Otra cosa, sí Alejandro es muy guapo, sus ojos son verde esmeralda, y tan profundos que te dejan sin respiración, su cabello es negro como la noche, su piel es blanca y su sonrisa es tan hermosa, y su risa es como, no tengo palabras para describirlo, lo he visto reír al leer libros porque bueno a veces escoge libros que tienen algo o así, pero me volvió a preguntar el precio para un libro de niños, que para su hermana y estaba terminando mi trabajo de Literatura… me sonroje OTRA VEZ pero me tape con mi cabello que para colmo estaba completamente desordenado, hice lo que me dijiste y se lo escribí pero luego me dijo

-Oye mi nombre es Alejandro y bueno he visto que tu también lees mucho, ¿hay algún libro que em recomiendes?-y me quede o.O

-Bueno, no creo que te gusten son, ya…ya sabes las típicas novelas para chicas-le conteste tartamudeando muy poco

-Está bien tu solo dime uno-me dijo con esa maldita sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme más

-Mi libro favorito es Orgullo y Prejuicio, lo eh leído un millón de veces-y luego se me quedo viendo y se rio

-No me lo tomes a mal, lo de reírme, es que yo…yo también eh leído ese libro millones de veces, mi mamá me lo dio porque mi hermana no lo quiso y lo leí por ella pero termino gustándome- luego de eso cada vez que va a la biblioteca antes de irse va a hablar conmigo, y te puedo decir que es un año mayor que yo y viene de España, obviamente lo supe desde el principio por la pronunciación que tenia…

Pero bueno y déjame te digo por experiencia que si por algo te dicen tus papas que no a un muchacho les hagas caso, le razón por la que soy como soy es esa, tuve a mi último novio y él me lastimo mucho, aun me duele el recuerdo, pero todo fue por no escuchar a mis papas, te recomiendo que platiques con ellos de manera que ellos entiendas que estas madurando y mereces que te den respuestas no que hablen a tus espaldas, si tu amigo se hizo un mujeriego te aseguro que no va a dejar de intentar coquetear contigo.

Espero y estos consejitos te sirvan de algo, cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos

Sofía ;)


	40. Chapter 40

****Bella POV****

Abrí mis ojos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me llegó, puse mis manos sobre ella y la apreté muy poco, me senté en la cama y vi que estaba en el cuarto de Paul, pero Paul no estaba y la cama en la que supuestamente iba a dormir él no estaba abierta, trate de recordar que fue lo que paso pero lo único que recordaba era a Sam gritando mi nombre y el de Alice… pero después de eso nada

Me levante de la cama y me maree, abrí la puerta del cuarto y me asome pero no vi a nadie, camine hasta la cocina y solo vi a Alice tomado su cabeza entre sus manos y frente a ella la laptop de Sam

-Hola-dije y me volteo a ver

-Hola, estamos en graves problemas ¿Sabes?-pregunto Alice y yo negué con mi cabeza, volteo la laptop y me senté para ver lo que me mostraba, en ese momento mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-No puede ser cierto-le dije a Alice que tenia lagrimas por sus mejillas, Alice estaba viendo una página en la que decía que Alice y yo éramos ex novias de Jasper y Edward respectivamente y estábamos peleando por el amor de Paul

-Hay que hablar con ellos-le dije

-Ya lo intente pero no me contestan, ninguno de los dos, marque a la casa y mi mamá dice que se fueron desde temprano para ensayar, las chicas ya están en el salón, Sam se acaba de ir dijo que esperaba que tan siquiera pudiéramos arreglarnos solas porque no íbamos a alcanzar el salón y que él iba a intentar hablar con los chicos-me dijo y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar

-No, no Alice no lo puedo perder, a parte mi plan todavía no acaba y sé que el tuyo tampoco tanto tu como yo queremos que Jasper y Edward confíen plenamente en nosotros, bien sigamos-le dije limpiándome las lagrimas, Alice hizo lo mismo y asintió con su cabeza

-Bien usaremos todo tal y como lo dijimos, haremos esos cambios en la canción y viajaremos con ellos y veremos si el plan funciona-Dijo Alice de manera seria

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos hablando, comiendo helado de chocolate como las típicas adolescentes, viendo películas que nos hacían llorar como no al ver morir a Robert Pattinson en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego y en Remeber me, o cuando ves La Sociedad de los Poetas Muertos, Orgullo y Prejuicio y muchas otras…

Cuando vimos que eran las 5:40 de la tarde nos metimos a bañar y nos pusimos unos pants y una sudadera, tomamos nuestras cosas para maquillarnos, cambiarnos y peinarnos, usamos mi carro que alguien lo había traído, nos encaminamos al auditorio y llegamos a las 6:50 pero teníamos que apurarnos ya que el concierto empezaba a las 7:15, corrimos y miles de cámaras nos empezaron a tomar fotos pero no les tomamos importancia

-¡Se puede saber dónde demonios estaban!-Grito Sam apenas nos vio, asiendo que las chicas y los chicos para nuestra desgracia salieran de sus camerinos y se nos quedaran viendo, todos se estaban aguantando la risa excepto tres personas: Sam, JASPER y EDWARD…

Los últimos solo nos vieron y se fueron, pero pude ver en sus rostros dolor y tristeza, mi cabeza me decía que fuera con ellos pero mi corazón que ellos tenían que aprender a confiar…

-Tranquilo tenemos todo, vete y déjanos cambiarnos-le dijo Alice

-Bien váyanse a los últimos camerinos-nos dijo y asentimos y todos vieron a Sam con los ojos y la boca abiertos, llegamos a los camerinos del final del pasillo y al entrar mire a Alice con cierto miedo

-Que malo, nos dio los peores-dijo Alice, al ver que efectivamente si tenía dos espejos y dos sillas pero los demás estaba horrible y muy apenas había luz

-Lo sé pero no le tomes importancia empecemos-le dije, nos quitamos la ropa y nos pusimos una bata yo la de color azul y Alice la rosa, nos quedamos en ropa interior pero no se veía por la bata, empezamos a maquillarnos y a peinarnos, Alice se aliso el pelo y a mi solo le puse crema para que para que no se esponjara, por el calor o algo así, entonces tocaron la puerta cuando nos estábamos cambiando, Alice se puso rápidamente su pantalón entubado y ambas nos volvimos a amarrar la bata, abrí la puerta y frente a mi estaba Edward que se me quedo viendo pero no en mi cara, tenía la bata mal acomodada y se veía el encaje de mi sostén, rápidamente lo acomode y me sonroje

-Sam dice que se apuren-dijo cortante y dio media vuelta, cerré de nuevo la puerta y seguí cambiándome

Alice tenía su pantalón entubado, una blusa de tirantes amarilla que se amarraba por detrás del cuello, un saco hasta la cintura gris claro con negro en las orillas y unos tacones cafés, cualquiera diría que se ve mal pero ya puesto se ve muy bien…

Yo traía unos pantalones entubados y por fuera unas botas negras hasta debajo de la rodilla una blusa acua de tirantes y sobre ella una que era sport blanco transparente

Salimos corriendo y llegamos cuando los chicos estaban terminando de cantar Boyfriend

-¿Y cómo están chicas?-pregunto Jacob en el micrófono y miles de chicas gritaron, Edward estaba sonriendo y fue lo que me hizo tomar fuerzas

-Que bueno pero hoy no estamos solos, tendremos una banda de chicas que están a punto de despegar su carrera-dijo Jasper sin ninguna gota de tristeza en su voz

-Con ustedes las ¡Bittersweet Girls!-Grito Emmett y las chicas y chicos presentes gritaron, subimos y nos colocamos en el escenario saludando a todos, realmente me sorprendió que a Ally y a mí no nos dijeran cosas

-Bien, con ustedes Send it On-dijo Seth y me senté al borde del escenario con Edward a un lado de mi, y traía una guitarra me sonrió y me guiño el ojo, sonreí y empezó a tocar

**[Bella]**

A words just a word till you mean what you say

**[Edward]  
**And love isn't love till you give it away

**[Bella]  
**We've all gotta give

**[Edward]  
**Yeah, something to give

**[Edward y Bella]  
**To make a change

**[Alice y Jasper]**

Send it on

**(Bella: send it on)**

**[Rose y Emmett]  
**On and on

**(Bella: on and on)**

**[Seth y Angela]  
**Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Bella: be apart),**

**[Edward y Bella]**

Reach your heart

**(Tanya: reach your heart)**

**[Alice]  
**Just one spark starts a fire...

**[Bella]  
**With one little action the chain reaction will never stop

**[Rose y Tanya]  
**Make us strong, shine a light and

**[Todos]**

Send it on

**[Seth y Angela]  
**Just smile

**(Alice: just smile)**

**[Jake y Tanya]  
**In the world

**(Angela: in the world)**

**[Jake y Tanya]  
**Will smile along with you

**(Rose: along with you)  
**  
**[Seth]  
**That small act of love...

**[Rose y Emmett]  
**Is good for one will become two

**[Bella]**

If we take the chances

**[Edward]  
**To change circumstances

**[Todos]  
**Imagine all we can do if we  
Send it on

**(Bella: send it on)**

**[Todos]  
**On and on

**(Bella: on and on)**

**[Todos]  
**Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Bella: be apart),**

**[Todos]**

Reach your heart

**(Bella: reach your heart)**

**[Todos]  
**Just one spark starts a fire

**[Rose]  
**with one little action the chain reaction will never stop

**[Todos]  
**Make us strong, shine a light and send it on... send it on...

**[Bella]**

Oh, send it on  
There's power in all the choices we make

**[Edward y Bella]  
**So Im starting now there's not a moment to waste

**[Angela]  
**Word just a word till you mean what you say

**[Alice y Jasper]  
**And love isn't love till you give it away  
**[Bella]**

Send it on...

**(Tanya: send it on)  
**On and on

**(Angela: on and on)**

**[Todos]  
**Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Jacob: be apart)**

**[Todos]**

Reach your heart

**(Bella: reach your heart)**

**[Todos]  
**Just one spark starts a fire

**[Bella]  
**With one little action the chain reaction will never stop

**[Todos]**

Make us strong, shine a light and send it on...  
Just one hand can heal another  
be apart

**(Jasper: be apart)**

**[Todos]**

Reach your heart

**(Alice: reach your heart)**

**[Tanya y Rose]  
**Just one spark starts a fire

**[Bella y Alice]  
**With one little action the chain reaction will help things start

**[Angela y Jasper]  
**Make us strong, shine a light and send it on

**[Bella]  
**Shine a light and send it on...

**[Todos]  
**Shine a light and Send it on

Al terminar la canción Edward y yo al igual que Alice y Jasper estábamos tomados de la mano y sonriendo, había salido bien, después las chicas y yo nos volvimos a meter para cambiarnos, para cantar He Could Be The One

En esta canción usaríamos la misma ropa, solo que la blusa seria en diferentes colores

Era un legging negro una blusa de tirante ancho pero como en cuadros, y lentejuela negra en los bordes de cada cuadro, unos tacones negros, chaqueta de cuero con las mangas hasta los codos y guantes sin dedos en las manos

Alice: Lila y guantes verdes

Rosalie: Roja y guantes negros

Tanya: Rosas y guantes blancos

Angela: Amarrilla y Guantes celestes

Yo una azul fuerte y guantes rosas

Salimos y si efectivamente las chicas traían su color de blusa asignado

-Ahora las dejamos solas con las Bittersweet Girls-dijo Jacob, los chicos salieron y nosotras entramos

-¡Hola Chicas!-Dijo Alice emocionada y los chicos que estaban ahí empezaron a decir cosas

-¡Hola a los Chicos también!-Dijo Rosalie y los muchachos gritaron y empezaron a silbar, las chicas y yo reímos negamos con nuestras cabezas

-Bien ¿Chicas han sentido que un chico es el indicado para ustedes?-Pregunte sonriendo

-¡Si!-Respondieron alargando la "i"

-Bien pues esta canción es para ustedes y se llama He Could be the One-Dijo Angela y los chicos empezaron a tocar, pero eran otros no nuestros novios, eso quería decir que ellos también eran la banda

**[Bella]**

Smooth talking'  
So rocking'  
A-he's got everything  
that a girl's wanting'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy

**[Alice]**

And I can't keep myself  
from doing something' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name...

**[Tanya]**

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
and when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental

**[Rosalie]**

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
telling me maybe

**[Todas]**

He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

**[Angela]**

He's lightning'  
Sparks are flying'  
everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and

**[Bella]**

I'm going crazy  
about him lately  
and I can't help myself  
from how my heart is racing'

**[Tanya]**

Think I'm really digging' on his vibe  
He really blows me away

**[Todas]**

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

**[Bella]**

And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him

**[Todas]**

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe

**[Alice]****  
**He could be the one

**[Angela]****  
**He could be the one

**[Bella]****  
**He could be the one

**[Rosalie]****  
**He could be the one

**[Tanya]**  
He could be the one

**[Todas]**  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

Al terminar de cantar las chicas estaban gritando, y hubo unas que hasta cantando estaban, y es que las canciones ya estaban en la radio…

-Bien las vemos en un rato-dijo Tanya y salimos dejando entrar a los chicos que cantarían otra canción solos y luego empezaríamos a cantar con ellos…

El concierto se pasó muy rápido y para mi mala suerte estábamos a punto de cerrarlo, ya habíamos cantado con los chicos y mi canción con Edward hizo llorar a varias chicas, yo solté lágrimas y Edward las limpio con sus labios, enfrente de todos, después volvimos a separarnos y ahora estaba a punto de salir del camerino con Alice, con un short que me queda diez centímetros arriba de medio muslo, un cinto con tachuelas plateadas, una blusa de tirantes café que dejaba ver los tirantes de mi sostén negro, un pequeño chaleco de cuero negro y mis botas vaqueras, Alice y las chicas irían vestidas igual pero de diferentes colores…

Salimos y esperamos a que los chicos terminaran de cantar para ponernos en un lado de las escaleras, y cuando lo hicimos vi a Edward y Jasper mirarnos a Alice y a mí, luego entre ellos

-Bien y para terminar…-empezó a decir Jacob y miles de chicas gritaron

-Lo sentimos chicas pero es la verdad, este concierto aquí acaba-dijo Emmett de forma supuestamente dolida

-Pero tranquilas tendrán noticias de nosotros, y para cerrar las Bittersweet Girls con ¿¡Party in the USA!?-Dijo Jasper pero lo último casi lo pregunto, las chicas y chicos empezaron a gritar, los chicos se voltearon y nosotras empezamos a subir las escaleras, Edward y Jasper abrieron la boca demasiado diría yo…

-Bien, como ya saben nos toca cerrar el concierto-dijo Tanya

-No-gritaron los chicos presentes y alguna que otra chica

-¡Cásate conmigo Rosalie!-Grito un chico y nos reímos

-Lo siento pero por ahora no-contesto ella al micrófono y las chicas se rieron

-Esta canción también estará en el disco, esperemos y la disfruten-dijo Alice y empezaron a sonar las guitarras… las chicas y yo habíamos formado una coreografía y la empezamos, también habíamos hecho unos cambios en la canción…

[Bella y Alice]

I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with my dreams in the cart again  
Welcome to the land of fame XX  
Am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab,  
here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
this is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

[Rosalie y Tanya]  
My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
cause when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on

[Todas]  
So I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
there playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA

[Bella]

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
everybodys lookin at me now  
like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks,  
she gotta be from out of town"  
so hard with my girls all around me  
its definatel not a Nashville party  
cause' all I see are stilletos  
I guess I never got the memo

[Angela]  
My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
too much pressure and I'm nervous  
and the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on

[Todas]

so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
noddin' my head like yeah  
movin my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up,  
there playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA

[Bella]

feel like I wanna fly  
back to my hometown tonight  
something stops me everytime  
the D.J. plays my song and I feel alright!

[Todas]  
so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
and the butterflys fly away  
noddin' my head like yeah  
movin my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up,  
there playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
yeah ,(na, na na na na)  
its a party in the USA  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA

[Alice]

so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
and the butterflys fly away

[Todas]  
noddin' my head like yeah  
movin my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up,  
there playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA

Terminamos la canción con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y estábamos sudando, pero se sentía genial estar aquí, nos despedimos y salimos del escenario donde vi a Myra y Tyra que se veían muy emocionadas, Tyra hablaba con Emily y tenía tomada de la mano a Myra que al verme se soltó y corrió hasta mí, me agache para quedar a su altura y después cargarla

-Hola Myra, ¿Te gusto el concierto?-le pregunte y ella sonrió mostrándome un pequeño hueco entre sus dientes

-Sí, mucho, mira Bella se me cayó un diente-me dijo señalando su hueco

-Sí, ya me di cuenta ¿Se lo pondrás al ratón?-pregunte

-No, a mi hada de los dientes, los ratones para los niños y las hadas para las niñas-me dijo

-Ah ok, gracias por la información-le dije y ella sonrió

-¿Quiénes son estas preciosuras de niñas?-pregunto Sam tomando a Myra en sus brazos, quien solo se rio

-Soy Myra-contesto y Sam le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-Hola Tyra ¿y tu mamá?-pregunte

-Le daba vergüenza venir, pero esta esperándonos en el carro-contesto

-Ah bueno, recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesiten me llamas, ¿Tienes mi numero verdad?-pregunte

-Sí, gracias por todo Bella-dijo y me dio un abrazo

-Myra, ya se tienen que ir-le dije pero ella se estaba riendo ya que Sam y Emily le estaban diciendo que era muy hermosa

-Myra ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo Tyra y Myra volteo Frunciendo su labio

-¿Ya?-pregunto y Tyra asintió

-Esperen yo quiero fotos con ellas-dijo Emmett detrás de nosotras, era muy fácil reconocer su voz

-¡Sí, Emmett el Oso!-Grito Myra con una sonrisa, Sam la bajo y corrió hasta Emmett

-Hola Pequeña-dijo Emmett

-Hola Oso-dijo

-¡Myra!-Chillo Tyra llamándole la atención

-Está bien, es una niña, a parte nos es la única que me llama así-dijo Emmett

Entonces llegaron los demás chicos y empezaron a tomarse fotos con Myra y Tyra, Edward me miraba de reojo hasta que sentí un jalón y al voltearme vi a Alice, me hizo una seña con su cabeza y me fui detrás de ella

-Solo nos miran de reojo-dijo una vez que estuvimos dentro del camerino

-Lo sé, para mi que fue pura actuación y si están celosos-le dije

-Sí, pero ellos tienen que confiar-dijo Alice y asentí

-A parte lo mejor de las "peleas" son las reconciliaciones-le dije

-Pervertida-me dijo y nos reímos

-Por favor Alice, bien que tu también quieres con Jasper pero no has podido por culpa de Jacob ¿O me equivoco?-le pregunte con una sonrisa picarona

-Estas completamente en lo cierto-me dijo y nos reímos, no volvimos a poner nuestros pants y nuestra sudaderas pero dejamos nuestro cabello arreglado

-Nunca creí decir esto pero tenias razón las sudaderas son muy cómodas-dijo Alice y salimos riéndonos del camerino

-Te lo dije, peor tu "No que te pasa, eso no se usa es una delito contra la moda"-le dije

-Lo siento pero quien iba a decir que había sudaderas tan bonitas-dijo y nos volvimos a reír, cuando salimos solo vimos a Jasper y Edward, y las demás luces estaban apagadas

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto Alice

-Ya se fueron-contesto Jasper

-Bien pues nosotras también nos vamos-dije y seguimos caminando aguantando la risa, entonces alguien tomo mi mano y dejo algo en ella, al voltearme Edward ya había pasado de largo, voltee a ver a Alice y estaba igual que yo

-Eso fue…-

-Tierno y extraño-dije interrumpiéndola

-Sí-dijo y teníamos cada una, una caja la mía era azul y la de Alice verde, tome aire y al abrirla mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver el contenido…

**Chicas mi hermosas lectoras paso volando porque ando de aquí para allá con otras cosas y hag!**

**Espero les guste el capitulo y *****_**Andii**_***** luego te digo lo que me hizo María esta semana :'(**

**Aclaración la hermana de Bella no es la que yo conozco nunca podría poner a alguien tan mala como hermana de Bell's pero bueno ya lo tienen dicho para las que tenían duda**

_******Y chicas les recomiendo que no se encariñen mucho con las personajes, porque puede que algo cambie******_


	41. Chapter 41

****Bella POV****

Voltee a ver a Alice quien asintió, corrimos por los pasillos del auditorio hasta la entrada y al salir los vimos caminando hacia el carro de Jasper, volvimos a correr, tome a Edward de la mano y lo voltee, pero antes de dejarlo decir algo lo besé

Al principio no respondió pero después enrollo sus brazos en mi cintura, deje mis brazos en su cuello y mis manos las enrede en su cabello, entonces sentí su lengua delinear mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar, el cual fue concedido sin ningún problema… Seguimos con el beso hasta que nos falto el aire, nos separamos pero dejamos nuestras mentes juntas

-Perdóname por no confiar, se que fui un estúpido, pero el simple hecho de verte sonreír con él encendió algo dentro de mí, algo que me hacia querer gritar, querer salir corriendo para alcanzarte, para alejarte de sus brazos-susurro, y supe que se refería a Paul

-Era lo que quería que entendieras, que nunca voy a dejar de amarte, pase lo que pase, Edward tienes mi corazón en tus manos-le conteste de la misma manera, volví a cerrar mis ojos y una lagrima inconscientemente, Edward la limpio delicadamente con su dedo y abrí mis ojos

-No me gusta verte así-dijo y sonreí

-Lo hago por la felicidad, Gracias por el anillo-le dije

-¿Te gusto?-me pregunto

-Me encanto-conteste, la caja contenía un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, tenía dos diamantes en forma de corazón uno azul y uno normal, los corazones estaban unidos por la punta

-¿Por qué no lo traes?-pregunto con cierta tristeza en su voz

-Necesito a alguien que me lo ponga-conteste un poco nerviosa dejando la bella caja de terciopelo azul en sus manos, Edward sonrió aun más y mis ojos comenzaron a picar

-Isabella Swan, con este anillo te demuestro que confío plenamente en ti, que ni el tiempo ni las adversidades podrán separarnos, comenzaremos a amarnos desde ahora y hasta la eternidad, sin importar que pase… Te Amo-me dijo poniéndome el anillo y al terminar besando mi mano, lo abrace por el cuello y él me abrazo por la cintura pegando nuestros cuerpos con cuidado de no lastimarme

-Yo también te amo Edward, para siempre-dije y enrolle mis piernas a en su cintura haciendo que él dejara sus manos en mi trasero, escondí mi cara en su cuello y le di un tierno beso

-Mmm… Bella aquí no podemos hacer nada, a demás mañana vamos a llevar a Gabe a comprar su perrito antes de irnos, así que nos vamos, me voy a quedar en tu casa quieras o no-me dijo y me tomo de la mano, voltee y vi que ni Alice, ni Jasper estaban así que subimos a mi auto y deje que el manejara… Llegamos a mi casa y todo estaba apagado a excepción de la luz de afuera que siempre dejábamos prendida, pero lo demás era como si nadie estuviera en casa, los carros no estaban

-¿Dónde están las chicas?-pregunte

-Rose en mi casa con Emmett, Tanya con Jake aunque no sé porque ya que no son novios, Angela con Seth y desgraciadamente Alice con Jasper-contesto y solté una risita

-Edward ya acéptalo por favor-le dije y soltó un gruñido

-Es mi hermanita-dijo

-Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos-dije cambiando de tema, bajándome del carro y caminando de manera sensual, al poco tiempo sentí unas manos en mis caderas

-¿Podemos hacer lo que queramos?-pregunto pícaramente

-No, vamos a dormir porque mañana nos vamos a levantar temprano-conteste separándome de él y abriendo la casa, contuve la risa al ver que bajo sus brazos y entro en la casa

-Los demás si van a tener acción esta noche-dijo Edward haciendo un puchero

-Jake y Tanya no-le dije y bufo

-Creo que hasta ellos también-dijo y me reí

-Tranquilo vas a disfrutar mucho esta gira eso no lo dudes-le dije y Edward sonrió, camino hasta mí y me tomo de la cintura, pude notar algo duro rozando mi pantalón, sonreí y con mis manos recorrí desde su estomago hasta cuello

-¿Necesitas algo amor?-le pregunte de manera inocente

-Sí, a ti-contesto y de un segundo a otro sentí sus labios contra los míos, todo empezó de manera calmada pero empezamos a subir el tono, Edward bajo una de sus manos hasta mi pierna y la subió a su cintura, hizo lo mismo con la otra y solté un gemido, Edward sonrió contra mis labios, comenzamos a caminar, o al menos él, hasta la sala que era lo más cerca y me recostó en el sillón quedando sobre mí, pero sin dejar todo su peso…

-Te Amo Edward-le dije y gemí un poco

-Te Amo Bella, más que a mi vida-dijo y sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis costados, entonces empezó a subir mi sudadera, levante mis brazos y permití que me la quitara, hice lo mismo con la suya olvidándome de la vergüenza de estar solo con un sostén cubriéndome los pechos, Edward empezó a besar mi cuello y el deseo empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sus besos empezaron a dejar mi cuello y a bajar por mis pechos, cada beso, cada caricia lo hacía de manera delicada, con deseo pero delicada…

Toque su pecho y estire un poco su cabello, Edward gimió y sonreí se estiro de nuevo y empezó a besar mis labios, me volvió a tomar de la cintura y ambos empezamos a caminar a mi habitación, pego mi cuerpo a la puerta y masajeo mis piernas, baje mis manos por sus costados y abrí la puerta, me cargo y me coloco sobre la cama con mucha delicadeza, gemí cuando sentí su cadera entre mis piernas y como subía, sentía su sexo rozando el mío, sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y fueron subiendo hasta llegar al broche de mi sostén, los desabrocho y me lo quito

-Eres tan hermosa-dijo en mi oído haciéndome estremecer, baje mis manos hasta su pantalón, trate de desabrocharlo pero al no poder separe los labios de Edward y los míos para soltar un bufido, haciendo que él soltara una risita, en un rápido movimiento se quito el pantalón quedando solo en bóxers, pero también me quito el pants, era el momento más importante de mi vida, y estaba completamente segura de que lo quería con él…

Edward me besaba con ansiedad, tenía sus manos en mis caderas pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, dejando que nuestros sexos se sintieran, en ese momento estaba completamente mojada, Edward bajo una de sus manos a mi sexo y lo acaricio logrando que gimiera

-Ed… ¡Edward!-gemí gritando cuando sentí su mano quitarme la ultima prenda, aquella que cubría mi intimidad, después empezó a besar desde mis labios hasta mi cadera, luego subió rápidamente y le quite le bóxer dejando ver su gran erección

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto Edward en mi oreja mientras besaba mi cuello

-Siempre-le conteste y me miro a los ojos, estaban llenos de lujuria, pero también había amor y ternura en ellos

-Te prometo que te voy a cuidar-dijo y entonces empecé a sentir su sexo aun más cerca del mío, pero se separo y busco algo en el piso, de su pantalón seco su cartera y después un sobre, lo abrió y era un condón, se lo quite y se lo puse yo misma mientras lo besaba en los labios, Edward gimió cuando lo toque, lo solté y deje mis manos en su espalda… Entonces volví a sentir su sexo muy cerca del mío, entonces poco a poco sentí como entraba en mi y unas lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos, sentí la mano de Edward limpiar algo en mi mejilla

-Lo siento amor, ¿Te lastime?-pregunto

-No-le conteste y volví a besarlo, pegue más nuestros cuerpos y escuche como gemía al mismo tiempo que yo, de un momento a otro lo voltee y quede sentada sobre él, Edward me miro tomando mis caderas, pero sus manos bajaron a mi trasero el cual apretó un poco haciéndome gemir, empecé a moverme hacia atrás y hacia adelante

-¡Oh…Bella!-Gimió y sonreí, seguí haciéndolo hasta que el me volteo para quedar sobre mí y besar mis labios, solo que hizo el mismo movimiento que yo, mi cuerpo se encendió y aferre mis manos a sus cabellos

-¡Edward!-Grite y gemí al mismo tiempo, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en una danza feroz y pasional

-Edward… más… más-le decía y Edward me lo concedía, yo hacía lo mismo que él, y así duramos toda la noche, entregándonos el uno al otro una y otra vez, cada vez que podíamos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentí una mano acariciando mi cara y sonreí al saber quién era, abrí mis ojos y frente a mi estaba MI dios griego, dejo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y acaricio mi mejilla

-Buenos días-le dije sonriendo y cerrando los ojos ante su tacto

-Contigo si son buenos-dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la nariz

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte

-Hora de levantarse para llevar a Gabe por su perro-contesto, me reí

-Ya te quiero ver cuando nazca la pequeña Isabella-le dije y sonrió

-Y yo cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos-dijo haciéndome sonrojar

-De una vez te digo que no voy a permitir que los mimes, y se hagan chiflados después-le dije apuntándolo con mi dedo índice

-Wow Mi chica saco las garras, me gusta-dijo y solté una risita

-Eres un idiota-le dije

-Así me quieres-dijo como un niño pequeño

-Siempre… ah olvidaba decirte que Gabe si te quiere mucho, pero le gusta ver cómo te regaño cuando te peleas con él-le dije a Edward y sonrió

-Ya lo sabía, quien no puede amarme-dijo

-Egocéntrico-le dije

-Preciosa-dijo él y me tomo por la cintura, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, duramos un rato hasta que dijo que iría a su casa a cambiarse y luego vendría por mí, cuando se fue me metí a bañar y me dolía un poco ahí, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con la crema de Rosalie, camine hasta el cuarto de mi amiga y tome su crema, me unte un poco y después me cambie, desayune, recogí un poco la habitación y vi que mi sabana tenía un mancha, _Genial ahora a lavar pensé_ y fue al cuarto de lavado donde empecé a tallar y después la metí a lavar, camine hasta mi cuarto de nuevo y tome mi bolsa metiendo en ella las cosas necesarias, cuando tocaron la puerta volví a verme en el espejo y corrí, la abrí y me arroje a los brazos de mi novio y lo besé

-Wow, me voy a ir más seguido para que me recibas así-dijo una vez que nos separamos, me reí con él y lo solté, empezamos a caminar a su auto y me abrió la puerta como siempre, al entrar en el carro arranco y dejo una de sus manos en mi pierna

Llegamos en silencio a la casa de mi hermana, nos bajamos y caminamos hasta el porche, tomados de la mano y Edward toco el timbre, en menos de un minuto la puerta ya estaba abierta y un Gabe se aferro a mis piernas

-Hola Cariño-le dije y sonrió

-Hola tía Bell's… Hola tío Edward-dijo y Edward y el chocaron las palmas de las manos

-¿Cómo has estado campeón?-pregunto Edward y Gabe me soltó

-Bien, vi el concierto por la televisión con mis papas, y mi hermanita se movió mucho, mucho y le puse mi mano y le pego a mi mami, creí que era porque no me quería y luego mis papis me dijeron que era porque estaba feliz ¿Es verdad eso?-pregunto y Edward lo tomo en brazos

-Claro que sí-le contesto y entramos a la casa

-Hola Bell's-saludo María

-Hola hermana-le dije y le di un abrazo, luego un beso a la pequeña Isabella

-Hola Edward-le dijo mi hermana a Edward quien la abrazo

-Hola-dijeron detrás de mí

-Hola cuñado-le dije al esposo de mi hermana

-Hola Edward-contesto saludando a mi novio, luego abrazo a Gabe y le dio un beso en la frente

-Amor, ya me voy a trabajar, hoy si vengo a comer… Ah y Que no sea un perro pequeño es lo único que pido, o al menos que sea de loa que pueden crecer-pidió y Edward y yo asentimos riéndonos

-Ok Gracias, hasta luego-dijo y se fue

Estuvimos platicando un rato más con mi hermana y luego por la gran ansiedad de Gabe de tener a su perro nos fuimos y en el carro Gabe no dejaba de mencionar como seria su perro ideal aunque él siempre había querido de mascota un Dragón, Edward y yo reímos en silencio ante eso, al llegar a la tienda de mascotas Edward aparco en el lugar más cercano, me ayudo a bajarme y después desabrocho a Gabe, Gabe nos tomo de la mano a ambos y empezamos a caminar con él, entramos en la tiendo y un señor se nos acerco

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-pregunto

-Sí, estamos buscando un perro-dijo Edward

-Oh, claro estos son los que tenemos-dijo y había miles de perros hermosos

-Oh mira ese tía Bella-dijo mostrando a un Pitbull

-Creo que debes buscar otros menos agresivos-le dije y el asintió

-Este, este por favor está muy bonito-dijo y volteamos a ver al señor

-Es un Pastor Belga, son muy buenos con sus dueños, no dan problemas-nos dijo y Edward y yo asentimos

-Bien nos lo llevamos, con sus cosas-dijo Edward y el señor asintió, saco al perrito y este corrió hasta Gabe, mi sobrino lo tomo y el perro empezó a lamerle la cara ocasionando su risa

-¿Cómo le pondrás pequeño?-pregunto el señor y Edward me tomo por la cintura

-Ha puesto a que le pone el nombre de Jake o Seth-dijo y asentí

-Lo sé, siempre ah dicho que parecen perros-le dije y me reí bajito

-Ya se mi perrito se va a llamar…-

**Bien chicas paso volando porque me tengo que dormir o si no me duermo en las clases **

**Cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos **

**Sofí**

**PD: MILES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	42. Chapter 42

****Bella POV****

-Ronan-contesto y Edward y yo lo miramos extrañada

-¿Ronan?-preguntamos al unisonó conteniendo la risa

-Sí, como yo…mi nombre tía es Gabriel Ronan Jones Swan, pero me dicen solo Gabe-explico y Edward y yo formamos una "o" con nuestra boca y asentimos, borrando todo rastro de risa

-Bien entonces será Ronan-le dije y el asintió contento, para ser un niño de tan solo 5 años era muy inteligente…

Después de llegar a la casa de mi hermana de nuevo dejamos a Gabe y a su perro y nos quedamos otro rato, hasta que llamo Sam diciendo que nos esperaban en el aeropuerto, nos despedimos de mi hermana y de Gabe quien asintió feliz, y nos dijo que nos iba a extrañar, me sentía mal ya que no sabía si llegaría para conocer a mi sobrina… fuimos a mi casa y recogimos mis maletas ya que Emmett se encargaría de llevar las de Edward…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

***-*-*4 meses después *-*-***

La gira había estado un poco pesada pero muy… muy buena ya que Edward y yo cada vez que podíamos nos entregábamos el uno al otro como la primera vez…

Haber grabado el otro disco estuvo genial, ya que lo hacíamos cuando los chicos no estaban presentes… los paparazzi seguían igual que el primer día detrás de nosotros, pero se centraban más en Alice, Rose y en mi… lo cual nos frustraba mucho…

De mis padres no sabía nada más que su divorcio dejo en la bancarrota a Renne, la cual dejo al descubierto su infidelidad hacia mi padre, y no le cayó muy bien a sus amigas del club por lo cual también la habían sacado, mi padre estaba bien y me agradaba saber eso pero realmente no le había vuelto a hablar…

Sam y Emily se casaron, hace dos semanas y acaban de regresar de su luna de miel, realmente nos sorprendió ya que fue muy rápido, pero aun así la ceremonia fue hermosa y sencilla, perfecta para ellos, no invitaron a mis padres, lo cual agradecí mucho, y lo que me gusto es que Sam ya quería a María, desde lo de la grabación todo mejoro entre ellos…

El primer semestre lo habíamos pasado ya que no nos habíamos retrasado en ninguna clase, ahora estábamos a 27 de abril, a tan solo dos meses para terminar la escuela, lo cual estaba genial ya que nos graduaríamos y podríamos entrar a la universidad en la cual ya nos habían aceptado… pero yo estaría en cuanto a compañía femenina con María, Emily, Esme o Alice, ya que los padres de las chicas vendrían a la graduación y después las chicas se irían a los Estados Unidos para pasar la mitad del verano con ellos…

Y bueno me quedaría también con TODOS los chicos, lo cual por un lado estaba bien y por el otro no tanto… Bueno, porque sería un verano divertido sin ningún malestar porque me dirán, y malo porque se la pasarían molestándonos a Edward y a mí y no podríamos hacer nada de ESO; antes me quejaba de que Rose y Emmett eran adictos a tener sexo, pero ahora entiendo el porqué…

El perro de Gabe había crecido demasiado y la pequeña Isabella nació el 3 de marzo… era un pequeña bebé hermosa y que decir Edward cuando la vio casi creí que se pondría a saltar… él y Drew el esposo de mi hermana fueron a comprar miles de peluches…

Gabe estaba bien con su hermanita, así que no se preocupaba por nada que no fuera cuidarla… María y Drew estaban muy felices y si ellos lo estaban yo también, en realidad sentía a María como mi mamé en vez de cómo mi hermana y no lo digo porque me controle ni nada de eso, lo cual no hace, si no porque es muy maternal conmigo, tal vez sea porque ya es mamá pero da igual…

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no escuche a la pequeña Isabella de apenas un mes con 2 semanas llorar, la estaba cuidando a ella y Gabe en lo que María iba a recoger a Drew, acompañada por Tanya que no la quiso dejar sola, al aeropuerto…Gabe se había quedado dormido después de terminar su tarea y de haber comido, ya que había llegado muy cansado del preescolar

-¿Qué pasa corazón?-le pregunte mientras me agachaba para sacarla del portabebés y cargarla, camine alrededor de la sala con ella en mis brazos, después de cinco minutos escuche como empezaba a tranquilizarse y tres minutos más tarde nada se volvió a escuchar, la volví a recostar en el portabebés y me senté a su lado

Seguí con mi tarea y de vez en cuando vigilaba que Gabe estuviera bien, pero solo volteaba mi cabeza ya que estaba dormido en el sofá, Edward dijo que vendría a penas terminara sus deberes por lo cual considerando que tenemos las mismas clases pero él es un tipo cerebrito, debería de llegar en… pero en eso sonó el timbre… justo ahora pensé y me levante para abrirle la puerta a mi novio

-Hola amor-le dije

-Hola, ¿Cómo están la bebé y Gabe?-pregunto después de haberme dado un beso

-Se acaba de dormir y Gabe ya tiene rato llego cansado-le conteste

-Ok, me dijo Rose que te dijera que hoy no llegaría a dormir-comento Edward y sonreí

-Ok, Angela tampoco, solo Tanya no ha confirmado nada aunque aun no entiendo cómo se queda con Jake si no son nada más que amigos-le dije y asintió dándome la razón

-Solo ellos se entienden, y no podemos decir nada-dijo Edward, volví a sentarme en el piso a un lado de **Is** y Edward también, seguí con mis deberes y cuando los termine Edward y yo pusimos una película… aunque sentí algo oprimiendo mi pecho, María y Tanya se habían ido hace mucho y no habían regresado

-Ahora vuelvo-le dije a Edward parándome del sillón, él asintió y camine hasta la cocina, saque mi celular y marque el celular de mi hermana, pero no contestaba, luego marque el de Tanya y tampoco, empecé a desesperarme y marque el numero de mi cuñado, pero nada, repetí lo mismo tres veces pero nada, cuando estaba marcando de nuevo al celular de mi amiga la puerta sonó y escuche como Edward habría, como Isabella empezaba a llorar así que la cargue y fui con Edward…

-Usted es la señorita Isabella Swan ¿Verdad?-pregunto un oficial

-Sí, ¿Se le ofrece algo?-pregunte después de haberle contestado

-Lamento informarle que el carro en el que iban su hermana y su esposo, junto a su amiga sufrió un accidente-dijo y tape mi boca con sus manos, Isabella había dejado de llorar y Edward me tomo por la cintura…

-Tía, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Gabe y lo vi viéndome, Edward lo cargo y me tomo de la mano

-¿En qué hospital están oficial?-pregunto Edward

-En el general-respondió y se fue, Edward y yo acomodamos el portabebés en el asiento de su carro, le pusimos a Gabe su cinturón y yo también me fui en los asientos de atrás por petición de Edward, para cuidar a Isabella…

Llegamos al hospital y Edward en el carro había llamado a Alice y le había pedido que les informara a los demás, pedí informes y me dijeron que estaban en terapia intensiva y que uno de los doctores que estaba atendiendo a uno de los tres era Carlisle, pero no sabían decirme a quien, estaba desesperada y empecé a llorar Edward me abrazo con uno de sus brazos ya que en el otro traía el portabebés con la pequeña Isabella…

Minutos después llegaron los chicos y Emmett y Jasper se llevaron a Gabe quien seguía sin entender nada, yo no podía dejar de llorar y Jacob tampoco, me acerque a él y lo abrace, él era el único que se podía sentir como yo ya que él estaba enamorado de Tanya y era una de las del accidente…

-Ella… ella es mi… mi novia, pero en… en secreto… Bella no, no la… no la puedo perder-confeso Jacob entre sollozos, seguí abrazándolo hasta que se calmo un poco y Alice y Rosalie lo siguieron consolando, camine de nuevo hasta Edward y vi que Seth y Angela seguían con _Is,_ en ese momento mi mundo se volcó, mi pequeña no se podía quedar sin sus papas, no podía… entonces a lo lejos vi a Esme entrando por el pasillo y acercarse hasta mí, la abrace y llore en su hombro

-Tranquila corazón toda va a estar bien, aquí estoy yo para ti-me dijo y me acerco más a ella

Pasaron dos horas sin saber ninguna novedad, dos horas sin dejar de llorar, dos horas en las que Edward no me dejo sola, dos horas en las que mi vida fue un completo martirio, las peores dos horas de lo que llevo de mi vida… entonces vi salir a Carlisle y a otros dos doctores, los tres completamente sudados y con la misma expresión en su cara, todos completamente serenos, entonces me pregunte _¿Dónde está ese Carlisle tan alegre?..._ pero no, estaba serio lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo

-¿Familiares de Tanya Denali?-pregunto un doctor

-Lamento informarles que la señorita Tanya no resistió a la operación, ella perdió mucha sangre… falleció, mis más sentidas condolencias-dijo y rompí en llanto, al igual que Jake que cayó de rodillas, Alice sollozo y se voltio con su celular en la mano

-Lamento informarle que el señor Drew Jones falleció, ya que salió por el vidrio delantero del coche, su cara quedo muy deformada y la sangre fluyo muy rápido ya que uno de los vidrios se enterró en su vena femoral, atravesándola por completo-explico el otro doctor y solloce más fuerte, Edward aferro su brazo firmemente a mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo

-¿Cómo está la hermana de Bella, Carlisle?-pregunto Esme con lagrimas en los ojos

-Está en coma, tiene una grave fractura en el cráneo, tuvimos que hacerle cuatro veces electroshock para que su corazón funcionara, sin embargo sigue muy débil… Bella no creo que pase de esta noche-me contesto y sentí que todo se paraba

-Pu…puedo ver…verla-pregunte entre sollozos

-Adelante, yo te guio, Edward te puede acompañar si quieres, pero te esperara afuera de la habitación-me dijo Carlisle y asentí, Edward entrelazo nuestras manos y caminamos detrás de Carlisle, llegamos frente a una habitación con el numero 263…

Voltee a ver a Edward quien me dio un beso en la frente, abrí la puerta con la mano temblorosa, entre y la cerré, tome aire y camine hasta que la vi, completamente pálida, sus labios tenían un color un poco lila y sus latidos no se veían muy frecuentes, me acerque a ella y me hinque, tome su mano y la apreté, empecé a llorar de nuevo, recordé todos los pocos momentos que pase junto a ella, desde como la conocí hasta hoy que salió de la casa junto a mi amiga…

Recordé su sonrisa, su brillo, su mirada al ver a su pequeña hija y a Gabe… recordé su felicidad al ver a su esposo, el amor con el que ambos se veían…

-No me dejes hermana… no me dejes por favor, no ahora que te encontré, no ahora que te amo tanto, eres mi mamá, yo así te veo, la persona que me supo cuidar desde que la vi en el avión, la que dio la oportunidad de ser tía… no me dejes sola como la abuela, por favor no me dejes… por favor-le pedí llorando

-Lo siento, pero es lo mejor, cuídalos ahora son tuyos-dijo mi hermana con voz muy débil y lenta, llore y la abrace, pero entonces lo escuche, el peor sonido que una persona puede escuchar, escuche aquel sonido que indicaba que su corazón había dejado de latir

-¡NO, NO MARÍA NO ME DEJES…NO PUEDES DEJARME, NO PUEDES DEJARNOS…NO PUEDES DEJAR A TUS HIJOS, TE NECESITAN, MARÍA POR FAVOR, MARÍA YO TAMBIÉN TE NECESITO, POR FAVOR!-le gritaba, entonces sentí unos fuertes brazos tomarme por la cintura y sacarme de ahí, vi como corrían varias enfermeras y llore más, me aferre al cuello de la camisa de Edward y llore, mientras sentía que sus manos hacían círculos en mi espalda

-Bella-me llamaron desde atrás y al voltearme vi a Carlisle y su rostro me dijo todo, su rostro tenía el dolor marcado en su cara

-No… por favor Carlisle, dime que está bien-le pedí

-Lo siento Bella, su corazón ya no resistió y dejo de latir…-

_Su corazón…_

_Su corazón…_

_Ya No resistió…_

_Ya No resistió…_

_Dejo de latir…_

_Dejo de latir…_

Esas palabras se repetían dos veces en mi cabeza, Edward me abrazo y beso mi coronilla… seguí llorando y mi cuerpo no soltaba el de Edward y viceversa…

Entonces recordé las últimas palabras de mi hermana _"Cuídalos ahora son tuyos"… _Gabe e Is son míos ahora… ahora yo era la que los cuidaría…

***-*-*Tres días después*-*-***

Estábamos en el entierro de mi hermana, de mi cuñado y de una de mis mejores amigas, Gabe estaba serio, Edward me ayudo a explicarle todo, al principio no entendió pero cuando lo hizo no pudo contener sus lagrimas, a partir de ahí estuvo bien, en lo que cabe… los padres de Tanya, junto a su hermana llegaron llorando y me abrazaron, también estaban los padres de Rosalie, ambos y sus respectivas parejas, los padres de Angela y los ex-padres de Alice, estaban algunos compañeros de la escuela y la mayoría de los maestros, amigos de mi hermana y su esposo, los chicos y las chicas nos acompañaron también, junto a sus familias y Jake estuvo serio y dolido todo el tiempo…

Mi padre vino, y le pidió perdón por todo el daño que le había hecho, me abrazo y no pude molestarme con él por haber sido manipulado por la bruja de Renne, Edward no soltó a la pequeña Isabella en ningún momento y Esme tampoco…

Habían atrapado al hombre que había chocado contra mi hermana y en dos días seria el juicio, en cuatro leerían el testamento de mi hermana y su esposo para ver qué pasa, pero al parecer mi difunto cuñado no tenía familia…

-Ahora, señorita Swan tiene unos minutos para hablar-dijo un sacerdote y asentí, me pare y camine hasta un lado del ataúd donde estaba mi hermana y del otro lado su esposo, los padres de Tanya también la enterrarían aquí ya que sabían que su hija amaba esta ciudad

-Bueno… María fue la mejor hermana que alguien puede desear, una de las mejores mamás que me toco conocer, fue una esposo hecha y derecha… nunca falto a su palabra, no le importaban las apariencias, siempre sabia ver el lado hermoso de las personas, ayudaba en lo que podía aunque se lo negaras… Drew, él fue un gran amigo…y que decir fue el mejor esposo, el mejor padre, y estoy segura que el mejor cuñado… siempre soñó tener una niña y justo cuando lo logro paso esto… se que ellos ahora son dos ángeles hechos para cuidarnos, y prepararnos cuando estemos listos… Tanya; ella fue una excelente amiga, lograba hacerte reír cuando estabas triste, lograba hacer que te olvidaras de todos tus problemas, fue una gran hija, buena amiga y una excelente novia según tengo entendido-dije viendo a Jake quien soltó las lagrimas-Por eso se que siempre tendrán un lugar muy especial en los corazones de todos nosotros, de alguna manera u otra… Gracias-dije y me permití sentirme libre de una extraña manera…

_Los voy a cuidar María, por ti y por Drew, a ellos no les va a faltar nada, nunca… pensé_, mientras veía como bajaban primero el ataúd de Drew y luego el de mi hermana, después en otro espacio a un lado del de mi hermana, enterraban el de Tanya, que esperaba por fin estuviera en paz…

**Chicas por esto les dije que por favor no se encariñaran con ninguno, y se los sigo repitiendo…**

**Lamento que haya sido así de golpe este capítulo y que me saltara varias cosas como el concierto y la grabación, pero así tenía que ser…**

**Robmy: Muchas gracias por tus Reviews… cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos Sofí**

****Andii****

**Bueno espero que te mejores mucho****, y María bueno ella solo intento que Iván la besara enfrente de mi pero ya no sé ni que decirte, se supone que me gusta Alejandro, es más tengo miles de cosas en común con él, pero a veces me ganan lo celos cuando alguien se quiere ligar a Iván en mis narices**

**El miércoles me toco quedarme después de la escuela ahí, cuando Salí se me hacia tarde para llegar a la biblioteca, así que empecé a correr, entonces para mi bendita buena suerte (sarcasmo)… empezó a llover entonces escuche que me gritaban **

**-Hey tonta, me debes una paliza- y te juro, que me asuste, empecé a correr, ya sabía quién era para que te digo que no (María****), entonces una moto paso y el motociclista se me quedo viendo, lo cual me dio aun más miedo, entonces la moto se paro frente a mí y el motociclista me agarro del brazo, grite y el motociclista se quito el casco, era mi ángel salvador… ALEJANDRO y me dijo**

**-Súbete te llevo, voy para allá-no me tuvo que decir dos veces me subí y aproveche para abrazarlo, déjame decirte que tiene muy bien marcado su SIX PACK… bueno María nos empezó a seguir en su carro y le pedí que acelerara, oye era mi primera vez en moto, y este tío por así decirlo conduce muy rápido, ahora imagínatelo acelerando… bueno llegamos a la biblioteca y mi tío me regaño porque no le hable para que me recogiera y le agradeció a Alejandro que dijo **

**-No se preocupe, lo hice con el mayor gusto de todos-me sonroje y me fui con mi prima quien me acompaño hasta mi locker, donde tenía ropa y me cambie en el baño, pero seguía asustada por lo de maría, luego empecé a trabajar y mi tío se fue con mi prima dejándome sola con los pocos clientes y Alejandro que estaban en la biblioteca, luego comencé a hablar con él, y ya no ha pasado nada desde entonces…**

**Deja de inventar cosas para matar gente jajaja **

**Cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos**

**Sofí**

**PD: Chicas por favor necesita más Reviews para saber si la historia realmente va bien besos Sofí**


	43. Chapter 43

****Bella POV****

_(2 días después)_

-Culpable-dijo el juez y golpeo con su mazo la mesa, el hombre que había matado a mi hermana, a Tanya y a Drew había sido culpable por haber conducido en estado de ebriedad, haberse dado a la fuga en lugar de haberse quedado y de haber causado la muerte de tres personas, debería pasar treinta años en prisión, sin libertad condicional y sin derecho a fianza…

Durante el juicio descubrimos que Tanya, estaba embarazada de tres semanas lo cual fue un golpe muy duro para Jake, y la familia de Tanya... pero el abogado no pudo acusarlo de la muerte del bebé ya que no había respirado ni un gramo de aire por sí solo, ya que era un feto o embrión realmente no sabía…

-¡No por favor tengo hijos y una esposa!-pidió el hombre, que era tomado por los brazos por los policías, me solté de Edward y me acerque a él, le metí una bofetada sin importarme lo que me pudieran decir

-Mi hermana también tenía hijos, uno de cinco y una pequeña bebé de apenas un mes y medio… ahora piensa en ellos, los dejaste sin padres… la chica que iba con ellos estaba embarazada, tenía tres semanas y está muerta por tu culpa… sinceramente espero que te pudras en la cárcel, maldito perro-le dije y el hombre me miraba con miedo en los ojos, me voltee y vi que las chicas, Esme y Carlisle, me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos

Sam y Emily se habían quedado con Gabe e Isabella, llegue con las chicas y me abrazaron, entonces unas pocas lagrimas salieron de nuevo pero las limpie y sonreí…

-Eso estuvo bien Bella-me dijo Esme abrazándome

-Gracias… supongo-le dije

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(2 días después)_

-La custodia queda totalmente a nombre suyo señorita Swan-me dijo el abogado de mi hermana y su esposo

-Este bien-le dije

-Está bien, firme aquí y los papeles de los niños estarán a su nombre-me pidió, firme tres hojas y le agradecí, me fui a casa sola, ya que no le había pedido a Edward que me acompañara

Cuando llegue a casa tome los papeles y me baje, abrí y vi a Angela cargando a Isabella

-¿Se despertó hace mucho?-le pregunte y asintió

-¿La cargas en lo que le preparo la leche, o lo haces tú?-pregunto y extendí mis brazos para que me diera a Isabella, luego se fue directo a la cocina

A los tres minutos llego con una tetera y me dijo que ella quería dale de comer a Isa lo cual acepte, entonces sonó mi celular y vi que era Edward

-Hola amor-conteste

_-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo serio_

-Ok, pero ¿Está todo bien?-pregunte

_-Sí, solo necesitamos hablar-dijo y asentí pero recordé que él no me podía ver_

-Claro, ¿Dónde nos vemos?-pregunte

_-En nues… afuera de tu casa-dijo pero estaba segura que iba a decir nuestro prado…_

-Ok, aquí te veo-le dije extrañada y colgó

-¿Era Edward?-pregunto Ang

-Sí, pero está muy extraño-conteste

-Tía Bell's-dijo un vocecita a mis espaldas, me voltee y vi a Gabe, tenia puesto su pijama y traía una manta que María le había hecho, se estaba tallando un ojo y luego lo vi, había estado llorando, me acerque a él y me agache para quedar a su altura

-¿Qué pasa corazón?-pregunte preocupada

-Me das un abrazo por favor-pidió y me sentí muy mal, no supe que más hacer, lo abrace y bese sus cabellos, entones sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Rosalie, sonreí con tristeza y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me quitara, y así lo hice

-Ven Gabe-le dijo y mi sobrino acepto sus brazos, un claxon sonó afuera y supe quien era

-Ahora vuelvo es Edward quiere hablar conmigo-les dije a Ang y Rose quienes asintieron, salí de la casa y vi a Edward con un sobre abierto en la mano

-Hola amor-dije y lo bese pero no hubo respuesta alguna

-Bella, necesito que mires esto-dijo entregándome el sobre

_La universidad de Roma tiene el placer de informarle que gracias a su gran desempeño académico ah sido invitado a estudiar en nuestra institución con una beca del 85%_

_Esperamos su respuesta antes del 25 de julio_

_El inicio de clases será el 20 de agosto a las 8:00 en punto de la mañana y a partir de ahí con us propio horario_

_Atte.: Director General de la institución _

Termine de leer y lo voltee a ver, y luego al papel que tenía en mis manos

-¿Vas a aceptar?-pregunte

-No-contesto y respire de nuevo

-Perfecto, entonces…-

-La acepte hace una semana-me interrumpió y sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía

-Edward pero… pero tu… yo…. Nosotros…la universidad-empecé a tartamudear tanto que ni yo entendía lo que estaba diciendo

-Lo siento Amor, pero es una gran oportunidad, es más podrías pedir una beca, tienes muy buenas calificaciones-me dijo tomando mis manos, pero las aleje bruscamente

-No, aquí está mi lugar… Edward tengo la custodia de los niños, y no pienso alejarlos de sus padres-le dije

-Ellos ya están muertos Bella, lo tenemos que aceptar, por más que nos duela, esa es la verdad-contesto y me dolió

-No Edward, y si no puedes comprender esto será mejor que aquí terminemos-le dije, con lagrimas en mis ojos

-Bien, si es lo que quieres-dijo y me moleste

-No es lo que quiero pero al parecer tu sí, ya que lo aceptaste como si nada-le dije

-Yo tampoco lo quiero, pero Bella es una gran oportunidad para los dos, acepta por favor-pidió y negué con mi cabeza

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, no por ahora-le dije

-Bella por favor, ambos sabemos que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan-dijo y abrí mis ojos como platos

-Me estas queriendo decir que si yo me hubiera quedado en Forks lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado, que hubiéramos tenido que terminar ¿Eso me estas queriendo decir?-le pregunte y él se agarro fuertemente sus cabellos

-No, mierda no Bella, eso no-dijo

-Bien, cuando tengas claro lo que quieres me avisas, que yo voy a estar aquí, esperándote como la idiota que soy-le dije y me voltee, entre a mi casa, Rose me vino a abrazar y escuche como un auto arrancaba

-Lo siento Bella, creí que te lo diría con más tacto-me dijo Rose y me separe de ella

-¿Lo sabías?-pregunte

-Bella, mira Alice, Edward y yo fuimos aceptados en esa misma universidad y los tres ya hemos aceptado-respondió

-¿Cómo?, pensaban dejarnos solos, en especial ahora que Jake los necesita más que nunca-le dije

-Jake pidió una beca y al parecer se la dieron-dijo

-Bien entonces me voy a quedar sola, me vas a dejar tú también-le dije

-Bella, no yo estoy dispuesta a venir cada vez que pueda, no me puedo alejar de Gabe e Isabella, los quiero demasiado-respondió y nos volvimos a abrazar…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(2 Meses Después…. 6 de julio)_

No había vuelto a hablar con Edward, y nuestro rompimiento no fue el único, Jazz y Alice también terminaron y Rose y Emmett también, lo cual fue la primicia para las revistas y noticieros de espectáculos

Alice también se alejo de mi, con los que hablaba eran con Jasper obviamente, con Emmett, Rose, Seth, Angela y con Jake, realmente no lograba entender cómo pero Jake estaba saliendo adelante, ambas bandas se desintegraron, y fue el shock para las admiradoras, no podían creer que sus dos bandas favoritas se desintegraran sin razón aparente…

Hoy era la graduación y después el baile de graduación, estaba bien, contenta había logrado terminar la preparatoria y había entrado a una buena universidad, iría al baile con Jasper, ya que Alice iría con Edward, Seth con Angela y según tengo entendido Rose y Emmett solo irían juntos pero ya no eran nada… el único solo seria Jacob que no quiso invitar a nadie más

-Jasper Whitlock-dijo el director y Jasper se paró a un lado de mi, subió al escenario y tomo su diploma los chicos y yo gritamos los más que pudimos… entonces sentí un nudo en el estomago, era mi turno

-Isabella Marie Swan-dijo y me pare con una sonrisa, subí y los chicos a excepción de Edward empezaron a gritar, Jasper y Emmett se pararon y empezaron a silbar, tome el titulo y sonreí para la cámara que tomo la foto, entonces mi vista se poso en otro verde esmeralda y lo que vi me cautivo, Edward acababa de decir "_Te Amo_" solo que sin emitir sonido alguno…

Después de que una chica diera el discurso nos permitieron lanzar nuestros gorros, ya estábamos oficialmente graduados, voltee a ver a Jasper y nos abrazamos, por sobre sus hombros pude ver dos miradas tristes, dolidas y ambas verde esmeralda…

Nos acercamos con los padres de Jasper, de Jake, de Angela, de Rosalie, con la mamá de Seth y por ultimo con Carlisle y Esme

-Felicidades Bella-me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Esme-le dije

-Felicidades Bella, espero que te vaya muy bien-me dijo Carlisle y nos dimos un abrazo

-Gracias Carlisle-conteste también sonrojada, Jasper y yo fuimos con Emily y Sam, quienes tenían a Gabe e Isabella, pero antes de llegar los vimos con Edward y Alice y el primero tenía a mi niña en brazos

-Toma mi mano-dijo Jasper y así lo hice, entrelace nuestros dedos también, para nosotros dos no significaba nada pero para los demás significaría que posiblemente estábamos saliendo o algo similar

-Emily-le dije

-Bells muchas felicidades mi vida-me dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso, pero en ningún momento solté a Jasper

-Gracias Emily-le dije y vi a Sam quien tenía a Gabe tomado de la mano

-Felicidades Tía-dijo, solté a Jasper y me agache para abrazarlo

-Muchas gracias corazón, ya felicítate a tu tío Jazz ¿o no?-le pregunte y se sonrojo negando con si cabeza, me dio un beso y corrió a brazos de Jasper quien miraba a Edward

-Felicidades prima, ya te puedo ver recibiendo tu titulo en literatura-dijo y me reí

-Sam acabo de graduarme del bachillerato-le dije y me abrazo

-Estoy orgulloso Bella-dijo y lo abrace más fuerte, me voltee con Edward y le quite a Isabella de los brazos

-Felicidades-le dije a él ya que Alice se había ido

-Igualmente-contesto, asentí y me voltee, llegue con Jasper que tenía cargado a Gabe y lo hacía reír

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunte y Jasper asintió, nos quitamos la toga y yo se la di a Emily, Jasper se la llevo a sus padres, traía un vestido perla, era top y en corte corazón, por enfrente me llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas pero por atrás me llagaba hasta los tobillos, unos tacones negros, mis uñas las había pintado rojas la noche anterior, el vestido en lo que era el vientre tenía unas líneas de lentejuela, traía un bolso con del mismo color pero un poco más fuerte

-Gabe, voy a regresar tarde ¿está bien?-le pregunte y el asintió

-Sí, pero cuando regreses me despiertas porque te quiero preguntar algo por favor ¿Sí, tía?-pregunto y sonreí asintiendo, me despedí de ellos y fui con Jasper hasta el coche, nos subimos y Jasper arranco, el baile seria en un salón

Me empecé a maquillar, me puse un lápiz labial rojo, le puse sombras negras a mis ojos, polvo, rímel y delineador negro, y me acomode bien el pelo, que Rose me había peinado en bucles…

-Te ves muy bien Bella-dijo Jasper de manera educada

-Gracias Jasper, tu también luces muy guapo-le dije sin vergüenza alguna

Llegamos al salón y me ayudo a bajar de su carro, me tendió la mano y la tome, entramos juntos y vimos que los chicos nos habían guardado un asiento en su mesa, pero solo estaban Seth, Angela y Emmett, al parecer lo que se irían a Italia no se sentarían con nosotros

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, luego los chicos se excusaron ya que irían por refrescos y unos cuantos bocadillos…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Angela

-Bien, por fin se acabo la preparatoria, a empezar lo que realmente me importa-le dije y ella asintió

-Lo sé, ya quería sentirme libre de verdad-me dijo y asentí

-Ya quiero verme escribiendo libros, o teniendo mi propia editorial-le dije

-Sí, me siento igual que tú pero yo construyendo casa, edificios, miles de cosas-respondió ya que ella estudiaría arquitectura

-Bien ¿De qué nos perdimos?-pregunto Seth sentándose a un lado de Angela

-Nada cosas, ya sabes cosas de chicas-respondí y Angela asintió

-Ok, bueno ¿Bailamos Bells?-pregunto Jasper y asentí, estaba la canción My Heart Will Go On, lo que me hizo recordar la fiesta de Halloween en Forks, abrace a Jasper por el cuello y pegue mi cuerpo al de él escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y viendo a Edward mirarnos, Alice solo volteaba la cabeza, pero Edward tenía su mirada fija en nosotros…

-Gracias por ser mi hermano Jasper-le dije

-De nada hermanita-contesto, al terminar la canción nos íbamos a sentar pero todos los presentes se pararon, caminaron hasta la pista y Jasper y yo mejor permanecimos ahí

-Bien, ahora les pido a todos los presentes que inviten a otra persona que no los haya acompañado para bailar el siguiente baile, esta canción la hizo mi amigo Edward para una persona muy especial-pidió ¿_Jake_? Y mi corazón se volvió a romper

Entonces una mano muy conocida se poso en mi hombro desnudo, me estremecí y me voltee para encontrarme con unos orbes verde esmeralda

-Me concederías esta pieza-pidió ofreciéndome su mano, mire a Jasper quien estaba invitando a Alice y la tome, vi como Jacob tomaba el micrófono y el piano empezaba a tocarse por un hombre de unos cuarenta años…

Al terminar la canción Edward me beso en los labios, en un beso tierno, dulce y lleno de amor y necesidad

-Siempre te voy a amar, pero es momento de empezar cada quien un camino…-

-Y ver si funciona o no-le interrumpí y el asintió

-Te Amo Swan-dijo y sonreí

-Te Amo Cullen-le dije y nos separamos

-Mi avión sale el 18 de agosto, a las cinco de la tarde, espero verte ahí-dijo y beso mis manos, para volver a irse…

**Narrador POV**

Ambos chicos sentían su corazón romperse, pero era lo mejor, así sabrían si de verdad estaban hecho el uno para el otro o solo fue un amorío adolescente…

La castaña estaba sentada en la mesa con sus amigos, pero estaba absorta en sus pensamientos…

_Te esperare como la idiota enamorada que soy… y todo por ti Cullen pensó _y sonrió centrando toda su atención en sus amigos

_Volveré por ti Swan te lo aseguro pensaba_ el ojo verde mirando hacia la mesa de la única mujer a la que él podría llegar a amar…

**Chicas falta un capitulo para que termine :') si, así como lo escucharon uno más**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes que dejaron review espero y este capítulo les haya gustado un poco**

**PD: La canción que bailan Edward y Bella es So Close del soundtrack de Enchanted o Encantada, y el baile es el de Giselle y Robert para las que quieran ver la escena, la película, escuchar la canción… bueno lo que quieran hacer ;)**

**Cuídense mucho las quiero, besos y abrazos **

**Sofí…**


	44. Chapter 44

_****Bella POV****_

-¿Ya te quieres ir Bella?-pregunto Jasper al ver que no quería hacer nada más, extrañaba a Edward y mucho, no sabía cómo iba a hacer para no correr a Italia por él…

-No está bien, si te quieres quedar un rato más no importa-le dije sonriendo

-Sinceramente yo también me quiero ir-dijo parándose, lo mire y el asintió tendiéndome la mano, la tome y me pare

-Chicos ya nos vamos-dijo Jasper y los chicos asintieron, Angela me pregunto con su mirada si estaba bien y solo logre asentir con una sonrisa, volví a tomar de la mano a Jasper y cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras que daban a la puerta de salida, volví a fijar mi vista en Edward que me miraba, sonreí y me voltee

_Te Amo, espero y encuentres a alguien mejor pensé_

Entre al carro de Jasper y le agradecí que me abriera la puerta, el camino a casa fue en silencio, yo iba mirando por la ventana, sin importarme el silencio incomodo

-Besé a Alice, y la voy a ir a despedir al aeropuerto-me dijo y lo voltee a ver

-Yo también besé a Edward, pero no quiero ir a despedirlo-le dije y me volteo a ver

-¿Por qué?-pregunto y sentí un nudo en mi garganta

-Porque no podría, sentiría la necesidad de irme con él y no puedo… no puedo alejar a los niños de sus papás, si tal vez están muertos, pero quiero esperarme a que Gabe e Isa estén más grandes para que entiendan mejor las cosas o al menos Isa-le conteste

-Eso está bien Bella, además Gabe es un niño, no puede aprender otro idioma de un día para otro-me dijo, asentí y se aparco frente a mi casa

-Gracias por todo Jasper, eres el mejor-le dije y sonrió

-Gracias Bella, entra Gabe te debe de estar esperando-dijo y asentí, me baje del coche y entre a mi casa, donde estaban Sam y Emily sentados viendo la televisión

-Ya llegue-les dije y se voltearon a verme

-¿Te divertiste?-pregunto Emily

-Sí, Jasper es buena compañía y un buen amigo-conteste y sonrió, me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno prima, nosotros nos vamos, cuídate te vemos mañana-dijo Sam, los acompañe a la puerta y me fui a cambiar a mi habitación donde estaba Isa durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna y Gabe durmiendo en mi cama, me puse mi pijama (Un pants y una camiseta), y me acorde de lo que dijo Gabe, me acerque con cuidado y lo moví delicadamente por el hombro

-¿Tía?-pregunto tallándose sus ojitos

-Si mi amor, ya llegue-le dije sentándome al borde de la cama, bostezo y sonrió un poco

-Bien… es que bueno… yo… yo te quería preguntar algo-me dijo tartamudeando, lo tome en brazos y lo coloque en mi regazo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Bueno, si yo…yo quisiera hablar con mis papas, contarles cosas, ¿Cómo lo puedo hacer?-pregunto sonrojado y sonreí, lo baje y tome su mano mientras me paraba, salimos de la casa y caminamos hasta el centro del pequeño jardín de enfrente, nos acostamos en el pasto y Gabe no entendía nada

-Ves todas las estrellas del cielo ¿verdad?-le pregunte

-Sí, son muchas-contesto

-Bueno, tus papas están en alguna de ellas, cuando quieras hablar solo tienes que avisarme y ambos venimos aquí, te acuestas aquí y les cuentas lo que tú quieras, si quieres yo podría hacer otra cosa pero siempre puedes hacerlo solo si así lo deseas-le dije y asintió, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y le acaricie los cabellos

-Te quiero Tía-dijo y sentí una lagrima en mi mejilla, la quite inmediatamente, no podía dejar que el me viera así

-Yo también te quiero Gabe-le dije, duramos unos cuantos minutos, hasta que vimos a Angela y Seth llegar, el último me ayudo con Gabe que se había quedado dormido…

-Gracias Seth-le dije una vez que dejo a Gabe en mi cama de nuevo

-De nada Bells nos vemos luego-dijo y asentí con mi cabeza, a penas se fue besé a mi pequeña y a Gabe, para después acostarme y soñar con unos ojos verde esmeralda…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**(1 de agosto)**_

-¿Qué más falta tía?-pregunto Gabe, estábamos comprando sus útiles escolares

-Bueno te faltan tus colores, dos cuadernos más y un libro de dibujo o de ¿Lectura?-dije pero lo último me sonó más a pregunta ya que no sabía que los niños de 5 años casi 6 ya sabían leer, o no ahora, que la tecnología está Demasiado Avanzada…

-Bien quiero uno de leer-dijo y asentí, Isabella estaba en su carrito muy tranquila gracias a Dios

-Mira por allá están los libros de lectura-conteste y empezamos a caminar juntos, ya que no dejaba que anduviera solo por la tienda, siempre me había parecido mal que las mamás dejaron a sus pequeños solos por toda la tienda…

-¿Bella?-pregunto una voz detrás de mí, Gabe estaba viendo los libros y yo le había estado haciéndole mimos a Isa a quien había cargado y no paraba de reír, llenándome de felicidad…

-Alice-dije en cuanto me voltee

-Hola, ¿Cómo…como has estado?-pregunto

-Bien gracias, ¿y tú?-pregunte

-Igual, comprando útiles y todo eso… ¿Puedo?-pregunto al ver a Isa en mis brazos

-Claro-respondí después de haber dudado unos segundos, Alice la tomo y sonrió con cierta tristeza…

-Bueno, yo… yo me tengo que ir Edward esta esperándome en el carro, espero verte de nuevo Bella-dijo y tome a Isa, por lo menos Gabe no la vio porque si no estaba segura de que haría miles de preguntas y todas serian sobre una sola persona… Edward Cullen

-Claro adiós Alice-le conteste y me voltee, Gabe traía dos libros en las manos y tenía su ceño y los labios fruncidos y su cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha, dándome a entender que estaba pensando

-¿Tía cual está mejor?-pregunto mostrándomelos, coloque a Isa en su carrito y tome los dos libros en mis manos, eran el de Las Aventuras de Tom Sawyer y otro de unos Dragones, sonreí y se los di

-Los dos, uno para la escuela y otro para la casa ¿Está bien?-pregunte y asintió emocionado

-¿Qué más?-pregunto

-Colores-le conteste, caminamos por Wal-Mart hasta que llegamos al pasillo de útiles escolares, eligió unos y yo tome dos cuadernos que le faltaban, pagamos y salimos, coloque a isa en su portabebés en el asiento de atrás y a Gabe con su cinturón de seguridad bien puesto, todo lo había hecho lo más pronto posible, porque yo sabía que Alice le diría a Edward y este era capaz de bajarse para ver a Isa y a Gabe, maneje y salí del aparcamiento pero gracias a mi bendita suerte en un alto estaban Edward y Alice, parecían venir discutiendo, y una discusión demasiado fuerte entonces enfocaron su vista hacia en frente, vi como Edward bufaba molesto y luego la vista de ambos se poso en mi, di vuelta en "U" y salí por el otro lado…

-¿Gabe estas bien?-pregunte

-Sí, eso fue divertido hay que hacerlo otra vez-contesto riéndose e Isa también se rio dándome a entender que ella también estaba bien, me reí con ellos y seguimos con nuestro camino a casa al llegar pude ver el carro de Jasper aparcado y a él hablando con Ang y Seth… Me estacione y para cuando me di cuenta, Seth tenía las bolsas en sus manos y Jasper traía cargada a Isa, Gabe se desabrocho y yo lo ayude a bajar, entramos todos a la casa y Gabe se fue a mi cuarto para ver la televisión, ya que el suyo lo estábamos remodelando, ya que era el que antes era de Alice…

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, Jasper coloco el portabebés de Isa en el carrito y la puso a un lado de mi, le agradecí con una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado, puso su mano en mi hombro obligándome a verlo, entonces vi que Angela y Seth también me veían

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Angela y suspire

-Me encontré con Alice cuando estábamos comprando los útiles de Gabe, la salude, cargo a Isa, pero cuando se fue, lo primero que hice fue huir de ahí para que si le decía a Edward no me viera, luego me los tope en un alto y les saque la vuelta, si no hubiera sido porque traía a Gabe y a Isa, estoy segura de que hubiera empezado a llorar como estoy a punto de hacerlo ahora-les dije con un nudo en la garganta, entonces Jasper me abrazo por la cintura y empecé a llorar sobre su hombro

-Tranquila todo está bien Bella-me decía acariciando mis cabellos, Seth y Ang también se unieron al abrazo lo que me hizo sentirme más fuerte, dure un rato más hasta que pude calmarme un poco

-Gracias chicos-les dije y nos separamos

-Siempre estaremos aquí Bella-dijo Seth

-Exacto, para lo que sea que necesites-dijo Angela, y Jasper beso mis cabellos, tocaron la puerta y Angela fue a abrir

-¡Ya llegue!-grito alguien desde la puerta, los Seth, Jasper y yo nos reímos al saber quién era e Isa también lo hizo por nuestra causa

-¡Tío Oso!-Grito Gabe y los chicos y yo nos paramos, tome el carrito de Isa y lo lleve hasta la sala

-Hola Emmett-dijimos todos al unisonó

-Hola, oigan estaba pensando, ya que el 20 empezamos las clases, porque el 12 no nos vamos de fiesta será divertido-dijo y me pareció bien

-Sí, el 12 a las…-

-A las 8 de la noche-interrumpió Angela a Jasper

-Bien, el 12 será a las 8 de la noche, en el club de la calle principal-dije y todos asintieron…

**(12 de agosto a las 7:30 de la noche)**

-No te muevas tanto Bella-dijo Angela mientras me maquillaba-¡Lista!-grito y bufe, camine hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo y me mire

Traía un minifalda negra, y un top corte corazón azul oscuro que se pegaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, unos tacones azules también, mi cabello estaba suelto y lacio… el maquillaje me gustaba ni tanto, ni tan poco, solo lo que me gusta, sobre de ojos negra, labial de brillos, rímel, polvo y un poco de rubor

Tome mi bolsa negra y metí mi celular, mi cartera y más brillo labial… salí con Ang y los chicos ya nos estaban esperando, Emmett se iría con Ang y Seth y yo con Jasper, Gabe e Isa estaban con Sam y Emily

Llegamos al club y no hicimos fila, ya que estábamos en la lista, entramos y había música muy buena, Jasper me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista, empezamos a bailar lo más pegado posible, era mi "Hermano" por lo que no nos importaba que inventaran un supuesto romance…

Entonces después de unos minutos lo vi, estaba junto a su hermana, a mi amiga y a mi amigo, me voltee y mire a Jasper a los ojos

-Están aquí-le dije y frunció el ceño, lo tome por el cuello y el asintió, nos besamos, Jasper era bueno besando pero no se comparaban con sus besos, no se comparaban para nada, y estaba segura de que los míos no se comparaban con los de Alice, Jasper empezó a besar mi cuello y sabia para que lo estaba haciendo

-Nos están viendo y Edward me está matando con la mirada, estoy seguro de que si las miradas matasen yo estaría 10 metros bajo tierra-me dijo en el oído y nos empezamos a reír

-¿Quieres bailar con Alice?-le pregunte

-Más que nada-contesto y asentí- ¿Y tú con Edward?-pregunto y me sonroje

-Sí-conteste, entonces Emmett estaba bailando con Rosalie, lucían muy felices, al igual que Seth y Angela, Edward y Alice estaban en la barra, tome a Jasper de la mano y caminamos hasta la barra, pedimos un cerveza y nos la tomamos de dos tragos, nos reímos y le guiñe el ojo, para que supiera a que me refería, caminamos hasta Edward y Alice que nos vieron con los ojos abiertos, tome a Edward de la mano y lo lleve a la pista, sonrió de la única manera que él sabe hacer dejándome sin aliento

Pegue mi espalda a su pecho y nos movimos al ritmo de la música, Edward empezó a besar mi cuello y sujeto más fuerte mis caderas pegándome aun más a él

-Necesito borrar cada rastro de los besos de Jasper-dijo, paso sus manos por mi estomago y me dio vuelta, lo mire a los ojos y parecían negros, me pego más a él y sentí su sexo rozando mi cadera, entonces un calor empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, Edward acerco sus labios a los míos y nos besamos, nos besamos con pasión, con necesidad, empezamos a caminar y llegamos a los sillones que estaban ahí, Edward se sentó y puse mis piernas, cada una a un lada de las suyas, sus manos bajaron hasta tocar mi trasero y apretarlo, lo necesitaba demasiado…

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas, solté un gemido y empecé a besar su cuello, mientras respiraba sus esencia, Edward beso mi hombro y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna…

De un momento a otro estábamos en los asientos traseros del volvo de Edward, empecé a desabrochar su camisa y a tocar su pecho, Edward volvió a besarme mientras me quitaba la falda, no tenía idea de donde habían quedado mis tacones pero de una cosa si estaba completamente segura, esta sería la última noche de sexo que tendría en mucho tiempo…

-Oh… Bella te necesito-dijo en mi oído con una voz ronca

-Yo también Edward aquí y ahora-le conteste, me miro a los ojos y sonrió, volvió a basarme, le quite los pantalones y el mi top, dejando mis pechos completamente descubiertos, los miro y empezó a besarlos…

-Ahh… Ahh… Eddddwwardd-Gemí y mordí mi labio inferior, le quite los bóxer y roce su miembro, Edward me quito mis pantis y toco mi intimidad con su mano, realmente iba a extrañar esto…

Se adentro dentro de mí y me beso, al principio fue dulce, pero después todo de volvió más apasionado, lleno de necesidad, cada una da sus caricias quedaban en mi cuerpo, se quedaban como tatuajes… su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y lo concedí al instante, se sentó en el asiento dejándonos de la misma forma que en el club, apreté mis manos a sus hombros y me moví un poco hacia arriba para besarlo mejor, entonces soltó un gemido

-Bella… Bella… Oh Dios-gimió y empezó a moverme

-Ahh… sí… sí… más… más Edward-gemí gritando mientras sentía algo explotar dentro de mí, arquee mi espalda y Edward beso desde mi cuello hasta el centro de mis pechos, estire su cabello

-Belllla-gimió, volví a besarlo y junte nuestras lenguas, se acostó y quede sentada sobre él, empecé a moverme de arriba abajo como la primera vez que nos entregamos el uno al otro

-Dios Bella-gimió cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos los vi llenos de lujuria y deseo, Edward en un rápido movimiento, se coloco sobre mí, e hizo lo mismo que yo, mordí mi labio para no gritar pero me fue imposible…

**(A la mañana siguiente 13 de agosto)**

Me desperté, por el sol que me cegó, entonces recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior y al voltear arriba vi a Edward dormido, estábamos dormidos en su auto, tome mis pantis y me las coloque evitando moverme mucho, después me puse mi top y al final la falda, vi mis tacones y mi bolsa tirados en el piso del carro, abrí el carro con cuidado y lo cerré de igual manera, Edward empezó a moverse y mejor me voltee y corrí lo más lejos que pude…

Corrí por minutos o horas no sabía muy bien solo fui consciente de que me faltaba el aire, hasta que llegue a donde quería llegar, abrí la puerta y al entrar me recargue en ella y me deje caer…

-¿Bella?-preguntaron y levante mi cara, sintiendo mis ojos picar

-¡Bella!-Grito Ang, entonces aparecieron Sam, Jasper, Seth, Rosalie, Emmett y Emily detrás de ella

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Rosalie agachándose a mi lado junto a Angela

-No-conteste y solté el llanto, las chicas me abrazaron y los chicos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer

-¿Qué paso Bells?-pregunto Emmett, negué con mi cabeza, entonces Rosalie y Angela me ayudaron a pararme

-Chicos nosotros hablaremos con Bells, ustedes hagan otra cosa-dijo Angela y fuimos hasta la habitación de Angela

-¿Qué paso Bella?-pregunto Rosalie

-Me…acosté…con…con Edward-le dije entre sollozos y ella y Angela abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿Qué?-preguntaron tapando su boca con la mano, tome aire y me calme

-Ayer en la noche, en el club después de que ustedes empezaran a bailar con los chicos, Jasper y yo nos tomamos una sola cerveza, después fuimos por Edward y Alice y empezamos a bailar con ellos, Edward dijo que quería borrar todo rastro de algún beso de Jasper, y así empezó todo, nos acostamos en el asiento trasero de su coche, me vine sin despedirme de él, ni siquiera sabe que no voy a ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto y no se lo puedes decir Rose-dije viendo a mi amiga quien solo asintió con su cabeza, volví a empezar a llorar y ellas conmigo…

Entonces me quede dormida sobre el regazo de Angela…

**(18 de agosto)**

Desperté y me estire en la cama, estaba en la habitación de Angela, no había salido de ella desde ese día y no había podido dormir bien, Gabe e Isa estaban con Emily y Sam, pero me sentía como una mala madre… en la mesa de noche había una nota

"**Ya nos fuimos al aeropuerto siempre estaré para ti corazón**

**Te quiere Rosalie"**

Al leerla me levante y me metí a bañar, volví a llorar en la regadera, al salir me cambie y vi el reloj 4:40 de la tarde, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, una sudadera gris, mis converses grises, amarre mi cabello en una coleta y no me maquille total no iba a salir, me senté en la sala y sonó el timbre

-Sube al auto-me dijeron a penas abrí la puerta

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-Lo que escuchaste-contesto y haci lo hice, arranco el coche, íbamos demasiado rápido

-Rosalie me dijo todo, solo a mí, porque sabe que confías en mí-dijo Jasper y sentí un nudo en la garganta

-¿Ya te despediste de Alice?-pregunte

-Sí, pero al no verte vine volando-contesto, llegamos al aeropuerto y se estaciono, me baje corriendo, entre y vi el reloj 4:59 _¡Mierda! Pensé_ camine hasta la barra y vi a una señorita

-El vuelo a Roma-dije

-Todo derecho, subiendo las escaleras eléctricas, la puerta D, pero…-no la deje terminar me puse a correr, subí las escaleras corriendo y empujando gente, puerta A, puerta B… corrí y cuando llegue a la D estaba completamente cerrada

-¡No… espere por favor tengo que entrar, tengo que despedirme de él!-le grite a una señorita quien me miro mal

-Lo siento lo puerta se cerró hace diez minutos-contesto y abrí mi boca, no podía creerlo…

-¡Bella!-gritaron detrás de mí y entonces lo vi, detrás de los chicos y Esme y Carlisle había un gran ventanal por el cual estaba un avión al que estaban subiendo Rosalie y Edward, corrí y empecé a golpearlo

-¡Edward, Edward por favor voltea, por lo que más quieras voltea!-gritaba no podía dejarlo ir sin despedirme de él, si no le había contestado las llamadas, y no le había abierto la puerta de mi casa pero lo amaba y sabía que era una estúpida, seguí golpeando el ventanal pero nada, ni Edward, ni Rosalie voltearon, entonces la puerta del avión se cerro y caí de rodillas

-Por favor Edward-susurre al piso y estuve llorando

-Lo volverás a ver Bella-dijo Jasper parándome, pero me maree y lo tome

-Jasper no me siento bien-dije y entonces vomite en el piso y todo se volvió negro, haciendo que lo último que recordara fuera la vista de todos…

Fin.

***Chicas se que no tengo perdón me tarde demasiado pero en mi defensa traigo el brazo derecho roto y la muñeca izquierda lastimada, ¿Por qué?... bueno por ir corriendo me caí de las escaleras de mi casa, Gracias a Dios no me paso nada grave solo el brazo y la muñeca, y un corte en la frente pero nada muy profundo… XD**

**AliCupkate: Gracias por tu review y siento haberme atrasado, que bueno que te gustara mucho, tranquila que viene la secuela :D**

**Lorena: Tu tranquila, porque de que hay secuela hay XD**

*****Andii: ¿Por qué andas sensible?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu familia?... espero todo este bien, como quiera sabes que aquí tendrás siempre una amiga en la que puedes confiar, aunque no me conozcas en persona siempre estaré para ti… jajaja a y si Me caí jajaja pero Hey estaba emocionada venia de ver Amanecer parte 2 y me gano la emoción, hay vamos mi familia y yo a la 1 de la mañana al hospital jajaja**

**Cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos TU AMIGA Sofí ;)*****

**Belly-Bells Potter Diggory: Lamento haberme retrasado, y hay secuela así que tendrán mucho de mí por ahora XD cuídate besos Sofía **

****AVISO: Chicas no tengo nombre para la secuela, ACEPTO sugerencias por favor, GRACIAS Cuídense mucho Besos y Abrazos Sofía****


End file.
